


Waking up dead

by MzMarbles



Series: The First 500 Years [1]
Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: 1514, Gen, Hal Yorke's fictional history, Recruitment, back story, the men with sticks and rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 177,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzMarbles/pseuds/MzMarbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired in parts by Non-Canonical's heart-breaking "Meeting his Maker" and Rubyrosettared's "Numb".</p><p>What were those first months like for Hal? What ever happened to Hal's maker anyway? This story begins with Henry Yorke dying in the cold mud on a battlefield. As a mercenary he was paid to have enemies, as a vampire the enemies are much deadlier and come at a cost. But at least now he has allies. Rags to riches. Dead to undead. Always hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Numb.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667444) by [rubyrosettared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrosettared/pseuds/rubyrosettared). 
  * Inspired by [Meeting His Maker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/441102) by [non_canonical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_canonical/pseuds/non_canonical). 



He thought it couldn’t possibly get any worse. Nothing had ever gone right for Henry. Ever. Since his conception in a lowly brothel in the slums of London he was doomed. Even his birth was difficult, suffice it to say there would be nothing easy or simple about his death either. 

There had always been poverty, there had been just barely enough food to get him to adolescence. There had been little to no education for him. He worked. He cleaned, he’d kept out of the way, until this unprofitable and unclaimed child became profitable once more. He grew and worked and struggled until he could ensure his profitability came to a swift and violent end. And he never looked back. He stole, he begged, he lied and fought his way out of England and then across Europe with any old army that would have him. This was the way he’d gone through life to this point through no fault of his own. 

Or so he always believed. Life forces a man to make choices after all, he always told himself. It helped him sleep at night at the very least. 

So when Henry found himself bone cold, in agony, dying in the half frozen mud of a battlefield he had no right to be dying on, he was entirely unsurprised. He would have laughed if he had been able to. Perhaps it would have drawn the attention of someone else in the end, perhaps he would have been carried to camp to either die slowly in relative comfort or recover all together and make the most of this near-death experience. Lived a good life for once. An honest one. 

He didn’t laugh, he lay there shivering and gasping out the last of his breath in the mud. Hal thought he couldn’t sink any deeper, not until the earth claimed him entirely. No, it couldn’t get any worse than this and he would say or do or agree to anything to make it stop.

Anything.

Hal scoffed at the surgeon when he said it would hurt, nothing could feel as dreadful as the state he was in, but the surgeon was right. Brutally correct, in fact. It could be worse, so much worse. The surgeon lied, he wasn't saving his life at all. He reconsidered for a moment or two as the rest of his life was drained away and when the final offer came, he didn’t have it in him to say no.

 

For a long time there was simply nothing. He felt nothing, he did nothing. Everything stopped. The pain, his heart, no more choking on his every breath. And for a brief moment, it was bliss. There was just… nothing.

And then Something poked him hard in the ribs. He didn’t move, so it poked again, harder.

“Leave him,” a voice gurgled. 

The sound of it seemed to slither into Hal’s mind and set it squirming, it was not heard so much as felt. Nothing slowly grew into something, everything. He was still cold, and lying on the ground, but at least nothing hurt. The forest and its corpses were gone, replaced with cavern walls. The sounds of the dying were replaced by echoes of things moving in the shadows.  A figure loomed over him in dark robes. He had a noose around Hal’s neck, the other end of it tightly griped in a hand that looked like it was all knuckles and claws. The other hand held the heavy staff that had poked Hal earlier. 

“Why should I?” it said and pulled on the rope, tightening the noose and pulling Hal off the ground to his knees. “It’s not as though he doesn’t deserve it.”

“He belongs to them now,” the other voice invaded Hal’s mind and made it crawl in disgust. “A far worse fate awaits him. Pity him not.”

The figure regarded him for a moment, flicked his wrist and the noose unravelled itself, slithered and retracted into its robes slowly. The figure leaned forward and pulled back its hood. Much of its flesh was missing or dangling from the bone, but beyond all explanation it could still grin. Hal tried to back away from it, from the stench of it, from the sight of it.

“Run, Boy.”

 

Hal felt his legs move, obeying that horrible creature’s command, he tried to force the rest of his body to comply, but it couldn’t keep up. Air rushed into the vacuum of his lungs while he thrashed about, his teeth hurt and there was a pounding in his ears. A pair of hands held him tight. 

The dark cavern walls had been replaced by wood beams and plaster and candle light. He was no longer on the cold ground, but on a narrow bed. Hal had never actually slept on a real bed, he recognized the crunch of the straw in the mattress as he shifted, it made him uneasy. There was a red-haired woman sitting beside him on the bed frame, she was surprisingly strong.

“Shhh,” she said pushing him back into the mattress and pillow. “Don’t be frightened. Be still. It’s alright.”

“I - I don’t feel… I feel sick,” he said, his voice squeaking and crackling. His stomach was churning and grumbling wanting to expel and be filled at the same time. Remembering the gaping wound that he was sporting what felt like both moments and an eternity ago he lifted the thin blanket and his shirt. It was gone, only his blood stained tunic remained. “How?”

“The sickness will ease in time, rest for a moment,” she said. Her English was nearly perfect though it was certainly not her first language. Hal wondered how long he had been asleep and how far he had travelled, was he in Poland? Russia? That depended on who won. 

“My name is Ana, this is my home. My husband Alexi brought you here. You were injured in battle, that much I see you can remember.”

Hal nodded.

“Alexi tells me your given name is Henry, yes?” Hal nodded again slowly. “My husband believes you have great potential,” she said and smiled. There was kindness in it, the likes of which he had not seen since he was a small child. “I’ve yet to see it though, not through all these layers of dirt and grime. We shall have to get you cleaned and dressed and shaved. My goodness lad, have you ever met a razor?”

Hal scratched at his beard, there was dried blood and mud in it. He looked at her, embarrassed. “Once or twice, didn’t care for it.”

“You’ll get used to it. Cleanliness is very important in this household. Slovenliness and poor hygiene will not be tolerated.”

Hal looked about the room, the floor was swept clean, a wash basin sat on a table by the window, there were perfectly-folded linens stacked neatly beside it. It was indeed rather tidy and he was the filthiest thing in it. Ana pulled back the blanket, having decided that he'd had long enough to get over his queasiness and hooked a hand under his arm to haul him out of the bed. 

“Alright, up you get,” she said and held him steady when he swayed on his feet, it was only now that he noticed there was nothing on them and wondered where his boots had gone off to. “Come along now.”

“Where are my clothes? I had a coat and boots,” Hal asked. Those clothes were all he had in life, and some of them were not even his, he’d stolen them from the dead or inattentive. One did not give up a good pair of boots that easily and Hal had earned those boots.

“Those tattered and mud-covered items will be replaced as will this shirt, you don’t need them any longer.”

“Where are you taking me?” he asked, still feeling queasy. Ana just smiled and lead him down a stair case and a short hallway lined with portraits. Ana barely made a sound aside from the rustling of the fabric of her dress, Hal’s bare feet tapped out a sad, uneven rhythm on the cold stone floor.

“The bath.”

“The what?” he said planting his feet just outside a half open door at the end of the hall.

“You heard me, the bath,” she said pulling him along firmly and pushing him through the doorway. “I can tell just by the stench of you that you haven’t had one in a very long time if ever. Come along, it won’t actually hurt you. Those silly human myths about bathing are bunkum.”

The bathroom was just like the room he woke in. Except instead of a bed in the corner there was a stool, and near the window, a table with a wash basin, a box, and clean linens.. A carved wood screen stood in the opposite corner. A large wood tub in was in the middle and filled with steaming water that reeked strongly of herbs. It was the only other thing in the room that smelled stronger than Hal. Behind him Ana had shut the door and blocked it. She was not a large woman, but Hal had a feeling she was strong enough to stop him from getting out. And the window did not appear to be one he could open. 

“Remove your clothes and get in,” she said. “Quickly now, no time for modesty. The water is getting cold. I promise you that if you think you won’t like the bath as it is now you’ll hate it even more if the water gets cold.”

Hal stood dumbfounded for a moment, realizing he wasn’t going to get out of this. 

“I’ll avert my eyes if you’re crippled by modesty,” she said barely hiding a grin.

Hal ducked behind the screen and did as he was told. The tunic had hardened into a crust where his blood had been absorbed into every fibre. His breeches had suffered a similar fate. He peered around the edge of the screen and Ana made a grand show of averting her eyes. Hal stepped out from the screen and stood before the tub covering himself with only his hands. Had he survived the battle he simply would have made use of a wash basin and failing that, it would have rained eventually. Hal wasn’t picky. But a bath tub was a whole different beast.

“I swear Henry, if you don’t get in that tub by the count of three I’m going to push you in. You won’t like it. One, two…”

Hal stepped over the side of the bath and dipped his foot in. It was just pleasantly hot. He had to admit he was still shivering and ill, maybe this wouldn’t be terrible. At the very least he would be warm. Something he was beginning to think he’d never feel again. He stepped fully into the tub.

“See, now that wasn’t so bad, was it?” she asked reverting her gaze. “Oh, for heaven’s sake sit down.”

Once again Hal did as he was told, the tub was filled nearly to the top so when he sat the water rose up to his chest. Ana approached the tub so he pulled his knees up and in. It was the only way left that he had to hide. He felt incredibly exposed even while surrounded by murky water. She handed him a small piece of cloth wrapped around a crumbly soap. He looked at it like it was advanced technology.

“Wash,” she said. 

When he didn’t immediately react, she sighed heavily, pushed up the sleeve of her dress and plunged the soap and cloth into the water behind him and began to scrub, none too gently, at his back from top to bottom. His breath hitched as she worked her way downwards and outright scooted across the tub when she reached the base of his spine, water sloshed back and forth and over the edge of the tub. He looked at her, embarrassed. The bathwater had soaked the skirt of her dress. 

He held out his hand for the cloth.

“Sorry,” he said. “I don’t like being touched is all.”

“Then don’t make me. We haven’t all day you know,” she said. “We still need to do something about that mess of hair and beard.”

She sat on the stool and waited. Hal washed as best he could starting at his feet and worked his way up. He noticed that it wasn’t just the gaping stomach wound that had miraculously healed, but the toe that he had broken almost a year ago seemed good as new, the shoulder he had dislocated in skirmish outside of Smolensk no longer ached, indeed every ache he had simply got used to seemed to be mysteriously absent. Aside from a little queasiness, Hal felt better than he had in years, perhaps ever. How ever he had managed to survive the battle it seemed to have restored him fully. The surgeon had never really explained, he just offered to save Hal’s life and that it would be a long and full one at that. He didn’t explain how. Hal was dying, he had just agreed without question.

“I’ve finished,” he said. “Can I get out now?”

“Not just yet,” she said and plucked the basin from under the water pitcher. She dunked it into the tub and poured the full bowl over Hal’s head until he was soaked to the scalp. She set the bowl aside and fetched a comb and a pair of scissors and got to work. Large clumps of tangled hair that a comb could not get through and tufts of beard were tossed to the floor. When she was done she vigorously scrubbed again with the soapy cloth and poured another bowl or two of water over his head. 

“Now you may get out,” she said. When he paused she made another show of averting her eyes, holding out a linen to dry himself with. “Honestly Henry, we shall cure you of your modesty first and foremost.

“There are clothes for you behind the screen.”

Hal found there were indeed clean and comfortable clothes waiting for him behind the wood screen, he had first thought that maybe they belonged to someone else. They were made of finer material and richer colours than he had worn before, he would have a hard time trying to trying to hide or blend in wearing green and yellow, but at least his boots had been cleaned and kept for him. He dressed carefully and when he came around again he found that Ana was preparing shave creme. This was the part he was actually dreading. She looked up and down and smiled.

“Much better, almost dashing. Sit,” she said indicating the stool. Once seated she draped a cloth around his neck and started to whip up a lather. She handed him the brush, he just looked at it not knowing what to do with it.

“Come now, I know you’ve done this before, haven’t you?”

“No ma’am. I tried once but made a mess of it. The last time was when I joined the army, and they weren’t too nice about it.”

“Surely you know how it’s done.”

“No ma’am.”

“First of all, you need to stop calling me ‘ma’am’ I despise it. I’ve given you my name so that you may use it.”

“Sorry, Mistress Ana,” he said. She rolled her eyes. It was progress. 

“And second, did your father not teach you how to shave?”

“I didn’t have one,” he said and looked at the floor. 

“No matter, you will learn soon enough. As I’ve said time is not something we have in abundance so I will help you this time.”

Hal sat rigid and still while she worked. If he’d learned anything from the horrible dry shave he’d been given at the start of his military career it was that one should never move or flinch while someone has a razor sharp blade next to your throat. Mercenaries were more lax about that sort of thing, still cut-throat, but not always literally.

Once finished, the cool air felt strange on his bare cheeks and a chill settled back in. So much for being warm ever again. He shivered slightly and fastened the remaining buttons of his doublet. It fit a bit large, but not comically so. Ana fussed with the sleeve ties, the collar, and the hem. She stepped back and admired her work.

“Yes, this will do. Come along,” she said opening the door and offering her arm. “You’ve wanted to get out of this room since before you entered it, don’t dawdle.”

Ana lead Hal back down the hallway past a kitchen and dining area to a large drawing room. There was a fire in the hearth and cushioned arm chairs and settee flanking it. One side of the room was entirely bookshelves surrounding a desk. Behind the desk in a high-backed chair was the army surgeon. He did not look up when Hal and Ana entered the room, seeming to be rather engrossed in his business, but acknowledged them.

“Please be seated, I’ll be with you in a moment,” he didn’t even stop writing.

Ana directed Hal to one of the chairs by the fire and stretched herself out on the settee between the chairs. She had the air of someone who had just finished a long day of work and had earned a comfortable respite. She spread out the wet hem of her skirt to dry by the fire then idly twirled one of her curls that seemed crimson in the light from the fire. The sun was low by now and only added to the effect. 

Hal sat rigidly in the arm chair, unsure of the etiquette. He already found the home to be far more extravagant than anywhere he had been. There was a scent to the room that Hal could almost put his finger on, it was familiar, but alluring. Alexi finished his letter, sealed it and rang a bell on his desk. Soon after a young man no older than Hal entered to retrieve it and others. The young man eyed Hal with derision as he departed.

Ana smiled, leaned in towards Hal and said, “don’t mind him, he’s an idiot.”

“Your patience is appreciated,” Alexi said approaching the hearth. Like Ana his English was perfect for a second language. He paused to bow and place a chaste kiss on Ana’s hand. “Your work especially my dear. Well done.

“Now, Henry. You’re looking much better than when we last met. Tell me, how are you feeling?”

“Well enough, sir. I feel a bit sick, but it looks like I’m no longer dying. I think it would be rude to complain.”

“That’s fair, young man,” Alexi said settling into the chair opposite Hal. “This feeling will certainly pass, we’ll have you up to full strength very soon. Now, what do you remember?”

“I remember the battle, the calvary trampled us. I fought well, I thought since I was still standing. And then the bastard Muscovite—” Hal stopped realizing there was a woman present and blushed at his own unsavoury language. To his surprise Ana giggled and shook her head. “He um, rushed at me from behind and I turned too late to block his lance. Got me in the belly.

“I remember you finding me, you said I was going to die, but that you could save me. If I agreed, which I thought was strange, with all due respect. And then there was this pain, like nothing I’d ever felt and I’d just been gutted.”

“And do you remember anything after that?” Alexi asked.

“Not really. I had a terrible dream and then I woke here, upstairs.”

Alexi simply raised an eyebrow at that.

“I’m not sure how you managed it, but I don't even see a scar where that lance went in. How long was I sleeping for?”

“Not long,” Alexi said. Hal wasn’t formally educated, but at this point he knew that this seemed impossible. “Henry I’m going to tell you something that you may find difficult to believe, but I assure you it is the absolute truth. Do you understand?”

Hal nodded.

“There was no way to save your life, Henry. I assure you that had I not intervened you would not be here now. The only reason you are here now is because I have recruited you. Henry, you are now part of a rather exclusive group: vampires.”

Hal sat and contemplated this for a moment. It sounded absurd. Vampires and ghouls were stories told to children to make them behave. Hal already knew what monsters were and they weren’t the sorts of things found in myths and stories.

“A vampire?”

“Yes,” Alexi said. “I can see that you don’t quite believe me, that’s to be expected. Tell me what you know about vampires. What stories have you heard?”

“They drink blood from people,” Hal said and idly rubbing his own neck, there were no marks. “They can’t go out during the day and they run away from crosses.”

Alexi and Ana exchanged a look. “They also have no reflection, Hal,” Ana stated. “Have you noticed anything interesting about this house since you awoke?”

Hal looked around the drawing room and tried to see what she meant. He didn’t remember seeing any crucifixes about. Even the brothel had one. The bedroom he woke in and the room with the bath did not have mirrors either. Ana smiled as this dawned on Hal. Alexi exchanged another look with her and nodded.

Ana gracefully left the settee and crossed to the other side of the room to a large cabinet and busied herself with its contents. 

“No, this is a prank,” Hal said. “Or a strange dream, I have lots of those. This is no different.”

“Henry, I’m sorry, but this is not a lie. Nor a dream nor a ruse. You are … for lack of a better word, alive now because you are a vampire. You feel ill because your body is changing. Your heart has slowed its rhythm, don’t worry it won’t stop completely. I expect you feel light headed not only because you haven’t fed yet, but you likely hadn’t had much to eat before the battle, had you?”

Hal shook his head. He was still teetering on the brink of wanting to be sick and eating without ever stopping. The hunger was starting to win out since Ana had gone to the cabinet. The scent was getting stronger.

“Allow me to demonstrate,” Alexi stated and moved to his desk. He rummaged in a drawer and returned with a looking glass. It looked to be a hundred years old. Alexi sat across from Hal and held the glass so that Hal could see the mantle reflected in it. “you see the reflection of the mantle and fire, yes?”

Hal nodded.

“Look closely as I turn the mirror, Hal.”

Hal watched as the reflection of the mantle and the wall and the window moved along the glass while it turned towards him, but when it finally faced Hal, there was only an empty chair. Hal startled in his seat.

“I have just the thing,” Ana said from behind him. Hal jumped again and out of the chair this time. She had not made a sound in her approach and did not appear in the mirror. 

Hal backed away from both of them shaking his head, “No, this has to be trickery! I can’t believe it, I won’t. This is just another horrible nightmare.”

“Ana, dear, you know how that frightens the new recruits. That was unkind,” Alexi said. Ana simply rolled her eyes and set down a tray with three goblets and a decanter on it. “Please, Hal. Sit down. Let’s discuss this rationally. You must have questions. Sit and have a drink with us.”

Hal sat reluctantly, his stomach was in an uproar.

“If it’s all the same to you I think I’d rather just go back to bed. I feel sick.”

“Nonsense,” Ana said. “You’re just hungry, thirsty. We have exactly what you need right here.”

She handed him one of the goblets, but he just stared at it. He was trying to convince himself that it wasn’t blood that was being offered to him. The smell of it was so familiar, his lungs had filled with the stench of it on the battlefield. He should be repulsed by it, but he wasn’t. It only made the gurgling in his stomach louder. He backed away from it, flat against the back of the chair.

“Who’s blood is that?”

“Does it matter? I went out and tracked it down myself because I take pride in providing for my family and that now includes you, Henry. Would you be so rude as to decline my generosity? If it helps, they’re not dead.”

Before Hal could get up to flee, Ana had firmly sat herself across his lap and would not budge. She held the goblet closer and now he could clearly see that it was blood and the smell of it was nearly over powering and it made his teeth ache.

Ana laughed, but there was no mirth in it.

“Husband, where on earth do you find these poor cowardly souls? Couldn’t you have found me someone more compliant? More adventurous?”

“You did not see him in battle my dear, I was impressed. You can trust my judgement with this one. To his credit we have just altered his world view, you are not so old that you can’t remember what that was like. Be gentle.”

Ana pouted. She outright pouted. Hal forced himself to be still perhaps she would grow tired of him and leave him alone.

“Oh, alright,” Alexi said and waved his hand.

Ana practically bounced in Hal’s lap and grinned widely. Before Hal could blink her free hand came up under his jaw and tilted his head back, she poured the still-warm liquid down his throat and then stepped back to watch. 

The rush was unlike anything Hal had ever experienced. He’d had his share of ales and whiskies and he’d been drunk before, but not like this. Never like this. It was warm, it tingled through every end of him. The pounding in his head eased and everything came into sharp focus. Ana’s giggle had depth and melody that he hadn’t noticed before. Colours were richer. The ache in his gums abated. He felt around each fang with his tongue, they were incredibly sharp. 

“More,” was all Hal could utter for a moment.

“How do you feel?” Alexi asked and took a sip from his own cup. Ana obliged Hal’s request and refilled his cup. “Do you believe us now?”

“It’s… I feel… alive, more than alive. I don’t know how to explain it. It’s like I’ve never et or drank before and didn’t know I how hungry I was until now.”

Hal tipped the contents of his cup down his throat, gulping down every drop rather ungracefully, it dripped down his chin from the corner of his mouth and he caught it with his fingers, wasting none of it. He was very nearly licking the inside of the goblet.

Alexi sat opposite him and simply grinned. Hal nearly giggled at it in spite of himself. He was giddy and warm for someone who was supposed to be undead. All he’d wanted from the moment he woke was to feel warm and not sick. And here these two benefactors had provided everything he needed. Everything he wanted. He held out the cup for another round as Ana refilled her own. 

Alexi stood with his full goblet raised.

“A toast, to the newest member of our clan, I see great things in your future, Henry. Great things.”


	2. Chapter 2

There had been drink and toasts well into the night. Conversation drifted between the new reality Hal found himself in and talk of his past. Battles he fought in, the places he had visited. Alexi and Ana watched bemusedly as Hal became more and more relaxed with every downed goblet and shared information he might not have while sober. Food and vodka had also been brought out and added to the mix. It was a feast unlike anything Hal had seen, though to his hosts it was simple enough. It did not take long for blood and booze to go straight to Hal’s head and start it swimming, but still he sat by the fire content to gorge himself. It really was as though he’d never eaten a thing in his life and he didn’t know when to stop. 

When Hal related a story about a crew mate on the ship to Gdansk and caught a fit of giggles so intense he slid out of his seat knocking over a side table with half empty goblets and launching a plate of cheese into the fire, it was time to end the festivities. Ana rang the bell on Alexi’s desk and the young man who had earlier sneered at Hal appeared and did so once more. He and Ana hauled a still giggling and very intoxicated Hal up to his room and put him to bed. A difficult task as Hal insisted that he was fine and wanted to return to the drawing room, that he was not a child and he could decide for himself when it was time to retire for the evening. 

Ana was as insistent as she had been the whole day looking after this uncooperative, petulant young vampire and had quite simply had enough. She left him there on the bed, half undressed, still wearing one boot and placed a bucket at his bedside and left. She locked the door behind her. 

Hal eventually haphazardly managed to escape his doublet on his own, but the rest was too much to bother with and he dozed quietly for a short while until he started to feel uneasy. The bed was too soft. He felt like he was too far off the ground so he rolled himself to the edge of the bed, intending to gracefully lower himself to the cool wood floor, but instead he ended up dropping over the side like drunken dead weight. He laughed in spite of himself and blindly reached around to the bed to pull down a blanket. It was not long before he drifted into a proper sleep.

 

“Are you certain about this one, husband?” Ana asked as she pulled the coverlet back and slid into the bed bedside Alexi.

“I am,” he said. “You heard him talk of what his life was like before this. It should come as little surprise that he would be rough around his edges. That he has lived this long without dying of malnourishment or from violence that he’d more than likely bring upon himself is astonishing.”

Ana sighed and tucked herself in next to her husband, he was not useful for keeping her warm, but his ample frame was comforting. 

“Somehow I think he would not approve of being demoted to house boy if this doesn’t work out.”

“Then I shall admit defeat and we end him and move on to another, my love,” he said and pulled her closer. “Do not worry, I have a plan well at hand.”

There came a thump and a laugh from the end of the hall just as Ana was drifting to sleep. Alexi had already succumbed and was a heavy sleeper for their kind. 

“No, don’t get up husband,” she whispered sarcastically. “You need your beauty sleep, let me investigate the strange noises in the night.”

 

It was standing in the corner, watching. Tall and menacing the edges of its robe glowing in the moon light. It leaned on its walking staff and slowly reached out to the prone figure on the floor. A rough-hewn rope slithered from its sleeve, the poor soul curled up on the floor roused from his slumber cried out and shimmied backwards until he was nearly under the bed.

The door swung open letting in candle light and a concerned and annoyed Ana. 

“What on earth are you doing on the floor?”

Hal just pulled the blanket around himself tighter and stared in the corner, blinking. It had been there just moments ago. Did she not see it. Had it even really been there or was this the alcohol and too much rich food before bed?

“I don’t like the bed,” he said choosing not to admit what he saw. “I prefer the floor. It’s what I know.”

Ana pursed her lips, shaking her head. She placed the candle on the table next to the basin and it became clear to Hal that the corner of his room was indeed empty of creatures from a world beyond this one. 

“In this household we are civilized, we do not refuse the generosity of our hosts and we sleep in proper beds,” she said hooking him under the elbow and lifting him off the floor to sit on the side of the bed. She pulled off his other boot and tipped him backwards onto the mattress. “You’ve a long day ahead of you once the sun comes up and quite a lot of blood and harelka to sleep off. Now don’t let me find you on the floor again, I will tie you to this bed myself if need be. Understood?”

For once he didn’t say ‘yes ma’am’ or ‘yes mistress’. He just groaned and rolled away from her and burrowed under the blanket. The excesses of the evening were starting to unsettle themselves.

“There is a bucket at your bedside, Henry should you be unable to contain yourself.”

He moaned again from under the blanket, but did not stir.

 

A sun-dappled rectangle crept across the floor in Hal’s room, slowly making its way to the bed and the blanket pulled over Hal’s head. The sounds and smells of the household preparing for the day started to invade his sleep. The thin blanket would not shield him from reality for much longer, and his gut was insisting that it remained displeased with how much it had been forced to contain the evening before. 

He let a bleary eye peek from under the blanket and squinted. At some point in the morning before Hal had stirred, hot water was brought up for washing and what clothing he’d managed to free himself from had been hung on a hook by the door. The stench of stewing cabbage only served to make his stomach more vocal. He pulled the blanket back over his throbbing head.

For the first time since he could remember he was not expected to be up before dawn to go to work or prepare for battle and he was going to take advantage of it. And he did for all of five minutes.

A key scraped the lock on his door and it squeaked open allowing the smell of stewing cabbage to intensify and fill the room. Ana swept into the room wearing the brightest shade of green dress Hal had ever laid eyes on. She had a young blonde woman shadowing her, holding a tray with a ceramic cup and a lump of bread.

“Good morning!” Ana said, some what louder than really necessary, Hal thought. Without being invited she sat herself down the side of his bed and pulled the blanket back. “How is our fresh, new recruit this morning?”

“Unwell,” he muttered and tried to pull the blanket back up, but it was snatched from his grasp.

“That’s unsurprising. I don't believe I’ve seen someone as new as yourself consume quite so much in one evening. You were quite the glutton last night, Henry.”

“Regina,” Ana beckoned the young woman forward and took the cup from the serving tray and held it out to Hal. 

“Drink this,” she said.

Hal took it in his greedy hands thinking it would be blood, a little hair of the dog for the morning after, and took a huge gulp only to find that it was kvass. A beverage he’d tried when he arrived in this part of Europe and hated instantly. He nearly choked it back into the cup. 

Ana laughed, “you don’t like kvass? You’ve been in this part of the world for a while now, surely you have got used to it.”

Hal shook his head and passed the cup back to her, but she refused to take it. 

“It’s good for you, drink all of it.”

“No, thank you.”

Ana simply sat, with her hands folded in her lap and smiled. “I’m growing weary of mollycoddling you, Henry. Drink it or you will get nothing else from us today.”

“I am a champion at going without, growing up as I did. And that’s surely not a threat considering I can’t actually starve to death now. Can I just have some water, please.”

She raised an eyebrow and continued to stare, saying nothing. He remembered what she had said to him the night before while hauling him back into bed, about refusing the generosity of his hosts. It seemed an odd thing to say at the time, but now it made sense. 

Hal held is breath and gulped the sweet, murky liquid until there was no more. Ana took the cup and placed it on the tray then handed him the piece of bread. 

“Was that so difficult?”

“Yes,” he said biting off a large chunk of the bread. 

Ana promptly took the rest of the loaf from his hand placed it back on the tray and ushered the young woman back to the door and into the corridor. She exited herself and locked the door behind her before he could finish chewing. He sat stunned for a moment, swallowed and then felt his stomach churning. If it had been simply disgruntled earlier it was on the verge of an all out revolt now. 

Hal was suddenly rather glad that a bucket was close by.

 

He managed to wash his hands and face with the hot water provided, though it was barely warm by the time he’d crawled out of bed. He’d finally given in to feeling unwell and had made great use of the bucket provided. He wished that the window opened to let out the smell, it wasn’t helping him to feel better. 

As the door was locked and there was little else to do he lay in bed and tried to think of anything other than how hungry he was. He had been fed well the night before. He had lost a chance to be well fed this morning because he’d awoken in a foul mood. It had been several hours since Ana had left him alone with his illness and not a speck of food to eat, it was late afternoon in fact. He had heard them dining below and that was some time ago. Knowing that he was unlikely to starve to death did little to stave off the hunger in his belly. It protested loudly, and there was only one thing that would shut it up. 

He had tried the door, several times. He had pounded on it with his fists, he had kicked it in frustration. He called out, apologized, told whoever might hear that he felt ill, that he was hungry and that he’d behave himself if someone would just bring him a little something. Anything. But no one came. 

He was left alone in a room at the top of the house with no food or fresh water to drink. It wasn’t an unfamiliar situation, though this time he had a comfortable bed to lie in that he wouldn’t have to share with anyone. He was slowly warming to the idea of never sleeping on the floor again. There was always ever the floor on a pile of straw or a bench or maybe a hammock if he were lucky. Now he had a bed to himself with no strings attached. It was almost too good to be true, except for the hunger. The bloody hunger, how he wanted it to stop.

It wasn’t until the sun had nearly set, and Hal had spent most of the day on his bed, tired and ill and hungry that he realized he might actually starve to death. He wondered how long vampires could go without blood. Did they actually need it to continue living? He was sure he wasn’t dying then, but how much longer could this go on? Would it get worse? He’d already been as sick as a dog. He’d felt his skin crawling with the need to feed on something, even the tiniest sip. He’d paced the room, he sat on the edge of the bed jiggling one leg compulsively. He was sweaty. He had longed to be warm just yesterday, now he couldn’t stop sweating. 

At the sound of footsteps coming down the hall he sat up and tried to remain calm. His stomach roared at the possibility that someone might bring him what he needed. What he wanted so badly. The footsteps stopped outside his door, a key scraped in the lock to open the door. 

It was Alexi. He let himself in and closed the door behind him.

“Good evening, Henry.”

“Good evening, sir,” Hal said and looked at the floor out of deference. A trick he’d learned long ago, when getting into trouble had lost its lustre. A trick he’d learned the hard way, but a lesson learned nonetheless. 

“It has come to my attention that you have turned down my hospitality, turned your nose up at what we have to offer you. And yet the evening before you were more than happy to take advantage of everything we have, without even a thank you.”

“I’m sorry, sir. I was unwell this morning what with last nights, uh, festivities I —”

“I am well aware that you’ve been ill, one can smell that simple fact from the other end of the house,” he said giving a sideways glance to the bucket in the corner. “I am surprised that someone such as yourself, with a past such as yours would be so ungrateful when so much is being offered. All we require is your trust and _respect_ and for you to do as you are told.”

Alexi moved to the bed and sat himself next to Hal, just close enough to send a tingle of panic up Hal’s spine. 

“And how do you feel now, Henry? Better or worse?”

“Both, sir.” he answered.

Alexi stared at him intently for just a little longer than was comfortable.

“You can have a good life here, Henry. It is important that you trust that we know what is best. You have been a vampire for all of two days, whereas I have been one for several hundred years. Ana is not as old as myself, but she is very experienced and it is important that you do as she instructs. She has your best interests at heart.

“Do we have an understanding, Henry?” 

Alexi placed a hand on Hal’s thigh and gave it a squeeze, Hal’s breath caught in his throat, but he nodded just the same. He was almost hungry enough that he might consider that sort of indignity if it meant an end to it, even if it was for a short while. 

“Yes, sir,” he said. “If it wouldn’t be too much trouble I would like to go down to the kitchen for a scrap of something to eat… or perhaps drink?”

“I can imagine you’re very hungry at the moment, I can see it. Ana felt it would be educative, and I agreed, that you find out what hunger truly is which is why we have left you to your room today. Though I know you got by on very little in your human life and you may think that you can fight or ignore hunger like you have in the past, but this is much more powerful than you realize. We wanted you to understand what could happen if you do not feed. So that you can better embrace who you are. What you are.”

“I think I understand now, sir.”

“Do you? You were rather hesitant to taste your first drop of blood. Why was that?”

“Because it belonged to a person,” Hal said.

“A person who was not dead or dying at the time. I’ve watched you fight Henry, I have witnessed you inflict far worse on those who are only the enemy of whomever is paying you. So why hesitate to consume something you need so dearly?”

“I beg pardon sir, but I do not eat my enemies. It was a job.”

Alexi raised an eyebrow at that. 

“You do not eat your enemies. Well, not yet anyway. All in good time,” he said and then it was Hal’s turn to raise his brows.

“Man does not fault the wolf for killing the deer as it is a matter of survival. And so we should not be faulted for consuming our prey for the same purpose. You are no longer human, Henry. You are different now, Henry. You’re so much better. In time you will come to realize that. Ana and I will guide you, teach you.”

Alexi’s hand slid the rest of the way up Hal’s thigh and it took everything Hal had in him to remain still, he was so very hungry. He would not risk being locked in for a second day without any kind of nourishment. He’d been sent to bed without supper often enough as a child that he didn’t want to continue the trend into adulthood.

“Thank you,” he said. “I will do my best to be a good student.” 

Alexi’s hand lingered beyond a reasonable time for it to have been meant as a harmless gesture. 

“May I be excused to the kitchen please?”

“Oh, heaven’s no, I will have Regina bring you something to eat and drink. It is best that you stay here and out of Ana’s way, she is still cross with you,” he said and smiled. “If she had her way, you would not eat until morning and then only if she were in good spirits. We’ll see about… freshening the room a bit as well while we’re at it. I shall leave the door unlocked and ajar. Sit tight, yes?”

Hal nodded, and once Alexi stood up and left Hal let out a gasp of breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. He could admit he was hungry and he needed some assistance to stay well fed. For now he wouldn’t jeopardize his food source. He would comply, he would tolerate what he needed to, but he would be an exceptional student if it meant no longer having to rely on the likes of Alexi to avoid starvation.

 

It was not long after that that Regina returned to open the locked window and remove the wood bucket that Hal had moved to the corner furthest from his bed. The window only opened a few inches, but it was far enough. Hal stood at the window nearly wedging his face into the narrow opening for some fresh air. And it was fresh. There was nothing but trees as far as he could see and many of them were starting to turn. It smelled far more intense than he remembered. He could hear birds in the distance and the wind rustling through the trees though they seemed to be almost a mile away.  Between the home and the forest was well-kept grasses, a low stone wall, and meadow. It hadn’t occurred to him to find it odd that he could still see such detail in the rapidly fading evening light.

A small voice cleared itself in the doorway. He pulled himself from the sliver of fresh air and opened the door fully for Regina as her hands were full.

“The air will circulate much better without your face wedged into the opening, you know.” she said. She was definitely not from these parts. Any suggestion that she might be demure vanished each time she opened her mouth to speak. “Though given the stench in here I can’t say I blame you for wanting a face full of fresh air.”

She placed the tray on a chest at the end of the bed, the bowl was covered with a cloth to keep it warm. There was another cup full of murky liquid, Hal hoped it was not more kvass. Regina handed him the bowl, removing the cloth. It was not what he had been hoping for. He sat on the bed, somewhat deflated.

“I know it’s not what you want, but its better than nothing,” she said holding out a spoon which he took.  Then she sat on the edge of the bed, uninvited, but she gave Hal the impression that this was the first time she’d sat down today, so he said nothing. He would always remember how that feels. There was a thick, pale orange mess of cabbage in the bowl. It was cooked down almost to a paste. He pushed it about with the spoon and looked up at her. She was young, but did not behave like one might expect.

“It’s not as horrible as it looks,” she said. “And yes you must eat all of it. I have instructions from Ana to watch and make sure you do not waste any of it.”

Hal took a spoonful and tried not to breathe while shovelling it in. It was bitter and somehow still chewy despite the texture. He chewed quickly and swallowed with a grimace. He was aware that he was being watched, he was aware of the punishment now for being ungrateful. So he tried to smile instead.

“It’s good,” he lied. “Thank you.”

Regina simply huffed, “liar.”

He put his head down and continued to eat. Maybe if he tried to imagine it was something else, anything else he could stomach it better. 

“May I ask where you are from, Regina?”

“Nothing gets past you, does it Henry?”

“Sometimes,” he said and smiled. “Please, call me Hal.”

“Very well _Hal,_ I will tell you, but only if you continue eating. I will not hesitate to tell my mistress if you are ungrateful,” she said with a grin.

Hal took another large spoonful and forced it down.

“I’m from Ireland, if you must know. My mistress found me and recruited me there, and I dare say I’ve had a far better life now as a part of this household than I would have if I’d been left alone. Or left for dead back home. I have travelled far and wide with her before settling here.”

“How long ago was that?” Hal asked around another mouthful of mushy cabbage.

“Oh, 25 years ago now, I think,” she said.

Hal raised an eyebrow, it at least explained why an apparent teenager would would appear so wise beyond her years. He continued to choke down what almost passed for soup. The sooner he finished it the sooner he wouldn’t have to be eating it any longer.

“You do realize we will never age now Hal. Alexi caught you at just the right time, if I may be so bold,” she said with a smile. “Just as Ana found me in my prime. Lucky us.”

“I suppose so.”

“The Master is stern, but fair and Ana has become almost an older sister to me. This is a family, Hal. We look out for each other. I guess it still seems strange to you, and you’ve been locked in here for a while so it hardly seems like a normal family, but it will grow on you.”

“Actually so far it’s been more like the family I used to have,” Hal said shoving the last spoonful of soup in his mouth and swallowed. “I don’t know what you mean by normal family life. I never had one before.”

“Were you an orphan, Hal?”

“Something like that, yes.”

“Then it is indeed good fortune that Alexi found you when he did,” she said. She took the empty bowl from him and handed him the cup. “Don’t worry, it’s not kvass. Strictly between us, I don’t like it either, but I’m not foolish enough to complain. This is mead, you’ll like it.”

It didn’t smell horrible and after a sip Hal found it was far more palatable than the kvass. He didn’t like it so much, but it was easy enough to drink and quickly. He was completely unprepared for the loud gurgling belch that escaped him shortly after. 

He almost had the good sense to look embarrassed, but Regina just giggled.

“Compliments to the chef, I guess,” Hal said.

“That would be Anton, I’ll be sure to let him know.”

She smiled and it charmed him a little. She was a pretty little thing, blonde with large brown eyes. He thought maybe he could play at the same game. Already forgetting that she was much, much older than he was and not stupid. And far better at this game than he would be for years. He smiled back and turned towards her.

“Are you sure there’s no way you could bring me just a small amount of —”

“Absolutely not, young man,” she said, suddenly all business. “I’m not about to ignore instructions from my mentor to please a man I’ve only just met. I was recruited at the age of 17, I may look young, but I’m no fool, _Henry._ ”

She gathered up the now empty cup and tray and made her way to the doorway and placed the tray on the floor in the hall then came back to close and lock the window. 

“Good night, Hal,” she said and promptly closed and locked the door. It was only then that he started to feel more like a prisoner than a member of a family, but this was still closer to what he knew of family. 

 

No one else came that night. Night came and darkness enveloped the room. He had no candle of his own and only the moonlight to see by. There was little else to do but think of how unsatisfied his stomach was. Now that he had eaten he was more strongly reminded of what was missing and the cravings had come upon him harshly. He tried to sleep, but when he closed his eyes, he would dream of the man with the stick and rope. He started to wonder if he would have been better off with that creature if this was what he had to look forward to. Petty punishments and constant hunger for something he couldn’t have. Or an after lifetime of torment. At his lowest point, these two options started to seem about the same. 

He stared through the window glazing and pulled the blanket around himself tightly, it had become much colder as the night drew on. He had one arm around his stomach which was starting to ache quite sharply, even though it had been filled. He watched the light of the moon travel across the floor, though it seemed to jump ahead whenever he drifted into sleep. 

Hal had spent a great many long nights sleepless and waiting and dreading the morning, but this was by far the longest.

In the pre-dawn light, he heard foot steps outside his door. At this point he could no longer be sure he was hearing them or imagining them so he assumed the latter. He simply continued to stare at the floor boards near the door as he had most of the night. He didn’t even flinch or blink when he heard the key in the lock, or the scrape of the door in the frame. He didn’t look up until Ana was seated on the edge of the bed in front of him.

“Good morning,” she said quietly. She ran her fingers through his hair. “You look just dreadful, Henry.”

Hal simply stared, almost through her. He’d had quite enough, he was incredibly tired. The effort to open his mouth to reply seemed impossible. He was sure he’d be thankful later that he lacked the energy to make a retort.

“You understand why this has happened, yes?” she asked.

Hal nodded.

“And we shall have no more disagreements or rudeness or ungrateful behaviour, correct?”

Again, Hal nodded.

“Very good, I hope this is a lesson you will only need to learn once, Henry,” she said and pulled a flask from her dress. “You may have a small sip now, just enough to help you regain your strength and then you must sleep.”

She pulled the cap free and lifted Hal’s head and put the flask to his lips to drink. He instantly wanted more than she was allowing him to have. He reached for the flask to drain it, but she was still stronger and much faster.

“No, no,” she scolded and backed away. “Get some sleep Henry, another long day awaits.”


	3. Chapter 3

Hal slept dreamlessly. He didn’t remember Ana leaving, he didn’t remember if she locked the door. He had just enough of what he needed to calm the pain in his gut and passed out completely. He didn’t dream of monsters or the cloaked man with the rope. There was simply nothing, like it had been when he died. And for a few short hours, it was bliss. 

And this time there was no dark creature jabbing or taunting him awake. Just the dull grey light of an overcast morning and the smell of fresh bread wafting up from the kitchen. 

He got up and washed with yesterday’s cold water and wondered why vampires still bothered to eat. Surely they couldn’t starve to death for lack of normal food. Lack of blood, he’d come to realize, would very quickly choke the energy out of him. Food was a poor substitute, so why bother? Why would one struggle to gulp down kvass when there was blood?

He had to admit to himself as he dressed that even though all he wanted was blood, the smell of fresh bread had set his stomach rumbling fiercely. Old habits, he thought.

He tried the door and found it was not locked. The hall was empty and quiet. Apart from the scent on the air, there was no indication that anyone else was awake or about. 

He could run… 

He’d run  before with less than the clothing he currently had on his back, and what he had now was more than sufficient. He’d run away in far worse shape as well. Now even though he was technically dead, he was a vampire. No doubt this would ensure his survival whether he could arm himself or not. And surely a house of this size had a stable with horses. He could be miles away before anyone stirred. He didn’t need anyone here to look after him after all, he’d been doing that just fine on his own since he learned to walk. 

His mind made up, he crept towards the stairs as quietly as possible. He resolved to steal a loaf of bread and then be off. 

“Why so stealthy?” an Irish whisper asked behind him. Hal froze.

“No reason,” he lied. “Didn’t want to wake anyone.” It was _a_ reason, just not the main reason. 

“Well, you may think you’re being quiet, but you’re really not.” she said bustling past him with her arms full of linens. “Not in this household anyway. Oh, and the step third from the top makes an awful creaking in case you were thinking of sneaking away quietly. Though I’d advise against it.”

She carried on her way down the stairs and Hal just stood there confused but smiling. He followed after her and true to her word the third step did creak loudly under his foot. He stepped across the width of it and found there were no quiet spots. He made a mental note to always skip this step. 

On the main floor of the house he discovered he was quite wrong about the wakefulness of the household. They were simply very quiet or kept behind heavy closed doors. He followed a few paces behind Regina into the kitchen which was a hive of activity. It was warm, pots were a boil, the air smelled of a handful of different dishes and it was stiflingly hot. He spotted the bread he had nosed from his room cooling by an open window. He resisted absconding with a loaf and running. 

“If you’re not here to help me, get out.”

“Excuse me?” Hal said and turned and had to look down. There was a short and portly man standing behind him carrying a large pot of water.

“Exactly. Move,” he said and Hal did so.

“You must be Anton,” Hal said. The man sighed and placed the pot on a work bench.

“Yes. I am Anton. I mean what I say. If you are not here to help me then out with you,” he said shooing Hal away. He took the towel from his shoulder and hit him with it until Hal was halfway out the door. “I see you eyeing my bread, don’t think I don’t see you. Out!”

The heavy door closed in his face and Hal was left alone in the corridor. Or so he thought. Ana was leaning on the entrance to the dining area, snickering. 

“I see you’ve met our chef,” she said beckoning him to follow her to the table. “You’d be wise to stay out of his way. He is very particular about his domain. Even I am obliged to stay out of the kitchen. He merely allows Regina passage through because it leads to the laundry.”

She seated herself near the head of the table motioning for him to join her, patting the seat next to her. No one else was present yet. He did has he was bid. “And I’m glad to see you up and washed without my nagging. I don’t enjoy it you know.”

“Yes, Mistress. I apologize for yesterday,” he said. “This is all new and strange. I’m not used to any of it.”

“All in good time,” she said and cast him a scrutinizing gaze from top to just under the table. She patted down an unruly tuft of hair and smiled. “You certainly look much better after a bit of proper nourishment and some rest.”

“Thank you, I do feel better this morning.”

Regina entered at this point with a large, steaming jug and began to pour it out for Ana and Hal. It was deep red and Hal was almost sure his heart could have skipped a beat just at the notion that it might be blood, more of it so soon, but it smelled sweet. 

“You are a very handsome young man, Henry. I think you’ll do well in this new life of yours,” Ana said taking a sip from her cup. “If you can learn to properly groom yourself, at least. Tell me my dear, are you at all experienced with women?”

Hal had been sampling the hot red beverage and nearly choked it back into the cup. Not because it was unpalatable (quite the opposite), but because of his hostess’ straightforwardness. Regina stifled a laugh.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Sex, Henry,” she said. Hal felt the slow burn of his ears turning bright pink. “Goodness it is going to be nearly impossible to cure you of your modesty, even if it is somewhat endearing. That’s fine. I like a challenge on occasion.”

She smiled and raised an eyebrow, taking another sip of her kompot. Hal was entirely unsure how to respond and instead fussed with the sleeve of his shirt. He wasn’t completely inexperienced, but he certainly was not skilled enough to be called experienced either. 

Regina returned with fresh bread and butter and cheese for the table and sat herself opposite Ana. She filled her cup, but no one reached for either the bread or cheese and Hal thought it best to follow suit, step carefully and avoid all out starvation again. Ana was right, it was a lesson he was only willing to learn once. Alexi had not yet joined them and it seemed rude to begin without him. Thankfully, he arrived not long after Regina. 

He paused to place a kiss on Ana’s temple and noted that she had placed herself between himself and Hal. He took his rightful place at the head of the table and smiled.

“Good morning everyone,” he said and smiled. “Henry, so good of you to join us this morning. Please help yourselves.”

Ana and Regina helped themselves. Hal watched carefully, learning the etiquette. He’d spent far too much time grabbing and quickly stuffing into his mouth whatever food he could find, grace and dignity be dammed. Not that he had been raised with much of either in the first place. The satisfaction of his pre-dawn snack had not yet waned so there was no rush. He took a slice of bread and some cheese for himself and did his best to eat carefully, following everyone else’s lead. 

“Andrei isn’t joining us this morning?” Regina asked glancing at the empty seat beside her.

“No,” Alexi said. “He is still occupied with yesterday’s errand in the next village. I expect him to return in time for tonight’s hunting expedition.”

“Expedition?” Hal asked. Hal had done his fair share of hunting and even though he knew exactly what sort of prey Alexi was referring to, it still felt odd to call it hunting. Though if there was to be an outing perhaps this would offer up a chance to make a run for it.

“Yes, my boy. One must always keep a steady supply in the cellar if one wishes to avoid starvation. And you are but one more to keep well fed. Where did you think the blood you enjoyed the night before last came from? I will however require one of you fair ladies to stay behind and watch over our newest recruit.”

“Sir, I’m certain I could be useful to —”

“No,” Alexi said. His tone more than implied that no arguments would be heard to the contrary. "You’re far too inexperienced, not worth the risk. Do not worry, in time you’ll join us. For tonight you will stay behind.”

Ana and Regina exchanged looks, both wanting the other to volunteer to stay behind. It became abundantly clear to both Hal and Alexi that they both would rather _not_ stay behind with him. Ana seemed to come to an internal compromise.

“I will stay behind, husband,” she sighed. “As much as I would enjoy the hunt I know that Regina will do well in my place. I have taught her well.”

Regina smiled, “thank you Mistress. I won’t let you down.”

 

 

Once breakfast was completed and cleared away, Hal was instructed to join Alexi in the drawing room. Though Hal had already been taught an important lesson, this was to be his first official introduction into the basics of what he now was. 

This first lesson was something Hal knew little about, anatomy. Aside from the best places to insert a sword for maximum effect, he had never learned anything more than what could be seen on the surface and rough ideas of where a few important parts were located internally. Surviving battles and skirmishes meant returning to camp picking his way among the dead and nearly dead. That was as good a glimpse as he had of the human body and it was usually such a mess. He had little idea of how it all worked aside from basics.

Alexi pulled a thick leather bound book from one of the shelves behind his desk. Hal looked embarrassed and unsure. 

“Can you read at all, Henry?”

“No sir, not really. It wasn’t important.”

Alexi nodded, tucked the large book under his arm and took a smaller book from a locked desk drawer. “No matter, there are illustrations. Come, sit at the desk. There is much to learn.”

Hal sat in the large, comfortable chair behind the desk, eyeing the trinkets and other papers that were pushed aside. Alexi first opened the notebook which contained intricate drawings of what was under the skin as deep as bone and many parts in between. He opened this and the larger book to illustrations of the human head, neck and chest. All parts were labelled, but not in a language Hal would be able to read, even if he could. 

“Now, Henry. You told me that you know that vampires bite people, yes?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Right, today I will show you about where to bite for the best result. One can break the skin anywhere and draw blood for a time as you no doubt know, but in order to obtain enough to make a proper kill, one must know where to find the best vein.

“Here,” he said and pointed long lines within the neck in the notebook illustration. “These are large veins between the head and heart and they rest close enough to the surface of the skin that you can puncture them with one or both of your fangs. If you are able to do this, you will certainly feed well and quickly.” 

“Yes sir, I think I remember now where you bit me.”

“Show me.”

Hal reached up and prodded gently around his own neck, he knew it was at the side, but not precisely where. Alexi placed his hand over Hal’s to guide him to the correct spot.

“Here, a few finger’s width from the jaw bone. Press your fingers here, you will feel it move in a moment, our hearts beat much slower and softer than those of our prey. You will find this much easier to locate once you have your meal in hand.”

Hal waited, Alexi kept his hand over Hal’s and partly along his jaw. Hal tried not to think about the lingering touch from this new master of his. He didn’t want to be touched at all, and then he felt it. A barely noticeable jump under his fingertips.

Alexi laughed at the surprised chuckle that escaped Hal’s mouth. His hand did not move, but patted Hal’s cheek. 

“Stand up for me,” he said and maneuvered himself behind Hal. “It is easier to reach if you approach your prey from behind, but you can access it just as well from the front. Allow me to demonstrate.” Alexi stood behind Hal and placed his left arm across Hal’s chest and used his other hand to turn Hal’s head to the right. “Naturally, you wish to evade detection until the moment you latch on, you will want to attack from behind.

“You must learn to be nimble and quiet and quick to avoid letting the human struggle or escape. This will take time and practice, but I have no doubt you will master it.”

Hal was trying to avoid struggling through out the lesson. This was far more contact with another body than he’d had in years and it was making him very uncomfortable. His stomach clenched and his breath stuck in his throat. 

“Yes, sir. Thank you.” Hal said and tried to twist himself free, wishing the demonstrative part of the lesson to end, but Alexi held fast. He could feel Alexi’s breath on his neck.

“Sir?” he asked.

Alexi loosed his grip and stepped back.

“Your victim’s will try a similar approach. It’s important that you do not let go. You are much stronger than them. They may run and tell others of what they see, what you are. If they survive they may reveal our existence. I cannot stress this enough Henry, it is vital that our existence is not revealed. We linger in the realms of legends and stories and that is how it shall remain. Any proof or credible witnesses cannot be allowed to surface. Do you understand?”

Hal nodded.

“It would mean an end to our kind. We have unnaturally long lives, we can even be immortal some believe if we’re careful and smart, but we can still be killed. Never forget that.”

Again, Hal nodded and looked down at the notebook illustration. He sat and studied the various cross sections of the neck and head. It was strange and fascinating to think of all these small parts existing within his own neck. His fingers idly drifted across his throat feeling for different parts. Alexi crossed to the cabinet and busied himself with the decanter and two glasses. He returned to the desk offering one of them to Henry.

“You needn’t drink the whole cup in one gulp, Henry,” he said before letting Hal take the cup. “Pace yourself. There will always be more.”

Henry managed to stop himself about halfway, seeing the virtue in savouring it and making it last. The immediate result was the same no matter how much he consumed. 

“Now, tell me.” Alexi said. “How do you kill a vampire?”

“I don’t know. Same way as a person I guess.”

“In some ways this is true. If you remove the head both a human or a vampire will most certainly die. If the body is damaged beyond an ability to heal itself both a human or vampire will die. Fortunately for us somewhat more damage could be inflicted as we will heal quickly.”

Alexi rounded the desk casually as though to show Hal a different part of the notebook, but quickly and quietly sliced a small dagger across the back of Hal’s hand.

He cried out and immediately drew back from Alexi, clutching his injured hand with the other. He could feel blood between his fingers, but the pain swiftly ceased. 

“What did you do _that_ for?”

“Look at your hand, Henry.” Hal did as he was told. Though there was blood smeared on his hands there was no cut to be found. Alexi handed him a handkerchief to clean up. “Do you see what I mean?”

“Yes, sir,” Hal said staring intently at the back of his right hand, almost daring a scar to show itself but the only marking was the stain of his own blood. When Alexi wasn’t looking he darted his tongue out to taste the blood, but it was bland, flavourless. It lacked the same effect.

“Your own blood or that of another vampire will never satisfy you. If we could subsist on our own blood, we wouldn’t need humanity.”

Hal sheepishly wiped away the rest of the blood and returned his attention to the books in front of him. Alexi had rifled through the large leather bound book and the notebook to similar pages. They were cross sections of the chest. It appeared that the larger book was an incomplete notebook, perhaps Alexi was copying the drawings on a larger scale for reference?

“The other way to end a vampire is by a direct hit to the heart with a wooden stake. Metal will not do, it may slow you down somewhat, but it will not kill you. If you are stabbed through the ribs here,” he said pointing to the illustration and to his own chest. “Or from under them and you will crumble to dust immediately. There is no recovery.”

Hal desperately hoped that this new piece of information would not also come with a demonstration. He doubted that his Master would go to the trouble he had so far only to accidentally kill Hal during a lesson. Hal sipped on the last of the blood in his cup and tried to focus on the books in front of him. They were surprisingly, morbidly fascinating.

“Take some time to study these two books. I will leave you to do so, as I have some other matters to attend to. I will instruct Ana to visit you in an hour to test your knowledge. No doubt she has other tasks in the home that will need attention and no one here is above lending a hand, alright?”

“Yes, sir.”

 

Hal poured through the small note book, it was incredibly detailed. He had never before seen such intricate drawings of any subject let alone the very substances beneath his own skin. He tried to understand the words, but they made no sense. He was almost sure they were not English words. He knew a couple of those. The letters were the same, but they were in the wrong order, he thought.

He finished the book and then feigned interest in the pages and instead listened very carefully to see if anyone was near by. He heard no one. He tried the drawers of the desk. Seeking something of value that might be useful for the escape he would surely make. He found all of the drawers and cabinets locked except the centre drawer directly in front of him. Pulling it open he found a crucifix, his eyes watered and burned instantly as if dirt had been rubbed into them. He felt sick and quickly slammed the drawer shut. So his new-found species didn’t run from crucifixes, but they were dammed unpleasant to look upon.

He wondered why his master would keep such a thing in his desk, unless it was to be used as a deterrent to stop any vampire stupid enough to try to steal from him. It was the only reason that made sense, and Hal was embarrassed to realize that in this instance he was the stupid one. 

“Stings a bit, doesn’t it?” she said from the entrance. It was Ana, it would appear that his time for study was at an end. 

“It does Mistress,” Hal said wiping at his eyes. “Why is that? It’s just two pieces of wood joined together.”

“It’s a symbol of what we have willingly turned our backs from. I think it’s meant to remind us.”

Hal thought that an absurd explanation. He had turned his back on everything the cross represented some time ago, but it never burned to look at it as it just did. 

“I have errands and odd jobs for you Henry, but how would you fancy a walk on the grounds first? A little fresh air should perk you right up,” she said offering her hand.

Hal stood, but hesitated.

“Come on, there isn’t a human soul for miles, it’s perfectly safe, I assure you. Also be assured that should you try anything untoward or try to flee, you will not get far and you will regret being captured by the likes of me.”

“Yes, Mistress,” he said and offered his elbow. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal learns a bit more about anatomy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, but a little... steamier at the end. Also, the home game rules for a game of "Hazard": https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hazard_(game)

At the front door Hal paused. He remembered the hidden crucifix just waiting to be found by the nosey and thieving alike, two qualities he often processed in tandem. And Ana seemed to delight in his suffering so it wasn’t beyond reason that taking a walk outdoors would be another opportunity to learn about his new-found limitations the hard way.

“This isn’t going to be a cruel prank where I go outside and burst into flame under the sun is it?”

“What? Goodness no,” she said and laughed. “My husband would be furious if I were to destroy his new protege so carelessly. There are a great number of silly things that humans believe about our kind. They’re such a superstitious bunch, though it does work to our advantage. We allow them to believe that we will die instantly in direct sunlight, that we’re repulsed by garlic. All these silly little myths keep them from thinking about it too carefully and allow us to hide in plain sight. They will believe anything that helps them sleep at night.”

As they stepped into the yard, Hal still imagined a tingling sensation across his face and hands as they emerged from the shade cast by the house. The very first thing he noticed, and was sure he wasn’t imagining, was the overwhelming scent of, well, everything. This was much more than he could have inhaled through the small gap in his bedroom window. It was rich and peaty, perfume from wild flowers in the adjoining meadow tickled his nose. It was as if he’d never really been outdoors and was experiencing it for the first time.

Ana watched bemusedly as Hal’s senses were bombarded.

“You’ll get used to it,” she said. “I almost feel bad for taking you towards the stables.”

“Almost?”

Ana giggled. “Yes, almost.”

The smell was indeed powerful as they rounded the corner of the house and approached the small stable at the back of the property. Hal was immediately thankful that his bedroom appeared to be on the opposite end of the house.

“Do you know how to ride, Henry?”

“I do. It’s one of the few luxuries of being a mercenary. Horses are wonderful spoils of war. Just as easily lost as won, but worth it to ride back to base camp than walk. When I left home, the best work I could hope for was in stables until the army lured me in. It was certainly better than shovelling manure.”

“Indeed. I shall keep that in mind. You may have noticed that everyone in our household has a role and duties to perform. We should make use of your skills.”

“Thank you, Mistress. I’d like that,” he said. A golden opportunity to be out of the house and unsupervised with a means of escape well at hand. What more could he ask for?

At the back of the house was a small, but meticulously well-kept garden. There were a few trees to offer shade over a pair of benches. A little further back was a vegetable garden that appeared to be an extension of Anton’s personal space. The chef was milling about muttering to himself in a language Hal did not recognize, plucking various items from plants and from the ground. 

“I suspect the garden’s off limits as well,” he said to Ana.

“Yes, the vegetable garden is certainly invitation only. You’ll want to stay on Anton’s good side as much as possible. Andrei once grumbled about the quality of the bread at breakfast and Anton damn near poisoned his next meal.”

“Duly noted,” Hal said.

Ana lead them to the shaded benches and sat herself down at the end of one bench and insisted that Hal sit next to her instead of sitting opposite her and at a respectful distance. Anton then bustled past with a basket of produce. He smiled and politely greeted her as he passed and eyed Hal suspiciously. There was no doubt about it, Hal was perilously close to Anton’s bad side and all he had done was think about stealing a loaf of bread.

“My husband informed me that I am to test your knowledge from your morning studies. I presume he started with anatomy?”

“He did, yes.”

“He always does, it fascinates him,” she said. “Did he show you his illustrations? He’s very proud of them.”

“I think so, there were two books, a smaller notebook and a large, leather-bound one. The larger one seemed incomplete.”

She laughed. “He’s often studiously copying in large scale from that little picture book of his. He won’t say where he obtained it. And some nights he finds it far more interesting than me and I’m left to entertain myself for hours on end. Can you imagine?”

“It’s a curious subject, I admit,” Hal said, Ana pouted. “I find it interesting, though I don’t see how it could be more interesting than you Mistress Ana.”

“Henry, you flatterer,” she giggled and placed a hand on his knee. “There _is_ potential in you after all.”

Hal said nothing and simply waited for his ears to return to their normal colour from the bright pink that his Mistress so enjoyed bringing out. It seemed a game she always won and very much enjoyed, Hal was growing more determined to put a stop to it. 

“Now what did you learn this morning in your studies? Tell me all about it.”

“He showed me where to feed from and how we can be killed. Ominous lessons if you ask me.”

“Not for us, Henry. Not for us,” she said. “It’s vitally important that you know these things as a matter of survival. Some of it may come instinctually, but not all of it.”

“I suppose, I had no idea that there were so many intricate parts just under my own skin and that it could heal so quickly,” Hal said and looked again at the back of his hand. “Your husband was keen to demonstrate that last point.”

“He does like to take a hands on approach,” she said. “But it works. Especially when the student cannot read.”

Hal’s cheeks flushed at that and he stared at the ground. This was now twice in one day that he’d had to admit that he was uneducated and unable to read. He had never needed to or wanted to until this morning. She hadn’t even asked, she just knew. Was it that obvious? Did Alexi tell her?

“I do know some words,” he said.

“That’s a start then,” she said and lifted his chin. “I can teach you to read Henry, there’s no shame in it. You told us you were quite poor as a child, it makes sense that you wouldn’t have had books or an education. It’s never too late.”

“Thank you, Mistress.”

“For heaven’s sake, please use my name, call me Ana. I detest titles and formalities. I certainly demand respect, but I wish to hear my own name used when I am being addressed. Understood?”

Hal nodded.

“While we’re on the subject then, I would rather be called Hal. Henry is what I was called as a child and I hated it then as I do now. Every time I heard that name, trouble followed right after.”

“Very well then, _Hal_. We’ve reached an accord,” she said and turned to face him fully. “Now, to test your knowledge. I presume you were told that the neck is the best place to feed from, yes?”

“Yes,” Hal said and felt around his own neck where he had found that he still had the faintest pulse. “Right here, just below the jaw.”

“It’s all well and good that you can point it out, but would you be able to locate it when it matters most? You will have very little time to do so when your meal is squirming or shouting or even kicking you.”

“My Master said it was best to approach quietly from behind, something he was also keen to show me first hand.”

“Oh, of course he would,” she huffed. “Such a traditionalist, I adore my husband I really do, but he can be dreadfully dull sometimes. I suppose it’s kinder to simplify things for you at the start, but there are so many different ways to get what you need from your prey,” she said brushing a hand along Hal’s cheek. He was starting to feel like prey. “It’s entirely acceptable to play with your food first, but that’s the advanced class. All in good time.”

“I look forward to it,” Hal said and for the first time, he seemed to score a point in this little game of Blushes. 

 

The score remained uneven through lunch and most of the afternoon. Ana had Hal change his clothes and set him to work in the stables to start cleaning. A task he took to almost immediately, despite the smell. Ana supervised at a safe distance from the odours, but noted his easy manner with the horses, they seemed to warm to him quickly. He was brushing down one of the two residing horses when Andrei returned.

“I see you put him to working already,” he said. Andrei’s English was not as good as that of the master’s of the house. “That is good, is fitting that he smells like horse shit now.”

“Andrei, be kind,” Ana said. “This is one more task that you no longer have to perform. Hand over the reins and be grateful.”

Andrei did so with the most polite sneer he could muster. Andrei had a foot of height over Hal, but not much else otherwise. Hal was hardly a threat to Andrei, so he couldn’t understand why this man insisted on looking down on him aside from the obvious height difference.

“Is there a reason why you dislike me, or do you hate everyone?” Hal asked, taking the reins and leading the Andrei’s horse to an empty stall.

“I don’t like you English, you are arrogant. All of you,” he said and walked away. 

All Hal could do was shake his head and continue with the job at hand. Once Andrei’s horse was settled in its stall and brushed Ana announced that she had had enough of the foul odours coming from the horses and now from Hal. He was ordered to return to the house to bathe and change.

Inside he found that Regina had kindly prepared a warm bath and brought down a change of clothes for him, a simple lawn shirt, belt and dark blue breeches. He wondered where the clothing had come from, he had always stolen whatever he wore after he left the brothel. There would be no argument this time with getting into the bath, even Hal could not stand the smell emanating from him.. He had to admit, it was not so horrible to be clean after all.

Once clean and deodorized he was allowed to enter the rest of the house, he found Ana in the drawing room on the settee with a book in her lap and a goblet of blood in hand. 

“You’re certainly smelling far less rustic,” she said without looking up. “I appreciate that as will the rest of the household I’m sure.”

She looked up and smiled, patting the space next to her “That colour is very becoming on you. Regina has excellent taste. Come in, help yourself to some refreshment and sit with me. I have a book for you.”

Hal’s hand shook only a little while pouring from the decanter, it calmed after taking a first sip. He then sat and was handed the book, it was a journal of sorts.

“I prepared this when I taught Regina how to read and write many years ago. She has also contributed to it in the later pages, she included some Irish words as well. When you’re able to, you can also make a contribution and practice your letters. I think we have just enough time to go over most of the alphabet before supper. Maybe even part of the story if we’re lucky.”

Hal stared at the pages with a touch of wonder. He did know a few words that he had seen on signs outside of shops in London, he knew the shapes of those words, but not much beyond that. He could only write his own name and sloppily. Learning all of this and writing as well seemed a daunting task.

“Don’t worry, we can take our time. Let’s start with the letter A.”

 

Hal at first struggled to keep up with Ana, and boggled at how the letters fit together to make the words and sounds he had known since he could remember. He found it confusing that he had learned to speak well enough without knowing any of this. He didn’t understand why he needed to know how what he said was spelled. The written word had never been relevant to any aspect of his childhood and certainly not needed into adulthood considering the station he’d been born into. But Ana was determined to raise him up and exercised a great deal of patience in reviewing each letter. And they managed to complete a review of the whole alphabet before the evening meal.

Alexi, Andrei and Regina discussed their strategy for the evening, they would not be venturing too far for their prey, the neighbouring town was large enough that they could easily find a few people who would not be missed. Regina would charm a gentleman or two from the pub and Andre would lure any woman who was not working in the brothel on the outskirts of town. They would both lead their prey to Alexi who would be waiting to incapacitate them. Each of them would have the first taste of their supply. Hunter’s prerogative. Hal paid close attention, even if he would not be allowed to join them. 

After supper, Hal helped with saddling the horses and hitching a small wagon to one of them. He lingered in the background while this makeshift family said their farewells, Ana wished them success and then they rode off under cover of darkness.

“They will be gone for a few hours at least, it’s best not to linger once they have what we need.”

Ana tucked her hand into Hal’s arm and steered  him back to the house. She held him close against the evening chill and pulled her knit shawl closer around her shoulders. 

“Once again you have the pleasure of my company and now we have the household to ourselves. What shall we get up to, hmm?”

“Perhaps another review of the letters?” he suggested.

“Oh, come now. Think big Hal,” she said and gave his arm a squeeze as they entered the house. She shut and locked the door. Hanging her shawl on a hook in the foyer she continued to goad him. “Think of something fun. You do know how to have fun don’t you?”

“Of course, I guess I was attempting to be responsible or practical.”

“To hell with responsible, we have both been very practical all day and I’m bored. I want to do something _fun_ and you’re going to join me,” she said leading him, practically dragging him behind her to the drawing room. She was nearly bounding, her deep green dress swooshing and swaying behind her as she rounded at the entrance to the drawing room. It suddenly seemed impossible that she could be as old as Alexi said she was.

“Games! There must be games.There is a backgammon board here somewhere or chess… Oh! maybe a little bit of a gamble! What about a game of Hazard?” she asked.

“I haven’t got any money.”

“I know, of course you don’t. We don’t have to play for money, Hal. There are so many more interesting things to play for than money. Favours have always been my preferred currency.”

“As you wish.”

She rummaged through one of the cabinets at the far end of the room and returned, giggling, pulling him onto the settee with her, dice in hand.

“You’ve played before, have you not?” she asked.

“Yes, I must admit I’m not very good at it.”

“Wonderful!”

She handed him the dice and called out a main “Seven.”

Hal casually shook the dice in his hand. It was a game based entirely on chance. On luck. Something Hal had never really had in abundance.

“And if I lose?” he asked. He knew he was already bound and obligated do any task required of him in this house. Playing for favours hardly seemed like a genuine risk.

“If you lose,” she said with a mischievous grin. “you have to give me a kiss.”

He smiled and continued to shake the dice in his hand. He was starting to suspect what Ana meant by favours as currency. He let the dice slide over his palm onto the empty space between them on the sofa. A four, not yet a loss and a chance to roll again. He rolled twice more, a six and then a ten. Ana was noticeably pouting, impatient for him to lose. On the third throw he rolled a seven and she squealed with delight.

“Ha! You rolled the main,” she said. “I believe you owe me a kiss young man.”

“Very well,” he said. He took her right hand lightly in his own and gently kissed it. 

“This modesty of yours, honestly.”

“You didn’t say where, only that I had to kiss you,” he said very self satisfied with his own cleverness. Ana was less than impressed with his choice of location, but had to concede he was not wrong. She got up and went to the cabinet for liquid refreshment, she determined the game would move along smoother with their kind’s preferred social lubricant: blood.

“And you are a married woman after all. It wouldn’t be right.”

“Fine,” she said. She handed him a cup and picked up the dice. “Two can play at this game of yours Hal. Choose the main.”

“I believe I need to lose three times in a row before it’s your turn.”

“And give you further opportunities to be cheeky and clever, not bloody likely.”

He resigned not to argue and sipped from his cup. The more he drank the less he cared about the rules, it was clear she was making them up as she went.

“Five,” he said.

Ana shook the dice rather vigorously, as though she could control the number thrown by doing so. She rolled an eight. Chance, not out of the game yet she picked up the dice and tried again. She rolled a five on her second attempt and seemed quite pleased to have lost. The wager had not been set or changed from the last round, which quickly became evident when she leaned across the settee and planted a long, warm kiss on Hal’s lips.

He backed and turned away the moment she let go, this time he would not be able to stop the blush. 

“Mistress, I can’t. I’m sorry.”

“Henry,” she said with at sigh.

“Sorry, Ana. I don’t want to overstep my place. These wagers of yours feel improper.”

“Improper? Oh Hal, you have nothing to worry about. Besides you were all for taking the ‘the advanced class’ this afternoon. Was that false bravado I was hearing?”

“No,” he said sitting straight. “Maybe.”

“If my marriage to Alexi is what bothers you let me assure you that it matters not. Hal, I’ve been around for over two hundred years. Do you really think that Alexi is the only man I’ve ever loved? The only one I’ve ever partnered with? We live for a very long time, possibly forever if you play your cards right. Love comes and goes, it makes the rounds,” she giggled.

“Until I met Alexi twenty years ago, Regina was my partner in crime and all things related,” she said with a casual laugh, Hal blushed. “Hal, you must understand that with an existence as long as you will hopefully have, variety will keep you from going mad.”

“And your husband, my Master, feels this way as well, does he? I don’t want to be staked through the heart if it turns out he doesn’t.”

“He does not pry, but he certainly knows, he even has his own predilections. He does not wish to hear the details of what I do with other partners or my prey. He knows I love him dearly and that’s all that matters. That’s not the only thing that’s holding you back though, is it? You never did answer my question this morning about your experience with women.”

“That’s because I haven’t any. Not really. I’m…” he struggled to find a way to explain that he knew the basic mechanics. One didn’t grow up in a brothel without learning about sex. He wasn’t sure he wanted to elaborate on just how he knew this without ever having done it. “I’m not ignorant, I know how it’s done. I just… haven’t.”

Ana just smiled, she did not laugh as Hal had expected she would. There was no mockery or pity.

“I spent most of my youth somewhat isolated.” he said again trying to weave a story around the truth. He wasn’t allowed out, he would have run away much sooner if he had been. Until his master at the time found leverage over him to ensure his return he couldn’t go anywhere. And when he was finally allowed to work he found the most unpleasant jobs there were to make himself as unappealing as possible to his particular clientele. Many of them were not particular as it happened. And if they were, a bath or a bucket of water were never far away.

“When I was old enough to work I did so and was frequently covered in filth. I dug graves, I collected night soil. No one would want to be anywhere near me most times. And if they did, well, it was still unpleasant.”

“And during your adventures away from home? You are a handsome man, Hal. Surely you caught the eyes of more than a few women.”

“I spent a good chunk of that time drinking or fighting, often both. For money or for sport or for no good reason and I was often homeless. If I caught anyone’s eye, I doubt it lingered for very long.”

Ana set the dice and the goblets aside and shifted closer to Hal, who had run out of settee to back into. His gaze was intently set on his knees and he worried at the hem of his breeches. 

“I apologize for setting that wager Hal. I assumed that you at least had some experience, being around as long as I have I tend to forget that anyone can be inexperienced at anything. I think I understand the nature of your modesty now. We’ll still have to do away with it of course, but you may set the pace. How does that sound?”

He nodded slowly. He certainly found her attractive. It’s not as though he wasn’t tempted. The few rules of decorum that he knew had told him not to get his hopes up as soon as he learned that she was married to his new Master. It was one of the few ways in which he could claim to still be a gentleman. He supposed that being a vampire now made any such gestures null and void.

“I think I would like that, yes.”

“Shall we try again?” she asked. He looked back up at her a bit like a stunned rabbit. “We’ll do away with the dice and you may stop at any time, alright?”

He nodded. 

She leaned in once more and placed her lips on his, lightly at first then with a bit more intensity. She caressed his neck with her fingers and pulled lightly at his bottom lip as she leaned back. She smiled admiring the reaction she was causing. He might have been inexperienced, but he was not unmoved.

Hal smiled back and reached out to draw her close again. 

Once again she leaned in, he startled slightly when he felt her tongue dart out against his lips, she looked at him reassuringly and so he followed her lead. Hands began to explore and caress both parties as the kiss deepened. She took his right hand and guided him to her breast. Again she looked to him for assurance and he nodded. Slowly but surely his hand slipped down and into the bodice of her dress and the chemise. Her breath hitched at his touch, at first rough and unsure, slowly softened and he began to explore. She pulled at the string that had secured the bodice in place to allow better access which Hal almost immediately took advantage of. 

She giggled at his sudden burst of confidence and shifted herself and her skirts to sit astride his lap. From this vantage point, still bound in the under-bust corset beneath her dress, she would no longer be able to kiss him, but he could certainly kiss her, and with only the slightest encouragement he did so with some enthusiasm.

She took his other hand and slowly guided it under her skirts and through the layers of linen to the warmest part of her within. She smiled warmly at his wide-eyed surprise at what he found and quickly began to explore. For a moment she lost herself in the ministrations below. She had guided his hand correctly and he appeared to be a quick study. 

With a kiss on his forehead and a questioning look she lightly tugged at one of the strings of his breeches.

“May I?” she asked.

He looked down and saw how the codpiece was strained against him, he was rather proud of himself that he hadn’t felt the need to stop yet, so he didn’t.

“Yes, please.”

 

Hal became aware of a slight breeze and slowly roused himself from sleep. He was in his own bed now. The breeze had been air displaced as Ana slipped out of the bed and fitted herself back into the many layers of dress and undergarments. Hal felt the breeze along the length of his body since his clothes remained scattered across the floor and the thin blanket had been thrown over the end of the bed. He slowly remembered why that was as vivid memories of what Ana hid beneath that dress came back to him. Pale skin, freckled shoulders, and very strong legs. 

They had taken their activities upstairs to avoid disturbing Anton who was quartered on the main floor. Ana at first insisted that they go to her bedroom. Hal found there was a line he wouldn’t cross, and that was sleeping with his Master’s wife in their bed. He had no qualms with doing so in his own bed, it was a compromise Ana was willing to make.

He vaguely remembered a sharp pain in his neck during the peak of their activities. Her mouth had touched many places on his person, but he remembered it on his neck the most.

He reached up to rub his own neck wondering if he imagined that she bit him. There was no sign that she had. He internally chastised himself, of course there would be no mark now.

“Did you bite me?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said very matter of fact. “Of course I did. Just a little nibble, a love bite. I don’t recall you protesting, in fact you rather encouraged me. You’re a very eager student, Hal.”

He smiled and sat up. It was still dark, a candle flickered on the table under the window. Ana washed her hands and face, then came to sit on the bedside. She placed a light kiss on his forehead.

“Get dressed,” she said while retying her hair. “The hunting party will be returning soon and they will need our assistance.”

“As you wish.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal busts out.

A moan in the wagon grew into a grunt and then settled into crying and muffled shouting. 

“That sounds like one of yours Andrei,” Regina noted.

Andrei looked behind him into the wagon and shrugged his shoulders.

“She will stop soon enough,” he said. “We are almost home.”

The small convoy of vampires were just emerging from the woods that lay between the main road and the estate. Lanterns had been hung at the gate to guide them though they were only barely visible, even to a vampire, at this distance through the fog that was settling in. The moon had disappeared behind thick clouds shortly after they had initially departed. There would be no one else around for several miles who would hear any of their captives _and_ also care to attempt a rescue. 

Regina rode ahead next to Alexi choosing to put a small distance between herself and the young woman in the wagon. It was grating on her nerves and making her hungry at the same time. 

“You did well this evening, Regina,” Alexi said, “Ana will be proud of you as am I.”

“Thank you, sir,” she said. “I rather enjoyed the night out, even if it’s turned a bit damp. The air is fresh and I’ve had a bit of a midnight snack to tide me over till morning. All in all, it’s been a grand day.”

Alexi smiled, though Regina was still relatively young for a vampire, she still had not lost her optimism or child-like enthusiasm. He could see why Ana had insisted that Regina join the household when they married. Regina had always seemed level headed and rational in almost every scenario. It was refreshing. He had grown to value her opinion and perspective.

“What are your thoughts on our new family member, Regina.”

“He seems like a bit of a child to be honest,” she said. “As a vampire he is, it’s only been a few days. He’s petulant and timid, but I think we might have straightened him out a bit since last night, sir. I wouldn’t be surprised if he makes a run for it though. I get the feeling he’s been running a long time now and he’ll see no reason to stop if you give him a reason to go.”

“Well said, I should take your words to heart,” he said. “We shall see how much of your assessment is simply the change to his world view or if he is simply a child in a grown man’s body. I was deeply impressed by what I saw on the battlefield. There’s something dark in that one, a useful anger if we can cultivate it, give it direction and purpose.”

“Andrei wished to place a wager on how he will react to the bounty back in the wagon. Fresh blood, heartbeats. One of Andrei’s is making a fuss back there. Might be a bit much for Henry.”

“What was his wager? I already know Andrei’s opinion of Henry, I assume it was not favourable.”

“Andrei seems to think Henry will go berserk and jump into the wagon to feed,” she said and laughed. “I think he’s more likely to either throw up or pass out at the sight.”

“It would seem that neither of you has much faith in our new recruit,” he said. “We shall find out momentarily.”

They were now approaching the gate which Anton had stood by to open for their arrival. Anton would also want a first glance at what the hunting party had brought. Anton was not just a master in the kitchen with food, he inspected every consumable that entered the property. With the gate closed and locked the hunting party relaxed somewhat.

“Good evening, sir. Was it a good hunt tonight?” Anton asked making his way to the wagon for inspection.

“Quite, four souls who will not be missed,” Alexi said. “And by all accounts so far, rather delicious.”

“Eccellente! Let’s get them inside shall we.”

 

Ana had warned him that he would smell them coming, that he would be able to hear their approach, he was instructed to wait at the stable for the hunting party’s return. What he did not expect was how very strong the scent of fresh prey would be or how loud their hearts would beat. He expected to hear the horses and the tires of the wagon, but he had not expected to hear several beating hearts and smell fresh blood in the air. If he had thought he was hungry earlier, he was downright starving now.

Fangs lowered he walked almost in a daze toward the approaching horses until Ana blocked his path and placed a firm hand on his chest. 

“No, you will control yourself, Henry,” she said. “Look after the horses and keep your distance. Now is not the time to learn how to kill.”

He stood with his black eyes fixed on the wagon as it came to a stop. He pushed against her until he felt a hard slap across his cheek.

“Hal! Focus!”

He shook himself free of her and regained control of himself. He took the reins from his Master first and walked the horse into the stable and its stall. At least the stench of manure would help mask the temptation of what was just beyond his reach in the wagon. Regina had lead her horse to the to the stable door so that he wouldn’t have to approach the wagon until it was cleared of its contents.

“I’ll have you know, you just lost me a bet ,” she said.

“Oh?”

“Andrei wagered you would tear into the humans in a frenzy, I thought you would probably faint.”

“Well you’ve both lost, though Andrei very nearly won,” Hal said taking Regina’s horse to its stall. “Ana had warned me, but I didn’t think it would be so intense. What will happen to those people now?”

“It’s like the Master said, we need to keep the cellars stocked, that’s where they’ll go. Anton will drain them as needed. Not all at once mind you, blood is best warm and fresh, even better straight from the source without all this pesky civilized business of drinking from goblets.”

“There’s a cellar here?”

“Yes, through the kitchen and I’d advise you to stay away from it if you know what’s good for you. If you’ll excuse me, I have to help with the unloading.”

Hal was left to care for the horses, safe in the shroud of odours emanating from said horses who had been working all evening. He was not allowed to tend to the horse attached to the cart until the last human was secured in the cellar. The cellar, everything he wanted and needed was in the cellar. He could still hear the people who had been carried there, some of them had cried out, they grunted and shouted. Though the stench of the stables helped, he couldn’t stop thinking about those four people. The more he thought about them the more sure he was that he could pick out four distinct heart beats. 

Would it always be like this, he thought. These were the first people he’d come across since waking in this house and it was overwhelming. If it had not been for Ana, he would have torn into the contents of that wagon without a second thought. It would have been absolute carnage and he would have revelled in every moment of it. A notion that only slightly unnerved him. This wasn’t who he was, now. Was it? He knew himself to be capable of a shocking amount of violence, but for a price. This was something different.

The horse he was brushing down whinnied and stomped bringing his attention back to the task at hand. He had brushed the same spot more than enough and the horse was not having any more of it. He could take this horse right now, ride into the next village and kill the first person he saw, and the next and the next and so on. No one was around to stop him at the moment. He eyed the saddle resting across the half wall of the stall. He could do it, he could be gone and never need to look back. The horse he was tending, a pure black Stallion nudged him towards the saddle and snorted lightly.

“Thinking of going somewhere, Henry?”

It was Alexi. He was standing at the entrance to the stables, watching. Hal felt uneasy, that he hadn’t noticed him and didn’t know how long he’d been staring. 

“No, sir,” he said continuing to brush. “It’s just that the horses didn’t seem to be very well cared for. I wanted to be sure to groom and tend them properly.”

“Of course,” Alexi said, it was clear he was just playing along with the lie. “You very nearly lost control when we arrived, how are you feeling?”

“If I’m being honest, I’m having a hard time not thinking about them, those people.”

“And what do you think of them?” Alexi asked.

Hal just stared as a log jam of conflicting responses came to mind. Alexi waited patiently.

“I want to tear them apart, I want to break into the cellar and rip into each of them without mercy,” he said recoiling from his own words. “I want to drink them dry or until I can’t stomach anymore. I’ve never wanted to… Is this what it will always be like?”

“Not always, no,” Alexi said. “You’ll learn self-control in time. It would not do for our kind to go rampaging through villages killing and draining everyone we meet. Now, Achillies there has had more attention in the past day than he has in sometime, it is late and everyone is tired and retiring for the night as should you.

“Do not take it personally, but your door shall be locked this evening. I think it’s best for everyone especially our human guests. You understand, don’t you?”

Hal nodded and replaced the brush on the shelf and dusted himself off. Smell or no smell, distance or locked doors be dammed he was going to have a hard time getting to sleep just knowing he was one storey away from a human buffet. A thought which both repulsed him and brutally tempted him.

 

The closer Hal and Alexi got to the house and the entrance to the cellar the louder those four heartbeats became. Alexi was not subtle in guiding Hal away from the kitchen and the entrance to the cellar door. In time the heartbeats would slowly calm, he was told. The whimpering would cease. For now it was best to usher Hal back to his room and lock the door.

Hal washed up and went to bed, he tried to sleep, but he couldn’t. He pulled the blanket and pillow over his head and still imagined that he could hear them, he could practically taste them. 

This was torture, he thought trying to concentrate or think of anything else so he could sleep… He even tried humming to drown out the noise, but to no avail.

The door ripped out of the hinges easily with his bare hands. He was sure to skip the third step from the top despite having literally ripped his bedroom door from its frame. He rounded the corner into the kitchen and charged down the stairs to the cellar. 

There were several rooms, each with their own heavy locked door and in the central corridor a large work table with basins and sharp tools. He tore into the first door as though it were tissue paper. Inside he found a familiar face.

“It can’t be,” they said in unison. 

Without hesitation he tore into that face and neck, that familiar jowly face that he despised so much. That horrible man who’d brought so much pain into his life. He would not feel guilty about this. No, he rather enjoyed his screaming and pleading until it was cut to an abrupt, gurgling stop.

In the remaining chambers he found more people he knew, people who had wronged him, people who had profited from his misfortune, people that had left him behind or ignored his own cries for help. And he did the same thing to them delighting and laughing while they begged. 

A hand roughly shook him by the shoulder and when that failed to get his attention that same hand struck him in the face. He started and gasped himself awake.

“Hal!”, Regina whispered. “Wake up, you’re making enough noise to wake the whole bloody house. You’re dreaming, Hal.”

“Christ,” he said and looked around the room. Regina had a candle with her, he could see that the bedroom door was still firmly attached to the frame. He hadn’t massacred anyone in the cellars, even if he could still imagine having a bit of flesh between his teeth.

“You were laughing and crying at the same time, what on earth were you dreaming about?”

“Those people, in the cellar,” he said. “I dreamed that I knew them, that they were people from… from my past. People I hated, and I tore into them. They cried and begged for their lives and I laughed and then I—”

“Tore their throats out,” she said. “So? Are you really that timid about what you are Hal? If you are then this life is going to eat you whole.”

“No! I’m not afraid. Not of violence or blood.” he said pulling the blanket up a bit. “I’ve done some truly horrible things on the battlefield, inflicted horrors no worse than that of my comrades. But I wasn’t using my bare hands or my teeth, Jesus. I was being paid. I had a sword and a shield, it was a job. This is … This is just different. I guess I’ll have to get used to it.”

“Well do it quickly, or sleep with a gag in your mouth or something. Some of us are trying to sleep.”

“How do you manage with all the noise?”

She sighed and tried to be patient, tried to remember what it was like when she was freshly turned.

“I’m sorry Hal, you have a point. This batch of humans is a little more rowdy than usual, they’ll calm down soon enough and as their numbers dwindle so will the distraction. In the meantime, I don’t know, just stuff some linen in your ears or something.”

“Right, thanks,” Hal said and turned away from her, pulling the pillow back over his head.

“You’re welcome,” Regina punctuated her sentence by shutting the door and locking it. Hal fell into a dull, dreamless sleep shortly after.

 

When the door opened next the sun was just peeking over the horizon happy to greet Hal by shining right into his eyes. At the sound of the key in the lock he pushed the blanket back and sought out his breeches. This time it was Ana, he paused in the search for clothing, she had seen it all already.

“Did you sleep well? Can you contain yourself?”

“No to the first, and yea to the second,” he said rubbing the sleep from his eyes and scratching at the itch of stubble across his cheeks.

“You’ll have to learn to shave that off if you don’t like it,” she said.

“It’s not so bad, the itch goes away if I let it grow.”

“Well I don't like it,” she said matter of factly. “It scratches at my mouth when I kiss you and everywhere else when you do. It needs to go. I’ll teach you, it’s not difficult.”

He just smiled and remembered what she meant by “everywhere else”. Ana opened the trunk at the bottom of the bed (which Hal was embarrassed to find he’d never thought to open having assumed it was empty), and pulled out clean clothes that did not smell of horses. He looked inside and found that it was full of clothing. He wondered for a moment if the clothes were a byproduct of their food supply. He dismissed the thought, he didn’t like the notion that he was wearing dead mans’ clothes. Surely the disappearance of anyone who wore clothing as fine as this would not go unnoticed.

“Come and find me once you’ve dressed and washed up. Breakfast will be ready shortly.” And with that she was gone. She left the door open. He needed to gain their trust if he was still going to make a run for it so he resisted the urge to bolt. He behaved. 

For now.

 

The main floor of the house was quiet, it was the guests in the cellar that were still making most of the noise. Hal wondered when they would give up. If they would stop shouting and crying Hal could go about the business of learning to shave without a mirror with ease. As it was, the distraction was making his hand shake. He was thankful that he healed quickly as he nicked himself more than a few times even with Ana’s hand to guide him. This would definitely require practice and patience, and he was sorely lacking the latter.

“There we are, all done,” Ana said patting his face dry and planting a kiss. She smiled. “Much better.” 

“I’m shocked there’s still skin on my face,” he said touching his chin and tidying up the shaving kit. “I cut myself enough times, I’d expect all the skin to be gone.”

“Keep it up, you’ll get it. Now, I don’t know about you, but I’m starving,” Ana said offering her arm. It was just a walk down the corridor. Perhaps they didn’t trust him yet. or maybe last night was more than a lesson on Ana’s behalf. “Must be all those noisy people in the cellar. Their whining makes me hungry, taking a bite is a good way to shut them up. And no, you may not go down and do so.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he lied. He had dreamed of doing exactly that, and how. “I’d have to cross Anton to get to them and I have a feeling I’m dangerously close to his bad side. I plan to stay out of the kitchen and out of his way.”

“That would be wise, yes.” 

Ana let go as they approached the dining area, Alexi and Andrei were already present, conversing in Russian. A language from which Hal had only picked up a few words. Mercenaries come from all over, bits of language inevitably change hands. He didn’t understand what his Master and Andrei were discussing though he thought he recognized the word for “property”. Both of them abruptly switched to English and a new topic when he and Ana entered the room, Alexi’s eye lingered on Hal for a moment before standing to properly greet Ana.

Hal started to wonder if Alexi knew what had happened while he was out hunting. He wondered just what property was being discussed, Alexi’s gaze gave him the impression that they were not talking about land if he had understood the word correctly. He was starting to think he could not escape this house soon enough.

Andrei simply scowled at Hal as he took his seat. The sooner the better indeed.

“Good morning, sir,” Hal said. “Andrei.”

Andrei barely even grunted and nodded hiding his sneer behind a goblet full of kompot. Hal filled his own cup and Ana’s as well. Regina arrived with the same breakfast spread as the day before but with the addition of apples which were already on the table. Once seated everyone dug in, again Hal waited and observed. Proper table manners were never something he was taught. And this was apparently something that even vampires found important. The rest of the table had pretended not to notice that he could barely hold a spoon properly during supper the evening before. 

“We shall be having guests in the coming weeks,” Alexi announced. “I’ve received word from William that he will be in passing by on his way to Minsk from Smolensk. I will be sending word back with Andrei to offer our hospitality. Anton of course is both elated and irritated by the opportunity to prepare an adequate feast. Henry, we shall work on your table manners and general grooming by then. Your behaviour is a direct reflection on myself and this household and I will expect you to be courteous and obedient.”

Andrei chortled into his cup and earned a stern look from Ana.

“We will of course need to increase our efforts to keep an adequate supply in the cellar so there will be additional hunting expeditions, Regina dear I would be pleased to have you accompany us.”

“Thank you sir,” she said, gently beaming.

“Hal, William has been a dear friend of ours for over a century now and he is senior to all of us. He mentored Alexi for a number of years as well. How long will he be staying, husband?”

“Our doors are open to him and his party for as long as he wishes. I presume his purpose in Minsk is business related and so he may not stay long. Regardless, he may stay as long as he likes. We shall know once official word is received.”

“Excellent,” Ana said. “Hal, this will be a wonderful opportunity for you to meet more of our kind.” 

“I will look forward to it then,” Hal said and forced a smile. This would either make an escape impossible or he would need to accelerate fleshing out his plans. 

 

The past several days had fallen into a routine as the household prepared for the arrival of, what Hal was lead to believe, a very important vampire and his entourage. There were more deliveries for the kitchen in preparation for feasts, Anton was so frantic in the kitchen _everyone_ stayed out of his way. Hal had been given extra time to put the stables in proper order and make room for their guest’s transportation. Ana still supervised from a safe distance, and marked the time by embroidering napkins and other table linens. 

Hunting expeditions increased until the cellar was full. The sounds emanating from below the main floor never seemed to relent, but Regina had been correct, Hal was getting used to it. He was being kept busy, well fed and out of the way. His lessons also seemed accelerated. He learned more of which myths about his kind were simply that and which were still true: he could not enter a home uninvited and holy water would scald him severely. Alexi began teaching Hal various techniques and what to watch and listen for when selecting prey and how to follow through without being noticed. Focus on one heart beat, he had been told. Narrow it down to one and the rest will be less distracting.

Hal had tried this technique throughout the week as the numbers in the cellar increased. It was not easy at the start by any means, but he found it helpful in getting to sleep at night. If he could narrow it down to just one he could adapt to it or even ignore it. 

 Ana had begun teaching him to draw the letters of the alphabet, though this and reading were still a struggle. He was often distracted by other lessons she was willing to offer when no one else was present. Ana’s affections for Hal continued on hunting nights when she did not participate. 

Ana still desired the hunt more than a little rough and tumble with Hal and would occasionally join in on the fun. On those nights he was left in Regina’s capable but busy hands and she promptly put him to work in helping her prepare the guest rooms. Hal hadn’t realized that there were so many rooms in the house. It wasn’t until he’d helped prepare the guest of honour’s room that he realized how small, cold, and inadequate his own was. Even if his own room was the nicest place he’d slept in his whole life simply because it had a bed in it.

No one in the household trusted him at night however and his door remained locked each night. It was the only time he was unsupervised. It was as if they knew he’d make a run for it the second he had a chance. 

William and his group were due to arrive in two days. If he didn’t get out soon he would invariably be stuck. He was almost certain he could slip away unnoticed by the residents of the household while they were otherwise occupied, but he wasn’t as sure that he could pull this off with a house full of vampires exceedingly more experienced than those he already lived with. If he wasn’t successful, he was almost sure he would be killed instead of punished.

Hal was unsure he wished to put Ana’s threat to the test about being recaptured by the likes of her. Even considering their extra circular activities, he was not convinced that she would be lenient. All the same Hal’s patience was growing thin. He had still not been allowed to hunt. He had been given countless lessons, but had never been included in the expeditions. He hadn’t even been allowed into the cellar to practice what he’d learned, even Ana had refused to let him bite back. Being kept busy was a helpful distraction from this fact, he had to admit, but it would not work for much longer. 

 

“You’ve bedded him haven’t you?” Alexi asked.

It was late and dark in their bedroom. For once Ana had fallen asleep before Alexi, but that victory was short lived. She rolled over to face him. He was staring straight up at the ceiling. It was apparent he had not even tried to sleep.

“Well someone had to, you weren’t,” she said. “He had no experience whatsoever, can you even imagine? It was more educational than anything else. Why, did you want in first?”

“He is _my_ recruit Ana,” he said. “It’s my prerogative.”

Ana just laughed. “Really, husband? And what makes you think your advances would be welcomed? If you only knew what I had to do to get him to welcome me,” she lied.

Alexi simply glared at her.

“Give me the evil eye all you want Alexi, I’ve no plans to stop. I find his innocence and enthusiasm refreshing. Good grief, William arrives in two days and now is when you choose to make an issue of this?”

“That is not the point!”

“Then what is the point, you think I should have asked your permission first? I am 217 years old, Alexi. I can do as I please.”

“I am the master of this household, Ana. Yes, you should ask first what you can do with _my_ recruit. You know this. I would have done the same for you with Regina were she agreeable and you know it.” 

“If you’re the master of this household then act like it!” Ana shouted. “I am the one who watches him all day. I am the one teaching him to read and write. I am the one to teach him everything while you carry on with your _business_ and your ridiculous illustrations. He is like a child, husband. One I did not ask for.

“Do with him as you please,” she said. “I will not stop you, but he might.”

 

In the darkest hours of the night Hal received confirmation that the glances his Master continued to give him were more than just casual appreciation or even paternal affection. Unlike Ana, Hal was not given the option to stop. And he wanted to, he tried. He found he was much stronger than he used to be, but his Master was stronger.

Alexi brought back everything Hal had run from in England. Memories of every “client”. Every beating, every threat. Afterwards, he lay there on his stomach unable to cry, the door had been locked once more. There was no longer a reason to hesitate, he would leave. Now.

He opened the trunk and pulled out the sturdiest, warmest clothing he could find and dressed himself swiftly. The window was locked, but he found with enough effort and motivation (which he now thoroughly possessed) he was able to pry it free from the wooden frame. There was no one below, he could hear no one stirring in the house. There had been shouting from the master bedroom immediately after Alexi’s departure, but since then all was quiet. Hal was able to climb part way down, but lost his footing and fell into a decorative shrub.

He waited a moment for the pain in his backside to subside and to listen for any disturbances in the house. No light came from the windows, no one seemed to be aware. He quietly and quickly made his way to the stables where he saddled Alexi’s horse, Achilles. Still no one emerged from the house to stop him. He was starting to think he should have done this much earlier. 

The sky was just beginning to lighten on the horizon. Soon the early risers would be waking and they would notice he was not there. Achilles nuzzled Hal when he was lead out of the stable. That was all the encouragement Hal needed. 

He did not look back.

 

Ana woke to find herself the only occupant of the bed and the house quiet. Alexi had returned to their chamber after he stormed out to do what he felt necessary to poor Henry. She almost felt guilty, having egged him on like she did. The sounds that came from that part of the house did not alleviate her of her guilt either. In truth she knew it was going to happen eventually whether she’d said anything or not. 

She stretched and slowly readied herself for the day. If anything was to go awry before William’s visit it was probably going to happen today. She dressed for function more than formality expecting to spend time in the gardens supervising and helping Regina with any last minute preparations. Making her way down the hall to wake Hal she noticed a breeze and fresh air coming from under his door. The reason for which became immediately apparent when she unlocked the door. 

The window in its entirety was on the floor against the wall and Henry was gone. Clothes were scattered about and the trunk left open. He’d been pushed beyond his limits and he was gone.

“Scheisse!”

She ran down the hall and bounded down the stairs hoping to find him in the bath or in the drawing room, maybe he hadn’t got far, maybe it was a diversion, but it was hopeless. He was gone. Freshly turned and hungry without even one practical lesson in hunting. This was a disaster.

“Husband!” she shouted. Alexi was in the drawing room focused on his illustrations. “What did you do to that boy? He’s gone!”

“What do you mean gone?” he said tearing himself away from the pages. “He can’t be.”

“Well he isn’t in his room and he tore the window from the frame,” she said. “You’re despicable, Alexi. Another one of your messes that I will have to clean up.” 

Ana left to run to the stable, a small flicker of hope that maybe he had decided to start working instead, but no. She found that not only was Henry absent so was Alexi’s horse. She would track him, she was an excellent tracker. She would find him, she had to, she thought placing a saddle on her own horse. If she didn’t find him, it would all end in chaos.

By the time she had her mare ready word had spread through the household, Regina came out with her riding cloak, it was a chilly morning. She would have left without it otherwise, time was of the essence and she took off at a gallop. The gate was still locked so he would have had to get Achilles to jump over the wall at its lowest point. She started there.

 

There were very few people about in the early morning, but Hal could hear them milling about in their homes and shops. A few men bustled about to the village square and he followed on foot. He secured Achilles out of the way and proceeded quietly to the square. Every person he encountered made him hungrier. Even though these people were literally the unwashed masses, his mouth watered. He was surrounded by beating hearts. He really could gorge himself if he wanted. And he wanted. 

He remembered what he had been told. Focus on one, move carefully and quietly. Wait for your prey to be alone or engage with them to get them somewhere isolated. He spotted the woman walking alone along the edge of the market place, she would do.

He watched her carefully as she perused the wares in various stalls. He pretended to be doing the same whenever she glanced around. He had nothing but the clothes on his back. Only someone paying close enough attention would know that he had not come to the market for commerce. And no one here seemed to notice him at all.

She was pretty. Slender with dark hair tucked up under a white cap. She was dressed plainly, not rich or likely to be noticed if she went missing. She looked no different from any of the prey currently dwelling in the cellar at Alexi’s home. He continued to follow closely and carefully or so he thought. She seemed to be taking her time and was still empty handed. No one else appeared to notice her. 

He couldn’t believe his luck when she turned into a close and wandered away from the market. It was perfect, perhaps his bastard Master had been right about one thing. Human beings were easy and foolish prey, they deserved to be hunted and killed. He followed behind her once he was sure no one was watching him.

He followed her until there was a bend in the alley, it was now or never. When he rounded the corner she turned on him abruptly.

“čamu ty mianie?” she demanded. 

Hal didn’t have an answer, he was unprepared for confrontation. He expected he would just grab her from behind as he had been taught and bite down. His answer was the ultimate in uncouth, in short it was simply an attack. All impulse, no control. He was sloppy and over zealous, he missed the artery more than once.  The amount of strength he possessed surprised them both. The only thing he did correctly was ensure she could not cry out.

He was surprised by how easy it was, it was like her skin was tissue paper, even though he had missed the vein he was still able to feed and kept digging until he found it. Once he did he swore he would never bother with the civilized business of drinking blood from a goblet again, why would he when he could have this? The blood flowed out of her faster than he could take it in and he gulped frantically not wanting to waste any of it. He drank until he could feel his stomach stretch almost to bursting.

Then and only then did he let go of her and her lifeless body crumbled to the pavement. He used the apron of her dress to wipe her blood from his face and hands. There was still some on his doublet. He would have to find a different route back to Achilles. The market square would probably be teeming with people soon enough.

The sun was now completely up, he knew that back at the house his absence had surely been noticed by now. He tried to imagine the utter panic and smiled to himself. This was truly a moment he would cherish, he had a belly full of blood and he had kicked a hornet’s nest on his way out of Alexi’s home. He hadn’t had a chance to do anything quite like this when he first started running. When he left that brothel he was still likely to be caught and punished, maybe even hanged, but this time he could protect himself. This time he would make something of himself.

He was was half way through his round about route back to Achilles when he heard the shouting. Someone had found his breakfast. He quickened his pace, but not enough to draw attention himself. The shouting and screaming quickly spread through the market place and caused quite the stir. He made his way to the outskirts of the village where he had left his horse. He had no idea where he might go next, another village for lunch perhaps he could go anywhere. Do anything. He felt invincible. Alexi was right, there were great things in his future.

 

Henry had cut a sloppy swathe through the meadow to reach the road. The tracks left behind by Achilles were easy enough to follow and still quite fresh once she reached the main road. Only one wagon had gone by recently and he had followed it. Ana expected to find a wagon or a carriage at the side of the road not far ahead, there was none. This would have been ideal, but it was not the case.

She pushed her horse faster racing to the next town, she knew it would not be far. Hal might have been able to resist the wagon, but his resolve would surely crumble once he reached the village. She knew exactly where he was headed and today was a market day. She urged her horse into a gallop.

She heard the screams from the outskirts of the village and she knew she was too late. She could only hope that he wasn’t actively tearing into the villagers as she approached or that he was being beaten by them, it would have been a far better fate than what Alexi would unleash. On the outskirts she spotted Achilles, but not Henry. He was either still in the village massacring people or he was doing his best to remain unnoticed. She secured her horse next to his and tracked slowly inwards.

She entered the village square on foot and saw that everyone was making their way towards an alley where the shouting seemed the loudest and then she spotted him. The only person moving in the opposite direction from the chaos. She could smell the blood on him, she caught a glimpse of him unnoticed and she could see that he was high as a kite and smug, he'd drained someone for sure.

She had warned him that he would not like to be caught by the likes of her. And after this public display she was entirely inclined to make good on that threat. He was practically sauntering back to his horse, completely unaware.

She noticed him pause as he approached Achilles, surely he recognized the horse and its tack that was right next to him, he’d handled it many times before. 

“Going somewhere?” she asked.

He turned quickly and gaped wide eyed for a moment before he continued his spin and bolted towards the road. Ana just sighed. Why did they always run? she thought. Didn’t they know it was pointless? Even in her heavy dress and corset she could out run him without effort. He was sloppy and running on fear, she had been a practiced hunter for over two centuries. He ducked into the woods at the side of the road hoping to lose her and failed.

She very nearly launched herself at him and connected hard, throwing them both into a small gully. He tried to fight her off and slip out from under her, he struggled and wriggled and shouted that she couldn’t make him go back there, he would never go back, but she held him tightly by his collar and struck him hard enough that he went limp. 

 

Hal woke with a start and found himself cold, damp bound in rope and tethered to a tree. Ana stood over him looking entirely unimpressed. She had retrieved both horses from the village. She had the hood of her riding cloak up over her head as it had started to rain. She dropped a noose from her hand and looked frighteningly like one of Hal’s nightmares come true. She crouched down and slipped it around his neck.

“I am going to untether you from this tree and you are going to come with me. You will not complain you will not speak a word. Do you understand, Henry?” she said punctuating that sentence by tightening the noose.

Hal nodded. “Yes, Mistress.”

“Get up,” she said and he did as he was told. 

His hands were tied securely, he could not reach the noose. She gathered up Achilles’ reins with the other end of the noose and mounted her horse, he would not be riding back. And it was a long cold walk in the rain back to the house. She occasionally made him run, which unsettled the contents of his stomach. He tripped a few times and was dragged for a bit before he could right himself. He was thoroughly wet and dirty and miserable and by the time they had reached the gate, he had wished he could crawl into a hole in the ground and die. He was expecting to be staked on site. 

The euphoria of his kill had worn thin already and for the second time in a month he thought that things could not possibly get any worse. 

Once again, he was wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some (most) vampires are jerks. This one might be cringe worthy.

Andrei and Alexi were waiting at the front door. Andrei did nothing to hide his grim satisfaction upon seeing the state Hal had been returned in. Soaking wet, covered in mud, hands behind his back and on a lead like a dog. Alexi glared, but seemed equally pleased.

“Well done my love,” he said helping Ana from her horse. “Andrei do take the horses to the stables then join join us in the drawing room.”

Ana handed her end of the noose to Alexi. Hal had dropped to his knees in exhaustion when they arrived. He staggered to his feet and was dragged into the house but stopped just inside the entrance. 

“Strip him,” Alexi ordered. “I will not have mud and filth tracked into this house.”

Regina had been waiting inside and with Ana’s assistance they removed Hal’s boots and outer clothes.  He stood there damp and shivering in just his hose and a damp, blood stained shirt while his hands were untied, and the noose removed. It was certainly warmer in the house, but the shivering was not all due to the elements outside. 

“Henry, I am very disappointed in you,” Alexi said taking an iron grip on his arm and leading him to the drawing room. “I expected better, I had thought that you understood your place in my home.”

“You made that very clear last night, you bastard.” Hal said. “And I want no part of it!”

Alexi rounded on him laying a slap that made Hal’s vision blur.

“You will address me as Sir, Master or not all!”

Hal only glared back and spat in his face. Surely if he kept it up he would be staked and he would be free of this curse and this house. He had already sworn he would never allow anyone to treat him as he had been treated in England. Never again. If he couldn’t be free of it on his own terms he wanted no part of any of it.

They reached the drawing room and Hal was sat in a chair near the desk. He saw that Alexi had spread his surgical instruments along the desk top. It was easy to forget that Alexi was a surgeon. Hal was beginning to wonder if this really was Alexi’s profession or a cover story. The spread of tools suggested it could very easily be both. Either way, Hal did not want to find out first hand. His attempt to bolt was thwarted by his hands being tied behind the chair.

“Just stake me and get it over with, why bother with all this?” Hal asked. “I won’t resist.”

“This world is not yet done with you, Henry.” Alexi said running his hands over the various tools on the desk. “And neither am I.”

Andrei joined the family meeting already in progress. The only member not present was Anton, always too busy for pesky domestic or disciplinary affairs. Guests were still coming and he would not leave his domain. Andrei barely even glanced at Hal and went straight to the drinks cabinet. Hal’s stunt hand cancelled breakfast after all. He came back to the desk with a splash of breakfast in a goblet and a small decanter of clear liquid which he offered to Alexi who considered it, and placed it among the pieces on his desk top.

“Where did you find him, Ana?”

“In the south east village, Baran’,” she said. “Just outside of the market. His breakfast seemed to be causing quite a stir. I do not believe our departure was noticed by anyone.”

“Good, they are growing suspicious there, we should stay clear of it for the time being. No doubt our young upstart made quite a mess of his first kill. Judging by the amount of it that seems to have stained him so thoroughly. Was it worth it, Henry?”

“Every drop.”

“We shall see if your answer changes after this,” Alexi said, idly twisting a forceps screw. “Who did you kill this morning?”

“A peasant woman, no one that looked important.”

“Good,” he said and put the instrument down, Hal relaxed a little. “At least some of what I have taught you was put to good use.”

“Except that he did so just outside the market square where she was easily found,” Ana said. “Not all of your lessons are so easily absorbed, husband.”

Alexi and Ana exchanged a look, she clearly disagreed with the situation, but was not about to put a stop to it. Nor was Alexi prepared to hear any word to the contrary. 

“Discipline must be maintained. One cannot expect to simply run about and begin feeding at random without consequence. There must be order and structure or there will be chaos. Our kind live in the shadows undetected. This house and this family have existed quietly for twenty years, Henry. It works because we are quiet, we keep our lifestyle quiet and shrouded from the surrounding villages. We conduct business with their inhabitants. We take only those passing through who will not be missed.” Alexi picked up the clear bottle and swirled the contents of it. “What we do _not_ do is kill the peasants who live next to us in broad daylight!”

Alexi took the pointed stopper from the bottle and flicked the water at Hal, where it spattered across his collar bone and sizzled. Hal did his best not to cry out, he wouldn’t give Alexi or Andrei the satisfaction. The sizzle calmed and left a burn which would heal eventually. At least Hal hoped it would. Andrei snickered as Hal started to fail to keep himself together.

“Why did you run? Were you just hungry? Do we not feed you enough? Do you not like the warm clothing that is freely provided? Do you despise your work? Are all your needs not being met? Was our generous hospitality simply not enough?!” Alexi shouted and flinging more holy water in Hal’s direction with each question. Ana and Andrei backed away to avoid being splashed.

“I ask for very little in exchange for everything,” Alexi said sitting on the edge of the desk. “Now what guarantee can you give me that you won’t flee as soon as you are released? That if I send you to your room, you won’t immediately jump out the window again?”

“None. I’d do it again. Wouldn’t even hesitate,” Hal said pulling agains the rope, his eyes were watering from the holy water burns. “You’ll have to kill me. I won’t stay here, you can’t make me.”

This time it was Alexi who laughed. 

“Actually I can. There’s certainly some spirit in you Henry. A spark I do not wish to extinguish, it will serve you well. But as I said discipline must be maintained. What _are_ we to do with you?”

“I told you, stake me or let me go.”

“And I have already rejected both of those options,” Alexi said. “You don’t seem to care much for your own life, but what of someone else’s? What if your misdeeds punished someone else? Would you still do it?”

Alexi looked straight at Ana, who didn’t even flinch. “What if I were to hurt Regina? Or Ana?”

“Take it out on Andrei, that arsehole hates me anyway,” Hal said and earned himself a brutal slap on the back of his head from Andrei. “See what I mean?”

“Is there no one in this house you care for? Someone you would not like to see harmed? Don’t think for a moment that what goes on between you and my _wife_ has gone unnoticed.”

“I don’t love her!” Hal shouted. “Leave her alone. She doesn’t deserve to be punished for what I do.”

“Such protestation, I almost believe you” Alexi said. “Ana is quite capable of taking care of herself. She is my equal _and_ my match. Anything I could dole out to her she can handle and give back to me in equal measure, but what if she were direct her anger at you? Would that inspire your obedience?”

Hal just shook his head, adamant that if he pushed hard enough they would give up. The marks on his neck and chest from the holy water were still burning as the water slowly evaporated. He was going to have to push this much further if he were to get what he wanted out of it. 

“Go to hell.”

“What if you were simply incapable of running away, Henry?” Alexi said picking up a sharp, polished, and curved knife from the desk top. Hal knew exactly what Alexi was thinking. He had seen enough battle aftermath to know what that knife was used for, heard the screaming as a result of it and helped to bury those that didn’t survive it. Hal struggled against the ropes once more. 

“Husband, really?” Ana admonished. 

“A vampire with only one foot does not get very far in this life, harder to catch your prey if you can’t walk.” Alexi bent down and picked up Hal’s left ankle, placing the blade against his leg. “And no, it will not grow back. You can heal remarkably quickly, but a lost limb is gone forever.”

“Please don’t!” 

“Please don’t… what?”

“Please don’t, _Sir_.”

Alexi smiled at that, at last he was getting through. He let go of Hal’s foot and placed the blade back on the desk. He picked up a wooden mallet instead.

“I will not remove your feet Henry. Certainly not in here, think of the mess you would make and we have rather important guests arriving in a matter of days,” Alexi laughed and sighed testing the weight of the mallet in his hand. He put it down instead walking to the hearth, he picked up the fire poker. “No, your limbs and extremities shall remain attached to you. But there are other ways of ensuring you cannot _run_.”

Hal shook his head as he made the connection. “Sir, please! Lock me in the cellar or chain me to a wall, but do not do this. Please.”

Again Alexi and Ana exchanged a look, she disagreed but would not step in. Hal tried to shift out of the chair, topple it sideways hoping it would collapse and he could be free, but Ana held the chair steady, tried to comfort Hal to no avail. Again she wished that the villagers had found him instead, Hal could have got the fate he was begging for. He had been a pain in her side for the most part, but she’d grown fond of him. She didn’t want to watch him suffer through this. Still, she knew better than to interfere.

“Andrei, if you don’t mind.”

Andrei crouched down and held Hal’s left leg steady.

“I’ll be good, I swear. I can behave. I won’t run again I promise!” he pleaded. ”Please don’t do this. Please!”

Alexi simply rolled his eyes and gestured to Regina who twisted a rag for Ana to put in Hal’s mouth. 

“Bite down on this and don’t look,”Ana said wiping a tear away. “Shhh. It will all be over soon.”

Alexi swung and made perfect contact with Hal’s shin. There was a loud metallic PING and a crisp crack followed by muffled howling from Hal. Ana did her best to calm him, this was made difficult by Andrei securing his other leg. Hal shook his head more fervently.

“I don’t know what you’re so worried about, Henry.” Alexi said practicing his swing. “You’ll heal once the bones are set. Trust me, I’m a surgeon.”

Alexi swung the fire poker once more creating another precise fracture on Hal’s right shin thereby guaranteeing that Hal would not be able to go anywhere until Alexi saw fit to set the bones. He waited patiently for Hal to stop shouting. He replaced the fire poker next to the hearth then sat on the edge of the desk and idly started to pack away the tools he had set out to frighten Hal.

“Now go to your room and think about what you’ve done.”

Ana loosened the ropes holding Hal to the chair and with a nod Andrei hauled Hal up and out of it over his shoulder. Hal’s legs dangled painfully as Andrei carried him up to his room and he was not terribly careful with corners and door frames as he went, bouncing Hal’s head off of various surfaces. Ana followed not far behind. Andrei more or less dropped Hal onto his bed where he landed in a heap which only elicited more pained shouting.

“I hardly think that was necessary, do you?” Ana said. 

Andrei just shrugged and left the room leaving Ana alone to tend to Hal. She righted him on the small bed and placed each leg carefully on the mattress. She ignored Hal’s moaning and carefully removed each of his hose before swelling made them impossible to slip off. Large black and purple welts were clearly visible along the outer side of each leg. 

“Can you move your toes?” she asked.

He winced and shook his head. He was pale and covered in a sheen of sweat. Ana placed the thin blanket over him and a cool wet piece of linen over the burns along his chest and collar.

“Rest for now Hal, but think very carefully about what you’ve done,” she said. “I will come back to check on you soon.”

 

The window was still propped against the wall where he had carefully placed it that morning. The sound of gentle rain did nothing to soothe him though he tried to focus on it in an effort to distract himself from the agony below his knees. The cool cloth over his burns eventually dried and ceased to be useful. The burns had thankfully healed much faster than his legs would. He tossed the cloth aside, all it was doing now was absorbing sweat along with the blanket which also had to go.

He thought about what he had done, but he did not repent. He only thought that next time he attempted this he would be sure to kill everyone in the house first. This ordeal had not been a lesson in consequences or obedience, it was a lesson in cruelty. Something his kind seemed to excel at. The idea of massacring the household hardly even fazed him. When he left the brothel, he had only thought to run, save himself and to hell with the rest of them. He didn’t want revenge then, he only wanted out. This time he needed revenge and he was sure he would take it this time. He tried to imagine inflicting the same fate he now suffered upon Alexi before bringing the stake down. Making him beg and ignoring every last plea.

He smiled.

“You are not meant to enjoy this,” Andrei said from the doorway.

“Believe me, I’m not,” Hal said. “What do you want?”

“I want nothing, I am only here to fix the window. Make sure it cannot open anymore.”

Hal turned his head away since there was no other way to escape, he had nothing of value to talk to Andrei about. Since Hal arrived in the house they seemed content to dislike each other and almost  tolerate the other’s presence when no other option existed. Andrei worked loudly, hammering nails through the wood window frame on all sides. 

“Must you do that right now and so loudly?” Hal asked. His head was pounding.

“I see you do not know how hammer works,” Andrei said. “Typical English, does not understand hard labour or tools.”

“Oh, piss off! I swear if I could get up…”

“You would not last one minute,” Andrei said putting extra effort into hammering a nail home. “I have not been vampire for as long as our Master, but I would still end your life easily. I would not even break sweat.”

Hal grunted and propped himself up on his elbows.

“I’ve spent the last five years learning to fight and kill and I’ve excelled at it. Before that I shovelled horse dung and dug graves. Don’t believe for a second that you know anything about me.”

“Good for you, English. I don’t care.”

Andrei continued to drive nails into the frame, it was going to be harder to dislodge with every nail. The glass in the frame rattled at each strike. 

“For the love of… Are you nearly done? How many nails do you need to put in?”

“Not this many, I am only doing this now to annoy you, but now window is more secure so it is win both ways.”

“Get out of my room you fucking lickspittle!”

Andrei turned to Hal, tightening his grip on the hammer in his hand. 

“What did you call me?”

“You heard me you nitwit!”

Andrei leaned down close to Hal’s face, until his head hit the pillow and placed a hand over Hal’s mouth so he could not cry out. He stared intently at Hal who tried to shake him off, but failed. Andrei had all the leverage, and horrible breath. With Andrei’s other hand he dropped the hammer and took a firm grip of the closest shin and squeezed until Hal’s eyes started to roll backwards, then let go.

“I hope you are successful in this life, I think it will be the end of you.” He said and let go. He gathered up his tools and slammed the door shut behind him.

Hal simply laid there gasping at the renewed pain in his leg. There was no longer an open window or the sound of rain hitting the trees to distract him, just the pounding in his head and a churning in his stomach. 

Andrei would be first, he thought. When he started his massacre he would start with Andrei.

 

A variety of scenarios ran through Hal’s mind as he attempted to distract himself from reality. In some of them he burned the house to the ground, in others he spared the women or just Ana. In all of them Alexi suffered a gruesome fate. 

He watched the weather change through the day, the sky darkened with storm clouds and dusk came early. It was dark in his room, which only made it hard to stay awake. He’d had very little sleep and he knew he shouldn’t need much sleep, but the injuries he’d suffered and lack of sleep the night before were wearing on him, making it difficult to keep his eyes open. And he couldn’t close them. He already knew what Alexi could do to him in his sleep and while he was awake. It was safer this way.

He would occasionally shift his legs to keep himself awake. The pain of bones rubbing against each other was better than letting his guard down. He stayed awake through thunder and lightning outside, through the smells of meals on the floor below. The sounds of last minute preparations. He had been forgotten once more. Something Hal was not unaccustomed to.

It had gone completely dark in his room by the time Ana came back to check on him. The light from her candle was almost blinding, she set it on the table by the window with a cup she had brought with her. She dipped a clean cloth into the wash basin and wrung it out. 

“What do you want?” he said.

“I want nothing from you, Hal,” she said placing the cool wet cloth across his forehead. It felt wonderful, but he’d learned early in life that the opposite soon followed kindness from anyone. “You look ill. How do you feel?’

“Like someone who’s had their legs broke, that’s how.”

She looked sympathetically at him and then at his legs. They were swollen and bruised. When she looked back up at him, Hal couldn’t be sure if it was sympathy or guilt he saw in her face. She could have prevented this. She could have said something, done something.

“Why did you let him do this?” Hal asked.

“Why did you run away?” she said. “Of all the things you could have done to bring Alexi’s wrath down on yourself, running away and killing a human in broad daylight has got to be the worst. What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking I didn’t want to be ruled by another such as him,” he said. “I know all about his kind and I’m not speaking about vampires. You told me he had predilections of his own, but Jesus… Do you have any idea?”

“I do,” she said wiping away some of the dirt that was still caked on his face from the trek back the house. “And I regret not warning you, but there’s no way I can stop Alexi from doing what he wishes once he has his mind made up.”

He brushed her hand and the cloth away. 

“Stop this,” he said. “Stop your fussing, I’m fine. I don’t believe you for a moment. If you were really so concerned for my well being you would have stopped that bastard from breaking my legs. You would have let me go on my merry way from the village.”

“Do you plan to carry out the rest of your existence pushing away everyone who shows you even the slightest amount of kindness?”

“Kindness, Mistress?” he laughed. “From you who dragged me back here through the rain and the mud with a leash around my neck like a mangy dog? You who stood by and let me be crippled? I have had quite enough of your _kindness_ if it’s all the same to you.”

She just raised an eyebrow at him. “I’ll have you know I’m going against your Master’s wishes by even speaking to you right now. He thinks it might offer you some small crumb of comfort. I lied and said that that cup of kvass was for myself and pretended to go to my chambers just so I could bring you a small amount of nourishment. Those who would beg for kindness should not reject it once it is offered.”

“Have you even slept?’ she asked looking at him carefully in the candlelight. The glow from the flame made her bright red hair glow from behind. “This will be much more bearable if you allow yourself to actually rest. Human or vampire the best cure is rest.”

“No, I can’t.”

“Can’t or won’t?”

“Both, I can trust no one in this house enough to allow myself to sleep, and the pain in my legs stops me from doing so even if I wanted to.”

“No one?” she asked doing her best to mask disappointment that she had perhaps been the last person he could trust and now he couldn’t. “Not even me?”

He shook his head. He wanted to, but he couldn’t. Not after this morning. Ana returned to the table dipping the last clean linen in the basin and folding it neatly, she rinsed the dirty cloth and laid it out to dry. She returned to Hal’s bedside with the clean cloth and the cup. With one arm she lifted and cradled his neck so he could drink whether he wanted to or not, and he did not. He turned his head away.

“Drink, Henry. I won’t hear anything against it.”

He grimaced but choked the sweet liquid down. It was at least cool and he felt that coolness all the way down as it hit his stomach. He still hated the taste of it, but he had to admit it was cool and wet and he was thirsty. He had not had anything to drink since the peasant woman that morning. Ana placed the neatly folded cloth back across his forehead and slapped his hand away when he tried to remove it.

“Don’t be a child, Hal. You’re feverish and in pain and you need to sleep,” she said and shifted herself so that she sat facing the window as well. She idly ran her fingers through his hair. “What if I were to stay with you? I give you my word, no further harm will come to you and I have no reason to harm you myself. I would like a chance to regain your trust if you would let me.”

Hal tried to give her a scrutinizing gaze, but his eyes felt like they’d had sand rubbed into them. So he just nodded. The kvass was not sitting well in his stomach and there was no denying he was exhausted and she certainly knew how to get past his barriers. He was going to have to take her at her word that he would be safe. He knew that she was taking a risk in just speaking to him, to be willing to stay here to guard him after he fell asleep would surely bring about Alexi’s ire and if it did, he hoped he would take it out on Ana and not himself. It seemed his eyelids were far more willing to trust her than the rest of him and they finally slid shut.

 

What felt like moments later the door to Hal’s room swung open so violently the door handle lodged itself in the plaster wall behind it. Alexi had finally retired for the night and discovered Ana’s lie. His wide frame blocked any escape or any light that might have other wise reached the room from the hallway. Both occupants of Hal’s bed startled awake, Hal with a grunt, remembering why he was bed ridden and Ana with a spark of adrenaline. She had been expecting this confrontation when she chose to stay. 

She had prepared arguments, she had been prepared to defend this poor soul, but she had drifted off to sleep as well so she was caught somewhat off guard. Faced with her husband fuming in the doorway she quickly regained her composure. She was going to do what she had set out to do, what she had promised.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” Alexi demanded. “I specifically instructed everyone in this house to leave him be until morning. And here _you_ are asleep at his side. I should have expected this sort of betrayal from you, you _harlot_!”

Ana extracted herself from the bed and strode up to him without hesitation stopping only inches from him and to Hal’s surprise and well-covered amusement, Alexi actually took a step back. “I would speak with you _husband_. Now.”

Alexi turned back to the stairwell to continue their conversation away from him. Ana looked back at Hal before she left. He was worried for her, Alexi was not a small man, but he remembered how strong she was when she tackled him in the woods. She could handle herself. The sounds that drifted up from the drawing room further affirmed this.

 

There were only embers in the hearth of the drawing room. One candle flickered on Alexi’s desk. Ana closed the pocket doors and followed behind Alexi to the middle of the room, when he rounded and attempted to strike her. She caught his arm in the middle of its swing and held tight.

“Don’t you dare!” she said throwing his hand back at him. “You cannot intimidate me in the same way as you would that fledgling vampire upstairs that you’ve crippled! You had better hope you can set those bones properly or so help me —”

“Or what? What will you do Ana? Break my bones in retaliation? Carry him around with you the rest of his life? What?! What I did was necessary. He was unruly and required discipline. You saw for yourself the way he behaved.”

“He behaved like a trapped animal that would chew off its own leg to be free. And why do you suppose he would act that way, _husband_? He would have rather died than stay here. He begged and shouted to be released , that he would never come back here when I recaptured him. I usually only see fear like that in my meals, not in my own kind. That boy is already terrified of you, what you did to him this morning, _and_ last night was completely uncalled for.”

This time Alexi swung and did not miss, Ana stumbled only slightly, but did not back down. She was sure to keep herself between Alexi and the exit at her back. She wiped the bit of blood from her lower lip and smiled, she licked her thumb clean.

“Honestly, is that the best you can do? You said so earlier today. You know I’m your match, if not your better. It’s the only reason I agreed to this union in the first place. Did you know that? You can’t hurt me Alexi, and you will not do the same to Hal.”

“Oh, it’s Hal now, is it?” he said sauntering up to her, reaching for her throat. He took a strong grip but did not squeeze he backed her into the door. “You’ve become far too friendly with _my_ recruit, he belongs to me and you know it. He is my responsibility and I will discipline him as I see fit!”

Ana’s defiant expression remained unchanged as she stared him down. He was still full of anger and contempt, but it was met with defiance and then boredom. 

“Husband, do you intend to stand here all night with your hand around my throat? This will not prevent me from doing as I please. And do not even entertain the thought that you could control me as easily as you can control Henry. Or Andrei. I am not your puppet!”

Alexi chose to squeeze at this point and out of frustration Ana laid all her strength in her thigh bringing it up and into the delicate space between Alexi’s legs. She held her leg against him with sufficient pressure until he let go, gasping slightly.

“Never forget that I am not obligated to stay here in this house. I may have loved you once Alexi, but do not forget that this house cannot function without myself and Regina. You will leave that boy upstairs alone with his pain until you see fit to properly tend his injuries or you will fix him right now, but you will not prevent me from my watch. Do you understand me?”

He simply glared through watery eyes, but considered her words. Whether or not an understanding was reached would not be resolved tonight. 

“Get out of my sight,” he said. “Go to your little pet and do not think to lay your head in my chambers tonight.”

 

Hal had pretended to be asleep when Ana returned, he had heard most of what was said. It was pointless to have carried the conversation anywhere else in this house, everyone heard it. She pried the door from the wall and shut it. She looked despairingly at the hole the handle had left behind.

“I know you’re awake, Hal. You can’t fool me.”

He opened his eyes and attempted to sit up, he did not get far. 

“Are you alright?” he asked. “I heard him…”

“Strike me?” she said and sat herself on the edge of the mattress, she leaned against the headboard with a sigh. “He did, and I hit him right back where it counts. Do not worry Hal, I can handle myself and I can certainly handle him. He will not bother you again tonight. You have my word.”

“Thank you.”

“Now go back to sleep,” she said resuming her fingers’ earlier wandering through his hair. “Tomorrow will not be easy and it will likely have a painful beginning for you. If Alexi wishes to have you up and about to show off to William he will need to tend to your legs soon.”

 Hal grunted and attempted to regain a comfortable position to sleep in, eventually resting his head in the crook of Ana’s arm. He slipped into a fitful sleep.

Ana remained vigilant from that point until the morning. Hal mumbled in his sleep and shifted and grimaced. He made promises to the people in his dreams that he would behave, this time. He limply pushed Ana away with little success and then settled. She wondered if he was dreaming of the events from the morning before or something much worse. She carefully wiped a tear away without waking him. She believed Alexi, that he had potential. He learned very quickly, he was bright. But he was certainly troubled and it would backfire on him if he couldn’t resolve it.

Ana watched the sky slowly brighten through the window. Grey to purple to pink and orange. Still Hal slept. She waited for Alexi to make his way to the room to repair what he had broken. She was growing impatient and considered seeking him out and dragging him up here by his ear when she heard his heavy foot steps in the hall.

The door swung open much slower this time, Hal did not stir. Alexi was followed by Regina who had a bundle of wood planks and rags in her arms, ready to assist. She and Ana looked at each other, Regina glanced at Alexi and back to her Mistress and suppressed a smile.

“Wake him,” he said.

Ana shook Hal gently around the shoulders and again he grimaced as he became aware of his reality. The pain in his legs was dulling, but it was not going away. He could not feel most of his feet at this point and everything else from the knees down ached.

“Sir,” he said, his voice cracked. He cleared his throat. “Good morning. Should I take it that you are here to mend what you have broken?”

“Yes, as promised” Alexi said motioning for Ana to get up so he could sit. “Have you thought about what you’ve done?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And?”

“It shall not happen again,” Hal lied. The longer he had thought about what he’d done the more determined he was to annihilate the household on his way out. Except for Ana, this time he was sure he would spare her.

“And?” Alexi prompted, laying a hand on Hal’s thigh.

“I apologize for disobeying you. My behaviour was inappropriate,” Hal did his best to let the words come out with all the respect and deference that Alexi expected, but he felt sick just thinking about it. He was going to become an expert liar when this ordeal was over. “I shall do as you ask, Sir.”

Alexi smiled, and gave his leg a small caress. It made Hal’s skin crawl, he swallowed the disgust. 

“Good,” he said and produced a small vial from his doublet. “Now, as I said you will heal once the bones are set which I will do in a moment with Regina’s assistance. I will not lie Henry, this is going to hurt. However, do not let it be said that I am without mercy,” he glared at Ana and pried the cork from the vial, both Hal and Alexi wrinkled their noses at it. “I can make this less agonizing for you. This tincture tastes as bad as it smells, but it will help and you must drink all of it. Understood?”

Hal considered turning it down, but he had also had enough agony for one day. He nodded and Alexi tipped the contents of the vial into his mouth and down his throat. It was indeed as horrid as it smelled and Hal gagged on it briefly wanting to immediately expel it. He did his best to keep it contained. He could only imagine it would be worse on the way out than it was going in. 

It was not long before he started to feel it working. His vision blurred and anything he tried to focus on seemed to slip away from him. Ana sat on the bed frame facing him and smiled. She took up his whole world.

“Look at me,” she said placing another twisted cloth between his teeth. “Do not watch. It’ll all be over soon.”

Hal felt his legs lifted, one a at a time. He felt Alexi’s fingers poking around each fracture and then a vicious pull or a twist and a click as the bones reconnected. Alexi had told a white lie, it was only slightly less agonizing than it could have otherwise been. Ana had held him by the shoulders, when he tried to escape the setting of his other leg. His head was swimming by the time splints were secured to each leg.

Ana removed the gag, “There. That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Hal just nodded. Ana smiled.

“Regina, if you would be so kind as to bring our patient some breakfast.” Alexi said inspecting the bruises visible between the cloth holding the splints in place. “It will take a bit longer for your bones to heal than your flesh Henry, but I expect you should be up and about by the evening if not sooner. Proper nourishment and rest will be required of course. You have earned that at the very least. Goodness knows that my wife will insist upon you staying in your bed until sundown regardless of my expert opinion or how well you may feel.”

Hal did his best to focus on the words, but like their faces they seemed to slip and slide away from him. When Regina returned he could smell the blood in the goblet. It was the only thing his senses could latch onto. Ana helped him drink it down, it was still warm. He felt that warmth through his extremities and relaxed completely. He gave up on trying to make sense of the world and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

William and his party would not arrive until the next afternoon. Hal spent most of the day deeply asleep, he was roused occasionally for proper nourishment and then drifted right back to sleep. For all intents and purposes and almost literally he was dead to the world. By the time he woke on his own he found himself curled up and tucked comfortably under the blanket, the splints were gone. He still ached, but nothing even slightly comparable to what he had felt that morning or the day before. The sun was still up, though just barely. He could smell a roast in the kitchen below.

He pulled the blanket up a little further but was then treated to the stench he’d been brewing over the last few days. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d bathed. There was still a dry, dirt stained cloth on the table next to the basin. His face was clean, but there was still mud caked under his nails and a blood stain on his shirt. 

Carefully he stretched his legs under the covers, testing how far he could push the muscles. He could certainly move his toes, but he would not be running away again anytime soon. He was still a little astounded that in less than a day he had gone from completely crippled to a little stiff and bruised. There was still some patches of bruises around each leg, though no where near as dark as they had been earlier.

Hal assumed his door was locked as it had been more often than not and so didn’t bother to get up. When he heard footsteps outside the door and the key turning in the lock he knew he was right. Not knowing who it would be he pulled the blanket back up and pretended to be asleep.

“Hal darling, you smell horrid,” she said. It was Ana, no point in faking it with her. She looked at the window and frowned. “I wish your window could still open, this is almost as bad as when you first arrived.”

She did her best not to wrinkle her nose and sat on the side of the bed. “How do you feel?”

“Tired,” he said. “But better.”

“You certainly look better, I’ll have Regina start a bath, there’s still dirt in your hair. I really put you through a wringer didn’t I?”

Hal nodded and noted the lack of apology.

“Well, let’s have you up, see if those legs of yours still work.”

Hal pushed the blanket back and slowly made his way upright, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and gingerly placing his feet on the floor. 

“So far, so good,” he said. He pushed off the edge of the bed to stand and slumped right back onto it. “Or not.”

Ana sat next to him and put his arm around her shoulder and looked at him, he nodded.

“On the count of three then,” she said. “One, two, three.”

Hal pushed upwards and Ana pulled the rest of the way until he was standing. The aching in his legs was growing, but he was on his feet and determined not to waste it. He slowly slid one foot forward, testing his weight on it.

“And just where are you going?”

“To the bath,” he sad. “Even I can’t stand the smell of me.”

“Are you sure you can make it there and back?” she asked. Hal was starting to shake a little, he laughed.

“No, not really,” he said. “But I’m going to anyway.”

“Sit down before you fall down, Hal,” she said gently lowering them both onto the mattress. “I’ll have Regina start the bath, By the time you’ve hobbled down there it should be ready and hopefully not cold.”

Ana left him there on the side of the bed, Hal absently rubbed his legs, waiting for the ache to subside. He removed his ruined shirt and brushed away the dried mud that came out of his hair as a result. His pillow was also stained. He tossed the reeking garment into the corner and sat in his breeches for a moment. He was still sure he was going to be free of this place as soon as he was able to get far enough away from it. He would convince Ana to join him or she would perish with everyone else.

In the meantime he was going to have to pretend, he was going to have to suffer through being courteous to Alexi and this supposedly important acquaintance of his. He would keep his head down, bide his time. At the rate he still had to go before he was healed, he was sure he would not be able to break free before guests arrived. He was out numbered as it was, he would wait for his odds to improve.

“It’s no wonder my husband couldn’t keep his hands off of you,” Ana said. She was leaning on the door frame, staring. For how long, Hal couldn’t tell. “Though that’s not to say it’s your fault, he just has taste. It would be my pleasure to have him see me about the house with you draped over my shoulder in this state of undress.”

Hal felt his ears prickle and turn pink, it had been a while since she had been able to make him blush like that, though this time it wasn’t all embarrassment, there was anger in there as well. She sat next to him on the bed and readied to help haul him back up again. With a grunt he was upright and determined to shuffle himself all the way to the bath on the main floor.

It took a fair amount of time to do so and he needed to stop for a rest part way down the stairs. Ana was right, Alexi did notice him in just his breeches draped over her shoulders. His gaze lingered just long enough to encourage him to walk faster to the bath where he could hide for a while, even if it hurt to do so.

“Does the door lock?” he asked once they reached the bath. Ana closed the door and Hal pulled the draw string for his breeches.

“It does, why?”

“I would feel safer in here alone knowing he cannot get to me,” he said. “Surely you noticed him staring.”

Ana smiled and supported him as he stepped into the tub, “A locked door would hardly hold any of us back for long if we were determined Hal and this _is_ Alexi’s home, there’s no part of it that we can keep him from. If it makes you feel better I can lock it while I fetch you some clean clothes. And I might as well stand guard, goodness knows you’re going to need help getting out of this tub and back up the stairs when you’re done.”

“Thank you,” he said, watching her go. 

He heard the click of a lock and relaxed into the water. It was warm and comfortable and it slowly eased all the aches he had accumulated. He let himself slip under the surface for a moment or two blocking out the light, the sounds and smells of the household, he very nearly fell asleep. He could have soaked all night if he were allowed, he knew he wouldn’t be and made use of the soap and cloth left near the edge of the bath. The water was rather murky once he was done. Ana had returned with a bundle of clothing while he was washing the mud out of his hair.

“Much better, almost good as new,” she said depositing the clothes behind the wood screen. “Do you think you can manage to join us for a bit of a late supper, Hal? You’re already down here and the dining room is a short walk.”

“If I must,” he said. “I assume I have very little choice.”

“You should, yes,” she said. “You are still a part of this household and this little family strange as it may seem. And we do prefer to dine together as often as possible. And Anton has prepared something special for us this evening. You’ll like it.”

Hal rolled his eyes and agreed though he doubted he would enjoy anything that involved having to be civil to Andrei and Alexi at the same time.

 

Ana had once again dressed him more to her tastes, she had an affinity for blue, in fact these were the same blue hose and outer breeches he had worn when she seduced him what felt like ages ago. He and Ana were the last to arrive at the table understandably given the speed at which Hal was moving. The ache had never really gone away, it just ebbed and flowed. Hal appreciated that Ana sat herself between him and Alexi and him across from Regina.

“So good to see you up and about, Henry.” Alexi said. “I knew you would bounce back quickly.”

“Thank you, sir,” Hal said. “But if I’m honest I am exhausted just from coming down the stairs. I think I shall have an early night tonight.”

“Right you are,” Alexi said rising to remove the cover from the central dish. “But first you must join us for a rare treat. Something Anton has been toying with in the kitchen. I think you’ll enjoy this. Blood pudding. And not the sort that you might have had back home, but a proper blood pudding courtesy of our downstairs residents.”

Hal hadn’t found blood pudding especially pleasing back home, but now it looked positively decadent and the smell of it made his mouth water. He smiled.

“Yes sir, I think I will enjoy it.”

 

Hal had been right, by the time supper was done he was nearly falling asleep on his plate, he still needed to rest in order to recover and so was excused from the table early. Ana had put him to bed, though he wouldn’t remember any of it. He had a belly full of what any vampire should consider a delicacy and a warm, safe place to sleep. Once again Hal was almost literally dead to the world.

He was awake before dawn, no one had tended to the stables (at least not to the extent that he had) during his punishment and convalescence. It had been agreed upon last night that he would be able to put them in order in the morning before the guests arrived in the afternoon. He found himself quite well and capable after a solid night of sleep, his legs barely ached and there was only the slightest hint of bruising. He was still fascinated with his body’s ability to heal and the strength he possessed.

Ana had agreed to stand watch while he worked. Despite the punishment that had been given, he was still not trusted to be outside of the house on his own. There was much work to be done, no one here seemed to care much for the horses or their living conditions. He tidied away straw that was scattered and left everywhere. He brushed down each horse properly and when he got to Achilles he was greeted with a nuzzle and nickering. He had snuck an apple from the dining room table, Hal pulled it from it from its hiding place and broke it into quarters for him. Hal was going to be sure to take Alexi’s horse when he fled, out of spite, but now he genuinely liked the animal and he seemed to like him as well. Or at least he did so long as Hal kept sneaking treats into the stables. Achilles gobbled up the apple and nuzzled him again nibbling gently at Hal’s collar.

“He likes you,” Ana said. She was leaning against an empty stall. “I won’t tell anyone about the apples.” She winked. 

 

Hal had been in the drawing room studying anatomy (and mentally trying to sound out the Latin names for various parts) when the coach arrived. He heard it coming from a fair distance as did everyone else in the house. Every part of the house was now immaculate including its inhabitants. Hal had washed up a bit after his work in the stables and was instructed to wear the finest clothes that could be found in his trunk. 

The entire household, even Anton, filed outside to properly greet William. Hal expected to take the horses to the stables, but as it happened, William had his own people for that and Alexi was far too keen to show off his new favourite toy. Ana and Alexi greeted their old friend warmly, all smiles.

William was lanky. With his black hair pulled back tightly, he looked as though he hadn’t eaten in his entire, long, life. There was a strange familiarity to him, perhaps William just looked like someone Hal had known before. Alexi said that he had been coming from Smolensk, perhaps Hal had spotted him there in passing, he thought. William greeted each member of the household with barely passable civility as though he was inspecting them until he came to Hal. Hal was only vaguely aware that he may have seen this man before, but William acted as though he was elated to be reunited with him. 

“A pleasure to meet you, Henry,” he said holding out his hand. Hal shook it and found it cold and clammy. William’s thumb rubbed along the back of Hal’s hand. “I see Alexi has put you to work already.”

“Yes sir, in the stables.”

“Yes, quite,” he said and smiled, he stared just a little bit longer than Hal would have expected. He was starting to wonder if this was just something that old vampires did, if he would do the same if he managed to live to be hundreds of years old. 

“This is a long handshake,” Hal said.

“So it is,” William said letting go of Hal’s hand and instead placing a hand on Hal’s back to guide him into the home. “Shall we?”

At the front door William paused while Hal continued until he remembered, it didn’t matter who owned the home, human or vampire, an invitation was still required. “Please, come in sir.”

William smiled and sauntered into the house followed by the rest of the house hold. Anton bustled back into his culinary domain, he had been kept from his kitchen for too long and rushed back as though something were burning on the stove. Regina was drafted into helping him and followed behind him.

Alexi directed everyone else into the drawing room. Andrei busied himself at the drinks cabinet, Hal hoped that Ana would once again place herself strategically, but she and Alexi sat in each of the arm chairs instead and he was left sitting on the settee and uncomfortably close to William. His inspection was not yet complete it seemed and his gaze bored into Hal who was still not certain that he had not met this man before.

Ana jumped in vocally since she was unable to help physically. “How long will you be staying with us William?”

“Regrettably not long,” he said he took a small goblet of blood offered to him by Andrei. “Thank you. My business in Minsk is pressing so I may not linger here longer than a day or two. Your gracious hospitality is most appreciated of course, I could not in good conscience turn down Alexi’s invitation. He has been eager for me to make me your acquaintance, Henry. He speaks of you rather highly.

“How do you find this new life of yours?” he asked.

“It’s certainly different from what I was used to… before. I feel more alive now than when I was alive. I look forward taking advantage of what this life has to offer me.”

“Well said young man. Has Alexi taken you out on a hunt yet?”

“He has not, sir. Hopefully soon, I am eager to put into practice what I’ve been taught. Both my Master and Ana have provided me with valuable lessons I would like to put to good use.”

“I have no doubt you’ll excel at it with these two fine vampires as your tutors. I trained Alexi myself so I can vouch for his knowledge and experience. Ana has been a trusted friend for almost a century now. You could do no better than to have been brought into this family, Henry.

“Tonight’s weather looks favourable for a hunt. Honestly, I get so preoccupied with business that I often miss a good, old-fashioned hunt. What do you say Alexi?”

“If you wish it then certainly, if conditions allow of course.”

“Excellent!” William exclaimed and clapped Hal on the back. Despite his starved look, William was quite capable of enthusiasm. “I look forward to being there for your first kill.”

Alexi shook his head at Hal behind William’s back. It would appear that Hal’s small indiscretion was not something Alexi would survive unscathed either. As much as Hal would have loved to see his master suffer sudden retribution, the looks he was being given by Andrei and Alexi suggested this was not the time and Hal had to agree.

“It would be an honour, sir,” Hal said, he would play along for as long as it benefited him. He looked to Ana silently pleading. “Ana will you join us as well?”

“I would like to very much—”

“But someone must be sure to remain behind as hostess for our guests,” Alexi said cutting her off. “It would be rude to leave them behind and unattended to.”

“Surely Regina or Andrei would be more than capable of entertaining our guests this evening?” she said. 

“As the Lady of the house this duty regrettably falls to you my dear.”

Ana simply smiled and held her temper in check. “Of course, husband. You’re absolutely right. I shall join the next expedition.”

If Ana could not join them then Hal was silently praying for rain, or heavy winds. He did not want to be left to fend for himself with his abuser and the man who had taught him everything he knows.

“That’s settled then,” William said and downed the rest of his drink. “We shall venture out this evening in search of this young man’s first kill. In the meantime I should like to freshen up, I have been on the move since before dawn. Ana darling, if you would be so kind as to show me to my room.”

“Of course,” she said. “Follow me.”

Once Ana and William were well out of earshot for a vampire, Alexi relaxed somewhat. Hal took a small amount of satisfaction knowing that his Master had one of his own and was still obligated to behave accordingly and obey another.

“Andrei, I should like to speak with Henry alone for a moment. Do see if any of William’s party require assistance settling in.”

“Yes, sir,” Andrei said and left grudgingly giving Hal a sideways glance as he departed.  

“Am I to assume, Sir that whoever I manage to kill tonight we will pretend and celebrate as though it were my first?”

“Yes,” he said. “William is in a position of power and influence in this region. I would not be surprised if he already knows about what happened in Baran’ and is choosing to see if we will break. Your indiscretion is between the members of this household and no one else, understood?”

“It would not look favourable upon you then for anyone else to know that I managed to slip away in the early morning, and not too carefully I might add, to bring carnage to the surrounding villages. Would it?”

Alexi only glared at Henry who now had the smallest amount of leverage. Hal glared back. “No, it certainly would not.”

Hal smiled, if he played this right he would certainly remain safe for the span of William’s visit. On the outside Hal was doing his best to maintain a calculating visage, but on the inside he was terrified that his plan would backfire. Standing up to his bullies had rarely worked out well for Hal. 

“I would like to suggest then, _Master_ , that you refrain from _bothering_ me for the rest of his visit. I will not hesitate to spill everything if you so much as look at me indecently.”

Alexi smirked, and then laughed. Hal held his mask in place determined not to back down this time.

“Are you threatening me?” Alexi asked.

“I am only suggesting what will happen if I find myself indecently at your mercy once more.”

They stared at each other for a few moments, each one daring the other to blink or look away. Hal’s eyes watered, he refused to back down even if he might pay for it later. Alexi smiled once again and seemed to appreciate Hal’s strategy.

“Very well, it’s only a couple of days,” Alexi said moving to his desk. It was a victory for Hal, but Alexi’s tone suggested it would be short lived. 

 

Hal did his best to hide his grin, Alexi’s horse seemed to be growing more displeased with him with every step. Achilles was jittery and shaken, annoyed. William had one of his own horses and Hal was riding Ana’s horse, a mare she had named Hera. It was all Hal could do to not laugh when Achilles all but bucked Alexi from his back. William had looked at his former protege skeptically. Well into their journey Hal offered to trade. Hal was able to tame Achilles and ride calmly the rest of this leg of their trip, much to Alexi’s chagrin.

They rode north at Alexi’s suggestion, they would need to travel farther to reach a village or any one else for that matter than if they had gone south, but the village that Hal had terrorized still needed to be avoided for the time being. William had been correct, the weather was favourable for a hunt and so none of them complained about taking a longer journey to get to their respective midnight snacks. 

“You are very good with that beast,” William noted. “Horses can be skittish around our kind, but this one seems to have warmed to you.”

“Thank you, sir.” Hal said rubbing his hand along the horses neck. “A firm hand is not always needed. I’ve found them much more loyal and agreeable with gentle encouragement.”

William nodded, it seemed like an odd approach to him but it appeared to be working.

Alexi had been true to his word and had not once made Hal feel like prey after their deal was struck, William on the other hand continued to inspect and scrutinize Hal. At first he thought it was a test, that he was watching to see how well Hal had learned from his tutors, but he felt himself being watched more keenly than a master would watch an apprentice.

“May I speak candidly?” Hal asked.

“Please,” William said. Alexi tightened his grip on the reins of his horse clearly annoyed.

“Sir I’ve noticed that you look upon me with a great deal of scrutiny and familiarity, and I must confess I’m uncertain that we’ve met before. Is it possible we have crossed paths? I admit I have visited Smolensk, where you have travelled from, but I sadly spent a portion of that time… inebriated.”

William chuckled at that, and then just as quickly stopped and held up his hand, halting his horse. There was woodsmoke on the breeze. A village was still a fair distance, it would appear that they would not have to travel far after all. The trio sat idle for a moment, taking in the direction of the breeze, scenting the humans and listening for heartbeats. William and Alexi turned to Hal for his assessment to see what he had learned.

“Due east. Three, possibly four,” Hal said and looked up. There was a faint wisp of smoke coiling up from the woods though the glow was not visible. “There above the trees the smoke from their fire, less than a mile I’d guess.”

“Well spotted,” William said. “And how would you proceed?”

“I’m not familiar with the area, but I’d guess there is a road or path through the wood. I would recommend cutting through the clearing here to the edge of the wood and then proceeding on foot. Approach from three sides, less chance of escape if they become savvy.”

William actually seemed impressed. This was nothing that Alexi could have taught him, Hal had been a soldier and a mercenary. Sneaking up on the enemy was something he already knew enough about. The only difference now was that he could hear and smell his quarry from a considerable distance. Hal may have been just a foot soldier and a mercenary, but he had paid attention to strategy and he was good at it.

“I do hear three strong hearts,” Alexi confirmed. “The fourth may be a child or a pet. Well done, Henry.”

 The three rode quietly through the meadow to the edge of the forest and here the smells and heartbeats grew stronger, the glow from the campfire also became visible. The travellers had settled in a low lying area of the wood so that their small fire was not clearly visible from the road. Once their horses were secured, they slipped into the trees with nary a sound. Hal focused on the heartbeats, he was sure now that he heard four of them, but as they neared the campsite only three humans were visible. They were idle, by the fire, two men and one woman.

Silently William directed Alexi to approach from the right, Hal would stalk directly forward and William would round out to the left. From Hal’s vantage point he soon found out why he could hear a fourth heartbeat, the woman was visibly with child. He was somewhat astonished that he could hear the child’s heartbeat within her and curious if this would affect how the woman would taste.

The trio by the fire remained oblivious to their approach until the last few steps. The woman turned first and spotted Hal. The larger of the two men unsheathed a dagger, thinking it would help. It appeared to be the only weapon between the three of them. They had only one horse among them and no tent. No one would miss these people.

“U nas niama hrošaj, kali laska, nie paškodzić nam.” she said.

“We are not interested in money,” Alexi said with a sneer “And we are most definitely going to hurt you.”

William advanced on the man with the dagger easily disarming him, Alexi advanced on the other man and Hal seized the woman who viciously kicked back into Hal’s shins in her effort to escape. As it happened there was some tenderness left from his earlier punishment, but not enough to falter or let go of her. Her heart raced the more she struggled. Hal clamped a hand over her mouth while his own started watering.

“I would tell you to be quiet, that it would make this easier for you,” he whispered in her ear. “But as you can see that would be a lie.”

William and Alexi had both manifested fully, each of their respective pray seeing the other’s peril. Hal followed suit feeling his fangs emerge. The thumping of her heart was almost all Hal could hear, it nearly drowned out the smaller, faster heartbeat within her. The longer he waited the more he could only focus on her neck and her throbbing pulse. He didn’t care about manners or decorum or waiting for his elders, he bit down hard. His fangs and teeth once again easily penetrating down to the artery and he was richly rewarded.

Her scream and those of her companions were quickly drowned to a gurgle. The woman’s blood was intense, much richer than the villager he had drained only days ago. The euphoria was almost instantaneous. William’s victim was tossed to the ground, drained. And soon after Alexi’s followed, but Hal continued to drink. He could not stop as long as her blood flowed so freely down his throat. He drank until he felt overly full and when her heart finally stopped he let go and she flopped to the ground. The smaller heartbeat within her grew faint and then ceased.

Alexi and William exchanged glances. Alexi was proud, William seemed smug as if he’d proven a point.

“Well done, Henry!” William exclaimed. “She was a saucy one, wasn’t she? The expectant ones are always a little more ferocious, protecting their young. They are delicious though.”

Hal nodded and wiped at his chin, he had made less of a mess of himself this time. “Indeed, sir.” he said.

“How did she taste? Surely much better than the _distilled_ blood you’ve been fed to this point.”

“Rich, she tasted very rich. A bit sweet and warmer than I expected.” Hal said doing his part to pretend that this was all new to him. The village woman had not been as flavourful and he began to wonder what made each person taste different.

Alexi began rifling through their prey’s meagre belongings and found a flask of vodka. There were two cups in another pack one of which he gave to Hal and the other to William. 

“A toast!” Alexi said, filling their cups. “To Henry, may you never forget the joy of your first kill. Na zdrowie.”

 

They sat by the fire and drank every last drop of vodka, the flask had been almost full. This combined with the undeniable rush of a fresh kill only raised their spirits beyond what Hal thought possible. He felt very relaxed by the fire, watching the flames and oblivious to the stares of either of his companions. He allowed himself to forget the threat posed by either of them, instead revelling in the taste of his late evening meal, savouring it and already wishing there was more.

He was snapped from his reverie by the need to dispose of their meals. They were piled under some low bushes near the campsite and covered with fallen branches and loose stones. They were far enough from any road that the bodies would not be noticed by anything other than carrion animals. They would take care of the rest of the disposal.

William handed Hal the dagger he had taken from his prey. “A memento.”

Hal looked at the knife and it’s sheath, it was simple enough with a curved hilt and a simple black handle. He tucked it into his boot. “Thank you, sir.”

“And well earned I might add,” he said. “But we must not linger, we shall take the horse, we can leave no trace behind us.”

Hal followed his two masters with the horse in tow through the woods to where they had left their own horses. Once again Hal rode on Achilles who greeted Hal affectionately. He remained blissfully ignorant of the attention of his masters on the journey home. Enough blood and vodka had gone to his head and leaned back in his saddle, content. He had to admit, this had been a great deal more satisfying than his real first kill. She had been sloppy, he had been over zealous. He still remembered the look on her face as she lay on the ground afterward, but it was paling in comparison to the absolute terror that they had evoked tonight. 

It hardly bothered him that William had completely failed to satisfy his curiosity.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd write you a summary, but spoilers.

After seeing the men off for their hunt, Ana tried to play host to the remaining guests. She was William’s good and trusted friend for over a century, but the company he kept did not feel the same way. They preferred Andrei’s company and had sequestered themselves in the drawing room. Feeling mostly bored with their conversation in any respect she excused herself and sought out Regina instead. Her dear Regina who had been thanklessly toiling all day in the kitchen along side Anton to make such a feast. She decided that Regina had more than earned a thank you and a little fun.

A good and fair time later Ana was slowly wrapping a golden ringlet around her finger, she smiled as it sprung loose from her finger and found another ringlet to toy with. She missed this. And Regina had made it abundantly clear that she missed it as well. Regina sighed and wrapped her arm around her mistress just a little bit tighter. Ana kissed the top of her head. 

“What will happen if William finds out that we have all lied to him?” Regina asked.

“Nothing good,” Ana said. “I have a sneaking suspicion that William already knows, he always seems to know everything. It’s his business to know everything, but I don’t know if he will simply call our bluff or wait for one of us to slip. Hopefully Hal and Alexi can keep up the charade.”

“I don’t like it, we should have just been up front about it. Consequences be dammed. If he finds out now what Hal did… It will be so much worse for us and especially for Hal.”

“I thought you didn’t give a whit about Hal,” Ana said.

“The little snot has grown on me,” she said sitting up a ways. “I still don’t understand what you see in him. Or Alexi for that matter, he’s old and fat, if you’ll excuse my boldness.”

“You know perfectly well why we stay here, Regina. And he was not much older than myself when I was turned I’ll have you know. And you don’t think of me as “old” do you?”

“No, I suppose not, but I heard your fight the other night, Mistress. It was all I could do to resist storming down the stairs to give him a piece of my mind.”

Ana just looked at her and smiled, she brushed Regina’s hair off her shoulder and wound her fingers through it. The dear girl would always be loyal.

“I know you can handle him, but he angers me sometimes,” she said setting her head back into the hollow of Ana’s shoulder. “Hal is almost as irritating, but at least Hal is, I don’t know, pleasing to look upon. At least more so than Alexi.”

Ana laughed, “I didn’t think I would ever hear you speak of a man like that.”

“I’m not stricken with blindness Mistress, I have eyes,” she said. “Even if I don’t care for men I know when they are pleasing to look on and when they are not.”

Again Ana laughed. “Well said, my love. Well said.”

Regina trailed her fingers along the small rise of Ana’s stomach, circling her navel. She made a small pattern in a patch of smeared blood left behind by her arm and drew a heart shape. They both giggled at it. 

“I love you too my dear Regina,” she said and lifted her face to kiss her gently, but it started to grow to more than that. Ana moaned, frustrated.

“I don’t want to be the one to spoil this delightful evening,” Ana said. “But we should probably dress ourselves.”

“And wash up,” Regina replied absently wiping a bit of drying blood from Ana’s shoulder with the sheet. They had made quite a mess of Regina’s bed and parts of the room as well. Clothing was draped on and scattered about the chair at the dressing table. And the sheet was well spotted with red. “It’s been some time since I’ve needed to worry about the removal of so many stains from my own bed. I might have to burn these bed clothes.”

Ana extracted herself from the bed and smiled. “You’re welcome,” she said.

 

The men returned smelling of woodsmoke and blood. Ana found it was not an unpleasant combination and while she certainly enjoyed the evening spent with her young paramour, she wished she had been out stalking the woods for prey as they had.

Alexi and William were quite content, laughing and joking and Hal, well she had seen that look upon his face before, but tonight it was amplified. They were drunk. All of them. 

“I can see by the state of you all that you were successful tonight,” she said.

“Truly successful,” William said putting his arm roughly around Hal’s shoulders and shaking him from his reverie. “This young man will do very well in this life. He’s a clever one, didn’t I tell you Alexi?”

Alexi nodded, Hal looked puzzled and remembered to keep up the act and smile along with his superiors. There was hardly a drop of blood on him, Hal had made neat and well-executed kill. Ana hoped he had played it off as beginners luck and lessons well learned.

William escorted everyone to the drawing room where only a couple of his men and Andrei were still carousing. It was late however, so Ana excused herself from the group having done her basic duty in greeting them and congratulating Hal on his “first kill”. She knew that they would stay up late continuing to eat and drink until the small hours. Vampire or human, they still saw a woman and while none of them would dare say it out loud, she was not welcome. In her bedroom she changed into a night gown and slipped into bed pulling the blanket and the pillow over her head to drown them out. She instead thought about her evening activities and reminded herself that while they did not satisfy her basic vampire urges, she would be a fool to deny that all of her other urges had been entirely satisfied.

 

Hal stumbled up the stairs to his room. He had done his best to avoid this state of absolute drunkenness, but to refuse would have been impolite and inevitably he started to enjoy himself. To not join in on a session of drinking in his honour, in honour of his first kill, in honour of the lie the whole house was trying to tell… would only rouse suspicion. So he revelled. He drank. He mostly listened to the other’s reminisce about their glorious kills, and while he listened, he drank. He hadn’t been this intoxicated since, well, Hal had no idea. The floor was starting to slide out from under his feet and he knew he was going to fall and aimed for his bed. He almost made it, his upper body landing face down on the mattress the rest of him thumped to the floor. 

“Owww,” he laughed.

He pulled himself upright onto the bed and tried to steady himself through the dizziness. He pulled off his boots and the dagger fell to the floor. The trophy that William had given him, it was not a fancy dagger but it was sharp. Hal tested it on his finger, yes definitely sharp. He sheathed it and tucked it under his pillow. Drunk as he was, some small part of him felt better knowing that it would be within reach through the night.

He managed to escape most of his clothing and settled under his blanket, he fell asleep splayed face down with his hand on the dagger. 

Not long after Ana woke him, he was still under a happy haze of blood and spirits. It was still dark, and she sat on the edge of his bed. He let go of the dagger under his pillow and sloppily rolled to face her, grinning like a fool.

“Is it time to get up?” he slurred. “Time to tidy up the horses and feed the stables.”

Ana suppressed a laugh, they had certainly celebrated him well. 

“Goodness no, in this state you’d probably end up trampled or asleep under a hay stack. It can wait, and it’s far too early. Alexi is completely out and reeking enough to make my eyes water, the stench of him is keeping me awake. I can’t say much better of you, but at least you’re a happy drunk.”

Hal sobered up a little at that. “Did he hurt you?”

“No,” she said. “If he had it would have started a row loud enough to wake the whole house. I simply do not enjoy his company right now. How was your hunt? Tell me everything.”

“We found three vagabonds in the woods north of here, one of them was a woman with child. She was delicious. Spirited too,” he said. He had a far away look in his eye, part drunken weariness and part pride. “Look, look, look. I have a trophy. William gave me a trophy,” he slurred and took the dagger from under his pillow to show her.

“He was so proud of me, the old sod, that he gave _me_ a trophy,” he said starting to laugh. “He really thought she was my first. Can you believe it?”

Ana examined the dagger, appreciating its weight. It was plain, but it was well balanced. 

“Should I presume then from the lack of stab holes in my husband’s clothes that he did not try to bother you on your adventure? I got the impression that you wished me to come along for protection.”

“He wouldn’t dare,” he said. “I suggested to him that if he did not want to feel William’s wrath over my indiscretion then he should not even look at me the wrong way or I would spill everything.”

Ana raised an eyebrow, clearly impressed.

“Henry, you do realize that if your little indiscretion is revealed this whole house will suffer for it. Especially now that we have all lied to protect you. Alexi can certainly be cruel, but he is loyal to this family and he will protect it as well as he would himself,” she said. She handed back the dagger which Hal slipped back under his pillow. She couldn’t tell if Hal had even considered anyone else. “That being said, I hope he can contain himself to save the hides of everyone living under this roof.

“You would do well to watch your back and your backside once William departs. If I know anything about the man I married it’s that he does not like to be bested by anyone, especially by one whom he thinks should obey his every command and look to him as if he were a god.”

“I’m sorry, Mistress,” he said slowly sobering through her speech. “I didn’t consider the rest of the household. I assumed that it would all come down to Alexi and I so wanted him to be punished for what he did to me.”

“Selfishness, a need for revenge, and a strong sense of self-preservation,” she said. “You’ll be an excellent vampire, Hal. I just know it.”

Hal sat up, swaying only slightly and took her hand gently kissing the knuckles. He felt like he was being far more gentlemanly than he actually was having slobbered on the back of her hand. Ana rolled her eyes, it was the thought that counted. 

“I apologize for endangering the whole house, and you especially,” he said. 

It would have been sweeter if he could clearly focus his eyes and his hair was not sticking up in such an unruly fashion. And then the hiccups started.

“Bugger —hic”

Ana sighed. “Go back to sleep, Hal.”

He frowned and flopped face first back onto his pillow. She could not tell if he was asleep, excepting the small spasms as he hiccuped into his pillow he was quiet and still. She rolled him over so that he would be able to breathe and he was definitely asleep. She stifled her laughter as he continued to make small gasping noises with each spasm. 

Ana tried to take a small amount of pleasure in it, she was not looking forward to enduring a house full of slightly hung-over, sleep deprived, irritable vampires once the sun came up.

 

Hal had not been in the mood for breakfast, though he knew that it would be impolite not to join everyone in the dining room at the appointed time. He found that he was one of the few who were still feeling the ill side effects of an evening of drinking. He noted that while his Master was somewhat peaky, he was no worse for wear. Hal was definitely feeling worse for wear, but he was hiding it well. 

Though compared to Ana and Regina, who were positively glowing, everyone looked rough this morning. He wondered what Ana had got up to while he was out. Hal didn’t think vampires could look this lively at any time of day, let alone after a late night. 

William had been curiously absent from the table, if it weren’t for the presence of William’s associates, he would have thought that maybe they had all departed. Hal learned later that William did not care for the tradition of proper meals as much as his Master did and had helped himself to one of the residents in the cellar instead of sitting down for bread and butter with the rest of the house hold. 

Hal resumed his normal routine of tidying the stables and spoiling Achilles only today he was allowed to do so without supervision, he guessed it would rouse suspicion that something in the household was amiss. Alexi knew as well as Hal, that this situation would be the worst scenario in which to try to break free. He returned to the house and changed out of his pungent clothing so that he could continue his studies in the drawing room, but when he walked into the drawing room neither Ana or Alexi could be found. William was seated at the desk, engrossed in his work. Thinking to sneak back out before he disturbed him, Hal quietly made an about face, but it was too late. 

“Do not let my presence disturb you, Henry.” he said. “Come in, sit down, this is your home as well and I am only a guest in it.”

Hal did as he was told and sat in the chair he had occupied only a few nights ago when he was crippled for disobedience, for committing the very act that the whole house were all now blatantly lying about.

“Beg pardon, sir. I was expecting to find either my Master or Mistress Ana here. This is usually the time I am expected for lessons.”

“I believe they are occupied out on the grounds, what lessons?”

“Sir, Ana is teaching me to write and to read and my Master believes that a strong knowledge of anatomy is important for survival.”

William smiled paternally, “Alexi always did have a fascination for the human body and its workings. I’m not surprised he is instilling the same knowledge in you. You showed quite well how much he has taught you last night. For a first attempt, you were very adept at finding the ideal point of attack. From what I remember of my first, it was a sloppy disaster, all hunger and no tact. Spent almost an hour picking that poor soul’s flesh from between my teeth.

“You seem to be a natural, you have taken a life before, yes?”

“Yes sir, in my human life I was a soldier and a mercenary,” Hal said hoping that this is what William had been referring to. It seemed Alexi’s paranoia about what William already knows was infecting him as well. “I’m no stranger to violence, but I don’t doubt that what I’ve learned here since coming into this life will be helpful such as it was last night.”

William smiled and stared at Hal for a moment before briefly turning his attention back to his work, signing a letter and folding it precisely. Hal tried not to stare as William melted wax to seal it.

“I must admit that last night was a very different experience from the chaos of warfare. I’m used to using a blade, not my own teeth.” he said.

“Your experience will serve you well, Henry. I’ve played the role of a soldier myself at times, you have a keen mind for strategy.”

“Thank you, sir,” Hal said. 

“You are a long way from your home, Henry. What has brought you to this part of Europe?”

“Adventure, the hope for a better life,” Hal lied. No one knew the real reason he left England and he wasn’t about to start now. And that was not entirely a lie. He had hoped for a better life when he fled his home, he just had not set his sights very high. “I think I’ve found what I was looking for.”

“Indeed,” William said, gathering up his stationery. He rang the bell on his desk and one of William’s own men answered. William handed off the letters to be sent. “Ride ahead as planned, Serge. I will be departing tomorrow morning with the others. We will not be far behind.”

The man bowed curtly and was off. One less horse for Hal to worry about in the stables, he thought. William rose from behind the desk and gestured to Hal to be seated.

“I will leave you to your studies, Henry. I have a need for some fresh air, should I come across either Ana or Alexi I will advise them that you are fastidiously at work.”

And at that William had left Hal alone to practice his letters. Hal was almost sure that William’s line of questioning was going to expose the truth, or that it was meant to. Was he subtly telling Hal that he knew? That he had known all along? Hal had expected to get away with murder for the rest of his life, how ever long it lasted. However one could not expect to do so having made the attempt in the middle of the morning in a busy village, that much had been made abundantly clear. 

Hal opened his notebook and readied a quill, but found his hand was shaking far too much to write legibly. One more day, they only had to fool William for one more day.

 

“He knows, Ana,” Hal whispered looking around in a panic. “I swear he knows.”

“Calm yourself, Henry,” she said. “Or you will only confirm his suspicions. Look at the trees or observe the wildlife, but do not look about as though you expect to be killed. You are taking a pleasant afternoon walk with a friend, no one is about to leap from behind the next tree to cut your throat, understood?”

Hal pulled at the collar of his doublet, “Do you think he would?”

“I see Alexi has infected you with his paranoia,” she said. “Listen, it is certainly William’s business to know things. He keeps order and meets out discipline as he sees fit. I hardly think that any one will be staked over this.”

“Hardly? That is not very reassuring,” he said. “I’ve died once already and fairly recently, I can’t say I’m looking forward to doing it again so soon. And I already know there’s something worse than death.”

“Look lively Hal darling,” Ana said nodding ahead where one of William’s men was dozing in the shade. Ana leaned on Hal gently and sighed. “I’ve missed France, it’s been so long I’m almost certain I’ve forgotten the language. Did you see Paris on your travels east?”

“I did not,” Hal said, playing along. “I had a more northerly path through France and there was not much to see of interest. Any of the cities or towns I visited were just rest stops for the army on the way to another battle or a skirmish.”

They walked and carried on this way until they were sure the other vampire could not hear them. They were on the far side of Anton’s kitchen garden, walking the inner perimeter of the main wall. 

“Remember to remain calm,” she said. “I will not allow anyone to harm you. I give you my word.”

“Thank you Mistress. And I as well.”

 

The evening before there had been quite the feast to honour their house guest. It was something that Hal couldn’t have imagined. And tonight Anton had out done himself. There were several roasts, thanks to Andrei’s game hunting skills. There were vegetables and dumplings, breads and beverages. It was more food than they could all be expected to eat in one week let alone one evening meal. Even if there were five extra mouths at the table. 

Alexi had relinquished his seat at the head of the table to William on this occasion and sat at William’s right hand, Ana at his left. William observed everyone from his vantage point and once he saw that every glass was filled he rose, glass in hand.

“Gentlemen, ladies. I think we can all agree that a feast such as this is worthy of royalty, and so we are lucky that it should be laid out for the likes of us.” William began, there was a murmur of laughter. “My thanks to your chef and for your labours in making myself and my men feel welcome and comfortable in your home. It has been a long and tiresome journey these last few weeks, I will regret having to leave what feels like luxurious comfort compared to another week of village inns and taverns and being jostled about in my carriage which awaits me tomorrow. And so I propose a toast to our gracious host and hostess, may their cellar always be full, their recruits dutiful, and their lives long and prosperous. Cheers!”

The table roared along with him and the feast began in earnest. Hal ate nervously having lost his appetite during William’s speech. He was almost certain that the line about recruits was about him and what he’d done. Hal refused to feel guilty over it, Alexi had driven him to it after all, but he was still wary of being punished for it a second time. And there were still members of this household that he did not wish to see harmed. Ana and Regina had been kind, and Anton had not seen fit to poison him yet, they could be spared.

As the feast before them diminished and disappeared into stomachs, Hal began to feel ill. He tried to wrestle his inner paranoia into submission and his stomach under control but it cramped and gurgled. Everything would be fine, he thought. They would just need to get through one more evening and they would be safe. The harder he tried to convince himself it was all in his head the worse he felt. He tried to calm himself with drink, but it only became worse. He could see across the table that Andrei and Alexi were also starting to look pale, there was a sheen of perspiration on Regina’s cheek. None of William’s men seemed affected. He put his goblet down, resolving not to drink more, but he knew it was too late.

William caught his eye and smiled. 

“You _are_ a clever one, aren’t you Henry?”

“You’ve laced the cups instead of the food or drink,” Hal said.

“Of course, my men have done nothing wrong. Why on earth should I poison _them_?”

Alexi mopped the sweat from his brow, Andrei swayed in his seat, he had drank the most, and landed face-first into his dumplings which then flew into the air behind him. Next to Hal, Regina and Ana’s stomachs gurgled threateningly. 

“Don’t worry, it won’t kill you,” William said surveying his hosts and their underlings. He smiled and sat back with his glass of wine. “Now, is there anything anyone at this table would like to tell me?”

“Last night was not my first kill,” Hal blurted out, the pain was intensifying, his arms wrapped around his stomach. “I ran off a few days ago and drained a woman in a near by village. My Master wished me not to tell you as it would look poorly on him. I was not careful or quiet in my escape, but I still managed to do without him noticing.”

Hal was determined to take Alexi down with him if he could. William had made it clear that he thought everyone should suffer, but Hal would do what he could to make sure Alexi suffered just a little bit more. Hal had already been punished for his small crime, Alexi had received nothing for his.

“Is this true, Alexi?’ William asked.

“Yes, though perhaps Henry was more stealthy than he gives himself credit for.”

“Sir, I climbed out my window and fell into a shrubbery outside the drawing room window. I’d hardly call that stealthy. I suspect you were other wise preoccupied.”

“What are you insinuating, _boy_?”

William watched them bicker with amusement. 

“Gentlemen! It does not matter to me why and how Henry escaped this house, so long as he was punished for it.”

Hal nodded.

 “Good. Your current predicament is for daring to lie to me about all of it in the first place. That you believed I wouldn’t hear about a woman with her throat torn out and nearly decapitated in the middle of a morning market is an insult to my intelligence and shows a glaring lack of respect. I expected better from both of you,” he said glaring at Ana and Alexi. 

“Especially you Alexi. I thought I had taught you better than this. I’m not so much angry as I am disappointed. Take them to their rooms and lock the doors. I will decide what to do with them later, for now I want them out of my sight.”

 

William’s men were unforgiving in sending Hal and the others to their rooms. The door was opened he was shoved inside where he tumbled to his knees and the door slammed and locked behind him. He heard the same fate for others. He heard Regina retching across the hall which gave his stomach a reason to follow suit. In the darkness of his room he was able to find the bucket that doubled as a chamber pot. He sat in the middle of the floor hugging it as he filled it. He couldn’t remember a time when he had ever felt so ill. 

When he was sure that his stomach had finished its revolt he crawled to his bed and tried to find sleep or comfort, but he felt like he was about to burst into flames. He fumbled with the buttons of his doublet and removed it. He kicked and pulled his boots off, the dagger that he had hidden in one of them clattered to the floor. He started at it for a moment and with the last few moments of common sense left to him again he picked it up and tucked it under his pillow before passing out completely.

Sometime later he awoke to shouting and a crash from further down the hall followed by more shouting. It sounded like Alexi was getting what he deserved, though he could hear Ana crying out as well and he worried for her safety. Sounds from across the hall in Regina’s room were also cause for concern. Had William changed his mind about killing them? The poison wouldn’t kill anyone but William and his men certainly still could. Hal gripped the knife under his pillow even though he was unsure he would be able to wield it properly. His stomach was still churning and his head was pounding, he had soaked the bed clothes in sweat.

His grip on the blade handle tightened when he heard heavy foot steps stop outside his door. The key turned and the door slowly opened to reveal William with a candle in hand. No weapon that Hal could see, but that wouldn’t stop William from harming him and they both knew it. Ana had told him that William was almost 800 years old, he started to feel foolish about the dagger under his pillow. He might as well have a hair pin for all the good it would likely do. Hal counted his blessings that at least William did not have a wooden stake.

“Henry, I think it’s time you and I had a little chat.”


	9. Chapter 9

“And don’t be foolish enough to think that you can surprise me with that dagger under your pillow. I was not born yesterday,” he said shutting the door. He placed the candle on the table and calmly approached Hal, he held out his hand. “Give it to me.”

Hal stared at the outstretched hand for a moment, he didn’t want to give up his only meagre defence. William sighed, annoyed.

“You can give it to me or I will take it from you by force, those are your only options. For your sake, I don’t recommend the latter.”

Hal was not sure if it was the illness or the fever or delirium, maybe it was the sounds of his fellow house mates being beaten, but he did not choose wisely. He lashed out with the dagger in a wide arc which William easily side stepped. He disarmed Hal as easily as he had done with the dagger’s previous owner, taking Hal’s arm and twisting it behind his back until it popped, pinning him face down into the mattress. Hal refused to let go of the dagger.

“Tenacious, I’ll give you that,” he said leaning more of his weight onto Hal who could only grunt in reply. “Let go or I shall not hesitate to rip this arm off and beat you with it. The bones are already apart, it wouldn’t be difficult.”

Hal let go of the dagger and expected to be released from the hold as well and was sorely disappointed. William just leaned further placing his knee where his hand had held Hal’s arm. Hal continued to try to wriggle out from under him, whether from tenacity or sheer panic William couldn’t be sure. All Hal could think of was what had always happened in this sort of scenario.

“Be still, Henry! My patience is wearing thin,” he said placing the tip of the dagger at Hal’s throat, he calmed down and William eased the weight upon him, but did not let go.

“I swear it won’t happen again,” Hal said. “I’ll be good, please. I didn’t ask them to lie for me, I didn’t think it was important. Please, I swear I’ll behave if you just let go.”

“You didn’t ask them to lie for you? Funny, that’s not what Alexi told me.”

“I didn’t—” William leaned heavily on Hal once more squeezing air from Hal’s lungs and creaking from his rib cage.

“Are you calling _your Master_ and _my friend_ a liar?”

“No! No, I didn’t at first. I didn’t, I swear. Alexi—” William leaned harder, Hal gasped. “My Master hinted that I should keep what happened to that village woman to myself when you asked about hunting. And then I just thought I could use the opportunity to get him off my back. That’s all. I didn’t mean any disrespect to you, Sir. I just wanted to be left alone.”

“A sort of blackmail then?”

“If you like, yes.”

“How long have you been a vampire Henry?”

“Um, a few weeks I think,” Hal said.

“And in that time you’ve seduced your Master’s wife, escaped this household, stolen a horse, made a first and brutal _public_ kill and then blackmailed your Master to cover it up? Have I missed anything?”

Hal shook his head. This was not the time to clarify that Ana had seduced him instead.

“You should know Henry I thought there was potential in you from the moment I saw you, but I never expected this. If it were not for your blatant lack of respect towards myself and my duty to keep order I’d be impressed.”

Hal was quiet a moment. He wasn’t sure what the correct response should be. “Thank you, sir?”

“Don’t think for a moment that any of that will get you off the hook, young man.”

William kept his knee dug into Hal’s arm and back almost relaxing into the position, eliciting more creaking and gasping. He silently contemplated the dagger. He seemed to be admiring the candle light reflecting off it.

“Sir, what did you do to the others?” Hal wheezed, wrenching his face up and away from the mattress. Hal was starting to wonder how someone who looked so starved could be so heavy.

“What I felt was necessary,” he said, Hal could hear Regina softly crying across the hall. “Don’t worry your pretty little head, they still live, more or less. Now, to answer your earlier question… Yes.”

“What?” Hal asked, clearly confused.

“And no, we have not met before. You asked me last night if we had met and I never answered your question. So no, we haven’t. Not formally, but we have crossed paths in Smolensk as you cleverly surmised. I observed you, I watched you fight. I was moved. I believe you when you say you were ‘inebriated’ at the time. Your capacity for drink seems to only be limited by your purse strings.”

Hal knew what William was referring to. He and a few fellow mercenaries had been loaned out to protect a spineless dignitary who got himself into more trouble than Hal thought possible for such a mewling twerp. Hal was almost certain that little prick did it out of boredom.

“The man we were charged with protecting was an imbecile, I drank to stop myself from killing him in his sleep,” Hal said. “He liked to have people fight his battles for him and went out of his way to pick fights with people much, much larger than himself and us. If I weren’t being paid so well I’d have walked away. I was happy to hand him off to someone else.”

“And yet you still found a way to do your duty,” William said. “You still found it within yourself to do as you were told, to follow orders. That was another of your qualities I had admired among your other charms.”

Hal felt his skin begin to crawl.

“I also observed the incident behind the tavern, do you remember that or were you too drunk?”

“I remember,” Hal said. “I try very hard to forget.”

“There were two of them and only one of you,” William said leaning down close to Hal’s ear. “As I recall it was the only time I witnessed you _lose_ a fight, though it wasn’t for lack of trying. You are quite…spirited.

“I applied my resources, I found out who you were. I even followed you myself for a while. I wasn’t ready to recruit you personally, too many irons in the fire as it were to take on a _challenge_ such as yourself, but I didn’t want to pass up the chance to bring you into the fold and I knew someone who could. I knew someone who would _appreciate_ the challenge and I suspect that you have not disappointed in that respect. Have you?”

Hal wriggled once more in an attempt to escape William’s hold and the horrible memory he had invoked. Hal had sworn to himself over and over that what happened to him as a child would never happen again, but it still did. Knowing now that he was a gift for Alexi to toy with was only making matters worse, he buried his face in the mattress and wept and hoped that this would not be his punishment for lying. He briefly entertained that he would rather have his legs broken again instead.

“Your reaction tells me I’m right,” William said. “I knew you would not let me down.”

Hal tried once again be still, maybe William would spare him or become bored, his type doesn’t like it when their prey stops fighting back.

“What will you do to me, Sir?” Hal asked. Better to know than find out the hard way.

“What was your punishment for running away, Henry? For killing that woman the way you did?”

“My Master saw fit to break my legs so that I could not run and left me that way until I apologized.”

“And did you?”

“You see for yourself that I walk, obviously I did.”

William leaned the rest of his weight on Hal who whimpered under the strain on his ribs. “Do you forget your position, boy? Watch your tone.

“When you apologized, were you sincere? Did you swear it would never happen again and genuinely mean it? If not, then why should I believe you when you promised me the same thing only moments ago. Nothing you’ve done since you became one of us has given me reason to trust you.”

“I did not tell a lie,” Hal said and he was being honest, mostly. He would never attempt to leave the house in quite that manner ever again. Next time it would be different. “I meant it, I swear. I shall behave if you let me go. I will not run.”

William idly trailed the flat side of the dagger across Hal’s neck and down his back.

“And you will obey your elders?”

“Yes,” Hal hissed. 

“Ana begged me to spare your life, Henry. She thought for sure I was going to end you. You should know, Alexi did not protest in the slightest,” he said and finally released Hal’s arm. He tossed the dagger onto the bed where Hal was gasping for breath and crossed the room to retrieve his candle. “You may want to take those words to heart.”

William shut the door, but did not turn the key in the lock. There were still torturous noises coming from elsewhere and Hal was still gasping and trying hard not to vomit. He would not play the hero tonight, not with only one arm and a useless dagger. Not even if he wanted to. He pushed himself up and tried to roll his shoulder back into place as he had done the last time, but it would not slot into place, no matter how many times he tried. So he just held onto it, he sat on the bed and propped himself up against the wall, fighting the urge to sleep and waited for the shouting and crashing to stop. If there was a change of heart about killing everyone who lived in this house, he wanted to see his death coming this time. 

William had made a valid point. Hal had brought nothing but trouble into this house since he arrived, and he had never considered the consequences of any of his actions. Hal had always thought that life was too short to think about consequences, but now he was a vampire who may very well live forever, it was time he started thinking ahead. He was going to have to take more care with who he angered and whose attention he attracted if he wanted to make good on the promises he had made to himself. He had made an impression on someone nearly 800 years his senior, but he had paid dearly for it. Next time, someone else would pay, someone else would suffer the consequences.

The sky outside his window was beginning to brighten into a faint orange by the time the house fell silent and he heard the sound of William’s party leaving. It was only then that he felt it safe enough to go out to assess the damage. He tucked his bruised and useless wrist and arm into the open collar of his shirt and into the armhole on the other side. It would have to do. He ignored the creaking in his chest as he struggled back into his boots, he tucked the dagger back where it belonged.

Hal went across the hall to Regina’s room, the door was left ajar and he could see that William’s men had left her in a most undignified state. She was unconscious, Hal cursed under his breath and averted his eyes as he pulled her skirts down and her blanket up. She was pale, but breathing and sporting a fat lip. She groaned and opened her eyes, but was startled to see Hal.

“Regina, are you alright?” he asked.

“No, I’m not.” she said rolling onto her side she looked at Hal’s lopsided shoulders. “What about yourself and the others? Oh god, Ana!”

She tried to get up and winced, deciding she was better off where she was for a bit longer.

“I don’t know, you’re the first one I’ve found and only because I’m across the hall.”

“Go. Find her,” she said.

Back in the hall he knocked on Andrei’s door but there was no response. Hal guessed he was still out from earlier and moved on to the end of the hall where Alexi and Ana slept. He had heard terrible noises from this end of the house. He knocked and waited, no one seemed to stir or make a sound, he was about to knock again when the door opened. 

Alexi had certainly taken a share of William’s indignation, his left eye was nearly swollen shut and there was a smear of blood and bruising across his cheek. He almost looked disappointed that it was Hal who knocked. 

“Sir, I think your _guests_ have gone,” Hal said trying to see around Alexi’s frame into the room. “I heard horrible sounds from your room. Are you and Mistress Ana alright?”

“I’m fine,” he said exiting the room and shutting the door behind him. He looked Hal over and noticed the awkward angle of his left shoulder. “I shall set that for you momentarily. Go back to your room and wait for me.”

Hal was about to protest, to ask after Ana, but the glare from Alexi and the brutal lesson he had _just_ learned about obeying his elders told him that maybe this time he should do as he was asked. Alexi pushed forward and lead Hal back to his room. Alexi didn’t even take notice of Regina or bother to ask, he just barrelled ahead and down the stairs. 

Regina’s door was still open and on closer inspection it appeared to be broken. From the outside. Hal caught Regina’s eye before going back to his room and shook his head, she could tell he was unsuccessful. Regina made another attempt to get up, but struggled and failed. Hal was starting to feel the weight of his injuries and the lack of sleep and the last of the poison in his system and leaned heavily on the door frame.

A muffled argument drifted up the stairs between Anton and Alexi as he surveyed the damage left behind by William’s men, Hal only caught a few pieces, it seemed that the banquet was not enough and their guests had seen fit to empty the cellars before they departed. Hal’s slowly drooping head snapped up at the sound of Alexi howling with displeasure. Across the hall, Regina also startled and finally, successfully pried herself from her bed.

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll close your door and bar it by any means you can until he calms himself,” she said closing her broken door. He heard the sound of a chair being dragged across the floor and tucked under the doorknob.

Hal scrambled to shut his door when he heard Alexi stomping up the stairs. He had almost nothing to block his door with, except a trunk full of clothes. He had only a dull dagger and one useful arm to defend himself with. He had barely moved the trunk before the door burst open. Alexi stood there glaring for a moment.

“Sit,” he commanded.

Hal did as he was told, mostly falling onto the side of his bed, not having the energy to do much else.

“I’m sorry—”

“Shut up,” Alexi said and took Hal’s limp arm roughly in both hands. “I don’t want to hear a word from you. Not a sound, do you understand?”

Hal nodded, winced and then failed at not making a sound as Alexi prodded around the mass of tight muscle around Hal’s shoulder. Alexi placed his foot on Hal’s bruised ribs and then pulled until the bone pushed itself back into place.

“There is nothing left to sustain us,” Alexi said. “Not a drop. The only courteous gesture they made was to pile the remains of our cellar’s occupants onto a pyre in the back garden. And all of this is because of what _you_ did to that village woman. I have not yet decided what I will do with you, Henry. Pray that I decide and then act quickly.”

Alexi stormed out of the room leaving Hal gasping and sore. He heard Alexi pounding on Andrei’s door until it opened quietly, Hal had expected the sound of shards of the door hitting the ground, but it seemed to open quite voluntarily.

“Andrei, you are well?”

“Well enough, sir.”

“Good, come with me,” Alexi said. “We must replenish our stocks.”

Hal watched both of them as they passed his open door. Andrei seemed to be in perfect health as if he’d slept peacefully through the entire evening of carnage. One way or another Andrei had survived completely unscathed. How on earth had that happened, Hal thought.

Andrei was the first one to pass out from the poison. Had it been an act? A ruse? Was Andrei in on the whole debacle? Or had William and his men decided that unconscious prey was no fun and left him alone? Perhaps Andrei had spared himself by playing at being proper dead.

Hal dug through the trunk at the end of his bed and found something appropriate to tie into a sling for his arm. The aching and exhaustion had not abated even if his shoulder had been righted again, it still seemed to sit at the wrong angle. The longer he sought to stay awake, the more he ached. When he heard horses and a wagon departing outside he relaxed somewhat, it was then that he heard Regina emerge from her room. 

“Jesus, Hal, you look like shit,” she said. “They’re gone, if what Alexi said is true, they’ll be gone for a couple of hours at least. We need to see what’s happened to Ana.”

Ana, he’d almost forgotten. His head was swimming, but he pushed himself up off the bed and followed Regina down the hall to Ana’s room. Regina was limping and moving slowly, Hal had a good idea of what had happened to her and felt sympathy having been through it himself once or twice. 

Regina did not waste any time in opening Ana’s door. Weak and in pain as she was, Ana was her maker and she was devoted to her. There were no piles of ash anywhere, but what they did find was alarming all the same. 

Ana’s clothing was torn and lying in a heap across the room. Ana herself was still on the bed, face down and bruised along her arms and her neck. Regina rushed forward to her Mistress and gently rolled her over. The bruising continued all the way around Ana’s throat and along her jaw and there was blood pooled on the sheet beneath her. Regina climbed into the bed and cradled her Mistress in her lap. Ana was still breathing, but very slowly. Hal kneeled at her bedside, reached out and brushed Ana’s red locks from her face and found a black eye.

“Christ,” he muttered.

“She’s not proper dead,” Regina told him. “But she’s in a bad way, Hal. We need to get her some blood. We all do, your shoulder looks disgusting even with a shirt over it.”

“I can tell you it doesn’t feel any better than it looks,” he said. “It’s been set, but I don’t think Alexi cared to do it properly. And there isn’t any blood left in the house anyway, William and his men drank us dry.”

Regina looked at her maker and then at Hal, “I have a small hidden stash,” she said gently laying Ana’s head on the pillow. “Stay with her, I’ll be right back.”

Regina limped hurriedly out of the room and returned just as quickly with a small flask in her hands. It was full of cold stale blood, but it was blood all the same and Hal hungered for even a drop of it. 

“When Anton isn’t looking I sneak as much as I can from the cellars,” she said shifting herself back under Ana, propping her up in her lap. “I can hold her up, you’ll need to help her drink.”

Together they managed to get most of the flask’s contents into Ana’s mouth, she swallowed instinctively, but did not wake. Regina cradled her mistress’s head and shoulders and ran her fingers through Ana’s red locks. Hal seemed unable to get up from the floor and leaned on the bed frame, holding Ana’s hand. And so they waited, it was becoming evident that Alexi and Andrei had travelled far and in the opposite direction from William’s party to find food. Regina watched the sunbeam poking through the drapes make its way across the floor. Hal’s eyelids only became heavier as the day wore on and he started to drift off, jerking himself awake when his head dipped too close to the mattress. 

“Hal, you should rest,” Regina said. “It makes no difference if we both hold a vigil. She will wake when she is good and ready. I don’t care if you’re her lover, she is _my_ maker and I will stay with her.”

“No,” he said shaking his head mostly in an attempt to stay awake, not in defiance. “I want to stay. I’m going to stay.”

“I can’t be looking after the both of you,” she said eyeing the deep bruise peeking out from Hal’s collar. “I already have myself to look out for and my Mistress. Don’t be adding yourself to the list of problems I have to deal with today. Please, Hal. Go and sleep.”

“You needn’t look after me, I’m not a child,” he said. Hal just kept his gaze on Ana, some colour had returned to her face, but she was still deeply asleep. He refused to let go of her hand. He shifted himself on the floor into a more comfortable position by the bed, he did not get up.

Regina just sighed, she wasn’t about to abandon Ana for a second to force him to bed. If he was determined to sit there on the floor, she was going to have to let him. It did not take long for him to drift back to sleep, resting his head on his arm propped up on the mattress. Regina was curious about the bruise  at his collar and carefully reached down to lift his shirt. There was a swath of purple and blue across his back around to his side and up to and around his shoulder. She dropped the shirt just as carefully to avoid waking him. He seemed to be almost in as bad a shape as Ana and at least he was finally doing what she told him to, even if he was slumped over the edge of the bed. 

The hypnotic sound of Hal’s wheezing snore started to lull her into sleep as well. Between the three of them they’d taken enough abuse to kill a normal human. She needed to rest just as much as they did, she fought to stay awake, alert. If she heard the sound of the wagon returning she would have to get herself and Hal out of there quickly and the longer they stayed idle, the harder that was going to become.

Regina reluctantly drank the last drops of the blood from her secret stash to stay awake and nearly dropped the flask when she heard her mistress stir.

“My Dear Regina,” she said looking up to Regina’s startled, smiling face. Ana smiled and winced.

“Mistress!” she cried. “Ana, we thought we had lost you.”

“We?” Ana said slowly realizing that Hal held her hand in his.

“He refused to leave your side,” Regina said. “He’s in bad shape, Mistress. I don’t think he could have gone if he tried.”

Ana winced and pulled her hand free, resting it on Hal’s head lazily trailing her fingers through his hair. 

“My poor boy,” she said. He was facing away from her and woke slowly with a groan. He turned to slowly to see that Ana was awake and snapped back into reality, grimacing and shifting on the floor to face her.

“Ana, thank goodness,” he said taking her hand again and kissing it gently.

Ana smiled and closed her eyes. “I am lucky to have both of you but I need to rest as do you,” she said. “Both of you and I won’t hear a word of protest.”

Regina was about to do just that.

“My love, please do as I ask. If either of you are discovered in here with me…” she trailed off clearly using up the last of whatever energy had let her be awake at all. “Go, please. I promise we will speak later. We are no use to each other as we are.”

Regina slowly slipped out from under her mistress, ensuring she was resting comfortably. She kissed her softly, Ana had already slipped back to sleep. Hal stood and gasped at the new places he was sore from sleeping sitting on the floor. Together they shuffled out and down the hall to their rooms. 

Regina watched as Hal sat on his bed and stared at the wall, he looked afraid, but too tired to act on it. Regina sighed and followed into the room. She pulled the blanket back and pushed him lightly until his head hit the lumpy pillow. She tucked his legs up onto the mattress and covered him up. 

Hal attempted to sit up unsuccessfully. Regina pushed him back down and shushed him before going to her own room. They both desperately needed to sleep and recover. It was all they could do until fresh blood arrived.

 

Ana woke slowly and found her room was dark and the house quiet, rain was falling against the window. She ached in a few places still and was starting to attribute that to the fact that she had been in her bed all day and into the evening. She dressed carefully, choosing to forgo all formality and just slipped into a night gown and robe. A need to get moving only got her a short distance before she required a rest, conveniently at Regina’s door. She heard snoring and half-asleep mumbling from Hal’s room, but chose to visit her young paramour instead.

Regina had done the same as her and changed into comfortable, loose clothing and was dozing in her bed. Ana returned the favour and settled herself in behind Regina and held her close. Ana was sure she knew what had happened to her dear recruit. It was what always seemed to happen to women like Regina and it turned Ana’s stomach. When Ana had recruited Regina she found her after just such an incident, left for dead. Ana had promised this would never happen again if Regina would accept Ana’s gift, which she did quite willingly.

But now she had failed. In 25 years she had not failed in her promise until last night. She had heard the noises and cries from down the hall during her own troubles, compounding them. Making it so much worse. Ana had tried to give as much as she received, but in the end she wore out first. She couldn’t do anything to help, she couldn’t stop it.

Tears dripped down to Regina’s cheek and she stirred, turning to bury her face in the crook of her Mistress’s shoulder. They held each other as tightly as their injuries and exhaustion allowed.

“Please don’t cry, Mistress,” Regina said. “I’m still here.”

“I know,” Ana said. “I’m so sorry. I failed you. I promised you I would never let this happen to you again and I’ve failed.”

“I know, but it was William’s men. I know you would have saved me if you could have. I can’t hold that against you.”

“It wasn’t William or his men,” Ana said. “Not at first. I begged William to spare you and Hal and everyone else. Alexi did not take kindly to the idea that I would not beg for his life above anyone else’s.”

Regina sat up tracing her fingers lightly over the fading bruises on her collar bone. “Alexi did this to you? I should stake him as soon as he returns.”

“I believe there might be a line forming behind myself and Hal for that privilege,” Ana said. “He is not in the house is he?”

“Alexi? No. He and Andre left late this morning to begin a hunt. William decided it would be fitting to drain all our resources quite literally. I used my secret stash to help revive you, but we have nothing more.”

“And Anton?”

“I have not heard from him, I overheard an argument this morning with Alexi.”

Ana sighed and pulled Regina closer, for a moment. 

“I should see what state the house is in before my husband returns, no doubt it’s in shambles if Anton has been left to deal with it on his own. You will stay right where you are, young lady.”

Ana gently untangled herself from Regina’s embrace and entered into the hallway. Hal was still muttering in his sleep across the hall. She descended the stairs carefully, making sure to skip the third step from the top. She could hear nothing from below and wondered what had happened to her friend and beloved chef.

In the drawing room Alexi’s desk had been tossed, notebooks and paper were strewn about the room. All of the decanters in the drinks cabinet were empty save for one which was simply missing. In the dining area she found that the table had been cleared though the stained linens were still on it. 

She quietly approached the kitchen door and listened for signs of life inside. She heard the sloshing of liquid in a bottle. Well, now she knew were the missing decanter had got to. She opened the door slowly and knocked as she did so.

Anton was seated at the end of his work bench with a half empty bottle of vodka in his hand. The diner ware and pots and pans were piled in various states of cleanliness at the basin and along another work bench. There were bloody foot prints at the back of the kitchen near the entrance to the cellar. It appeared as though Anton had done his best to clean up the mess, but had grown tired and decided to drink instead.

“Are you alright?” she asked.

His head shot up as though he hadn’t noticed or expected her come in.

“Mistress! You are alive?” he said.

“Shouldn’t I be?”

“Yes! Yes, of course. Come, sit down. You will be hungry,” he said and started to rummage in the pantry. “Those men did not leave us with anything we actually need, but I have some food still. Some of it is left over from last night, I am sorry. This is all we have for now.”

Anton brought her a small loaf of stale bread and some cured meat. Which she ate gratefully, but carefully. Her throat was still tender.

“You are the first one to come down here today,” he said. “The others they don’t help at all, or they can’t or they won’t. I did not want to help William with his plan, but he left me no choice. Signora, I apologize.”

“No doubt my husband called your loyalty to this family into question,” she said.

“He did, yes. But I was not the only person in this kitchen. Andrei was lingering as well and I chased him out. You know how I like to keep my kitchen closed. I do not trust the others.”

Ana reached out a hand to steady Anton’s arm, he was twisting a rag in his hands. “I believe you Anton. I do not believe you would willingly poison us. You have too much pride.”

Anton laughed and relaxed somewhat. “I am thankful for you Signora.”

“The others, Regina and Henry, they are upstairs recovering. They will need something to tide them over until Alexi arrives. Is there enough left for them?”

“I will see what I can find, Signora,” he said and disappeared once again into the pantry.

The shuffling of pots and dishes in the pantry stopped suddenly when they both heard the clattering of hooves and the wagon approaching. Slowly the sound of heartbeats started to grow. Anton’s head poked out from the pantry, he left the kitchen in a hurry wiping his hands on a rag. 

Alexi was a perfect villain in all respects, a proper vampire, but he always did provide. Ana had to concede that point at the very least. Recovery would need to come first, then revenge. But first, sustenance.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens.

Hal woke slowly, trying to push away the hands in his dream that held him, hands in places they didn’t belong. Hands he would have broken if he had been able to. There was only one hand on him now, shaking him gently and he swatted at it with the one good arm he had. He seemed puzzled that the other one was stuck until reality started to settle in. 

Pain, there was far too much of that happening and he slowly remembered why as he tried to sit up and failed. Ana was sitting by his bed and she was radiant in just her night clothes. He started to wonder if he was still dreaming. The last time he had seen her she looked like she was on her way to being properly dead. Regina stood behind her looking just as lively if a little unkempt.

“How?” he said.

“We’ve fed, silly,” Ana said taking the cork from the decanter that Regina was holding. The smell of its contents was warm and fresh and coppery. Regina poured into a cup, Ana held Hal up so he could drink. “As should you.”

He winced, but swallowed every drop.

“More?” she asked.

“Yes, all of it. Don’t bother with the cup,” he said struggling to sit, groaning the whole way upright. 

“It requires two hands and you are still rather… broken,” Regina said refilling the cup in Ana’s hand. Hal looked at her as if she’d betrayed him somehow. “I had a look while you were sleeping, Hal. Don’t be such a fusspot. Besides you still have a sling round your neck, it’s not a secret.” 

“Indeed,” Ana said. “I won’t have you dropping the whole carafe and wasting any of this.”

Hal rolled his eyes and chugged another full cup, feeling it warm him from the inside out and dulling the pain. He tested his shoulder rolling it back to see if it was set properly and it appeared to be, even if it was rather painful. He had his ribs to think for that. He held out the cup for more.

Ana simply took the cup and handed it to Regina who didn’t refill it. Ana propped up a pillow against the wall and insisted that Hal rest against it, only then would she let him have more. He gulped down the last cup of blood and what was left in the carafe despite Ana’s insistence that he take it slowly.

“I am not interested in taking my time,” he said. “What I am interested in is recovering so that I can leave this fucking house.”

“Now that is something we can all agree on,” Ana said.

Both Hal and Regina looked at her, surprise written all over their faces, a little more joy and relief on Regina’s, surprise and indignation on Hal’s. He thought he was going to have to argue the case of leaving and taking her with him, he was looking forward to winning.

“Don’t look so shocked,” she said. 

“Are you kidding me? You _dragged_ me back here like a fucking dog on a leash not five days ago and now you want to leave?! Everything I’ve been through could have been avoided!”

“Just think about how much worse it would have been if I hadn’t. Think for a second about how much more brutal it would have been, not just for you but for all of us, if William had tracked you down instead of me. I treated you like royalty compared to what he would have done. I went after you to spare you from the full force of William’s punishment. As it is, you’re lucky to get out of this with just a pulled shoulder and some broken ribs.”

Hal deflated a little, he couldn’t prove that she was right, but the idea that he could have been spared a good amount of abuse had she left him alone didn’t sit right. Until last night he was certain he could have fled and far if she hadn’t intervened. Now that he’d witnessed a mild case of William’s rage he wasn’t so sure.

“Fine, but why the change of heart now?” he asked. “You were so firm about the stupid rules of this house when I first got here and you went on about how much you love that arsehole of a husband and now you want to just up and leave?”

“Hal what happened to me, the way you found me this morning was Alexi’s doing, not William’s or any of his lot. I gave as hard as I received, believe me. And not for the first time,” she put a hand on Hal’s good shoulder when he attempted to get up and probably do something foolish. Angry as he was with everyone, there was only one person he wanted to see punished for everything.

“The usefulness of this household and this sham of a marriage is waning. It’s time we moved on, Regina you were right. I’m sorry it had to come to this for me to realize it and I hope you can forgive me.”

“Of course, it wasn’t you Mistress. You already know I don’t blame you. I blame William’s henchmen, whose throats I would enjoy slitting before staking them.”

Hal could feel the resentment towards his maker starting to boil over. He had beaten Ana nearly half to death, a proper death and that was on top of all the other travesties he’d unleashed on Hal, he was ready to rip off a piece of his bed frame that moment and drive it into Alexi’s chest. He had never witnessed what happens afterward and he was looking forward to finding out. Not forgetting Alexi’s earlier threat, it was quickly becoming a kill or be killed situation.

“Hal, I can see you want your revenge right this second and you are so far from being well enough to do so it’s laughable, but I commend your spirit. We have to be very careful about this. The only reason I am even speaking to either of you about it is because Alexi has gone back out to hunt.”

“Has he taken Andrei with him?” Hal asked.

“No, he is in the drawing room. Why?”

“I don’t trust him,” Hal said. “Regina you didn’t see it, but he was alert and well enough to hunt first thing in the morning. Doesn’t that seem odd to either of you? Regina you and I were more than just injured this morning, I know I was still feeling ill, but Andrei walked on by like he was the model of good health.”

“He was the first to pass out,” Regina said. ”He certainly drank enough to…”

“Enough to make us believe he’d been poisoned as well. And he was the one delivering messages to William in the first place. How do we know he didn’t snitch? William knew a lot more about what’s happened in this house than I expected him to know.”

Ana contemplated what Anton had told her, that Andrei had been lingering in the kitchen until he was chased out. She had no idea what his part in this could have been, but it was no longer out of the realm of possibility that he was involved.

“Hal, whether he was in on it or not, he is loyal to Alexi and you make a valid point. We should not plot any further while he is in the house,” she said and stood pulling a blanket up over Hal who rolled his eyes. “It is late and I think we could all use a proper night’s sleep. Formulate your ideas, both of you. We will discuss this later. In the meantime, rest.”

 

Hal woke with the sun and despite a lingering ache, he could not go back to sleep. The house seemed quiet though he’d learned early on that that meant nothing. His kind were almost always quiet when they needed to be. Aside from bird song and a few errant hearts beating in the cellar there was peace in the house. After the events of the last few days, it was more than welcome. 

He needed to think, to plot. Work would help him focus and dissuade any suspicion. He’d certainly fantasized about the many ways he wanted to end his maker, but now he had to think seriously about it. He needed Ana and Regina’s co-operation, he doubted they would just let him go off on a rage and slaughter Alexi and Andrei on his own. Where would they go after? Would they stay in the house? Would they need to flee and how far would they need to go to escape William’s wrath when he inevitably found out?

Hal managed to make it through the house and out to the stable doors before being noticed. 

“Not thinking of running off again, are you Henry?” Alexi said. He seemed to sway and was a little dishevelled, Hal would have assumed he was drunk, but there was no smell of alcohol. “Because if breaking your legs wasn’t enough to keep you here, I could just break the horses’ legs, but then we’d all be stuck here, wouldn’t we?”

“No Sir, I was just going to work,” Hal said. “The stables have been neglected lately.”

Alexi just eyeballed him suspiciously, “You belong to me, you know that, right?”

“Sir?”

“I _made_ you, I own you,” he said reaching into his coat. Alexi produced a wood stake and approached Hal with a sad mixture of staggering and swagger. “If you live long enough maybe someday you’ll understand. A new recruit is a responsibility, as much as a… companion. They can also be expendable.” 

He was blood drunk, but he could still kill Hal. It looked as though Alexi had found a branch in the woods and whittled it all night. It was clean. He wondered if it would still have blood on it if it had been used to kill a vampire. He knew the only way he’d find out was to stay a safe distance from the business end of the one his maker was brandishing until he could use one himself. Hal backed away closer to the stable door, keeping his eyes on the stake. This was starting to feel like an all too familiar situation and Hal wondered when his history was going to stop repeating itself.

“Sir, if it’s all the same to you, I’d rather just get to work.”

Alexi just stared, he pushed himself into Hal’s personal space, backing him right up into the door, and stared. The point of the stake pressed lightly against Hal’s chest. He didn’t dare move, he didn’t dare breathe. Alexi was only slightly taller, but he made use of the whole inch he had over Hal. There was definitely blood on Alexi’s breath, a smell that lost all its appeal when emanating from Alexi’s mouth.

“Stop spoiling my horse,” he said and sauntered away, twirling the stake in his hand.

Hal waited until Alexi was out of sight before letting himself exhale. He waited until he heard the main door of the house slam shut before entering the stable. He was not about to turn his back on his maker, not when his maker had not only threatened him, but produced a weapon that could end him. Hal still thought it ridiculous that creatures such as themselves could be so vulnerable, but he was still not ready to test the theory for himself. Not unless he was the one doing the staking. 

Inside the stable it looked as though a gale had ripped through the place. William’s lads left the place in shambles on their way out. Some of the stall doors were broken, hay was strewn everywhere, and there was no water left in the trough. He had his work cut out for him. He started with feeding the horses, and he started with Achilles who eagerly gobbled up every piece of the apple that Hal had smuggled in.

 

After several hours spent putting the stables back to rights, it occurred to Hal that he might actually care about these beasts. A surprising thought since he’d never really cared much for any living thing in his life. He had looked after horses before, but he would rarely have been able to ride one or bond with one. He had gone out of his way not to care for any of the six women who raised him and failed for the most part. He’d never had siblings or family or a pet or even a real friend, everyone he got close to eventually died, so he didn’t bother anymore. And yet somehow he seemed to care about the horses. Like him, they hadn’t asked for any of this. Kindred spirits, he supposed.

And he knew now that Alexi was more likely to be armed at anytime which would make ending his life that much harder. Hal still had several years of hand-to-hand combat experience, but he was still not a match for a vampire over 300 years his senior _and_ he didn’t have a sword. Of course this was still not going to stop him from trying. Under the hay, Hal found a large, rough splinter of wood from a broken stall door, he wasn’t sure it was long enough to do the job, but it was sharp and it was wood. He wrapped a rag around the jagged dull end and tucked it into his breeches.

Inside the house, no one had minded that he wasn’t at breakfast, and neither had he. He’d managed to down a glass of blood before work. Hal came in from the stables reeking of horses and shit and a build up of personal stench over the last two days, no one wanted him to eat with them anyway. Alexi had disappeared to his chambers shortly after he came in, sneering and covering his nose as he passed Hal in the hallway. He wondered how much longer he could get away with using personal odour as a defence mechanism.

And so he sat in the drawing room and resumed his studies. He took care in making sure that stray horse hair on his shirt and trousers made their way onto every surface of Alexi’s desk and chair. Ana came in and stopped him just as he was about to settle himself and his soiled clothes on the settee where the smell would linger even longer. She snatched the notebook from his hands and kept to a safe distance.

“Hal, I can appreciate your desire to use your personal miasma as a defensive weapon against my husband, but please do not forget that others also live in this house. If you want to keep wandering around like this you’ll be moved to the barn. Soon enough Alexi will demand that I tidy you up or worse still, he might do it himself and we both know, that is not what you want.”

“He has already threatened my life today,” Hal said. “Though that was before I spent a couple hours shovelling horse shit.”

“What?”

“This morning, just outside the stables. He had a stake, pressed it to my chest and went on about how he owned me and that I was expendable. I could have sworn he was drunk. Was he out all night?”

“I have to assume he was, I slept in a different room last night. He was in a foul mood and I did not wish to provoke him or be anywhere near him for that matter. Have you thought any more about what we discussed?”

“I have.”

“Good,” Ana said reaching out and pinching a piece of Hal’s shirt to guide him out of the drawing room. “Eventually Alexi will leave for business and we can talk further. In the meantime, you’re disgusting, I don’t want to know if that’s dirt or manure on your neck. Get in the bath.”

 

He had been allowed to soak alone for a blissfully long time. The water wasn’t even remotely warm anymore, or clean, but it was peaceful and for a short while it soothed the ache in his back. He submerged himself up to his chin and only the tops of his knees breached the surface. No one had come to bother him or nag or abuse him. His rare moment of peace and quiet was not meant to last forever.

Regina at least knocked before entering with clean clothes.

“Well, don’t you look cozy,” she said with a laugh.

“I was. The water’s gone cold, but it’s quiet in here,” he said. 

As if on cue, the wood stake he’d fashioned out of a piece of broken door fell to the ground when Regina gathered up his soiled clothes from behind the screen. She came around to face him admiring it.

“Has it come to this, then?” she said. “We’re having to hide weapons on our person are we? Are you really that afraid of him?”

“I was treated with the same this morning,” he said. “It seemed wise to even the playing field. One of the stable doors was broken, I found that under the straw. And I’m not _afraid_ of him, I’m simply being practical.”

Regina just raised her brow and replaced the makeshift stake under the pile of clean clothes behind the screen. She didn’t believe him for a second. She knew fear, she’d seen it, she’d instilled it in many men over the years. He was right though in his pragmatism. She produced a similar weapon from within her skirts. It was a tad more elegant, and a bit sharper, just as effective.

“I’m not one to judge,” she said. “Alexi is going into town tomorrow for business and Andrei will likely go out game hunting in the afternoon. We’ll talk more then.”

 

Hal watched as his maker rode off down the road on a horse that no longer trusted or even liked him. Alexi had probably never been terribly kind to the animal and Hal had gone out of his way to do just that. Even if he was trapped in this living situation for several months more, he would still gain satisfaction from knowing that one wrong move would get Alexi bucked from that horse without warning. 

Alexi had once again _visited_ Hal’s room the night before. If his wife wasn’t going to keep him company in the night, he would find other means of companionship. Regardless of whether that companion wanted it or not. Hal had fought back a little more successfully this time and was able to spare himself from the worst of it. It turned out that Alexi was not yet willing to end Hal for pushing back, but he wasn’t above refreshing the patchwork of bruises along Hal’s rib cage. It took quite a lot of strength not to end Alexi right then and there before making a plan, before talking it over with Regina and Ana. So he left his make-shift stake where he hid it during the scuffle. For the moment, he needed them.

He was almost finished with the last broken stall door when Regina came in to fetch him.

“Andrei has just left with his bow to hunt game,” she said, she held her skirts up to avoid soiling them as she found her way to the far end of the stable to find Hal. “He’ll be gone a couple of hours at least. Ana wanted me to be sure to tell you to change out of your filthy clothes before you set foot in the drawing room for our little chat. I don’t know how you can stand the stench in this place.”

“I’ve got used to it,” he said. “I’ll be done here in a few minutes, I’ll see you inside.”

Hal wondered why he was bothering to even fix the door, other than to create the illusion that life was continuing as normal, that he wasn’t secretly plotting the demise of at least two members of the household. It had given him something to focus on. He was in a particularly foul mood after the events of the night before, and without something to do he might have found a slightly more destructive outlet. And that had not worked out well for him the last time. With the door now closing properly, he put the tools away and made his way to the house.

As requested he changed into less pungent clothing before gracing Ana and Regina with his presence in the drawing room. There was still a faint whiff of horse in the air from yesterday near Alexi’s desk. Hal smiled to himself as he sat by the fireplace, goblet in hand. Ana and Regina occupied the settee.

“You still smell Henry,” Ana said wrinkling her nose. 

“Can’t be helped. Not unless you wish to wait for me to bathe yet again before we begin our mutiny plot, but I suspect we’re pressed for time in that area. Shall we continue?” he said taking a long sip.

Ana sighed, “yes. Though I don’t know how you can stand it.”

“I’ve smelled far worse in my day,” he said. “Now, what shall we do about Alexi? I would personally like to _end him_ , but somehow I doubt that either of you would just let me go on a rampage through the house, killing whoever I saw fit.”

“No, not entirely” Ana said. “You and I both have good reason to want to see Alexi reduced to a pile of ash and clothing, but we must be smart about it. He is not stupid and he is far more experienced than you are.”

“I’ll have you know I managed to fight him off last night,” he said producing the rough-hewn stake from his boot. “And it took a lot of will power not end him right then.”

“Hal, he is 324 years old and you’ve barely been a vampire for a month. Don’t flatter yourself with the notion that you could possibly defeat him by yourself with a piece of wood you found in the barn.”

“If you have a better idea, I’m all ears,” he said hiding his stake and sitting back in the arm chair. The blood was helping heal his fresh bruises, but slowly.

“We can sort out who will be killing who later. What we need to resolve is where we will go once the deed is done,” Ana said. “We can’t assume that Alexi’s death will go unnoticed, and we know the extent William will go to in order to discipline even a minor offence. If he learns of his favourite recruit’s demise we will be hunted like prey.”

“I figured that,” Hal said. “And I have no intention of being found by William afterwards, but I’ve no where to run to. Not that that’s ever stopped me before.”

“I have allies and some assets south of here in Kiev. It would not be an easy journey and would require long days of constant travel in order to reach a safe distance from William and his men. Don’t doubt the friendship between he and Alexi. If we are found odds are good we would not survive the encounter.”

“Why bother killing Alexi then?” Regina said. “Why don’t we just leave? Get a head start and then we won’t be William’s fugitives. If Alexi gives chase then we can reconsider staking him, but until then let’s just get out of here.”

“Leaving without ensuring that Alexi cannot find us is imperative,” Ana said. “The last thing we want is for him to be able to give chase or enlist William’s assistance in the process.” 

“Agreed,” Hal said. “And in order to get clean access to Alexi we first must take Andrei out of the picture. If anyone is going to go running to tattle to William or prevent us from ending Alexi, it would be Andrei. I’m sure of it.”

“Jesus, Hal,” Regina said. “How many people are you planning to kill?”

“As many as it takes to get out of this house and away from my maker,” he said.

“And what about Anton?” Regina asked, Hal seemed to consider it. The man had allowed them all to be poisoned, Hal didn’t owe the man any loyalty. “Say we take out Alexi and Andrei, then what? Do we leave him here as a witness to what we’ve done? Do we take him with us? Are we even going to warn him?”

Hal just shrugged, completely indifferent, and looked to Ana.

“I’ve known Anton for some time now. He is neither vicious or cunning, he’s a follower. I’m not partial to him, but I see no reason why his life should have to end to further our escape.”

“But if we leave him behind as a witness, he may let slip where we’ve run off to,” Hal said. “And he did stand aside while we were all poisoned. Surely you haven’t forgotten.”

“Then we must make it worth his while to stay silent or he must come with us,” Ana said. “He was not a willing participant in the poisoning, Hal. You can take my word on that. I will have a private discussion with him later, but I don’t want to involve him in the rest of our plot. Standing at the sidelines and allowing this to happen will taint him enough.”

“What do you mean, ‘taint him’?” Hal asked.

“It’s incredibly bad form to kill one’s maker, Hal. It’s unforgivable. And it is no better to just stand by and do nothing.” Ana explained.

“Alexi recruited Anton? Really?” Hal asked, clearly surprised. “He doesn’t seem like Alexi’s type.”

“Christ, Hal. I realize your experience with vampires has been incredibly limited so far, but as a species we are capable of recruiting people with other skills and attributes other than a pleasing appearance or for use as consorts.”

“Fine, that’s sorted,” he said. “We leave Anton out of it and give him a head start. On to who gets the privilege of killing Alexi. I have no problems with the stigma of ending my maker’s life,” he said and raised a hand. “I volunteer.”

“Why are you so hell bent on killing Alexi, Hal?” Regina asked.

“Are you that ignorant of what that man does, Regina? Christ, you sleep across the hall from me, surely you’ve heard him. As if breaking my legs with a fucking fire poker wasn’t enough of a reason to want to kill him. You would feel no different if you were in my place.”

“One night of indecency and you’re ready to murder someone? Is your fuse that short?” Regina said.

“Yes. It will continue to happen so long as he lives and…” he paused staring at the hearth. “It’s hardly the first time. What does it matter anyway? We all kill to survive. It’s no different than how I lived my human life for the past ten years, only now my methods have changed. I want to drink them dry and it’s a lot harder for my enemies to kill me.

“Ana, help me out here,” he said. “We can take him down together, but please let me be the one to drive that stake through his shrivelled heart.”

“Fine, but if you fail or hesitate in the slightest, that honour falls to me. Understood?”

Hal nodded, a smile creeping up on one side. “I give you my word, my hand shall not waver,” he said. “We will still need to keep Alexi otherwise _occupied_ while one of us takes care of Andrei. Regina, I suppose you have some objection to killing him as well, so out with it.”

“I merely tolerate Andrei,” she said, Hal snorted into his cup. “He’s arrogant and simple-minded. I don’t much care what happens to him either way.”

“Well said, but are you willing to kill him?” Hal asked.

“If I need to, yes.”

“Ana, as someone who has also had the displeasure of Alexi’s intimate company I hesitate to ask this but, would you be willing or able to _distract_ Alexi while Regina and I take care of Andrei?”

Ana blanched at the notion, she had been wondering for a while now what she had seen in that man at the start of their marriage. It wasn’t long after it began that the advantages and stability of the household started to far outweigh her attraction, but she faked it as best she could until she simply grew complacent. It had been a long time since she had actively sought his affections.

“He may become suspicious if I were to suddenly initiate anything intimate with him,” she said. “Our relationship became more of a charade as the years wore on. After what he did during William’s visit… I’m not sure he would believe me to be a willing participant.”

“Then you’ll need to be convincing. You sure convinced me, remember?” he said with a wink. “I hardly think it will be difficult. Alexi is still a man, I can assure you that we still have our weaknesses. Vampire or not.”

“Ugh, I know,” she said shaking her head. “Fine, but you will owe me more than a few favours young man.” 

“Mistress, I will be at your beck and call. I swear it. Anything you desire shall be my pleasure to provide.”

“Very well. I will hold you to that,” Ana said. “How do you propose to take Andrei down? Regina what are your thoughts?”

“The further from the house Andrei is the easier it will be to kill him with out Alexi noticing,” she said. “If we can take him out while he’s hunting he wouldn't be able to warn anyone in the house.”

“True, but if we stray too far from the house that only increases the amount of time Ana has to distract Alexi and I think you and I  care for her too much to make her endure that man’s _intimacy_ for longer than necessary.”

“I’m just as good with a bow, Hal. You forget that I’ve got 25 years on you. I can hunt the hunter from a safe distance and end him myself. You needn’t be there to help me.”

“And if you are unsuccessful?” he asked.

“Then we’re all doomed,” Regina said. “I think we’re all doomed whether we act on this plan or not. My desire to leave this house is greater than my qualms about killing Andrei, I owe him nothing. I will do what I must to get myself and my Mistress out of this house.”

Ana smiled and quietly embraced Regina. Hal couldn’t understand the loyalty or affection Regina had for her maker considering the utter contempt he had for his own. 

“That’s settled then, is it?” Hal asked and was ignored. He was wary of interrupting their affections and got up to pour himself another glass. “When do we begin?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampires are jerks. The end is nigh. Maybe. I haven't decided.

A week. Ana had insisted that she would need a week to gain Alexi’s trust in order for their plan to work and Hal reluctantly agreed. He was still secretly considering his rampage and getting out all on his own, but he had to concede that he needed their help. For now.

And so the three of them went about their business. Ana would discreetly let Anton in on their plot a day ahead of the event, but no sooner should he let it slip accidentally. Hal continued his work in the stables at a safe and odorous distance from Alexi. He already knew that smelling terrible wouldn’t keep a determined prick away for long, but it seemed to be working for the moment. Within a couple of days the household was back to normal after William’s own little rampage. Furniture was repaired, the cellar was restocked, and routine settled back in for everyone. 

As part of Ana’s effort to regain Alexi’s trust and desire she ceased her visits and outward affection towards both himself and Regina. Hal did his best to ignore the amorous noises coming from the end of the hall. She was certainly very convincing, Hal was starting to wonder if she’d changed her mind and had actually fallen for Alexi all over again. Would she back out of the plan? Regardless, when he heard the agreed upon signal he would charge into their room and do what he’d promised. So far the only advantage to this was that as long as Ana was providing adequate and regular distractions, Alexi was leaving Hal alone. 

Hal still kept the dagger and the stake under his pillow at night, it was the only way he could let himself get any sleep. Hal was well aware that Alexi had still not decided what to do with him, a threat that still lingered in the back of his mind. And Alexi had been right, it would have been far better if he had decided quickly, he could have got it over with by now. There was no way Hal was willing to let himself think that Alexi had simply forgotten. He resisted the illusion of safety brought on by routine. He would not be able to relax until his maker was reduced to ashes. 

Two days before their plan would be enacted, Hal’s late night paranoia was justified.

 

As she always had, Ana had pretended not to notice Alexi leaving their bed in the middle of the night. Over the twenty years they had been married he had always done this for a number of reasons. He would leave to obsess over his illustrations, he would leave if he was feeling peckish, he would leave if he desired the company of someone else. He would leave just to enjoy a stroll under a clear night sky. He was a fickle man and she knew that her husband’s late-night wandering had little do to with her and she neither stopped him nor enticed him to stay longer. Playing the part of the grovelling lover was exhausting and she quickly fell back to sleep.

She slept fitfully, shouting and screaming invading her dreams and blending in to the background. This was nothing new, her dreams were often glorious reenactments of past kills. After 217 years of this life, it was almost soothing white noise. Something about the voice providing this particular serenade was troublesome and slowly she woke to an alarming conclusion. It was Hal she had been hearing and blissfully ignoring for who knows how long. Her husband was still absent from the room and the shouting was coming from outside. 

What the bloody hell was he doing to that poor boy, she thought. This could ruin everything. She had not spent a whole week begging, cajoling and working to convince her husband that she wanted anything to do with him for nothing. She threw back the covers and fumbled for clothing. In all the years she had stayed in this house she had never been witness to what she was hearing right now and she was suddenly very thankful that they were isolated enough that no one would hear it. At least she hoped no one would. She could see nothing from their window, but she could tell the sounds were coming from the back of the property. 

She made her way carefully down the hall noting that Andrei’s door was open and the room was empty, she was unsurprised. Regina’s door opened a crack as she passed by.

“Mistress!” she whispered. 

“Do you not hear that?” Ana said pointing in the direction of the howling. She was more than a little annoyed that someone else in the house was also awake and letting this continue.

“Of course I do,” Regina replied. “It’s been going on for hours.”

“And you haven't thought to intervene?”

“Yes, but how well do you think that would go, Ana?” Regina asked. “We can’t be seen to defend him, or side with him can we? Alexi will grow suspicious. Isn’t that why you’ve been ignoring both of us all week?”

“You know very well that has been part of the ruse,” Ana said. “You know as well as I do what needs to happen for Alexi to let his guard down. But I draw the line at allowing whatever is going on out there to continue. We can certainly carry out our plans without Hal if we must, but we made promises Regina, don’t forget that.”

Ana turned on her heel and made her way quickly to the rear kitchen door, hastily putting on her shoes and cloak before running out to the back garden. She found the source of the agonized crying along the side wall under a tree. She tried to keep her shock and concern well hidden when she came upon the three of them. 

Andrei stood idly by with a lantern observing with a slimy smirk on his face. Alexi was in just his shirt sleeves and loose trousers, sweat made the shirt cling to him in unflattering ways. A bloody cat o’ nine tails swinging gently at his side. And Hal was in just his now-soiled breeches, bound to a tree almost hugging it to stay upright, ropes around his wrists stopped him from sagging to the ground completely. Alexi wound up and laid another blow across Hal’s back which looked like a bloody, bruised mess.

“Husband!”

All three of them turned to stare at her.  Hal was bleary-eyed and pale, Andrei was indifferent and Alexi almost looked pleased by her tone. 

“What is it darling? Do you not approve of my technique? Perhaps you would like to demonstrate a more effective swing?” He said and offered her the handle, she stared at it momentarily. She realized that Regina was right. If they were to show concern or question his actions, their loyalty would be tested. Regina didn’t want to have to prove her loyalty by beating Hal anymore than she did.

“His screaming is making it difficult to sleep soundly. Don’t you think he’s been punished enough?” she said.

“This is no more than what I promised him a week ago,” Alexi said. “I’m only playing the long game, my love. More effective this way. Surely you can’t fault me for that after all the trouble he’s caused, not just to myself, but the whole household. I should invite everyone else to take part, but since you’re here… Go on, give it a try. For me.”

Again he held out the handle of the flog to Ana and she took it, the grip was warm and sticky with drying blood. She did her best to hide her disgust for Alexi and her sympathy for Hal. She was unarmed and out numbered, retaliation was not an option. Hal would not be able to assist if she suddenly turned on Alexi now. No, she would have to play along or face the same fate herself. Alexi stared at her, watching her every move. Waiting for her to prove her loyalty.

Hal had been silently pleading with her and then looked away. 

“You’re no longer her little pet, Henry,” Alexi said. “Isn’t that right, my dear?”

She hoped Hal knew this wasn’t personal. She wound her arm back and belted Hal squarely across the back, and as he had all night, he howled. There were remarkably few cuts and what looked like bite marks for the amount of blood that was present. She watched as some of them slowly healed. If Alexi had been at this for hours as Regina had said, then Hal had certainly lost a lot of blood.

“Again,” Alexi commanded.

Ana struck once more, her aim was impeccable. Instead of crying out, Hal just shut his eyes and tried to contain himself, he was starting to sag further down the tree trunk. Andrei pulled him back up.

“Again!”

She struck a third and final time, eliciting a painful shriek from Hal and then threw the flog to the ground. There was some blood splatter on her cheek from her last blow. She wiped it off with her thumb and licked it clean.

“I grow weary of hearing him shout,” she said and walked away. Once her back was turned she had harder time fighting back tears at what Alexi had done, at what she had done. Once she was safely inside the house she sought out Regina’s comfort and allowed herself a brief moment to shed proper tears. The shouting continued outside for a few moments longer. Ana had safely made it back to her own bed by the time she heard the three of them re-enter the home. 

She only heard two sets of foot steps come up the stairs and she started to think the worst, but hid it well and pretended to be asleep when Alexi returned to their room. It became apparent that Alexi’s evening activities had not tired him in the least. He crawled into bed next to her and began to kiss the back of her neck and shoulders. 

He was revolting, smelling of a poor combination of bodily fluids. Before rolling over to continue playing her part, she promised herself that she would personally urinate on his ashes once the deed was done.

 

This was not the way that Hal wanted to finally see the cellar. It was not far off from what he had imagined in his dream all those weeks ago. He was thrown into the last empty cell, quite literally. Andrei had been made to bear the burden of carrying Hal’s useless body about and chucked him into the cell without a second thought. A manacle was attached to his ankle, the heavy wood door slammed shut and Hal heard the click of a key in the lock. Even if he could some how open the door he would not get far.

Hal rolled onto his side and spit out the mouthful of dirt he’d taken in upon landing. Beneath him was hard-packed, cold dirt that reeked of stale blood. He could hear hearts beating in the surrounding cells and it incited his hunger even further, but he lacked the energy to get up, to try the door. So he lay there in the dirt, covered in his own blood and tried to think about anything other than what had just happened. 

He was sure that Ana would put a stop to everything the second he heard her voice, he thought he’d be saved, finally. They could scrap their plan for now or come up with a new one. They could start the small massacre right then and there. But instead she took the whip, she played along, and she did not hold back for his sake. The small doubts he had been trying to ignore all week about how sincere she was in trying to seduce Alexi grew further. Was she trying to make it believable or did she no longer care? In Hal’s experience the latter was more likely.

His back ached intensely, as did his backside. He was certain, now more than ever, that his aim would be true when their plot was carried out. Assuming he would ever be let out of this cell to do it. The more he tried to block out what happened the more he failed and the angrier he became. He was not proud of the things he would do and the depths to which he would sink with a stake pressed firmly into his back. It did not help matters that Andrei was allowed to dole out his share of Hal’s abuse. He had lost a good deal more than his pride too, Alexi let spill or spit out most of what he took. Hal had not been given that luxury and contemplated throwing up in the corner.

Hal was not sure if he would even survive. If he did, if this was not “beyond his ability to heal”, then he shuddered to think of how much worse it could be. As it was he was running on empty, and his hunger was impossible to ignore. The surrounding humans did not help, but he at least managed to narrow down and focus on one of them, the poor bloke next door. His was slow, he was either deeply asleep or close to death. Hal let the slow heartbeat lull him to sleep.

Hal woke only when he noticed the absence of the human metronome that had put him to sleep in the first place. Anton was at work outside the cells draining that poor soul of what he had left. The smell of fresh blood wafted under the door and Hal’s stomach growled and gurgled fiercely. He crawled as close as he could to the door and called out through the small gap under it where what little sunlight that reached this part of the house shone through. 

“Anton!” he said. “Anton, it’s Henry. Please, can you help me?”

“I don’t think so,” was the reply. “If Master Alexi put you in my cellar then you are here for good reason.”

It would appear that Ana had not yet had a conversation with Anton about their plans. Hal couldn’t be sure that Anton would have refused to help regardless of what Ana might tell him.

“I can promise you I’m not,” Hal shouted under the door. “Please Anton, I’m begging you!”

Hal just heard Anton working, filling decanters and then preparing the remains for disposal. Hal was being completely ignored. Hal lay there in the dirt on his aching back and stared at the ceiling. Anton carried on as if Hal weren’t there at all and eventually shuffled out of the room taking all of the fresh blood with him. Hal sat in the corner of his cell and watched the light under the door change until he heard foot steps approach. Two shadows broke up the dim light under the door.

“Put your hand under the door if it will fit,” he said. It was Anton. At least Hal knew he was unlikely to have his hand stomped if he did so. Out of curiosity he rolled towards the door and slid his hand under the door, palm up. He felt something wet and heavy rub and drip on his fingers and he withdrew his hand quickly. His fingers were covered in fresh blood.

“It is all I can do,” he said. “I’m sorry.”

“Thank you, Anton,” Hal nearly giggled and began licking his fingers in earnest. The blood was gritty with the dirt that was caked around his fingernails, but it was still warm.

It wasn’t enough of course, it was barely enough to take the edge off and Anton had disappeared back to his kitchen before Hal could ask for more. So Hal sat in a corner trying to focus on just one of his fellow inmates’ heartbeat. This time it was on the other side of the cellar across from him, it was much faster than the one that had put him to sleep earlier that morning. With the taste of fresh blood lingering on his tongue, he only grew hungrier.

He grew tired of watching the light under the door and had started to doze when he heard a second set of foot steps in the kitchen above him, they were lighter, Hal hoped it was Ana. Or even Regina, if she was going to replenish her secret stash, he could easily convince her to spare a little for himself. But he heard Ana’s voice instead speaking to Anton about what he was preparing for dinner this week. He couldn’t believe it. Maybe she _had_ turned on him, changed her mind. Perhaps the beating she gave him last night was sincere. Surely she knew he was locked away, and yet all she wished to speak to Anton about was what they were going to eat later.

If he ever got out of this cellar, Hal thought, he would drive the stake right through Alexi’s heart and straight into hers.

 

By sunrise, Ana learned that Hal was not a pile of ash in the back garden as she had feared, but had been locked into one of the holding pens in the cellar with their food supply. Knowing what shape he had been in when she left him bound to that tree, she knew that being down there alone in a cell surrounded by humans was it’s own special brand of torture. She tried not to think about it through breakfast, she tried not to enjoy the blood she had consumed so civilly before lunch. Until Alexi left the house she could do nothing but pretend that Hal was getting exactly what he deserved. Alexi had forbid anyone in the house to speak to or offer any comfort to Hal and this time he expected his orders to be followed. 

It became a day like any other day before Hal had arrived. Andrei completed odd jobs, Regina took care of house keeping and Ana sewed, making minor repairs to clothing and other linens. It was quiet and orderly. Banishing Hal to the cellar had certainly proved Alexi’s point. Everyone pretended that one of their own was not beaten half to death and starving just below them. 

Ana had waited until late afternoon to craft her letter of explanation. Alexi had finally left the house, but Andrei remained. She would have to find a way to let Anton in on their plan, but couldn’t speak of it as long as Andrei was lurking about. She disguised her reason for entering the kitchen by loudly discussing the evening menus for the week while Anton carefully read her note. He nodded and dutifully tossed the note into the stove fire when he had finished reading it. He also loudly agreed that a roast would be a delicious indulgence this week and Andrei should be sent out to bring back goose or rabbit.

She pointedly glanced toward the entrance to the cellar, concerned and hopeful.

Anton shook his head.

“Thank you Anton, I shall send Andrei out tomorrow,” she said and exited to the drawing room in search of Alexi’s lanky lackey. 

 

What little light that reached the cellars had long departed. Hal was left in complete darkness, with nothing more than human heartbeats and the sounds of Anton furiously preparing the evening meal. Tonight they were having stew and dumplings and what was left of Hal’s former next door neighbour. Even the smell of boiling potatoes was enough to set his stomach painfully gurgling. He was thankful that cabbage did not appear to be on the menu tonight. 

And so he kept his vigil in the corner of his cell, listening to the house. The cool stone wall was a relief for his back, some of his wounds had still not healed and only now was he starting to worry. When Alexi had so helpfully demonstrated that he would heal quickly all those weeks ago, he felt invincible. Now he was not so sure. He had been well fed at that time and right now he was starving. He had previously thought himself a “champion of going without”, these days his stamina for starvation was embarrassingly low. 

The evening wore on and he lost all track of time, the house grew quiet above him after dinner and washing up were completed. Hal had been hoping that there would be a hunting expedition this evening, at the very least he could then expect someone, anyone to come down to the cellar. Someone he could speak to, someone who might feed him or let him out, but no one came. All he had for company were the crickets outside, a wolf howling in the distance, and his dumbstruck fellow captives. He dozed, drifting in and out of sleep.

Hal found it surprising that the humans in the cells around him did not speak to one another. He was accustomed to hearing whining and occasional shouting from here, but since his arrival they had been silent. He wondered if they knew what he was.

As quiet as it was in the cellar, he noticed the deafening silence as his fellow captives collectively held their breath when footsteps were heard crossing the kitchen to the cellar entrance. Anyone entering the cellar could mean instant death for any of them. After the events of last night, Hal knew that included him. And so he held his breath with the rest of them.

A soft candle glow crept under his door as whoever it was approached. They had taken the stairs softly enough that it was impossible to tell until they stood outside his door, one solid shadow. It was either Ana or Regina. 

The door was unlocked and opened, to a gasp from the other side. It was Regina who apparently had no idea what had happened to Hal up to this point other than it involved hours of shouting and then being thrown into a cell. Hal had instinctively shimmied further into his corner as soon as he heard the cellar door open so all Regina could see was a half naked, dirty, blood-crusted man cowering in a corner. 

“Christ, Hal,” she said crouching down next to him, she saw the remaining gashes on his back. “I had no idea, I’m so sorry.”

“What do you want?” he said.

“It’s coming up on morning, I’ve been instructed to get you fed and cleaned up. Ana’s instructions, not Alexi’s so we’ll need to be quiet about it. It’s a seek permission after the fact sort of thing. Today is the day Hal.”

“Is it?” he asked. “Because the way this week has gone, I wasn’t sure either of you were still interested. Do you know what Ana did to me? I can’t even begin to explain what Alexi and Andrei did… Even your ears are too delicate for that and I’ve heard some impressive cursing from you.”

“I know all too well what Alexi does, but no, I don’t need to know what happened. I’m just sorry.”

“Spare me your pity, Regina,” he said shifting more comfortably into the corner and finding a cooler smooth stone to lean on. “It’s not becoming and it irritates me.”

“Jesus Hal, are you ready to carry this out or not? A week ago you were itching to drive a stake through Alexi’s heart and now you’re just happy to die in a dark corner? I think I definitely don’t want to know what he did to you.”

Regina sat herself in the dirt next to him and held her candle up to his face. There were dark circles under his eyes and one of them had been blackened.

“I’ll have you know that this week has been equally hard on all of us. Ana has had to endure that disgusting brute of a husband of hers all week, giving in to his every whim. I should think that you of all people would know what that means. You might not see it, but I know it’s taking a toll on her. I promise she never wanted to hurt you, Hal. If you’d seen the state she was in when she came back to the house, you’d know that. 

“Now, it’s time to stop feeling sorry for yourself and get up,” she said shifting to stand and trying to pull him up with her. He didn’t budge.

“I can’t,” he said. “Don’t you think I would have by now if I could?”

Regina was about to continue her admonishing then considered the gashes he still had a day later and how long she had listened to him obtaining them. She sighed instead and left the cell, crossing to the one opposite and unlocked it. She hissed at the woman inside it.

“Make one sound and I will twist your head clear off, understood?” 

Silence was her reply. Hal heard the rattle of a manacle and then saw Regina take the older woman by the collar of her dress and drag her towards Hal’s cell. She looked confused, but so far Hal hadn’t hissed or threatened her so she had no idea that she should be terrified.

“My friend is hungry,” Regina said and pushed the woman in, she stumbled and fell next to Hal whose eyes flickered to black. He smiled. “I’m going to start a bath. In the meantime, try not to waste any.”

Regina shut the door leaving them in darkness. The cell wasn’t big enough for either of them to keep a safe distance. He reached out for a handful of her dress and dragged her closer. Even in his present state he was much stronger and he laughed when she tried to push away. Her scream was cut short, first by his hand over her mouth and then by his fangs tearing into her throat.

 

Regina had taken time to mull over what Ana had relayed about what happened to Hal at Alexi’s hands. She said that Andrei had simply stood by and watched, occasionally pulling Hal back to his feet when he couldn’t take any more. Regina didn’t exactly have a soft spot for Hal, like she’d said he had grown on her a little. She felt bad for him, it seemed like he hadn’t really been asking for the abuses that kept coming to him. Well, not all of them, she thought. In any case, what she’d heard that night and what she saw this morning was entirely uncalled for. And if Andrei had just stood by to watch or even participate then she had no qualms about what she was going to do later today. 

She had filled the tub far enough for now, she wandered to the kitchen to fetch hot water. Anton greeted her warmly and offered her a cup of fresh blood, which he almost never did. Today was a day of firsts and lasts. She stayed out of the way, sipped her breakfast and chatted idly with Anton. To maintain the illusion, he was still cooking up a feast of breakfast for everyone and preparing for the rest of the day. When the pail of water on the stove was close to a boil, Regina considered tossing in a few herbs, but she knew Hal would be more successful if Alexi did not smell his approach. She already had a nose full of what Hal reeked of downstairs. She let the water come to a full boil instead. By the time Hal got into the bath it would barely even scald him.

With the tub full and steaming she went back to the cellar to fetch Hal. What she saw in his cell was alarming even to her and she had been a vampire for 25 years. She had said not to waste anything, but she had not expected this. The woman’s head was nearly off, there were bite marks on every bare patch of skin he could find through her torn clothing. There didn’t appear to be even one drop left of her save for what spilled over his chin.

He sat in the corner, blissfully smiling with gore splattered across his chest. Between that and the dirt, there was hardly a clean speck of flesh on him, he looked every bit like the devil she had seen in illustrations as a child.

“Was that really necessary?” she asked.

“I was hungry, and you said not to waste any,” he said, lifting his shackled ankle, wiggling his toes. “Now, if you would be so kind.”

“You can’t be walking through the house like that with your breakfast all down the front of you,” she said unlocking the manacle. She tore a large strip from the dead woman’s dress and handed it to him to wipe himself down. “Clean yourself up a bit, a bath can only do so much. And Anton will be in absolute bits if you track this mess through his kitchen.”

He stood quickly and did as he was told, aside from the dried blood that remained, Regina noticed there was no hint on his back that he’d received even a scratch. 

 

Ana lay awake in her bed, staring at the curtains and waiting for some semblance of light to emerge. Alexi’s arm was like dead weight across her belly, and he snored quite happily into her ear. She had done her best work last night, despite every instinct that told her to be repulsed. She needed to butter him up, to ask permission for something she’d already gone ahead and done. She’d had quite enough of this act and could only stomach one more performance. Today was going to be it, she would have her freedom and the cruel vampire next to her would be reduced to ash, one way or another.

She had told Regina last night that she was to tend to Hal just before dawn, bring him back to good health so he could be ready. She had not laid eyes on Hal since she last saw him barely hanging onto the tree in the back garden. She shuddered to think of what state he was in now. Surely, it would be enough to satisfy Alexi’s twisted idea of adequate punishment.

She turned to face him, and traced a finger along his chin, putting her mask on as he woke. 

“Good morning, husband,” she said.

“In twenty years, I have never tired of hearing you say that. And I’ve missed you saying it like _that_ ,” he said laughing softly. “I’m glad you’ve finally seen the error of your ways and grown tired of that pathetic child in the cellar.”

He began to nuzzle and kiss her neck, Ana did her best not to even roll her eyes, and softly moaned as he expected her to.

“Merely a novelty, dear husband. You know that I love you. I would never abandon you,” she said and forced a giggle as his kisses made their way down her chest. If there were awards for pretending, she had earned twelve of them. “Especially when you do that.”

“Should we not let the poor boy out though?” she asked. Alexi immediately stopped what he was doing and sat up, his thinning hair sticking out in random directions. “Only my poor Hera hasn’t been tended to and he _is_ useful. I think I would enjoy a ride today if the weather is favourable.”

“You’ve already let him out, haven’t you?” he said.

Ana kissed him smiled, “Technically Regina has under my instruction, yes. But only so that he may continue working. Andrei is terrible at keeping the stables, he hasn’t a clue. And I _want_ my ride today,” she said and pouted for maximum effect. 

“Very well,” he sighed. “You may have your stable boy.”

Ana giggled and leapt from the bed to search for her riding clothes. “Thank you husband!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole lot of things happening in this chapter. I'm trying out suspense, you like it?

Hal was too energized to enjoy soaking in the bath. He had made use of every drop of that woman in the cellar that morning, he had so desperately needed it. So he methodically scrubbed away every bit of that woman, every speck of his own blood, and every bit of the dirt and shame he’d accumulated since the night before last. He even managed to shave properly, only cutting himself twice.

Regina had brought him work clothes to change into, the breeches he had been wearing were going straight into the pyre, they were beyond cleaning or repair. She explained that he had been sprung from the cellar under the guise of being put straight back to work. He was half dressed when Alexi entered the bath, privacy be dammed. Hal was very quick to hide the newly sharpened stake that Regina had tucked into his work clothes.

“Sir,” he said and lowered his gaze. It helped to hide the hint of irritation that he had been interrupted in the midst of dressing.

“Henry,” Alexi said, closing the door behind him. He slowly rounded the bath tub to see Hal’s back. “I see you have recuperated exceptionally well… considering.”

“Yes sir,” Hal said. He wasn’t sure that what he did to that woman in the cellar would go over well even if he had been delicate about it. He had been quite a glutton and so he kept his mouth shut. Alexi probably knew what it would take for Hal to recover from what he did.

“Your freedom from the cellar has been granted to you by the good graces of _my_ _wife_ and only because Ana desires a ride in the country side today and I wish to keep her happy. After breakfast you will prepare Hera for her and remain in the stables until your work is complete. Nothing more, nothing less. I will be watching you very closely and if you so much as breathe in a way I find disrespectful I will have you back in the cellar before you can exhale. Have I made myself clear, Henry?”

“Yes sir,” he said. “Very clear, Sir.”

“Good. Put your shirt on. Breakfast is waiting.”

 

Hal sat at the end of the table apart from everyone else and kept his head down. He couldn’t risk being tossed back into the cellar, not today of all days. He couldn’t be sure that Regina would be able to release him in time if that were the case. So he swallowed what was left of his pride and pretended to be as respectful as possible. 

He made it through the whole meal without angering anyone or losing his composure. He didn’t even take the risk of stealing an apple for Achilles. Something he wished he had bothered to do because from the moment he entered the stables Achilles watched him with anticipation and nosed and nipped at his doublet where he usually stashed an apple. 

“Sorry, friend. Not today,” he said and then whispered, “Maybe later.”

He busied himself with saddling Hera for Ana’s morning ride and Alexi, true to his word, watched his every move. Today the smell of horse shit would not deter that man. Hal set down a step stool, held the reins, and put out his hand to help her up and it earned him such a poisonous glare from Alexi that he immediately retracted his hand. Ana didn’t need his assistance in any case, but he could tell she was enjoying the propriety and having two vampires vying for her. Even if she wanted one of them to perish before night fall. 

Ana rode off quite proudly at a slow trot, she bounced on her mare, her dark cloak bounced along behind her. It certainly had started out to be a wonderful day for a ride even if there was a chill. Ana’s fiery curls still glowed in the early morning light. Hal tried not to stare and ducked back into the stables. There was still some work that had to be done before they could make their escape tonight. Alexi patiently watched while Hal filled the trough with fresh water. He continued to stare as Hal picked dirt and small stones from the horse’s shoes. When it came time to actually start shovelling dung, Alexi could stand the smell no longer and stood outside near the wall and within sight. Alexi was not joking when he said he would be watching closely. 

Hal envied Ana’s position in that she could take a break from all of this. She had earned back all of Alexi’s trust. Though Alexi seemed more interested in keeping a stern watch over his recruit than anything else. She was gone for over an hour, and Hal was starting to wonder if she would come back. The doubts he’d harboured all week were getting harder and harder to ignore the closer they got to enacting the plan. The only scrap of information he had to cling to was the knowledge that she likely wouldn’t have started her long trek to Kiev with only the clothing on her back and without Regina. Or so he hoped.

He was more than a little relieved when she finally returned, a wide, satisfied grin on her face. She was the only object that could tear Alexi’s glare away from Hal. Both of them greeted her in the stable yard, Alexi helped her down from her horse and she flat out ignored Hal. She regarded him as no more than a servant. Hal did his best to remember that this was all part of their plan. He had a role to play as well as she did. He just wished he were playing a better part.

“How was your ride my dear?” Alexi asked.

“Delightful husband,” she said. “A glorious morning, I feel refreshed. I spotted a small family of deer on my journey just beyond the stream north of here. We must send Andrei out to hunt at once. Any one of them would provide ample meat to last most of the winter.”

“Well spotted, Love.”

“I was going to send Andrei out for game today in any case,” she said walking back to the house on Alexi’s arm. “I have to admit, now that I’ve spotted larger game I would much prefer venison over any sort of bird he might other wise bring back.”

“Whatever you wish, my dear. Whatever you wish.”

Hal was left to finish his work in the stables unattended. Once Hera was settled he made his way back into the house, but not before he crossed paths with Andrei. Quite literally, Andrei seemed to go out of his way to charge into Hal, knocking him to the ground. Before Hal could even push himself out of the dirt, Andrei planted his boot squarely on Hal’s chest.

“Make one move and I will end you while you sleep,” he said. “This is more than you deserve after everything you’ve done.”

“I haven’t done anything! And I did not ask for any of this,” Hal said. Alexi leaned down closer.

“One more word and I will have Alexi end you this minute,” he sneered. “Do not think he is not watching you right now and he will believe me if I tell him you have disrespected myself or anyone else, he can be very easy to manipulate that way. You have fooled the others, but you have not fooled me. He might not have wanted you turned to ashes that night, but I did. If you were not his fucking pet, I would end you right now.”

Andrei spit into Hal’s face and walked off, leaving Hal in the dirt desperately holding on to any shred of self control he still had left. He could have killed Andrei then and there in three different ways, but he needed to stick to the plan. He needed to keep up the appearance of being cowed. He looked forward to a day when he would never have to do it again, he would be on the other end of it. He wished that he would have a chance to stake Andrei himself now more than ever and envied Regina the task of doing so. 

He picked himself up off the ground and wiped at his face, making his way back inside. Regina was leaving by the kitchen door as he passed by. 

“Do not miss and do not be merciful,” he said. 

 

She and Andrei were not far off in age and experience. She was certainly better suited to this task than Hal, but she had only a few more years experience over her prey and he had a whole foot over her in size. Andrei was brutish and cruel, but he was still an excellent hunter and was equally capable of stealth and cunning. She had her work cut out for her. 

The bow and small quiver had stayed untouched in their hiding spot just outside the perimeter wall. Ana had dropped them there for her on an afternoon walk two days ago. Regina had been sure that no one was watching when she climbed over the wall. Anton was in the garden, but he paid her no mind. If pressed, he would provide an alibi for later should something go wrong. She remained low in the tall grass until she spotted Andrei nearing the edge of the meadow, not far from the wood. Regina over heard Ana’s instructions to Andrei about the small family of deer north of the stream. She knew which path Andrei was most likely to take and stayed downwind.

Regina was unsure if the deer were even real or just a wild chase for Andrei to keep him busy and well away from the house. Any kind of fowl or rabbit would have been too easy and he would not have needed to venture very far. The longer he stayed on the hunt and the further he went, the better Regina’s odds of killing him without anyone at the house noticing. It would be believable back at the household that Andrei could be gone for several hours, but Regina would be missed sooner. She had completed her tasks for the morning and announced that she was going to take a walk. 

No one objected. Alexi very nearly did object, but given the condemning look he received from Ana, he stayed silent. If Ana was not to meddle with Alexi’s recruits, then he was not to meddle with hers.

Regina wasted no time in crossing the meadow, she had still not been noticed by anyone. Or even any creature. She had been so careful in her stalking that a group of pheasants apparently failed to notice her. She had heard their squabbling when Andrei passed them moments ago. Andrei had entered the woods and headed north towards the stream. Regina followed not far behind but offset enough that if he were to look back he would not immediately see her. 

She thought about Hal’s last words to her about mercy. She had certainly not planned to miss and she would not miss, but she had only planned to disable him before quickly staking him, a merciful death for someone who didn’t deserve one. That was before, when Andrei had not been an active participant in the torture of one of their own. Regina had not seen for herself what happened that night, but she had heard three distinct voices and she had seen the aftermath. Andrei could never claim that he only stood by watching. Andrei had tried his hardest to goad Alexi into killing Hal once and for all, but he only succeeded in making the punishment more brutal. 

Regina pondered where on Andrei’s person she would like to insert her first arrow. From her current position on a rise to his left, she could easily put one through his neck, he would still be able to run, but not very far. She was entertaining the idea of a bloody chase when they both spotted the deer drinking from the stream. Ana had not been lying after all, though it would still work to her advantage. There were three of them, two bucks and one doe. 

They were just out of his range. He shifted into a single-minded focus on the one closest to him, the doe. Regina admired the stealth he used in his approach, it almost matched her own. And it would make her task much easier, she couldn’t believe her luck.

Regina found a higher vantage point and ducked behind a fallen tree where she could hide and still keep an eye on Andrei. She drew an arrow and readied herself to take aim. A squirrel above her, which was completely oblivious to what was happening below, dropped an acorn which bounced off of the trunk she was hiding behind and rolled away. She quickly and quietly ducked further out of the way. She had not been in danger of being seen. All Andrei would have noticed was a squirrel chasing after its lost food.

The noise had unfortunately startled the deer and she heard Andrei cursing under his breath in Russian. Regina dared to peek over the edge of the trunk, the deer had not run, but they had stopped drinking and would surely dart away if there were any other distractions. Annoyingly jumpy animals. 

Below her, Andrei was still enough to fool the deer into thinking he wasn’t even there and the three of them slowly moved up the stream and away from their hunter and his huntress. He drew his bow with agonizing care and Regina followed suit.

With his back to her, and with his bow fully drawn she had a clear line of sight to the base of his neck. She steadied her breath and took aim as he did. 

She let her arrow go before he could take his shot. Her aim was true and the arrow pierced through the back of neck at the left shoulder. It protruded only an inch or two from the front just above his right clavicle. He had loosed his arrow wildly, but would not be able to return fire. The trio of deer were now long gone into he woods.

He dropped his bow and clutched at the arrow sticking out of his throat, he tried but could not reach the end of it behind him. He started to choke and sputter on his own blood. Regina made a mental note to brag about this later, she had certainly punctured several vital parts. Alexi had taught her enough about anatomy to know where to do the most damage with one arrow. 

Andrei spun around to find the source of this attack, Regina would certainly cherish the look of shock on his face when he realized it was her. 

“You? How?” he choked out. His words made a disgusting sucking noise.

“Don’t look so surprised,” she said. “There’s no shame in being bested by your elder.”

He had enough forethought to get to his feet, but was swiftly felled as her second arrow squelched through his thigh. He couldn’t cry out loudly enough for anyone to hear. She discarded her bow and took hold of the stake she had hidden in her skirt pocket. 

Now that Andrei, who was significantly larger than her, was brought down to her level she darted her foot out and kicked him hard in the chest so that he lay in the mud next to the stream. The trickling of the water matched the sound of his breath around the arrow in his throat. The longer end of the arrow broke and splintered under him.

He might still recover from this if he could get back to the house, Regina was determined that this should not happen, she knelt on his torso and contemplated where she would put her stake first, ending him that moment seemed like a mercy she wasn’t ready to afford him just yet. 

Andrei was equally determined to survive and while he was in no shape to get up, he could just barely reach the dagger at his belt. The motion was excruciating through his neck and shoulder, but he managed to slip the dagger from its sheath and embed it in the back of Regina’s leg and wrenched it sideways. 

She cried out, but did not move away, instead she brought the stake down hard into his shoulder. Andrei released his grip on the dagger which was still in the back of her thigh, his hand flopped to the ground, completely useless. His breath was becoming ragged.

Regina wrenched the stake from his shoulder and prepared to strike again. She was growing tired of this game and she needed the satisfaction of him crumbling to dust and not simply bleeding to death in the woods. She pulled the dagger from the back of her leg and chucked it into the stream.

“You should know Andrei,” she said panting. “I never liked you. You were just like your maker, cruel and arrogant and pathetically jealous. You should be pleased to know he will follow in _your_ footsteps for once when Hal ends his life this evening.”

“Why?” he gasped.

“If you have to ask that question, then you deserve so much worse than anything I could do to you now.”

She shifted her position so that she still squatted over his torso, but allowed her injured leg to rest. He would not be getting up at this point. 

She raised the stake high above her head and brought it down straight into his heart. She watched the cracks form across his bloodied cheek. There was a gentle hiss as his body started to break apart under the weight of itself into ash beneath her.

She fished her first arrow from the pile of dust that used to be Andrei and frowned at the broken shaft. The arrow head was still useful, she pulled it off and pocketed it. The arrow that had taken him down to her level was still in ideal shape and could be reused without a need for mending, she rinsed it in the stream and tucked it back into her quiver. 

She could feel her leg slowly healing, the dagger had penetrated deep, though she was saved from a deeper wound by the bulk of material in her skirts. Most of the damage was from him wrenching it sideways. Regardless now she would need to explain the blood on her dress when she returned. She hadn’t expected to be sent on her quest so early in the day. If Alexi was not yet disposed of, then she would need an excuse. 

As she hobbled back to the house she hoped she wouldn’t need one.

 

In the past week, Alexi’s lessons had tapered off. Up until the night before last and after William’s rampage Alexi had given Hal a cold shoulder. Hal would still spend afternoons in the drawing room studying as best he could. Ana had ceased her lessons as well, so without anyone to guide him he hadn’t learned much. He had mostly sat and stared at the books, and tried to make sense of the words with little success.

Today would be no different, he was not expecting any lessons. He returned to the house, washed up, and changed into less odorous clothing. So much easier to sneak up on a person if they can’t smell you from a distance. He again hid the stake that Regina had smuggled to him and tucked the dagger he still had into his boot. On the night that Alexi had taken him out to the back garden the make-shift stake had fallen to the ground in their scuffle and was confiscated. The dagger was still where he had hidden it.

He had no good reason to make his way back down to the drawing room nor did he have any desire to spend more time than necessary with Alexi. And watching Ana cling to him was unsettling, so he stayed in his room. He wondered how Regina was fairing with her task. He could see as far as the woodlot from his window and he saw nothing at first. There was a flurry of activity above the trees, a group of small birds swirled and then settled. Soon after, Regina emerged hobbling from the woods. She was not running or being followed so she had been successful, but she was not unharmed.

“What are you looking at?” Alexi said.

Hal’s heart practically jumped through his chest. He had not heard a single sound. Alexi was just there in the doorway. He hoped this was not an omen for how successful he would be later today.

“Nothing sir, just looking.”

Alexi stared at him, brow raised. “You’ve finished your work in the stables I take it?”

“Yes sir, everything is back to rights. All fed and properly groomed,” Hal said moving away from the window and against his better judgement closer to Alexi. He didn’t want him to catch a glimpse of what he’d just seen. “Was there something else you wanted me to work on?”

“No, not at this moment,” he said. “Anton is preparing luncheon, I still expect you to join us. Henry, you must understand that as the Master of this household I have to maintain order and discipline just as William does in this region. You are still a part of this home and this family and I have been lax with you in the past, but no longer. You must also understand that what I did was for your benefit. I can see that you need more structure, routine, clear and firm boundaries as well as consequences. I hope that we can all now settle into our respective roles without any further… prompting.”

“Yes Sir, thank you,” Hal said. “I shall do my best.”

Alexi smiled and reached to pat Hal on the back, leading him out of his room. “You will, Henry. You will.”

As they descended the stairs, the commotion that Regina’s dishevelled arrival would cause was just beginning.  At the bottom of the stairs Regina sat down, exhausted. Her hair was loose from its pins and there were errant leaves and twigs in it. The skirt of her dress was torn and bloody.

“Regina, what on earth happened to you?” Alexi said, quickly descending the last of the stairs with Hal in tow.

“I’m fine, Sir,” she said.

“Goodness, Regina!” Ana exclaimed from further down the hall and ran to her paramour.

“I’m fine, really,” she said. “I decided on a more adventurous walk and crossed paths with a badger who did not wish to be disturbed, that’s all. It’s already healing, but I could use a bit of nourishment to speed it along.”

“Henry,” Ana snapped. “Go fetch a glass from the drinks cabinet.”

Hal rushed to the drawing room to do so, as he was pouring from the decanter, Regina limped into the room with Ana’s assistance and was sat by the hearth. Andrei had fought back it seemed, but not hard enough. He looked forward to hearing about it later. He handed Regina her cup, the contents of which were still warm. She gulped it down eagerly. 

“Let’s have a look then,” Alexi ordered, opening his kit bag.

“What? Oh, it’s fine Sir. It was just a nip,” she said. “I’m more upset that it ruined this dress. I rather like this one.”

“Nonsense, being a doctor is not just an act for the sake of the surrounding villages,” he said. “And badgers can be vicious little bastards. Come on, let’s see it.”

Regina shifted in the arm chair for him to look at her wound, her face clearly showed she hoped that he would be fooled by her story. She winced as he poked around the area. Hal took her cup and refilled it.

“Definitely more than a nip Regina,” he said tying a bandage around her leg. She winced again as he tied a final, tight knot. “I hope you gave as good as you got.”

“I always do, Sir,” she said, taking the offered cup and gulping it down.

Alexi laughed at this. “Good girl. Ana darling, I’m sure you won’t mind helping Regina to her room to change and take a bit of rest. And that is an order young lady. Henry will take on any of your remaining duties, starting with setting the table.”

 

Regina dropped to her bedside with a heavy sigh and a groan as her injured leg dangled over the edge. 

“What happened, Regina?” Ana asked quietly unlacing the back of the dress to help Regina out of it.

“What needed to happen,” she said removing her apron. “He’s a scrappy one that Andrei. He put up a good fight, as good as one can with an arrow through their neck.”

“But he’s…”

“Yes,” Regina said. “What’s left of him has drifted well down stream by now. He caught me with his dagger, I only hope that Alexi bought into the idea of a badger attack. I don’t give him much credit as a person, but he’s a surgeon and not stupid.”

Ana helped Regina out of her chemise and peered at the wound. There was quite a large bruise forming around it.

“You’re right, it doesn't look much like a bite at this point, but nor does it look like a dagger wound. What did that brute do to you?”

“He earned his demise, is what he did,” Regina said, pulling her last clean smock over her head. “Don’t worry about it, Mistress. I’ll be fine, though I think I will take Alexi’s advice and rest a bit. How long do you think it will be before anyone notices Andrei has been gone for too long?”

“Not much longer I’m afraid, an hour more at least.” Ana said pulling a blanket over Regina. “If it weren’t for those deer, he would have gone out for rabbit or some other easier meat and we’d have had considerably less time.

“You’ve done well, Regina. I’m very proud of you,” she said and gently kissed her forehead. “For now just rest. I’ll bring something for you to eat a bit later if you can’t find it in you to join us. We need you recovered if this is going to work, okay?”

“Yes Mistress.”

 

Hal did his best to set the table properly, everything he had learned about table manners felt so unimportant knowing that after this meal it wouldn’t matter what side of the plate a cup was placed. Any one who might care about such things would be dead soon. 

Hal knocked tentatively on the kitchen door, before entering. He couldn’t see the chef anywhere.

“Anton?” he called.

There was a shuffling from the pantry and Anton emerged with his arms full of various pots and jars which he carefully placed on the work bench.

“What do you want?” Anton said.

“I’ve been sent to help in Regina’s place,” Hal said. “She was attacked by a badger on her walk and needs a bit of rest.”

Hal winked, Anton slowly smiled and nodded.

“I see,” Anton said. “The poor girl. I like her, she does not mess up my kitchen or my work space. There, you take those dishes out to the table to start.”

Anton gestured to a tray at the opposite end of the table that was full of serving dishes which in turn were full of boiled carrots or dumplings. And then there were bowls with salad and fruit as well as the leftover bread from the morning. Hal wondered if Anton realized there would only be three people at the table this afternoon, four possibly if Regina was feeling up to it. And they were vampires after all, they shouldn’t even need to eat. This seemed like an impossible amount of food, but it made sense that he would continue to prepare meals as though everyone in the house were still alive and well. Hal entertained the idea that perhaps Anton cooked as a nervous habit, that everyone else simply benefited from.

“As you wish,” Hal said and hauled the tray out to the dining room. 

 

Regina insisted she was feeling much better and came down to join everyone for the afternoon meal. Once she made her way to the dining room she made her argument that all she needed to do was sit down and eat and that could hardly be disqualified as rest. Especially since Hal was still taking care of her duties. Ana had to concede that she was not wrong. She seemed to enjoy being waited on for once. She had certainly earned it after this morning.

Both Hal and Regina did their best to ignore their respective makers’ giggling through out the meal. It was apparent from the looks on Ana and Alexi’s faces that something entirely unrelated to dining was happening under their end of the table. Regina shot Hal a look every time he seemed about to lose his temper. Hal had gone out of his way to be quiet and respectful and to play his part, but this was pushing too far. 

“May I be excused?” Hal said after the table was bumped from underneath for the fifth time. Ana continued to giggle.

“Is something bothering you, Henry?” Alexi asked. It was more of a dare than a question.

“No Sir, I simply thought that you might like some privacy.”

“He does make a valid point, my love,” Ana said raising her brow at Alexi. “Perhaps we should continue this elsewhere?”

Whatever she had done under the table to cause the look on Alexi’s face was enough to make Hal feel sick, Regina also looked like she wanted to be ill at the sight of them. Hal was worried that Ana might be laying it on a bit thick, but it seemed to be working. Hal had been right, Alexi was a vampire, but he was also still a man. And as a strategy to get Alexi out of the room and into a position where he could be staked from behind it was smart.

“Darling, I have no idea what’s got into you lately besides myself, but I like it,” Alexi said taking her hand to escort her upstairs. “Regina, don’t you move a muscle, let Hal clean this up.”

Once they were out of the room and part way up the stairs Hal and Regina almost relaxed. Neither of them wanted to watch that or imagine what was happening under the table linens. 

“You were successful, I take it?” he asked.

“I neither missed nor was I merciful,” she replied.

“I look forward to hearing all the gory details,” he said quickly downing his cup of mead. “In the meantime, I think that was my cue quietly stalk upstairs to murder my maker.”

“Good luck, and remember the third step from the top.”

Since Hal had come into this new life of his and especially during the past week Hal had been working on being quiet. Stalking silently through the house, it was good general advice and good practice for vampires to do this, he didn’t need an excuse. And today his practice was paying off. He even removed his boots to ensure that no one would hear his approach. He shifted the dagger from his boot to the back of his breeches and took the stake from its hiding place well in advance of the stairs.

He deftly made his way up to the top taking great care to avoid the third step from the top. In the room at the end of the hall his sometimes lover and his current abuser were making such a ruckus that sounded like a strange blend of total elation and fighting for their lives. Hal grew up hearing this sound everyday as a child, it didn’t phase him in the least. The only thing that gave him a slight pause for thought was the intensity of it. Human beings could never be this intense and survive to go a second round.

He crept down the hall and waited just outside their door. He soothed himself with the knowledge that once this was done, he would never have to listen to Alexi make _that_ sound ever again. He would never have to call him Sir or Master again. He would never have to listen to Alexi make that horrible grunting sound directly behind him. He stood stock still and listened for the signal.

As he listened to the pitch and rhythm change behind the door, he realized he had been holding his breath. She would have to shout it out any second now. She moaned loudly, and then he heard it.

“Schneller!” she cried out and continued to moan. “Schneller!”

The door was left slightly ajar, as she promised it would be. Inside Hal found that she had gone out of her way to appeal to Alexi’s need for dominance and had let him bend her over the end of the bed. The sight of Alexi’s wrinkled bottom shimmying and jiggling with each thrust was revolting.

Hal took advantage of the sound of Ana’s fake orgasm getting louder and swiftly came upon his maker, stake raised high and ready to strike. Within a few feet Alexi reached out blindly and held Hal’s wrist with an iron grip. 

“Did you really think I was that stupid?” he said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this the End??? I don't know! Well, I sorta know... Spoilers.

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Hal said.

Alexi laughed, he turned back to Ana pulling Hal closer and still casually thrusting, but quickly losing interest. “Drop the stake, Henry.”

Ana looked back from her awkward position over the end of the bed, over her petticoats that had been flung out of the way, she looked horrified. She had gone to great lengths to please Alexi over the past week, catering to his every whim and he’d seen through it the whole time. Alexi had played along and simply enjoyed himself while he waited for someone to make a move. 

“Not a chance,” Hal said reaching for the dagger tucked in his breeches. He quickly and forcefully stabbed it through his maker’s lower back as far as it would go. Which was not very far as it happened, a couple of inches at most, but at least to the kidney if he wasn’t mistaken. Hal immediately wished he’d attempted to sharpen the blade first and cursed his own foolish mistake.

Alexi shouted and cursed and removed himself from Ana, annoyed that he would now have to put effort into thwarting this assassination attempt. His other hand reached around and pulled the dagger out and threw it across the room. Hal couldn’t hide his disappointment or his pain when Alexi tightened the grip around his wrist.

“Christ,” he muttered, he could feel the bones in his wrist grinding together.

“There’s just no way to beat you into submission, is there Henry?” Alexi said twisting Hal’s wrist and arm, but he still would not drop the stake. Alexi continued to twist until Hal dropped to his knees, the sharp end of the stake was now aimed towards his own heart.

“Old habit,” Hal said struggling to gain the upper hand, with his other hand he tried to pry Alexi’s fingers from his wrist and keep the stake at a safe distance. He knew that if he let go, he’d be unarmed, but that if he held onto it much longer the bones in his arm would snap and he wouldn’t be able to grip it at all assuming he could get his hands on it again.

“No matter what I do to you, you would still defy me. You would still be so bold as to think you could end _me_. And now you’ve dragged _my wife_ into this? You realize you’ve dammed her as well? She will suffer no better or worse than you will. Who else have you corrupted in my household? Hmmm?”

Hal kept his mouth shut, he had never really given much thought to loyalty in the past, but in this situation it seemed to at least be mutually beneficial to leave Regina and Anton out of the picture.

“No one? I find that hard to believe. Look at you,” he said. “On your knees and one swift twist from having only one good arm. Consider yourself lucky that I’m too angry to enjoy making you do anything else while your down there.”

Hal blanched and turned his face away.

“Pathetic. Let go of the stake Henry. Let it go now and I might consider _not_ burying it in your chest. Keep this up and I will force you to drive it through her heart and then your own!”

“Alexi! Stop this,” Ana cried, she had righted herself, her skirts falling down around her.

Alexi kept his grip, but snapped around to address her.

“You will not speak to me, you whore!” he shouted. “I gave you everything, Ana! Everything! And this is how you repay me? You would abandon all your luxuries and comforts for this… This… child?!” 

Alexi then continued to lean into Hal, pushing him back farther until he hit the ground. A knee on one side and a foot on the other meant that Hal could not even try to roll out from under him.

Hal still managed to keep the stake at a minimal distance, but now Alexi had all the leverage and the stake was now pressing into his doublet. He was quite firmly at his maker’s and Ana’s mercy. Hal was doing his best to meet Alexi’s stare and keep his gaze away from his maker’s dangling erection that was too close for comfort. So he glared at his maker with grim determination. Which was just as well, if he had been staring elsewhere he might have accidentally telegraphed to Alexi that he was about to receive a swift kick to that very area.

Hal made a mental note that day to never turn his naked back on a woman scorned. Her foot shot straight between Alexi’s legs and made solid contact. The effectiveness of her blow was immediately apparent in Alexi’s eyes which bulged momentarily and then flared into an anger Hal had seen only once before and not in nearly ten years. 

Alexi’s grip on Hal loosened somewhat, but the struggle for control of the stake was far from over. Hal’s arm was shaking painfully, he was almost certain this would be the end. Until Hal heard a heavy clang above him. The fury in Alexi’s eyes dimmed as his eyes rolled back and Alexi slumped forward. There was a large dent in the bedwarmer that Ana was wielding like a battle axe. Hal tried to wriggle out of the way of his maker’s heavy body and the stake that he had been trying to avoid, but with little success. He managed to shift to the right, but as Alexi collapsed the stake slid to the left and pushed itself into Hal’s shoulder.

Hal gasped at the weight of his maker sinking fully on to him. And struggled to push him off, but his arms were pinned to his chest and there were a couple of inches of deadwood lodged in his shoulder.

Regina had burst into the room at this point knowing that something was wrong with their plan. After Ana pushed the dead weight of Alexi off of him Regina took one look at Hal and panicked at the sight of the stake. Hal had pulled it out almost immediately, finally letting go of it. He felt odd. There was not a lot of blood loss and the wound was not very deep, but the room seemed to be wobbling.

Regina cursed in Irish and quickly limped to his side. Hal was sitting up, but likely not for much longer. The floor seemed to be trying to come up to meet him. He was puzzled by the look on her face in the brief moments he was able to focus on it.

“I don’t feel right, am I dying?” he slurred. “Is this it? Is this what it feels like?”

“Don’t be dramatic,” Ana said. “It’s just a scratch.”

“It’s more than a scratch, Mistress.” Regina said. “I poisoned the end of the stake just in case he missed the heart on the first try.”

“What?” Hal mumbled and pointed at himself. “I know where the heart is… ’s’in the chest.”

“It’s not lethal, I’m sorry I didn’t say, Mistress,” she said and started slapping Hal’s face gently. “Hal, stay with us if you can. Look at me.”

Hal tried to meet her eyes but they kept slipping away from him. Whatever she had used it was strong and it worked quickly. His head felt incredibly heavy and began to droop forward. He could hear Regina and Ana calling to him to stay awake, but their voices drifted away with his focus and he slipped into unconsciousness. The last thing he remembered seeing was a tall robed figure in the corner of the room. A rope was uncoiling itself from the creature’s sleeve.

 

“Mmmmm noooo,” he said and slipped off to dream land.

Regina had a grip on Hal’s collar as she tried to shake him into staying conscious, she knew it wouldn’t work, but she had tried. She gently lowered him to the floor when he failed to stay awake.

“Well that was a disaster,” Regina said undoing Hal’s doublet to clean the wound it had already stopped bleeding, but that meant that the poison was not going to work its way out the easy way. “What the hell happened?”

“He knew. He knew this whole time, the big asshole and he kept his fat mouth shut! Ugh the things I did for him,” she said kicking him for emphasis. “I need a scalding hot bath.”

“What do we do with him?” Regina asked nodding to the unconscious master of the house. “Should we scrap the plan? Stake him now and run?”

“We certainly could and I’ve certainly earned the right to do so just as much as Hal has,” Ana looked between the unconscious men on the floor on either side of her. “To stake Alexi in his sleep would be easy, but far too merciful. I see no reason why he should not suffer the same fate as Andrei did.”

Regina smiled, “If not worse.”

“Indeed. We will bind him securely and move him to the cellar for now. Have Anton come up to lend a hand, go quickly.”

Regina took off as quickly as she could, Ana watched her limp out the door. Then she hooked her arms under Hal’s armpits and hauled his limp body to the bed and flopped him onto it where he would be out of the way. He felt very warm to the touch so she pulled the doublet off entirely before rolling him on to his back, there was already a sheen of moisture across his forehead and his brow furrowed. He would just have to sweat it out.

 

The panelled walls of his former master’s bedroom faded and morphed into cavern walls. There was a familiar dripping sound throughout and the sound of something scurrying away on far too many legs just beyond Hal’s sight. The tall robed figure drew closer and loomed over him. Once again Hal was laid on the cold stone, he watched the rope slowly slither towards his neck. 

Hal tried to scramble backwards, out of its range, but instead of escaping Hal was immediately ensnared by the noose, it wrapped itself tightly around his throat and no amount of pulling or prying on Hal’s behalf would loosen it.

“Did you think that would be the end? You belonged to them and you were abysmal at it. Now you belong to us.” the voice hissed. Once again the voice invaded Hal’s skull and his skin crawled at the sensation it left behind. 

The robed figure pulled on the noose until Hal had stumbled to his feet. It pulled and prodded Hal into a march.

“Did you really think that you had been saved from this fate by becoming a vampire, Henry?” the disembodied voice went on. “There is no where you can go that we will not find you. There is no escape from this. 

“No matter who you kill, no matter who you spare, you will end up here,” it said leading Hal further into the cavern where dim light started to grow. “With us. And with them.”

The figure gave Hal one last prod with its staff and pushed him to the edge of a precipice. Below there were more people, more tortured souls, than Hal could conceive of. They raised their hands up at him and lamented, howling. He recognized some of the faces below as people he had killed, in battle or for a bit of coin. He saw the six women who raised him claw their way to the base of the cliff. They did not appear to have missed him in the slightest. They were angry, they seemed ready to tear Hal to pieces and fought among themselves to gain the upper hand and climb up.

Hal shook his head and turned back towards the robed figure that was now so close that Hal could smell its breath. Hal turned back in disgust to the writhing masses below him. His mothers were still trying to reach him, clawing at the rocks and each other for purchase. Even Lizzie who had doted on him most was nearly foaming at the mouth.

“I did not die so you could flee to this wicked life you rotten child!” she screamed. 

Hal backed away from the edge in horror until he felt the sharp end of the figure’s staff in his back pushing him steadily towards the edge. Dirt and small stones came loose around his feet and tumbled down the slope. 

“No, don’t!” he shouted. “Please!”

The figure gave one last push with its staff and Hal slipped over the edge.

 

Ana would not let her nerves settle until she was sure that Alexi was secured in the cellar. He was bound tightly around his hands and feet with thick rope found in the stables. The door to the cell they put him into was locked and barred with the heavy table that Anton used to extract blood from their food source. And when that did’t seem like enough, she also locked the door leading to the cellar and pushed a chair under the knob.

“Signora, please sit,” Anton said and gestured to a stool at his work bench. Ana was standing guard at the cellar door. He handed her a goblet of wine. “He will not get out, sit and calm yourself. I think we all need to do the same, yes? Regina, come join us. You must still be tired.”

Anton poured a goblet of wine for her which she graciously accepted. 

“And Henry, he is…”

“He’ll be fine Anton” Regina said. “He will need to sleep for a while but he will recover, though I do not envy the dreams he is likely to have.”

“What did you use?” Ana said.

“The dwale I found in Alexi’s medicine bag,” Regina said sipping her wine. “I hope that it did not tip off Alexi to his approach. It smells less potent when it’s dry, but I’m surprised that neither if them smelled it.”

“Hal does spend too much time in the stables breathing in horse dung without even flinching,” Ana said. “Perhaps his senses are altered. And he was more preoccupied I think with not being staked when it was most likely to be noticed. Alexi knew all along that we were up to something, it wouldn’t have mattered.”

“I suppose so,” Regina said. She sipped her wine and tried to will her guilt away. “What will you do now Anton? You’re basically free to go where ever you wish now.”

“Yes, but I will stay until he is gone. I will feel safe that way. But I am curious about what lies further north and their cuisine,” he said. “I think I would like to make my way to Denmark to see what there is to see. And it has been so long since I’ve been able to see the world or visit my home country… I will take the long route home!”

Anton laughed nervously. He had lived in this house and within Alexi’s shadow for a long time. Ana worried that he would quickly be overwhelmed or taken advantage of, but it was too risky to take him along with them even if he wanted to tag along to Kiev.

“Good for you Anton,” Ana said. “Our lives are too long to stay in one place for long and there are nearly endless places for you to discover. No doubt your culinary skills will take you far. I shall miss your dumplings.”

“Ah, Signora you are too kind.”

“And that blood pudding, Anton,” Regina said. “You will have no trouble finding work in another household if you keep that recipe in your book.”

“Thank you, gracias.”

And so an Italian chef, an Irish woman and a German sat and drank together, silently contemplating what they would do next. It was the end of an era, or very nearly the end of an era. Ana hoped that Regina would stay with her to the end of the world, she wanted to show Regina every last inch of it. She swore that this time. This time she would never let another soul harm her dear Regina. Ana couldn’t understand why Alexi chose to be so cruel to his recruits, even if Andrei had been a willing participant. Anton had saved himself from Alexi’s whims first, by not being Alexi’s type and secondly, his willingness to work endlessly in this kitchen for a pardon.

A groaning drifted up from the cellar and down from above. Ana had wondered which of them would wake first. Ana had gagged Alexi quite thoroughly, she had no interest in what he would have to say to anyone once he woke. Ana’s gaze still fixed on the cellar door, she listened very carefully for any sound that might indicate that Alexi had freed himself from any of the several layers of confinement she had placed him in.

Upstairs Hal’s groaning was building into muttering and he began shouting nonsense making it difficult to hear her captive, former husband down below.

“I will keep watch here, Signora.” Anton said. “See to the young man upstairs. Take the bottle of wine or better yet there is still fresh blood in the carafe on the dining table.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes yes, go.” he said and shooed her out of the kitchen with his dish cloth.

 

Hal found himself being hanged over the edge of the cliff. His feet swayed and kicked out looking for something on which to steady himself. He tried to get a grip on the noose around his neck in an attempt to pull himself back up, but the figure at the above him just pulled its hood back and smiled, slowly lengthening the rope and lowering Hal closer to the angry mob below.

He cried out in pain as Lizzie took a hold of his ankle and yanked. He kicked out wildly about her face and arms, apologizing as he did so, but she would not let go. Her finger nails dug into his skin, there would be no escape. Her hand was like a steel trap.

“I’m sorry, Lizzie! Forgive me!” he shouted. Lizzie only clawed her way up his leg and did her best to pull him down further. Hal howled as the rest of them climbed their way up, digging their nails into him. Finally engulfing him, they began to tear him to pieces by tooth and nail.

The wailing of the dammed in that pit faded away, the cavern shrank into darkness. Hal still found himself bound, but on the softest surface he’d ever encountered. Still he tried to squirm out of the embrace he felt trapped in. The shrieking of his long-deceased mothers softened into soothing sounds, but the vice grip holding him did not let up.

“Hal? You need to stop kicking, please. Relax. Open your eyes Hal,” she said. “Shhhh, it’s alright.”

Hal opened his eyes and stared wide-eyed at Ana. She had a tight grip on his wrists and was leaning most of her weight onto him. His neck stung and felt raw, he was soaked in sweat. He looked down to his feet and around the room. As far as he could tell he was fine, tucked up in his lover’s bed. There were no claw marks or ghosts or robed creatures in sight. A breath that he didn’t realize he was holding slipped out and he slowly relaxed into the mattress.

“That’s better,” she said finally letting go of him. “You were dreaming Hal. You’re okay now.”

He still felt hot and light headed. He rubbed at his neck and his hand came away smeared with blood. He threw the blanket that covered him aside and tried to sit up.

“Ah, no,” Ana said stopping him. “Drink first, then you can get up.”

She handed him a large cup of blood which he gulped noisily. She shook her head as she watched him slurp down every drop. He held the empty cup over his mouth to catch every bit of it.

“Is there any more?” he asked.

“Downstairs, yes,” she said placing her hand on his forehead. “How do you feel? What did you do to your neck? I swear we shall have to place you in some kind of down-filled sack to protect you from yourself.”

Hal looked at his hands and nails and the blood caked under them. 

“I was dreaming. There was a…” he drifted off not sure he wanted to share his glimpse into his personal hell. Would she think he was mad? “It felt very real.”

Ana just raised one eyebrow and did not press further. Hal shuffled to the edge of the bed to get up despite his spinning head. This time Ana would’t stop him. She had brought him his boots after all.

“Now, where is that bastard maker of mine?” he said pulling them on. “Please tell me you didn’t kill him without me.”

“Sorely tempted as I was, I did not end him in his sleep,” she said. “That seemed like far too kind an end for someone like him. He’s in the cellar, well contained and awaiting his demise.”

Ana stood and held out her hand, “shall we?”

“Lets,” he said.

 

The groaning from the cellar had stopped shortly after it began. By the time Hal and Ana had reached the kitchen, it was as though Alexi had never woken.

“Hal, I’m glad to see you’re okay,” Regina said. “Even if you still look a bit peaky. Have a seat,” she said sliding off her own stool so he could take a breather. He had tried to hide that he was leaning heavily on Ana the whole way down the stairs and through the corridor, but he wasn’t fooling anyone.

“Thank you,” he said and slumped onto the stool, leaning into the work bench.

“Alexi’s gone quiet, Mistress. Just after you went up the stairs” Regina said. “It sounded like he was calling out for someone, probably Andrei, but then he just stopped. Like he knew he wasn’t going to get a reply. Bloody creepy if you ask me.”

“Did he actually say anything  you could pick out?” Ana asked, growing paranoid. “Do you think the gag is still secure? If he removed it on his own, if he is loose down there…”

“No Signora, there were no words I could recognize,” Anton confirmed. He slid a large cup of wine across the table towards Hal. It wasn’t what Hal wanted or needed, but he nodded his thanks drank it anyway. He knew he was in no shape to properly confront Alexi. The wine wouldn’t stop his head from spinning, but it would calm his nerves.

“Is there any blood left up here, Anton?” he asked. “Or do I need to venture into the cellar to drain one of our guests before I murder the master of the house?”

“There should still be some in the drawing room drinks cabinet,” Anton said.

“I’ll get some for you, Hal,” Regina said. “It’s the least I can do after poisoning you.”

“It’s fine Regina, I know I was not your target. It was an accident.”

“All the same,” she said. “I need to get up and move about I can’t seem, to sit still. It’s no trouble. And I think we could all do with a round.”

“Now there’s an understatement,” Hal said. “I don’t know about you, Ana but when this is all said and done, I would like to spend a good portion of my time very drunk.”

“If you can hold off until we reach Kiev, I promise you we will celebrate in style,” Ana said. “Until then we will need to keep our wits about us.”

Regina came back with a full decanter from the cabinet, a half empty carafe from the dining table and a large smile on her face. She poured what was left of the carafe into Hal’s cup as a matter of civility. She knew he would drink all of it, but it would be easier to do so from a proper cup. She poured out enough for everyone else and before Hal could begin his uncouth swilling Ana raised her glass.

“To the long-overdue end of an era. I regret that it has taken this long to reach this point and that you had to be dragged into this life, Henry for it to finally happen. By nightfall we shall be free to begin anew. To reinvention! Prosit.”

Below them came a pounding. Alexi was directly below them, listening to them drinking to his impending demise and growing impatient. He was pounding on the door to his cell, but with what they could not tell. 

Hal gulped down the last drops of wine and blood from his cup, refilled it from what was left and drained it. He finally stood, feet firmly planted and head no longer swimming. 

“Are there any weapons in this house, Ana?” he asked. “I think I would like to have a sword.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this it? Is this the end?

Hal was a terrified, angry child. To hear his mothers crying out in what was supposed to be ecstasy night after night, day in and day out seemed strange to him, even if it was a daily occurrence. Their cries and moans started out as a curiosity. One night, when he was just a small boy he wandered into one of his mother’s rooms while they were working. He stood there silently watching for almost five minutes before Rebecca noticed. She threw a shoe at him and missed, but he took the hint and ran off to his little room at the top of the house. It was more of a crawl space than anything else, but he liked to hide there. It was cold and draughty, but quiet.

When he got a little bigger he was given a brand new “very special job”. At first he was so proud that he was big enough to have a job no one else could do, until the time came to actually do it. He didn’t like it at all. After that first day he tried to tuck himself further and further back into the crawl space under the eaves, but the master of the house would always find him and put him to work at his “very special job”. When Hal refused to come out of his hiding place or when he ran away, the master of the house shouted loud enough to make the walls shake and would threaten and sometimes hurt the women who cared for him. Hal promised he would stay, he would behave, but he wanted to leave more than anything else in the world.

Hal didn’t understand how anyone could make the satisfied, encouraging noises that he heard from his mothers’ rooms. He never made that sound. He did his best not to make any sounds at all, it was better that way. It was always worse when he cried.

When he left that house he swore that he would never let that happen to him again. He would never let another person touch him, not without a fight at least. It was years until he had to put up a fight over it, and by then he was no longer a scrawny teenager. He had learned how to fight properly (and properly dirty) by then, but he still lost in the end.

Up until this point not even being a god-dammed vampire seemed to stop that from happening. Up until this point he did not have anyone who was truly on his side. He did not have anyone who would or even could stand up with him. Now he had allies, even if they were only in this for themselves, everyone benefited in the end.

When Hal had asked Ana about weapons, her smile was equal parts curiosity and and delight. She lead him back up the stairs to the master bedroom and to a large, locked trunk. She now had every key for every lock in the house and she giggled upon opening it.

“Oh, yes! Alexi would never let me see what was in here,” she said. “He would only tell me that it was a part of his past he did not wish to talk about. I just knew that his secret trunk would have something useful and deadly, if not just valuable. Will this do?”

Ana pulled out a sheathed longsword. She handed it to Hal, his eyes went wide and a crooked smile slowly spread across his lips. He knew exactly what to do with this. He pulled the sword from its scabbard and admired the shine and sharpness of the blade, it had been well cared for. In the middle of the room he tested its balance and weight swinging and twirling the handle. Alexi’s horse was not the only thing he would be taking with him.

He thought about the man who made his childhood hell, Edmund. He thought about those he had fought against and lost as an adult. And then finally he thought about the man bound in the cellar, the man who brought back all the memories and the shame and the anger and Hal smiled once more. He had waited his whole life to enact _any_ kind of revenge and Alexi was going to suffer terribly on everyone’s behalf.

 

“You do realize that won’t kill him unless you remove his head?” Ana said trailing behind him down the stairs. “It’s sharp, but I doubt it would slice though cleanly.”

“Oh, I know,” Hal said fastening the last buckle of the scabbard’s belt. “Alexi did one thing right, the old bastard. He taught me how to kill him slowly and painfully. So keen to teach a soldier new ways to kill and maim. He really has no one else to blame for this but himself. I have no intention of making his death that swift or painless.”

Hal stopped at the base of the stairs and looked up at her. She said nothing, her eyes gave nothing away. She boasted about how much Alexi deserved to suffer, but she had still lived with him for over twenty years, she had to have loved him at one point.

“I’ll take your silence as a vote in favour of a merciless death,” he said.

Ana smiled, but it faded quickly as the thumping from the cellar intensified. As Hal and Ana made their way to the kitchen, the heartbeats of the remaining human residents accelerated. They were terrified, as they rightly should be, but more so than usual.

Once in the kitchen Regina stared at Hal’s sword with wide-eyed surprise. “D’you know how to use that thing?” she said.

“Of course I do,” he said. “Just because I died in battle doesn’t mean I’m a gormless twit with a sword. My enemy just got lucky. I’ve been a soldier a lot longer than I’ve been a vampire.”

“Yes well, if that’s Alexi’s sword it’s a safe bet to assume he’s not a gormless twit either,” Regina said handing him a stake, the very same one that had poisoned Hal earlier. “Just be careful with the stake this time, alright?”

“He was shackled to the wall when we left him,” Ana said. “There’s no way he should be able to reach the door if he were still manacled. We bound him in rope and barricaded the door, but there’s no telling what state you’ll find him in once you get down there.”

“He would have to break down the door completely to get out, Mistress,” Regina said. “We haven’t heard the wood crack yet. He’ll still be in the cell, but I doubt he’s still bound.”

“Only one way to find out, isn’t there?” Hal said removing the chair wedged under the door knob. “Anyone wish to volunteer to help me with the barricade? Anton?”

“I will help you,” Ana said.

“No, not you.”

“Why not?” she asked, hands on hips. “Do you not trust me, or is it because I’m a woman? Need I remind you that I’ve already saved your life once today?”

“No, it’s not that,” Hal said. “You’ve proven yourself more than capable, but I’m going down to the cellar to kill a man you once promised to love—”

“So you _don’t_ trust me,” she said.

“For Christ’s sake you stupid cow of a woman, I am trying to spare your feelings!”

Regina and Anton held their breath. The room grew quiet, the thumping from below them stopped abruptly and was replaced with a muffled chuckle. Ana moved so quickly Hal felt the breeze of displaced air only a half second after her hand slapped him in the face so hard that he saw stars.

“My name, is _Ana_ ,” she said taking a firm hold of his ear and pulled until he winced. “And you should consider yourself _blessed_ that I allow you to use it. Have I made myself clear?”

“Yes.”

“And?”

“I apologize for calling you a stupid cow,” he said.

Ana smiled and let go. “Good, now let’s go and kill my husband.”

Hal didn’t see it, but he was sure Ana rolled her eyes when he insisted that he should go first into the cellar. To anyone else it was dead silent, to Hal and Ana there was an ever present, rapid beating of hearts. It made Hal’s teeth ache. Maybe later, he thought. They wouldn’t leave these people here. Better to make use of them while they had them.

As Hal made his way down the creaking, wood steps he saw how far Ana had gone to make sure they did not fail this time and the full extent of the fear and paranoia she was exhibiting earlier. The large table that took up most of the centre of the room had been pushed against the row of doors on the left side. There was a heavy wood plank barring the door to Alexi’s cell and there was a padlock on the door just like all the others. She had stacked jugs and bowls on the table in front of his door. If he were to free himself the toppling of ceramic jugs and bowls would be a sufficient alarm. She had gone through all this trouble even after binding the man in rope and shackling him to a wall. 

Having born the brunt of Alexi’s anger on more than one occasion, Hal could see how this was all completely justified. He could relax a fraction, everything in its place meant that Alexi was at least still contained. 

Ana quietly made her way to the table and moved her make-shift alarm system, one item at a time and placed them back on their shelves. Without a word they each took a hold of the table and carried it to the other side of the cellar. It was incredibly heavy, Hal was sure that even though they had tried to be quiet and hadn’t said a word, Alexi surely noticed the shuffling and grunting while they moved the table. And yet there was still silence from the other side of Alexi’s cell door. No sounds of struggle, no rattling of the chain in the wall. It was almost like he wasn’t even in there anymore.

Hal drew his sword. And Ana unlocked and removed the padlock. She then lifted the heavy plank that was barring the door and held it like a defensive weapon, both of them were ready. Alexi was free to break out any second, but there was still silence. Hal knew there was no way Alexi hadn't heard them. Hal had been on the other side of one of these doors, with the right kind of ears you could hear everything.

That the door hadn’t been flung open and an enraged Alexi hadn’t erupted from within told them that he might still be bound. Hal hoped he was. He stepped forward slowly and reached for the latch, but it turned and the door slowly swung open before he could grip it. There, just inside the doorway stood Alexi. Unbound, calm and collected, with his hands behind his back.

Alexi smiled.

Hal stared for a moment, Ana was stunned.

“If you were really going to end me, you would have done so by now,” he said and then laughed. “Well, you really should have.”

Behind Alexi’s back there was a clink of metal on metal, and as Alexi brought his hands to his sides, it was clear that they were not going to be killing an unarmed vampire. Alex had not only freed himself, but he had made a weapon from the rope and chain. The rope had been woven around the chain and manacle. The whole heavy mess ended in a large knot of rope and iron at the bottom and it swung idly at his side.

Alexi slowly stepped out of the cell, Hal took a defensive stance. He knew better than to underestimate how quickly his maker could move. And Hal should have expected this, he cursed himself that he didn’t. 

“So why haven’t you?” Alexi asked. “I’ve watched you fight Henry. I know what you’re capable of. So why hesitate? You obviously want more than just to end me or you wouldn’t have stolen my sword. 

“So get on with it!”

Alexi began to swing his rope in a wide circle at his side and then began to cross it over and back in front of him like a shield. Ana tightened her grip on the heavy plank and moved towards the stairs and behind Hal, but before she could reach a safe distance Alexi swung the rope outward, letting enough slack into the line to let it dart out in front. It narrowly missed Hal who just dodged it, but the heavy end wrapped itself around the plank in Ana’s hands.

Alexi yanked hard on the rope and pulled the board from her grip and it came flying towards Hal and he ducked when it sailed over his head into the wall behind Alexi. Hal took this opportunity to make a move. He pivoted low and slashed at Alexi’s right leg, just above the knee and made solid contact. Hal felt the resistance of blade against bone as he followed through.

Alexi cried out and cursed, but he did not go down. Hal now had his undivided attention. Alexi gave his rope dart a solid yank to free it from the wood plank behind him and used the momentum to swing wildly. Hal saw it coming and tried to dodge it but this time the knot struck Hal in the temple and he stumbled sideways. 

Ana gasped behind him, she was now unarmed. She couldn’t help him as she had before. Hal felt blood trickling around his eye and down his cheek and his head was pounding, but now he was just angry. This time he wouldn’t back down. 

As Alexi began another protective swing Hal brought the sword up quickly in an attempt to disarm him. Literally if he must. Alexi had already started his rope in a wide sideways arc and the rope landed across Hal’s back, the knot wrapping around to bounce off his chest before Hal could complete his swing. The sword made contact but only lightly cutting into Alexi’s sleeve. A flesh wound. Both of them backed off, Alexi limping on his wounded leg and Hal gasping slightly.

“Is that the best you can do, Henry?” Alexi said beginning a slow steady swing

“I was about to ask you the same thing,” Hal replied raising his sword and taking another swing at Alexi’s right side. If it took a thousand tiny cuts to get that rope out of his hand Hal would do it. Hal sliced through Alexi’s right shoulder. Instead of dropping the rope or slowing down Alexi manoeuvred the rope so that its upswing would wrap around Hal’s left forearm. 

Alexi pulled hard, but Hal would not budge. Not even when he felt his elbow was about to give way, he stood his ground. Hal took a hold of the rope with his left hand and kicked Alexi in the stomach as hard as he could. Alexi let out a satisfying gasp, but did not let go of the rope. 

“This is disappointing Henry, I thought you were capable of more than this,” Alexi said through clenched teeth. “If you had parents I’m certain they would be even more ashamed of you. As if being the son of a whore wasn’t enough.”

Hal brought the sword up to Alexi’s throat and backed him into one of the cell doors hard enough  that it rattled. The human on the other side sniffled a scream. A few small beads of blood trickled down the blade from Alexi’s neck.

“What do you know of my parentage?” Hal asked, low and menacing. He kept a firm grip on the rope and pressed harder with the sword.

“You don’t remember? You told us everything the night you arrived,” he said.

“What?”

“It’s true, Hal,” Ana said. “You were drunk, you seemed to think it was quite funny at the time.”

“It seemed too good to be true,” Alexi said. “William found me the perfect little pet. A boy with a pretty face, raised in a whore house. Someone who knew the routine, but with just enough spunk to make it interesting. I bet you made the owner a _lot_ of money, didn’t you?”

Hal just roared and flung Alexi to the ground by the scruff of his shirt. Alexi had let go of the rope by now and Hal let his end unravel and drop to the dirt floor.  Ana rushed in and grabbed it before Alexi could make a move for it.

“Oh, you did, didn’t you?” Alexi said sitting up. “Hit a sore spot have I? How old were you when your first _master_ put you to work, hmmm? No, let me guess—”

“Shut up!” Hal shouted, tears and sweat and blood stinging his eyes. He had revealed his greatest shame to a stranger. And not just any stranger, but one who would take advantage. Hal wondered who else he had told while in a drunken state. Was this the reason why he kept attracting this abuse? Was he bringing it on  himself the whole time?

“You were just a boy, weren’t you? Just like you are now, weak and unable to prevent the inevitable. What a pity that history repeats itself,” Alexi said rising to his knees to stand. “Drop the sword Henry you’re embarrassing yourself, trying to escape your station. You will never be anything more than this. For profit or for pleasure, with a face like yours, you will _always_ be property.”

“NO!”

Once again Hal kicked hard and sent Alexi back onto the dirt. He raised the sword high above his head and plunged it down, straight through Alexi’s abdomen and into the packed earth under him. Hal would always treasure the look of absolute shock on Alexi’s face. 

Behind Hal, Ana gasped. Regina and Anton tentatively crept down the steps. Ana signalled to them to stop and turn back. Regina couldn’t take her eyes off the sword, still firmly in Hal’s grasp as if he could push it deeper. As if the moment he let go Alexi might spring off the ground and kill everyone.

“I was eight years old,” Hal said quietly and leaned down closer. “Eight! Can you even imagine? Do you even remember being a child, Alexi?”

Alexi couldn’t answer and only coughed blood in response and shook his head.

“Every time I ran away, or resisted I was punished, beaten. The women who cared for me as if I were their own were punished for my behaviour. Does any of this sound familiar to you? For almost a decade this went on. And on. Do you still wonder why I continued to defy you? Do you still wonder why you haven’t been able to break me? Do you?!”

Alexi still did not respond and continued to sputter. Hal finally let go of the sword and let it sway gently which elicited more groaning. Hal knew _exactly_ what Alexi was feeling that moment and smiled at the thought. A lance to the belly was by far the most painful thing he had endured in his short life. He contemplated leaving Alexi in this state for several more hours just so Alexi could have the full experience.

Hal took a step back and it was then that he noticed that he had an audience. An audience who knew the most shameful part of his past. Something that Alexi was about to be properly killed over for exploiting.

“So now you know,” he said.

“We already knew, Hal,” Ana said. “Your human life is your secret to keep. It’s not our place to speak of it and we will not.”

Ana looked up to Regina and Anton who were still staring at the gasping bloody mess that used to be the master of the household.

“Of course not, Hal,” Regina said. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“No,” Anton said, shaking his head. “I do not wish anyone to know who I was, I would not reveal you to anyone else. Especially you, who have liberated me from that man.”

Hal nodded and pulled the stake from his belt. Pointing to each of them in turn, “I will hold you all to that.”

“We give you our word, Hal,” Ana said, the others nodded. “Now please, do what you came down here to do and let us all have some closure.”

Hal turned back to Alexi, he hadn’t moved at all. Hal wondered if he had driven the sword through Alexi’s spine. He would never know.  He knelt down directly on Alexi’s left arm. Though Hal had literally pinned Alexi to the ground, his arms could still work. Hal would not take any chances this time. He reached for Alexi’s right hand and wrapped it around the stake, covering it with both of his own hands.

The look of horror and sadness on Alexi’s face was only adding to Hal’s satisfaction. 

“You must _understand_ Alexi, I’m doing this for your own good,” Hal said. “And I know exactly where you’re going. I hope you rot.”

Hal brought the stake down hard, hearing the squelch and crunch of it penetrating the ribs and the middle of Alexi’s heart. There was little resistance on Alexi’s part. He was unable to speak anyway, he must have known he had lost. He had looked up at Hal with a look that begged forgiveness that Hal would never provide. 

Hal watched closely as fine cracks began to appear in Alexi’s face which grew pale and turned grey. He felt the arm he was kneeling on give way and the hand he had wrapped around the stake crumbled under his grip. There was a hiss as the rest of Alexi caved in upon itself. Hal continued to stare even after his former masters’s face was reduced to ash. He held the stake where it had been, where Alexi’s heart used to be and stared. 

He  felt like there should have been more. An explosion or bang or even some sort of elaborate ritual to seal the deal, but there was nothing. Alexi just cracked and fell away. He dropped the stake. Just like that, he was free. He had hoped that killing Alexi would make everything go away. That his past would stop hurting somehow. But it didn’t. He thought he would feel immensely gratified, but he didn’t. He had enormous power at his fingertips and immortality and he was free to do what ever he wished with it. He wasn’t sure if he should laugh or cry. 

Ana carefully approached him as he did a strange combination of the two. She knelt beside him, and put an arm around his shoulder. She also stared at the pile of dust that used to be her husband, but she just smiled. They stayed there in the dirt and the ash for a while, she swayed with him slowly until he stopped.

“Thank you,” she said and pulled a handkerchief from her bodice and began to wipe the blood and tears from Hal’s face. “Go upstairs and wash up, there’s something I need to do and I wish to be alone for a moment.”

Hal just stared at her, still somewhat stunned at what he had achieved.

“Please?” she said.

Hal shook his head to clear it and stood up. He pried the sword from the ground and ran the flat sides along his shirt sleeve to clean it before placing it back in the scabbard. He made his way up the stairs behind Regina and Anton. He turned back to see what she needed to do and only saw her lift the skirts of her dress and crouch over the pile of ashes. He kept on his way up into the kitchen, but heard the distinct sound of liquid spattering the ground.

Hal paused for a moment and smiled. He wished he had thought to do the same.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not quite the end, I'll probably keep writing this until I get bored. Or until you get bored. I refuse to apologize for the adorable ending to this chapter. I think everyone could use a rest for now. 
> 
> Side note: I have no idea who keeps reading this (and my other work from almost a year ago) but I am super thankful for it. Thank you random internet strangers. Don't be shy, drop me a line.

Hal ignored Regina and Anton in the kitchen, pushed past them and walked straight out the door and up to his room. He shut the door and leaned forward on it, resting his forehead against the wood. His head still ached a little from the impact of the manacle, even though the cut was healed. He rubbed his temple idly and felt the stickiness of his own blood drying in his hair.

He unbuckled the scabbard belt and tossed the whole thing onto his messy bed, its coverings still stained and tossed and strewn about from his last struggle with Andrei and Alexi. And though he had bathed that very morning he still smelled their stench and felt their sticky fingers on his person. He shuddered.

The water remaining in his wash basin was cold and not terribly clean, but he washed with it anyway. Soaking his last clean linen and scrubbing at every exposed bit of skin starting with his face and hair and then down to his hands and up his arms until they were all bright pink. Every tear drop that fell also needed to scrubbed away, which he did until it became futile.

This was all supposed to end he thought, tossing the dirty cloth into the basin. Leaning against the wall he sank down to the floor hugging his knees to his chest. This was supposed to go away once he permanently removed Alexi from this world. But it hadn’t changed a thing. Everything still hurt, he was still angry. Everything that had happened to Hal had still happened and nothing he did now was going to change that.

He noticed a bit of ash on the side of his boot and brushed it away, but it just smeared across the boot and his hand. Disgusted that his maker was still clinging to him he took the dirty cloth and began to clean his boots. With something to do he didn’t have to think. And at that moment all he could think about was what was done to him. Cleaning his boots became a mission.

He had quite meticulously cleaned and removed every speck of dirt from the shaft of his left boot before the door opened. He hadn’t moved from his spot on the floor between the door and the table. When Ana opened the door and noticed him sitting on the floor in the dark polishing every inch of a boot she sighed quietly and sat down in front of him. When he didn’t acknowledge her in the slightest she put her hand on his and stayed it, interrupting his scrubbing.

“Your boots cannot possibly be that dirty,” she said. Hal pulled his hand away from her and continued to clean. She lifted his chin, his eyes were still red-rimmed. “What’s wrong? Hal, look at me.”

“Nothing is wrong, my boots are filthy,” he said refocusing on the leather.

“Hal, you are not fooling anyone. Talk to me,” she said. “You’ve just accomplished something incredible and instead of celebrating your new found freedom you’re sitting in a corner cleaning your boots.”

Hal continued to clean, saying nothing. Ana pulled the boot from his hands and tossed it behind her and out of reach. When Hal switched his focus to his other boot, which was still on his foot, she pulled it off, hose and all, and tossed it over her shoulder as well. 

“Enough of this,” she said and ripped the rag from his hands. “We leave tomorrow, Hal. Until we reach a safe distance from this region we are fugitives. There is no time for you to be cleaning your boots or getting lost in introspection. Speak to me.”

“I have nothing to say,” he said and started to get up. Ana assumed he was going to retrieve his boots and pushed him back down.

“No, you will not leave this room until you speak with me and you know I can make that happen.”

Hal just stared at her and she stared right back, bristling.

“Do you think I am unaffected by what we’ve just done, Hal?” she asked. “Do you not think that I might also need some time to reflect? I lived with that man for over 20 years. And you were right, I did claim to love him once, but that was a long time ago. Do not think for a moment that your distaste for that man trumps mine.”

“You know what my life was like before this,” Hal said. “I’ve had just as much time to build a hatred and distaste for men like Alexi. So no, _Mistress_ , my hatred for him doesn’t trump yours, but it certainly does for all he stood for and all those like him. And that does not go away simply because he is now a pile of ash in the cellar!

“So forgive me if I can’t find a reason to celebrate,” he said. “Alexi is gone, I’ve had my revenge and nothing changed. It’s like he still won even though I should be the victor. And what’s my reward? Becoming a fugitive, _nothing_ ever changes.”

Ana softened a bit, she took his hands in hers. “Give it time,” she said. “This is the first time you’ve killed one of us and it probably will not be the last. We’re a viscous bunch.”

Ana looked over her shoulder at the messy bed and the boots she had tossed aside, “What is your fascination with those boots anyway?”

“I earned those boots,” he said. “When I ran from England I had nothing. When I joined the army all they had were handed down clothes and shoes that didn’t fit and did nothing to keep me warm or dry, while the officers and the higher ups had everything they needed. Everything I came here with I stole from someone else who was either dead, dying or not paying enough attention. 

“My commanding officer was no better or worse than Alexi. Everyone hated him, but no one would stand up to him,” he said. “I stole those boots from him after a long battle, where he fought poorly. He wasn’t quite dead yet and so he didn’t want to give them up. He might have lived, he might have died I don’t know. It was approaching winter about five years back now, and I was sopping wet and nearly frozen and I wasn’t willing to wait around to find out if he would make it. So I hurried along nature’s course and then I stole them. They were the first warm and comfortable thing I’d ever worn. I’d have been killed for doing that. That’s when I left the army, deserted and found mercenary work instead, found it much more to my tastes.”

Ana let go his hands and stood up brushing the dust from her skirts and held out a hand to Hal. He reluctantly accepted and pried himself from his corner.

“Come along,” she said and pushed him out the door. “As the new head of this household I declare that the first thing you shall do is never enter that room again. There’s no longer any reason why you cannot have nicer accommodations. We have only one more night in this house, might as well make the best of it. Anton is preparing a feast of sorts and draining one of our guests as we speak. The rest we shall imbibe on before we depart.”

She lead him a short way down the hall to her personal bedroom. Compared to the closet at the end of the hall that was his old room this was almost a palace. The room Ana had shared with Alexi was more extravagant, but this was well beyond anything Hal had had the privilege of enjoying. The walls were wood-panelled and hung with tapestries to keep out the cold. There was a fireplace in the centre flanked by windows and heavy drapes. A large bed took up one half the room. Wardrobes and a dressing table filled in the other half of the room. Both windows were open, so it was cool in the room but the air was much fresher. It still smelled of rosemary and citrus, it smelled like Ana. 

“I regret I shall not be taking all of it with us,” she said moving to the wardrobes. “Alexi plied me with gowns and dresses and pretty things to curry my favour, some of them I still rather love despite where they came from.”

Hal stood on the rich rug at the end of the bed and casually scrunched his the toes of his right foot in the fibres. He’d never felt such a thing under his feet and secretly delighted in the sensation. Ana seemed to pretend not to notice. She just smiled.

“Wait here a moment,” she said and left to revisit his room.

He heard her milling about in his old room while he explored this one. He sat on the edge of the bed and found it incredibly soft. There were several layers of coverings and the mattress seemed to be filled with down. He bounced on it lightly and smiled to himself. It was a shame they couldn't stay.

He could hear Ana was still occupied in his old room so he ventured to peek into her wardrobes and drawers. Each door opened and each drawer pulled revealed a great many brightly coloured items. From dresses to undergarments to jewels and combs. Alexi really had thought he could purchase Ana with colourful baubles and fancy clothes.

He was casually straightening the brush and comb on her dressing table when she came back, her arms laden with clothes from his trunk. His boots clutched in one hand, and the sword in the other, he wondered how she could see where she was going as her eyes just peeked over the top of the pile in her arms. He rushed to help her unload the clothing, but she just let it fall in a heap on the trunk at the end of the bed. She really meant it when she said he would never have to return to that room, and he felt just a tiny bit better overall. 

“Pick out something warm that will last several days and set it aside,” she said. “We will have to travel light so almost none of this is coming with us. If we wish to reach Kiev quickly we cannot take the wagon, I will leave that for Anton should he have need of it. Regretfully, you’ll need to use Alexi’s travelling cloak if you wish to remain dry, you can burn it when we reach our destination and I will buy you a new one. It’s the least I can do.

“Come downstairs when you’ve done that,” she said. “Judging by the smells wafting up from the kitchen I expect the start of our feast is nearly ready. Don’t dawdle, and stay out of my drawers.”

She winked and left him to his task.

There was easily enough clothing left in the trunk to piece together enough layers to travel through any conditions. It was as if she had opted to scoop up all the clothing into one bundle rather than drag the whole trunk across the hall. Hal picked out what he liked and what he needed and tossed the rest into his old room, shutting the door and not looking back. By the time he was putting his boots back on — he couldn’t stop scrunching his toes in the rug it was a new and delightful sensation — the smell of meat pies was wafting up from below. His stomach started to rumble. He was hungry, he was always hungry, but this time he wanted more than just blood.

 

The smell of meat pies and roasted vegetables only intensified as Hal reached the base of the stairs. The kitchen door was propped open to fill the whole house with the aroma of the impending feast. Regina was in the dining area, busy setting the table. Hal was surprised to find Ana in the kitchen, helping Anton with preparation by slicing bread and cheese for a platter.

“Henry! Good of you to join us,”Anton said. “Be helpful if you can and take that tray there to the table, yes?”

At the end of the work bench there was a tray of assorted potato dumplings and meat pies. It was more food than the four of them could possibly eat. Anton was cooking as though there were still two extra mouths to feed or perhaps as if they still had guests. All of the food would go to waste otherwise and Hal supposed that Anton would rather that didn’t happen. They were going to feast like royalty tonight.

Hal carried the tray into the dining room and found an empty spot on the table. Regina looked at what was now coming to the table and grinned. 

“You’re alright then, Hal?” She asked. Regina had called after him when he passed through the kitchen earlier and he’d carried on as if she wasn’t even there. 

“All in good time, Regina. Thank you,” he said.

“And we’ve got more than our fair share of that,” she said with a laugh. “It’s all a bit new for all of us, a bit of a shock I suppose. In my whole life I never would have thought to do what we just did —what _you_ just did, but I’m glad we did it just the same.”

“How is your leg, Regina?” Hal asked.

“Almost good as new,” she said. “Andrei got me pretty good, but he paid for it in the end.”

“I look forward to hearing all about how Andrei met his end,” Hal said. “If it’s considered polite dinner conversation, that is. Do vampires even care about that sort of thing?”

“Alexi might have, but he’s not here to protest so I suppose anything goes,” she said.

“Hal!” Ana shouted from the kitchen.

Hal excused himself back to the kitchen were there was yet more food and drink to be brought out, even while Anton was pulling a roast from the oven and a pie was cooling by the window. How on earth could they possibly eat all of this? Would they feed the humans downstairs? Would they taste better or worse if they were fattened up a bit first, Hal wondered. He had nothing but time on his hands, perhaps he could experiment to find out.

This time he was sent back to the dining room with a tray full of beverages: kvass, blood, wine, and mead. This was certainly more than all of them could consume, surely. Ana had her full platter of bread and cheese and Anton followed not far behind with the roast.

“Anton, you have out done yourself,” Ana said taking in the enormity of the spread. “We shall make the horses work hard to carry our over-loaded selves to Kiev.”

“Thank you Signora, what we cannot eat will travel well enough on our journeys,” he said. “Now everyone find a seat and a glass. We must toast to celebrate, yes?”

Ana and Regina sat on one side leaving Hal next to Anton. No one wished to sit at the head of the table. Regina poured wine for everyone. Anton raised his glass first.

“When first I was brought into this life by Alexi, I was afraid. We all know Alexi was not an easy person to like. At all. I was afraid of who I would need to become, that I would not be able to do it. To kill with my bare hands and teeth was unthinkable and that I might never enjoy proper food again?” he said patting his large belly and chuckled. “No. I did not want this. But now I am lucky. Even though I have spent 50 years in this life, I have had a second life time in which to enjoy that which will always be my first love, food.

“I hope to have many more now that I am free to explore beyond this home which has sheltered me so. To many more lifetimes!”

“Prosit!”

“Salute!”

“Cheers!”

“Sláinte chuig na fir, agus go mairfidh na mná go deo!” Regina said. Hal just raised an eyebrow.

“That was quite a mouthful,” Anton said. “I did not know the Irish were so detailed in their toasts. What does it mean?”

Regina laughed, “We’re not, usually. Sláinte will usually do the trick but this occasion is something special. It means ‘Health to the men and may the women live forever’,” she said and leaned over to kiss Ana on the cheek. “It seemed rather fitting, I thought.”

“Very fitting indeed, my dear Regina,” Ana said. “I shall keep you with me always.”

“Now everyone, please eat and be merry,” Anton said. “This is my gift to you Henry, and our last meal together, eat!”

Everyone began to fill their plates and Anton carved the roast. It was unusual for Anton to join them during meals, Hal had always assumed that Anton preferred to be in the kitchen. As the meal began and wore on into the evening, Hal supposed it was either a rule that Alexi had imposed, or Anton disliked Alexi enough that he would not even sit with him to break bread. Indeed if Hal had his own sanctuary that he could tolerate for more than a few hours, he would have spent all of his time there away from Alexi as well. 

“Signorina, we await your heroic tale of Andrei’s demise,”Anton said.

“Yes,” Hal said around a mouthful of dumpling. “I’ve waited all day to hear it.”

“If you insist,” Regina started. “Mistress, I honestly thought the deer were imaginary, that it was a wild goose chase you’d sent Andrei on, but there were three of them.”

“I had spotted them, but I figured they would be long gone before Andrei got around to his hunt,” she said. “And I knew he wouldn’t return in any case.”

“It was a stroke of luck then,” Regina said. “I tracked him through the meadow, not even a family of pheasants noticed or cared for my passing by. The wind was in our favour, thankfully. I managed to stay downwind and unnoticed by Andrei. Once he spotted the deer in the woods the poor fool had just one thing on his mind. 

“The whole thing was nearly spoiled by a damn squirrel though, would have scared off the deer and alerted Andrei to my position on a rise just above the stream. Luckily, Andrei didn’t notice and took aim at one of the deer and that’s when I took my first shot. I put my first arrow straight through his throat. It was a thing of beauty. Mistress you’d have been proud. And the look on his face when he realized it was me that’d done it! I will cherish that moment for years to come.”

“As you should,” Hal said.

“He thought to try to come at me, until I put another arrow into his leg, bring him down to my level. Since I’m just a wee lass, y’know. Once he was laid out on the bank of the stream I pinned him and watched him choke on his own blood for a bit, but that areshole managed to reach his dagger and drove it into the back of my leg and wrenched it about.

“I don’t think I need to tell anyone how much that hurt, but it surely shortened the death I would have doled out otherwise. Well, I brought that stake down into his shoulder till he let go and then I drove it right through his heart. But not before telling him what proper, arrogant prick he was first.”

Hal raised his glass, now filled with blood, mixed with the wine he hadn’t finished yet. “Hardly the death he deserved, but certainly the death that he earned. Well done, Regina. I thank you.”

The four of them brought their cups together in a toast. 

The feast was slowly devoured as the hours grew later and the sky started to glow and dim with the setting sun. Dumplings and meat and alcohol gradually found its way into the bellies of four vampires who didn’t even need it to survive. It was pure indulgence, though there was some protestation when the pie was brought to the table. Hal had gorged himself and was starting to feel tired and almost uncomfortably full. He forced a slice of elderberry pie into his stomach.

They sat and stuffed their faces, telling stories, recounting past glories and kills. Ana had lived longer than all of them combined. To look at her, one would never guess her capable of the kills she had made, Hal knew better of course. The more he listened the more he made sure to never anger her. Or Regina for that matter. Hal had never been raised to think of women as worthy adversaries or equals, but in this life he knew better than to think a woman would even hesitate to end him given the opportunity.

Anton began to cover what was left of the feast once everyone had stopped picking at it. The wine and blood had been consumed. The kvass was untouched. As it happened _no one_ liked kvass except Alexi and with him gone there was no sense in pretending otherwise. Hal helped Anton clear away the food they would keep, but no one was interested in clearing or cleaning off the table since they would leave this place the next day and never return. 

Hal excused himself to bed and concealed his disappointment that he would be going to bed alone. For the second time today, Hal watched as his lover doted one someone else at and under the dinner table. He tried to console himself with the fact that tonight he would sleep in the most extravagant bed he had ever laid eyes on.

In her room he closed the windows against the cold night air and drew the drapes. As he prepared for bed and stripped down he realized just how tired he was. It had been an emotionally exhausting and physically taxing day and a half. He washed up before getting into bed and noted the bruising on his chest and arm. He had been imprisoned, barely recovered, poisoned and then beaten again before finally succeeding in ending his maker. 

He sank into the bed and pulled the coverings up to his ears. One could make the argument that Hal had never had a good, comfortable night’s sleep in his whole life, and certainly not since he became a vampire. Laying in this bed was what he imagined sleeping on a cloud would feel like. Bit by bit he relaxed into the mattress. He breathed in the scent of his lover on the pillow and let it lull him into a well-deserved and restful sleep.

 

Ana would not admit out loud that she was disappointed that she no longer had a jealous husband to annoy with the sounds of her love making. She would never say it out loud, but she felt it all the same. She had never indulged herself with Regina, or even Hal, for solely that purpose. It had been an added perk of having a live in lover. Or two.

She supposed it might have been difficult for Hal to listen to, but he had looked completely exhausted by the end of dinner. As much as she wanted him to be well rested, she couldn’t help herself. Ana eased her conscience by convincing herself that Hal was probably too deeply asleep by now to have heard them. And as for Anton, well. He had to be used to the racket by now. He’d been nothing more than Alexi’s kitchen slave for nearly fifty years, surely he had heard some interesting nocturnal sounds over the decades.

And Ana was not the only guilty party when it came down to it. Regina had certainly made her share of the noise that came from Regina’s room this evening. 

Sleep was now slowly trying to overcome both herself and Regina, she guessed it was nearing midnight. Regina was snuggled next to Ana, resting her head on Ana’s shoulder. Ana’s fingers lazily combed through Regina’s ringlets. The realization slowly dawned on Ana that the only desirable thing about this room was the woman in her arms. The bed was hardly comfortable and she wished to sleep in her own bed. 

“Would you object to joining me in my own bed?” Ana asked. 

“Isn’t Hal in your bed?” Regina replied.

“Yes, it’s certainly large enough for all three of us,” she said. “If we’re quiet enough I doubt he’ll even notice. This will be the last night for a while where we will have all of these comforts. We should take advantage.”

“You had me at ‘yes’, Mistress,” Regina said and sat up. She pulled on her night gown that had been tossed aside in the heat of the moment. “Let’s go, I have never really liked this bed. I’m sure Hal won’t mind.”

“And you don’t mind sharing a bed with a man?” Ana asked.

“Mistress, I’ve been in that bed,” she said pulling on Ana’s hand to get her up. “I’d share it with a corpse if I had to and Hal is several steps up from that. I don’t have to have sex with him, what do I care?”

The house was cold at night, they wrapped themselves in a blanket and robe respectively and made their way to Ana’s room in the middle of the hall. There was at least a fire place in Ana’s room if the warmth of three vampires under a few inches of blankets was not enough. Inside they could hardly even see Hal on the bed, he had the covers pulled all the way up, but they could hear him snoring softly and mumbling.

Regina looked at Ana, worried that they were now going to share a bed with a noisy sleeper. Ana put a finger to her lips and beckoned her to follow her to the other side of the bed from Hal. Ana carefully lifted the blankets and sheet and slipped into the centre of the bed next to Hal whose back was turned to her. Regina followed suit and slid into the soft warm bed. 

Hal continued to mumble softly. Ana slid her arm under Hal’s pillow and around his shoulders tipping him back to rest against her chest which he did quite willingly. She ran fingers through his hair until he stopped his muttering and slept silently. 

Regina shuffled closer to her Mistress and put an arm around her waist under the covers. 

“You certainly have a knack for that,” she said, sleep starting to slur Regina’s words.

“Mmmm,” was the only reply.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel as though Hal, Ana, and Regina's adventures are not quite done. Not quite. Or maybe I'm not ready to let go of my OCs. What say you, dear reader?

Hal often had nightmares about his childhood. When he was still human they were the bizarre creations of his sleeping mind. As a vampire he still had them, but they were more realistic. The monsters were not caricatured versions of the people that had hurt him, they were life like. The memories were real. It was easy to dismiss a nightmare that was a poor representation of reality. The real thing was harder to ignore when it played on repeat as you slept.

Tonight though he remembered something entirely different as he slept. There were occasions when he wasn’t left to fend entirely for himself. There were times when he cried and received comfort, those times were few and far between, but they happened. Tonight’s nocturnal journey started out like any other but it ended with memories of Lizzie. Wrapped up in a blanket in her arms, lulling him to sleep. She was the only one that really cared for him. The others made sure he ate and was clothed and put to bed, but it was Lizzie who had comforted him when he was ill or frightened or if he scraped a knee. 

He could still hear the echo of the wordless tune Lizzie would hum as he woke. That was nothing new, but he could still feel someone’s arms around him and that was new. He knew it was Ana and was almost entirely unsurprised to find her next to him, this was her bed after all. It was only the way she had carried on with Regina all through dinner that suggested she would not be joining him that night. 

What did entirely surprise him was the sound of a sleepy sigh from someone who was not himself or Ana. He turned carefully to look and saw that not only had Ana snuggled herself next to Hal, but Regina had done the same with Ana and had wrapped herself almost completely around Ana’s waist. Hal rolled over slowly, resting his head on Ana’s shoulder and let his arm drape over both of them. They had both worked tirelessly for his freedom as well as their own. He truly had allies for the first time. He pulled them both closer before drifting back to sleep.

When he woke next it was to a face full of Ana’s breasts. Clearly the three of them had shifted in their sleep. It was certainly the nicest awakening he’d had in weeks. He had woken up next to Ana only twice since their intimacy began and this was the second time. They had other encounters in between, but they were stolen moments. In the back garden, in the bath, in the drawing room when Alexi was away on business. Even when they made love in his bed, she was always gone when he woke the next day. Hal began to feel as though he could get used to this. 

He smiled and nuzzled down the top of her night gown with his nose and started to kiss, further down at first and then back up again to her neck. She sighed and giggled sleepily. 

“Good morning,” she said.

“Good morning,” Hal said in tandem with Regina. They both raised their heads to see one another over Ana’s shoulder. Regina smiled and shifted her hand under the blankets. 

“Mornin’ Hal,” she said.

“Regina,” he said suddenly feeling self conscious about what he was just doing and where his hand was. Of course he knew she was there, he still had his arm around both of them, he had just thought that maybe Regina was still asleep, he had no idea she had been awake and like-minded as long as he had. He removed his hand from around Regina’s waist and let it rest on Ana instead. 

“Don’t stop what you were doing on my account,” Regina said which got her a look of surprise from Hal and curiosity from Ana. “What? It’s been a while for the two of you Mistress, you can’t hide that from me. I know you too well.”

“That you do my love, that you do,” Ana admitted a wicked grin coming over her. She took Regina’s hand in hers and kissed the knuckles gently. “You seem to be full of surprises this morning. I know that your preference is not for men, but would you consider staying, joining us?”

“What?” Once again Hal and Regina were in unison and both confused though Hal sounded a little more panicked. 

“We shan't make a habit of it, but I would be a liar if I said I hadn’t pondered what it would be like, especially considering what you were both just doing,” she said. Hal’s ears started to prickle and Regina looked away and bit her lip. “You are both allowed to say no and for any reason. It would not change how I feel about either of you.”

“Ana, I’m not sure I would know what to do,” Hal said, his face was growing pink. It had been some time since she had been able to do that to him. That she could still do it at all was a sore spot. Just when Hal had thought he had gained enough experience, she would introduce something new. He still enjoyed the game and he was determined to win this round.

“I would not ask you to do anything more than what we have already done,” Ana said. “I am capable of doing more than one thing at a time so you needn’t worry about Regina. In fact I’m sure she would rather you didn’t try anything at all. I shall be your barrier or conduit as the case may be.”

“Oh, I already know my charms won’t work on Regina,” Hal said, taking Ana’s hand and kissing it gently. “You on the other hand…”

Regina snickered into her hand.

“Is that a yes, Hal?” Ana asked.

“I accept your challenge,” he said. “Is something amusing you Regina?” 

“I’m sorry,” she said. “The sight of your attempts to be suave with your hair sticking up in all directions like that is just too much.”

“I think it’s endearing, Hal,” Ana said and brushed his hair back with her fingers, but it only stood up straighter. “Regina, what do you say? Are you staying or not?”

Regina just smiled and leaned in to kiss Ana gently at first and then with more vigour. It seemed to Hal that he was not the only competitor in this little game. And Hal did not plan to lose.

 

Everyone else in the house was making the most of their luxuries, they were celebrating and taking advantage of having a roof over their heads and comfort. Everyone except the humans in the cellar and Anton. 

Anton wished for nothing more than to have one night of quiet peaceful sleep. There had been quiet periods in the house over the past twenty years. None of those periods had been recent. There was the ever present sound of human heartbeats just below. Anton’s quarters were on the main floor close to the kitchen which was his domain. There were amorous, night time activities occurring directly above him most nights. And this morning was no exception. Anton had done his best to sound proof his bedroom, but there was only so much he could do. 

It wasn’t that Anton was against love or romance or sex. Anton understood love in its entirety. He was married once. He thought that he could return to her, to his children to his grand children. He thought there was no way he could ever hurt them, even knowing what he was. He still had not completely forgiven himself for how very wrong he was about that. So listening to others enjoy what he could have, but wouldn’t allow himself to have, was sometimes more than he could tolerate. He would have peace and quiet on his travels. One way or another. 

The sun had not yet come up but there was some light in the sky. He managed to tune out the activities after dinner last night, but this morning there seemed to be no end in sight so he gave up on sleep. Instead he started to pack his things, though not before starting a loaf of bread for breakfast. Ana had told him he could take the wagon which suited him just fine. He wished to take food and a good deal of the pots and pans as well as some personal items. 

Anton was looking forward to getting up with the sun for once and not before it, for just a short while at least. He would take a short break from plying his trade while he travelled. He would worry about finding another household when he decided to settle again. He even contemplated finding a way to use the wagon to bring his signature dishes to village fairs and markets, a travelling kitchen. Anton was a vampire but he still loved food and he liked to cook, he did not care who he was cooking for so long as he was being well fed. Given his preferred choice of food, it was best that he never stayed in one place for too long.

He began to stack items near the back door for easy loading into the wagon once it was hitched. Outside on the back step, Anton took a moment to relax and be still, it was quiet, relatively. There were birds cheering on the morning sun, the walls muffled the sounds of the remaining members of the household upstairs which were reaching a frenzied climax. The sun was just coming over the horizon. The air was crisp and smelled of decaying leaves and damp earth. A precursor to peace and quiet, he took a deep breath and smiled. 

By the time he smelled the bread through the open door — he had a nose for knowing when it was done — and returned to the kitchen the racket from above had ceased. He set a bucket of water on top of the wood stove for the bath.  He relished every last moment of peace and quiet before Regina, Ana and Henry would come down to break their fast. He did not need to drain any of their residents this morning. There were enough left for all of them and they could help themselves. 

With the bread cooling and left overs set out from the evening before, Anton made a cup of tea and sat out on the back step once more. He could get used to leisurely days like this, he thought.

 

There was no clear victor, though it could be said that the bedding had certainly lost by the mess they had made of it. Blood and other fluids were smeared over much of the bottom sheet and between the three of them, to a human observer it would look to be a miracle that any of them were still alive. Even if they technically weren’t. 

Ana occupied the centre of the bed, languishing in the arms of her young paramour. Hal lay on his back perpendicular to her with his head resting on her belly. All of them were wearing a look of deep, blissful satisfaction and sporting a couple of healing bite marks each. Ana had lived up to her promise, she was a barrier and a conduit between Hal and Regina and reaped the benefits of both. Regina had no interest in Hal sexually, but she had no qualms about who to bite when the urge to do so came along. Whoever was careless enough to have a part of their body near by would do. Hal learned that lesson early in the session, but found that he didn’t mind, quite the opposite.

Neither of them said a word as they came down and allowed themselves to recover. Hal enjoyed the gentle rocking as Ana’s stomach moved up and down as she breathed. Ana tangled and untangled her fingers in his hair which had only become more of a mess as they went on. She toyed with it, twisting it into different shapes.

“You shall require another haircut before we depart, I think,” Ana said. “I’ll trim it after breakfast and a bath.”

“Yes ma’am,” he said. 

Ana pulled on his hair gently, but firm. He smiled knowing his barb hit the right spot.

“Thank you, Ana,” he said. “I would also like you to teach me what it was you did to make Regina make such a racket, I’ve never heard such a thing and I grew up in a brothel. Clearly I haven’t been doing that quite right.”

Regina giggled and blushed. 

“It helps if you have the same parts yourself,” she said. “I’m sure my Mistress will not complain too much about letting you practice.”

“Practice does make perfect,” Ana said looking up at Regina. “It’s a little bit different for all of us, but I can teach you the basics. And it’s a useful distraction for your prey. There are few things more delicious than an aroused human.”

Hal hadn’t considered that. He did notice the difference in taste between the woman from the village, the pregnant woman and the slightly malnourished terrified woman in the cellar. Even during the height of his activities tonight, he noticed that Ana and Regina had a different sort of tanginess to them, even if vampire blood wasn’t at all fulfilling, it was certainly effective in the moment. 

“Speaking of humans, who’s hungry?” Ana said.

 

Anton was outside enjoying fresh air when Hal and Regina entered the kitchen, he had poked his head in through the back door and told them to help themselves to whomever they wished in the cellar, he had already fed. 

Hal popped a grape into his mouth and wandered down the stairs. He wouldn’t get very far, since Ana had the keys to the cells. Alexi’s ashes and clothes were where they had left them, the smell of urine had not faded from the previous day. And it wouldn’t fade anytime soon. Hal had the opportunity to do the same and took advantage. 

“Avert your eyes, Regina,” he said unbuttoning his breeches.

“Nothing I haven’t seen before,” she replied. “Have you already forgotten what we just did?”

“Fair point,” he said and proceeded to relieve himself over Alexi’s remains. Regina walked over and simply spit on them. Hal smiled. “That wasn’t very lady like, Regina.”

“What ever gave you the notion that I was a lady, Hal?” she said and winked. Hal laughed. He did remember what they had just done after all. 

Hal was growing hungrier by the minute. The hearts of the remaining humans had sped up since he descended the stairs. They were afraid. And even though Hal certainly knew fear, had experienced it many times, he still delighted in instilling it in others. It added something he couldn’t put his finger on, a scent to the air that he could almost taste. He was ready to try pulling the padlocks off the doors himself rather than wait for Ana when she sauntered down the stairs. All grace and patience. Even in her stained night gown from the evening before, she was everything that Hal was not in that moment. He did his best to keep himself contained. Though once the doors were opened, all bets were likely off.

Ana made her way to the end of the row and began opening doors. Some of the cells were empty, it was a waste of time. Hal thought maybe she was testing him, she did like to push his limits. Once all the doors were open, to his surprise, Hal stood still where he was. For the moment it seemed that he was just as willing to push. The smell he couldn’t quite identify intensified. A couple of their captives whimpered, none of them tried to escape. Not a brave soul in the whole lot.

“If you don’t come out, we’ll just come in,” Ana said. “Enjoy the fresh air while you can.”

Still none of them made a move. If they all chose to face their death while cowered in dark corners that was no concern of Hal’s. He was going to fill his belly no matter how they felt about it. Ana nodded and made her way to one of the occupied cells as did Regina. Hal stepped over his former master’s ashes and entered the cell on the left. He had heard its occupant stifle a scream yesterday during the commotion. He was looking forward to devouring them today. 

Inside there was an older man, only a bit larger than Hal sitting against the wall. Knees up, arms resting casually on top. He didn’t appear to be afraid any longer. How disappointing, he thought. 

“Why aren’t you afraid?” Hal asked. Across the room someone screeched and was abruptly cut short by Regina’s fangs no doubt.

“I am here two days or three,” he said, his English was sketchy at best. “I have no more fear left. I will go to God.”

“Is _that_ what you think?” Hal said. “I’ve seen where we end up, you could not be more wrong.”

The man stood shakily. He was wearing monks robes. Hal let his true self manifest, and hissed.

“And now?”

“You do not frighten me upír,”

Hal wouldn’t be able to convince him otherwise and then realized he did not care what the man believed. He was only disappointed that he would not have the element of fear to spice up his morning meal. Behind him he could hear that Ana and Regina were well into their breakfast and wasting nothing by the sounds of it. And still this man did not flinch.

“Maybe you are are afraid of you?” he said.

Hal strolled the rest of the way into the cell without a word. He calmly gripped the man’s jaw and pushed the man’s head back into the wall. With his other hand he tore away the cowl of the robe and sank his teeth deeply into the holy man’s neck. There was little resistance, also disappointing. But he did flinch. Every one flinched, even Hal flinched when Regina bit him this morning. But that was all this man did. He simply stood there and let Hal do what he needed to do and it only made him angry. 

Hal was in the mood for a scuffle, if there wasn’t to be a hunt for this prey he at least wanted to earn it. Instead his prey just stood there and accused him of being afraid. The man didn’t even cry out, he barely grunted when Hal dug in. Regardless of the lack of struggle, the monk’s blood was as warm and fresh as anyone else’s in the cellar and Hal continued to drink until long after the man had died.

Afterwards Hal stood back and just stared at the man he was still holding up by the jaw. The rest of the monk dangled awkwardly from that point as part of his neck was ripped wide open. The lifeless eyes stared at Hal and Hal stared right back. 

“I am afraid of _no_ one,” he said. 

He did wonder where the man had gone. Hal took no notice of the man’s spirit standing behind him as it wandered away. He simply stared back at his breakfast and tried to untangle and spit out several of the man’s beard hairs. 

Women, he would try to stick with women from this point. Or clean shaven men. He let go of the monk and let the body flop onto the dirt floor. He still felt sated, he still gained every benefit from draining that man, whether he was a holy man or afraid or not. His breakfast lacked a certain something extra he had been hoping for, but he could not complain that he was starving, he was far from that. Perhaps they would find more interesting prey on their travels today. 

“Goodness Hal, you certainly worked up an appetite,” Ana said behind him. She stood at his side and admired the remains of Hal’s breakfast. “The monk, how did he taste?”

“Bland,” Hal said casually wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“We’ll find someone more interesting for you next time. I promise,” she said and kissed his cheek. “Now be a dear and help Anton take these out to the pyre in the back. Regina and I will wash up and finish packing our essentials. There will be a warm bath waiting for you when you return.”

She ruffled his hair and kissed him deeply. He could taste her breakfast on her mouth. She had definitely had a more satisfying breakfast than he had. 

“As you wish.”

 

Ana had watched Hal through the window in the bath while Regina washed away the remnants of her breakfast and the dirt and sweat of the last two days’ struggle. Ana had bathed first and had dressed. She sat by the window combing her damp hair. On her left was the woman she has loved for the past 25 years. On her right in the back garden, the young man she had grown to adore in the past month. She admired the smooth curves of her paramour soaking in the bath. She admired the muscle and display of strength in the garden as Hal carried their food scraps to the pyre and set it alight.

It all seemed to good to be true. She hoped that it wasn’t, she had waited twenty years for this and she was unlikely to give it up anytime soon. Her window gazing was interrupted by Regina getting out of the bath. Apart from the visual distraction, Ana would also need to help untangle the mess of wet curls now dangling over Regina’s shoulders. She last saw Hal make his way to the stables, which would give them more time to deal with Regina’s unruly hair and refresh the bath.

“Ow.”

“Come now I didn’t pull that hard,” Ana said.

“I beg to differ, _madam_ ,” Regina joked which got her another light tugging with the comb. Ana did not have time today to be as gentle as she might otherwise be. Regina’s hair was task in and of itself. Ana might spend hours carefully combing, drying and braiding Regina’s hair. Today they did not have that luxury. It would need to be combed and tied back and done.

“Do you love him?”

“Hal?” Ana said. “Not at present, no. I do care for him, of course, but he is too young. Though given time I feel that I might one day. Why do you ask?”

“I just wonder, I would hate for us to fall into the same trap we are about to escape from.”

“Hal has nothing,” Ana said. “He has neither wealth nor power nor influence. Should we not be compatible I would lose nothing in the end. And I have learned a lesson in all of this.”

“And that is?”

“Don’t marry the next one,” Ana said and laughed. “And that may or may not be Hal, so you have nothing to worry about.”

With Regina’s hair now combed, Ana brought the sides back and secured them so that the mess of hair would not get in the way during their preparations and their travels.

“There you are. Now get dressed. If you can start freshening the bath I will start some water warming the kitchen. Then I’ll start to bring our belongings down stairs,” Ana said and then grinned wide. “A whole new life Regina. I promise this is the last time you’ll have to prepare a bath or wash clothes or do anything you don’t want to.”

“I look forward to it, Mistress.”

 

On what Hal assumed was his last day of servitude he completed every duty without complaint. He was going to earn that warm bath. He helped Anton haul all of the bodies from the cellar to the pyre in the back of the garden and set it alight. On his way to the stables he picked a few of the remaining apples for the horses. He would spoil all of them today, not just Achilles.

With the horses fed (and spoiled), saddled and hitched as the case may be, he helped Anton load the wagon.

“Do you really need all of this?” Hal asked hoisting the last crate into the back of the wagon.

“Need is a funny English word is it not?” Anton said. “I may not need all of it, but I have plans to use all of these things in my travels. Besides no one will be here to miss them.”

Hal nodded, Anton had a point.

“Is this good-bye then Anton?” Ana said from the doorway. Anton nodded. She stepped out with arms open and Anton welcomed the embrace. “Once the dust has settled and you’ve exhausted your travels you will always have a place in my home. I mean that, seek me out and it’s done. No questions asked.”

“I am honoured Signora, I will remember this.” he said. 

Regina poked her head out from the kitchen next.

“Signorina Regina, this is adios,” he said. “I will always cherish your friendship and respect. You helped to make this house livable. Thank you.”

Regina actually blushed and gave the portly man a warm hug.

“Good luck to you Anton, slán leat,” she said.  Anton gave her a puzzled smile. “Be safe, Anton.”

“I will, thank you,” he said and turned to Hal. “Young man I wish you luck with this life. It is not easy and you have had a difficult start with a difficult man. It will get better from here, I think.”

Hal reached out to shake Anton’s hand, but was pulled into an unexpected embrace. 

“Thank you, Anton. Best of luck,” Hal said pulling away. “And enjoy your freedom, make the most of it.”

“I will, and you as well,” Anton said.

Anton climbed up onto the wagon bench and donned his hat. Taking up the reins he waved one last time and set the horse on its way. Ana, Hal, and Regina watched as the wagon made its way around the house and to the gate. Hal wondered if they would ever see him again.

“Into the house with you young man,” Ana said giving him a little push. “We depart as soon as you’ve cleaned up. Are the horses ready?”

“Yes, saddled and ready,” he said. “If there’s anything you wish to bring with you now would be a good time to pack it.”

“Regina can do that,” Ana said, Regina nodded. “You smell terrible, Hal. Get into the bath before it cools. I don’t want to tarry here any longer than needed.”

 

Hal had scrubbed. And scrubbed and scrubbed some more until it was impossible for him to be any cleaner. Until he was pink and not just from the hot water. He washed away the events of the last month, he washed away the dust of his former master, he washed away the dried blood and gore from their breakfast. He had washed everything, even sinking below the surface to make sure every part of his self was cleansed. And then he leaned against the wall of the tub and soaked and let the warm water relax his muscles, but not for as long as he would have liked. Ana really was in a hurry to leave the house. She interrupted his soaking and naval gazing to cut his hair. He had hoped she would forget. Hal could never be that lucky.

And she didn’t even knock.

He didn’t open his eyes, but frowned and grumbled. 

“Five more minutes,” he said.

“You can have your five minutes while I cut your hair,” she said. “You don't even have to sit up.”

“You really are desperate to leave this house, aren’t you?”

“I have looked at Alexi’s diary,” she said. “He was supposed to meet with some of William’s associates later this afternoon. When he does not arrive it will arouse suspicion and they will come to the house. So yes, Henry, I am very keen to be on my way as soon as possible.”

Ana pulled the stool next to the tub behind Hal and took up her comb and scissors, she got to work right away and was not gentle about it. Hal could tell her hands were shaking and she was dangerously close to Hal’s head and face with sharp blades. All the tension that he had managed to free himself from in the short time he spent in the bath quickly reinstated itself. Not just because of her hands, but the thought that there might only be a few hours of lead time in their departure. Suddenly, Hal didn’t care much for baths.

“You make a valid point,” he said trying to remain still while she worked. “The horses are well rested and fed. They will be able to take us a fair distance at speed before anyone thinks to come to the house. We should dispose of Alexi’s clothing and ashes, scatter them some how.”

“They will find out one way or another. That the house and grounds have been left empty will be reason enough for them to suspect something is amiss. Especially after what happened when they were last here. It will not make much difference.” 

Hal waited for her to finish and then immediately dunked his head under the water to rinse away any extra clippings and got out of the bath. The idea of any of William’s men pursuing them at any distance was enough to motivate him. He hadn’t forgotten what happened after telling a white lie. They would be slaughtered in the worst way for murdering one of William’s close friends.

He dried off and dressed quickly. The longer they waited around the shorter the margin of time and distance they could put between themselves and certain death. Hal was glad he chosen something practical from the bounty of clothing on offer. He did not wish to stand out or be easily remembered. There were many finer items to choose from, but for the moment he would have to revert to simpler fashions, though not so simple that he would be marked out as a horse thief. 

Ana straightened his cap and collar and smiled. She clearly agreed with his choices. She was dressed as plainly as he had ever seen. No extravagances. 

“Shall we?” he said offering his elbow.

“Let’s.”

They left the bath as it was. Hal’s discarded clothes were left in their pile on the floor. They left the drawing room with all of its contents save for a few books that Ana and Regina wanted to keep. They had ransacked Alexi’s desk drawers for money and valuables for their journey. Ana considered it a debt almost paid by her now properly dead husband (the rest having been paid when he crumbled into nothing). Hal helped Ana into her cloak and shrugged himself into Alexi’s riding cloak and gloves. 

Ana paused for only a moment in the main hall to look around and have one last glance at the comforts that she had allowed to become a prison. She took a deep breath and turned to the kitchen and the back door. To Hal it was just a house, he wondered if perhaps she felt the same way about this house as he had about the brothel when he ran from it. 

In the stables they found that Regina had brought out and secured blankets to the saddles as well as canvas to use as a tent. She was already dressed for their adventure, having said her goodbyes to the house made prison as well. She too knew that the longer they waited the better their chances of being caught. Hal helped both Regina and Ana onto their mounts before climbing atop Achilles himself. 

“Lead the way m’lady,” Hal said. “We shall follow.”

Ana smiled widely, a hint of mischief in her eyes. “If you think you can keep up,” she said and set Hera off at a quick trot that escalated quickly into a gallop as soon as they had passed the gates. It was not long before the house that all three of them hated the sight of was clearly out of sight and out of mind.


	17. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that our fearless trio has left The House, I felt it fitting to continue this new chapter in their lives as "Part Two". The adventure continues my friends. I still have no idea where this is going, it's just as much an adventure for me as it is for them.

Two days. It had been two days since either of them slept on a bed, or slept more than a couple of hours at at time for that matter. It had been two days since the horses had a proper rest. It had been two days since their last proper meal. Three if you consider their last meal was in the early morning hours on the day of their departure. They were certainly able to find bread and meat, but they made no kills. Ana had insisted on it. She did not want to leave a trail or any trace of where they were heading. Leaving a trail of bodies behind them would only lead any search party straight to them and Ana was certain that they would be followed, hunted.

Earlier that afternoon Ana had needed to hold Hal back from devouring a peasant on the roadside. They had stopped to let the horses rest and to have a late lunch of stale bread and fruit that Ana purchased from the village market that morning. The three of them tucked themselves into a clearing in a woodlot away from the closest town. Ana had noticed Hal was getting irritable and suggested they stay away. Gomel was less than a mile west and it would offer them anonymity among the crowds but not in the middle of the day. At night they could seek out prey, but not a moment before sundown. 

The peasant was walking ahead of his ass which was loaded with baskets and bundles. Hal had immediately stopped chewing and spit out the lump of stale bread he was working on. His eyes fixed on the young man as he walked down the road. 

Ana noticed almost immediately what had his attention and she put herself between Hal and the poor boy on the road. 

“Hal?” she said. “Look at me, Hal. I know you’re hungry but this is not the time.”

He only got up and started to walk to the road as if he was in a trance. Ana put herself in his path and placed a forceful hand on his chest. Regina sighed came around from behind and took him by the arms. 

“Listen to us Hal,” Regina said pulling on both arms. “You need to learn to control yourself.”

Hal just kept pushing against Ana until she slapped him hard across the face, but he did not blink. He could still smell the peasant boy and he was only just out of eye sight. They could all still hear the boy’s heart beating. Ana would not deny that she was also hungry, but she wished to survive this journey more than she currently wished to eat. He tried to shake Regina off with little success. His black eyes stared ahead at where the boy had gone, his fangs were on full display.

“Henry, I will tie you to a tree if you do not stop this instant!”

He just grunted and cried out so Ana clamped her hand on his mouth, she did not want the peasant or any other passers by to know they were there or what was happening. And what was happening would look suspicious to anyone passing by, vampire or not. Regina had had enough and hit him on the back of the head with a large fallen branch. Hal’s eyes blinked back to their original hazel and rolled back; he slumped forward into Ana’s arms. 

“He’s a lot heavier than he looks, a little help Regina.”

The two of them managed to lower him into a sitting position against a tree. Regina fetched a length of rope from one of the saddle bags that they would have used for a tent, but for now it was going to have to hold back rather hungry and inexperienced vampire. Regina wrapped the length around his waist twice and used the remaining length to bind his wrists behind him. Ana placed a blanket over him so that it would appear to any one walking by that he was simply napping against a tree. 

“I won’t deny it, Mistress. I was sorely tempted by that lad as well. I just have self control, for the moment. How much longer until we reach Kiev?”

“A couple days more at this rate,” Ana said and sat back down on the tree stump she had been perched on earlier. “I’m hungry too, Regina. We can visit Gomel tonight, but we must share whomever we manage to lure. Anything more than that and we will be noticed by anyone who might be looking for us.

“In the meantime, I suggest you rest. I will take first watch.”

Regina settled in next to Hal with her own blanket and tried to sleep. Ana smiled and finished the wine in her cup. She kept an eye on the road, her paranoia would keep her awake for a while yet.

 

Nothing turned into throbbing. Throbbing turned into hunger, a grumbling stomach, and an unbearable thirst. His head and neck were screaming at him, and there was a pleasant smelling dead weight pressed into his left shoulder. He thought to slide out from under it, but found that he could not move. His hands were bound behind him and there was a thick band of rope digging into his hips, he could not even shift away from the tree he was resting against. 

“Welcome back, Hal,” she said.

Hal opened his eyes and squinted against the light of sunset to find Regina standing over him. 

“If you wake her, I will knock you senseless again and then you’ll also be without dinner,” she said in a low whisper and crouched down offering him her cup of wine which he gratefully drank. “It took a long time for me to convince her to sleep and even longer for her to do so. Which means you will be very still, right?”

Hal nodded.

“Good,” she said quietly. “Sorry about the head wound, you were in a state. Couldn’t be helped.”

“And tying me to a tree?” Hal said. “That couldn’t be helped either?”

“Keep your voice down,” Regina said. Ana stirred next to Hal but only snuggled in closer instead of waking. “You were out of control, Hal. You need to learn to reign that in. You won’t always have a ready supply of blood. And running after the first human you see as soon as you get a little hungry will not do.

“When we reach Kiev, things will be different. Until then you will just have to practice self control. You once bragged about being a champion of going without. Well now it’s time to prove it. We’ll find some poor soul from Gomel to dine on tonight. It won’t be much, but we need to stay hidden. Can you contain yourself until then?”

“Of course,” he lied. Sort of.

Regina just raised an eyebrow at him. She had needed to hit him pretty hard. 

“Can you at least untie my wrists?” he asked quietly. Regina just stared at him. He took a calming breath. “Please? I have lost feeling in my left hand. I promise I will not move a muscle.”

Regina eyed him carefully, searching for a tell. She did not find one. He would never be that obvious, not to Regina, not even to Ana. Regina tip toed behind the tree and began to loosen the knots holding Hal to the tree trunk. He flexed his left hand to work some sensation back into it, his right shoulder cracked when he brought his arm forward to stretch.  He slowly brought his left arm around to rest on Ana and hugged her close.

Regina stood back coiling the rope. “Smooth, Hal,” she said.

Hal just smiled and continued to wiggle his fingers to work the blood back into them. Ana remained asleep against him under her own blanket and began to quietly snore. A peculiar need to be protective started to manifest itself in him. He’d never felt that way about anyone except maybe his mothers, but it was a matter of survival as much as it was a matter of fondness for them. If he didn’t do as he was told by the master of the house, his mothers would suffer the consequences and then he’d have been truly alone. If not dead long ago. This time he curiously felt affection for the woman he thought he needed to protect. A woman who had proven that she did not need any sort of protection from Hal or any one else for that matter. 

He brought his other arm around her and rested his head against the tree. His head still ached a bit from Regina’s blow, he closed his eyes against the setting sun and tried to relax. Tried to ignore the hunger in his gut, in every last nerve ending.

Every last inch of him wanted to take Achilles and ride like hell to the closest town and then devour every last person until he felt satisfied. He imagined leaving a bloody trail behind him through the town square, the blood and dirt squelching under his boots. Any survivors running and screaming, begging for their lives.

“Hal, you’re crushing me a bit.” Ana said. “I appreciate the strength of your affection, but you can stop now.”

He hadn't realized she had awoken. He hadn’t realized that he’d drifted off. The sun had set and they were dozing in the twilight now. 

“Sorry,” he said and let go of her. He shifted to stand and realized what his day dreaming had caused in his drawers. He wondered if Ana had noticed. He wasn’t sure he could explain it himself and he didn’t much care to figure it out, in fact he was surprised to find it didn’t bother him in the least.

 

He already knew that they didn’t trust him, not entirely. And especially not after what happened that afternoon and now he had proof. They were at the edge of Gomel, and neither of them would let him out of their sight. And he had tried. Gomel was the largest town they’d come across since their departure. Hal had seen big cities before, but not as a vampire. Baran’ was small, even on market day it was nothing like Gomel. Hal had lived in London, he knew what cities were like. Smelly, over-crowded and loud. What he was not prepared for was the cacophony of human heart beats. And his two companions knew it.

Ana had made Hal swear that he would contain himself, that he would blend in and remain uninteresting to passers by. As they made their way into the city centre, it became apparent that the only thing that was stopping Hal from manifesting and bingeing was the smell of the general populace. It would seem that since Hal had been introduced to bathing, he’d developed an intolerance to the unwashed masses. Even if they were delicious. There was a precarious balance between his hunger and his disgust, and it wouldn’t take much for hunger to drag him down.

It was decided that Hal should make the kill after an appropriate dupe was lead away from the crowds. He wouldn’t be able to help himself otherwise. Ana volunteered to be the lure, she would find some poor desperate fellow and lead him down the alley where Hal would be waiting. Regina would take up the rear to prevent escape, and to prevent Hal from going on a feeding frenzy. They were close to the river bank which would make for easy disposal.

Hal had been tucked away at the end of the alley around a dead-end corner for almost an hour now. It was fully dark and there was little to no light where he sat on a crate anticipating his evening meal. He had passed the time by throwing stones at rats and his aim was impeccable, even in the dark. He found that listening for the small noises the rats made distracted him from the humans near by. The humans he was not allowed to eat. Hal threw a small rock at a rodent to his left and managed to kill it. Apparently doing as he was told was still a sore spot. It could have been the hunger talking, he thought. It could also be that he was tired of being commanded, bullied, cowed.

He eased up on the rats. He could smell the little bit of blood that had come from the last one and it refocused his mind on heartbeats. He heard one close by which was surprising since no one had come or gone from the alley since Ana went on the hunt. How had he not noticed it until now? It was rapid and faint. He remembered the pregnant woman in the woods, he could hear her child’s heart beating. This was something like that, but not quite the same as an adult. 

Regardless, Hal suddenly realized he was not alone and he hadn’t been alone for the last hour. There was some one else in this alcove with him. He cursed himself that he hadn’t noticed, he might have dined with no one the wiser for it. He concentrated on the sound and narrowed it down to a pile of crates several feet to his right.

“I know you’re there, you might as well come out,” he said. There was no movement, not a sound, but the heartbeat quickened. Hal smiled. His Belarusian was shabby at best so he didn’t know what to say. He walked slowly towards the crates at the back of the alcove. The boxes were piled away from the wall, and in the gap between Hal found the source of the tiny heartbeat. A young boy, no more than eight years old.

The child stared up at Hal, eyes wide, and sat perfectly still. Hal immediately recognized the look on the child’s face. It was a look of fear and resignation and Hal knew it well. The notion that he could have a small appetizer before his evening meal started to dissipate, much to Hal’s chagrin. His newly acquired instincts and his hunger told him to dig in, but everything that Hal was before this told him: no, not this one.

Ana would return with dinner any time now, she had to. Hal didn’t want this boy to witness what was going to happen when she returned, he didn’t want this boy to end up dessert either. Hal had played the victim long enough to feel some obligation to help this child, even while simultaneously imagining how the boy’s blood would taste. He was fighting hard to stop himself from manifesting.

“Run along, boy,” he said.

The child remained where he was, as if he were frozen. Hal drew his sword, the one he had stolen from Alexi, in hopes that it would scare the child away. Instead the boy started to cry and lowered his head. Wonderful, Hal thought. He was alone with a child who would probably be delicious and now it was crying. He knew that the second he got close to the boy, all bets would be off. He wanted to take the child by the collar and march him out of the alley but he would most likely tear into the kid’s throat instead. He put the sword away.

Hal nudged a crate with his foot and pointed over his shoulder with his thumb, what he thought was a universal symbol for scram. Still the child did not move, Hal started to wonder if it was simple, or mute.

He heard Ana’s laugh from a distance. She had found someone, at last dinner would be served and Hal lost further interest in the boy as an appetizer. He put a finger to his lips and for the first time the boy acknowledged that he understood anything and nodded. 

Hal resumed his position at the corner of the alcove and waited. He could hear Ana laughing and chatting in what Hal assumed was Belarusian. He wondered how many languages Ana could speak. As they neared Hal could certainly smell their prey’s strong body odour and tried to swallow his repulsion. Hal assumed that this was the best she could do. It had taken over an hour and Hal’s interaction with the child had done nothing to curb his hunger. Whoever this man was, he would have to do.

Ana put her back to the wall opposite the alcove, facing Hal and suggestively lifted the hem of her dress. She rested one of her feet on the wall thereby exposing more of her bare leg. An adequate distraction for any man and as soon as their dupe was adequately distracted, Hal made his move, just like Alexi had taught him. 

The stranger was a bit bigger than Hal and immediately put up a fight, though once Hal had latched on, there was no dislodging him. Hal was hungry and not willing to give up an easy meal. And this was the struggle he had been yearning for back at the house. The monk had just stood there and took it, this one was feisty and it added a certain flavour. It certainly masked the otherwise unsavoury flavour of the man’s grimy flesh.

As soon as the stranger lost the ability to cry out Hal removed his hand and Ana latched onto the other side of the neck. Regina was rapidly making her way down the alley and took a hold of the man’s arm and dug in at the elbow.

As with the rats, Hal’s aim had been impeccable. He managed to pierce the throat and artery correctly and was richly rewarded. He continued to drink until just after the man’s heart stopped and left the rest to his companions to finish, he stood back to watch. With this man now dead, he wondered if Ana or Regina would hear the child. The boy hadn’t made a sound otherwise.

Now that Hal had fed, properly he wanted more and it was becoming harder and harder to justify sparing the child. The question plaguing him now was whether or not he should mention the child to share or just devour him now while the women were occupied. It was easier to listen to his baser instincts with the child out of sight and a belly full of blood, but it was still a question and not a decision.

Hal licked his lips and wiped at his chin, licking his fingers as he did so. He slowly backed into the alcove toward the boy, but tried to appear as though he was giving more room to the ladies as they dinned. They would be finished soon. If he were to make a move he’d be smart to make it quickly.

Regina came up for air first with a focused look on her face and stared at the wall behind Hal. She cocked her head slightly. She could hear the boy now too. 

“Hal did you manage to find dessert for us?” Regina asked.

“I did no such thing,” he said. “Ana said we could have this man and no one else.”

“Then why do I hear a child behind you?” she said. “Were you saving it for yourself?”

“Hal, what have you done?” Ana said finally giving up on coaxing any more blood from the man’s veins. “We cannot afford to leave a trail of bodies nor can we have any witnesses.”

“I didn’t lure him in if that’s what you’re thinking,” he said. “He was already here and hiding before we arrived. We were all so hell bent on our plan that we _all_ failed to notice him.”

“Him?” Regina said.

“It’s a boy, just a child. Can’t be any more than eight years old.”

“And terrified,” Ana said. “Does he know what you are?”

“No. Though I can’t imagine he’s any less terrified now than he was ten minutes ago,” Hal said. “I’d guess that boy’s afraid all day everyday. I know that look.”

Ana regarded Hal carefully. 

“It doesn’t matter, Hal. We can’t have witnesses,” Ana said. “We cannot allow rumours to spread, not just because we need to evade capture, but because we cannot be revealed to the world at large. We cannot exist in the human world. I know that you know this. Perhaps no one will believe a child, but what about when he becomes an adult?

“I’m sorry Hal, but we cannot just leave him be.”

Hal knew this already, he knew that as soon as they noticed the child it would be done for. He had just hoped they wouldn’t notice. Which was foolish, in hindsight. Ana and Regina were skilled vampires with finely tuned senses. Thinking about it now made him wonder how he could possibly believe they wouldn’t notice and he deflated a little. Hal nodded to the short stack of crates behind him.

Ana wiped the blood from her face and neck with a handkerchief and approached the back of the alcove. She spoke softly to the child in his own language. Hal had no idea what she was saying, but the boy stood to peek over the boxes. He stood still as she reached down to pick him up. He was a small scrawny child with a lame foot. She held the boy on her hip and smiled at him. Hal tried to take comfort that she at least did not want the boy to be afraid. The boy looked at Hal and then just stared at Ana and said nothing. He then leaned forward to rest his head on her shoulder and stared at Hal again. 

She put a comforting hand on the back of the boy’s neck, sliding her hand around to his chin and without warning twisted the child’s head sideways. There was a small popping noise and that was that. The boy went limp in her arms and she placed him back into his hiding place behind the crates. 

“Help us with the body please, Hal,” she said as she walked away. 

 

Once the body was discreetly disposed of the three of them had exited the alley way separately, as if they did not know each other. They did not speak to or acknowledge one another as they made their way back to their horses. They did not ride off in at a gallop. Only guilty people would do such a thing and none of the trio felt even the slightest remorse for what they had just done. Regret perhaps, but not remorse.

Outside the city limits they rejoined and encouraged the horses to quicken their pace, not out of fear of being caught, but they could make good time at night as they could during the day. And Ana’s paranoia would not let them stay in any city for more than a few hours until she had found refuge with her allies in Kiev. They rode quickly and silently for about an hour, and then slowed to a trot. Vampires had excellent night vision, but horses did not and the road was getting narrower.

Hal was still feeling the effects of his evening meal, relaxed and warm, but there was something just nagging at the edges of him. Something that would not let go, would not rest. He hadn’t felt conflicted about killing anyone, not even when he was human. It was a matter of survival. The boy was different, he saw too much of his past in those terrified eyes and couldn’t do it, no matter how much he wanted to. 

He pulled his cloak around himself a bit tighter and set his gaze ahead. They were riding single file with him in the middle where Ana and Regina could keep an eye on him. He would have preferred any other position, he was the only one who was armed after all. Which wasn’t to say that the women couldn’t fend for themselves, Hal knew better than assume that about his companions, but to an outside observer, it would look strange.

Ana came around to ride next to Hal and he ignored her. For a few moments she also stared ahead and said nothing. Then Hal could feel that she was staring at him instead. 

“What?” he said.

“Earlier today we needed to render you unconscious and tie you to a tree to prevent you from feeding in broad daylight. And yet this evening you spent over an hour in the presence of easy prey and did nothing. You are quite the puzzle, Henry.”

Hal grimaced. He still hated that name. It was the name that only people who had tried to rule him would use. And the last person to do so was now properly dead.

“Why do you hate that name so?” Ana asked. “I quite like it, I think it suits you. Were you named after your King?”

“I simply do not like it,” he said. “It’s what I was called as a child and I am no longer a child. Though one wouldn’t guess that by the way you two keep watch over me. I’m a grown man, it’s insulting.”

“You were a grown man as a human, Hal,” she said. “Among our kind now you _are_ a child. You’re inexperienced and impulsive and clearly unpredictable. That boy in the alley, you had the time and the means to feed and you did not. Anyone would have expected you to give in and forgiven you for it.”

“You gave clear orders that we were to follow the plan and only dine on whichever poor sap you lured in. I am equally as motivated as you to not be found by William or his men. I thought it sensible to obey, _for once_. I thought you would be pleased with my show of restraint.”

“I am, certainly,” she said. “I simply don’t believe that you resisted just to please me. There was something about the child, wasn’t there?”

Hal kept his gaze ahead and scanned the horizon, it was all he could do not to glare at her or let the truth slip.

“I haven’t a clue what you mean,” he said.

“You’re not a terrible liar, Hal, but you’re not the greatest at it yet either. I think you felt sorry for that boy. A kinship. Did he remind you of someone?”

Hal scoffed. “That’s absurd.”

“Is it?” she asked and caught his gaze and held it. Hal did his best to hold on to his mask. So what if she was right, he thought. It was no longer relevant, the boy was dead.

“Believe whatever you like, Ana. I was only doing as I was told.”

Ana opened her mouth to argue with him further, she seemed determined to pick at all of Hal’s scars this evening, but she stopped suddenly, cocked her head and halted her horse. Regina did the same and Hal listened carefully until he heard it too. He smiled, not only at the sound, but that it had rescued him from a conversation he desperately wanted to escape from.

Heartbeats. Human. He could smell them, not far off the road. They were just approaching a woodlot and while they could not see anyone, there were four distinct and rapid hearts beating on either side of the road ahead.

“I count four on foot,” Hal said.

“Highwaymen?” Regina asked. 

Ana nodded and smiled. “Something like that yes, but likely not for much longer. Hal would you like to take the lead?”

He grinned and placed a hand on his sword, urging Achilles forward. “Gladly.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surely you guessed at what happens to the thieves. It doesn't end well for them. Feedback is always welcome.

“I don’t care if you kill them Hal, but try not to eat them,” Ana said. “No one would bat an eye at a dead thief on the side of the road, but if they’re drained it would draw attention to us.”

“You’re no fun,” he said. 

As he entered the woods the thieve’s hearts grew louder, he could see the silhouettes of two of them on his right up ahead a few meters. They were on foot, a brave move for a small gang attempting to rob strangers on horseback. They were either armed or there were reinforcements not far away. Hal was ready for either scenario, though he had not yet spotted the thieves on the left, he could certainly hear them, but he hadn’t spotted them yet. 

Ana and Regina followed behind him, so that it wouldn’t appear too obvious that the element of surprise had been so completely lost. Hal liked the idea of giving these sad men at least a fighting chance before making corpses of all of them. He heard a gun being cocked to his left which gave away their position.

Just ahead the man with the pistol came forth from the woods on Hal’s left. He stood in the middle of the road and aimed straight at Hal’s chest. He began to make demands, but he spoke in a language Hal barely understood, so Hal stayed exactly where he was and put up his hands slowly. He was in the mood to toy with these folks. Let them think they have the upper hand, it would be so much sweeter to see them fall so far when he inevitably killed them all. 

The rest of their band emerged from the woods to surround them. They had crude weapons, but the only gun was in the hands of the man before Hal and he was now shouting the same words, as if Hal had simply not heard him clearly the first time. 

“Ana darling, would you mind interpreting?”

“They would like for us to dismount slowly and give them all of our valuables or forfeit our lives. Pretty standard demands. Do you prefer to fight them from Achilles’ back or on the ground?”

“On the ground it is,” Hal said, removed his cloak and started to dismount. 

His experience was largely gained as a foot soldier and he liked to rely on his strengths. He took his time in coming down, exaggerating the movement for their sake and to hide that he has also removing his dagger from its hiding spot in the saddle. He carried the sword at his hip, that was obvious to all of them, but a dagger would be helpful in close quarters. 

Another of the thieves approached him from behind, his heart was beating incredibly fast, he would bleed out quickly should his dagger find its way into the man’s throat. Hal assumed this fellow must either be new to the gang or simply high strung. It wouldn’t matter in a matter of seconds. The shake in his voice gave away the former as he made demands, the thief assumed that Hal didn’t understand and in a completely foolish maneuver the man tried to take Hal’s sword. 

Hal spun around quickly and drove the dull dagger straight through the new gang member’s throat. His eyes went wide and he began to sputter before collapsing into the dirt. The remaining gang members sprung into action. And so did Hal. 

Sword drawn he rounded behind Achilles and crossed the road to the two men on the right side of the road. One had a club the other a dagger much like the one sticking out of his comrade’s throat. The man with the club swung wildly to the left and Hal ducked allowing the man to complete his swing and drove his sword into the man’s back under the rib cage. Too easy.

He pulled it free and splattered blood across the face of the man brandishing the dagger. Hal lifted his chin, daring him to make a move. 

“How about we make this less unfair, you can have the other dagger, the one sticking out of your friend’s throat,” Hal taunted. “What do you say?”

His opponent didn’t understand, he just stood there transfixed on the bloody sword in Hal’s hand. Hal even lowered the sword to encourage him to strike. So far this had been far too easy. He hadn’t even been shot at and doubted that the gun was even loaded. Still the man with the dagger stood stock still. This was not turning out to be the fight that Hal had been anticipating. Hal walked over to the man whose neck was acting as a sheath for Hal’s dagger and yanked it free. 

Then he heard the shot and felt it stab into his lower back. He shouted at the pain and dropped to one knee, but it did not stop him. It only made him angry. Ana gasped. Achilles reared up, whinnied and ran off. 

With two blood-covered blades in his hands and fully manifested Hal turned and charged at the man holding the pistol daring him to fire again. Instead of doing so, the thief stood there terrified and did nothing. Swinging high and precisely, Hal nearly took the man’s head clean off. 

Blood had spattered across Hal’s face, his tongue darted out to catch a few droplets above his lip. He turned to the last man standing and smiled. He handed the bloody dagger to him, handle first, which the man took with a shaking hand. 

Hal stepped back and beckoned him closer, practically begging him to make a move. Hal brought his sword up and tapped the man’s dagger lightly. To Hal’s surprise the man did not drop it, but tightened his grip instead and adjusted his grip on the bloodied one in the other hand so that it would be easier to stab with. It was smoothly done, this man was not ignorant, and only just coming out of the paralysis of fear. 

Perhaps this wouldn’t be so easy after all, Hal thought. 

Hal swung round to the right and the stranger brought the dagger up to catch Hal’s blade on its crossguard, the thief lashed out with the other dagger towards Hal’s mid section and just missed. Hal was faster and shifted out of the way. Hal smiled, this was more like it. He stepped back and rolled the handle of the sword, flicking the blood from it. 

Hal took a defensive stance with his sword low in both hands and waited. Surely this man had to know he couldn’t win, Hal thought. Perhaps he should let him take a shot, give him a little confidence before running the man through. He forced himself to not react instantly as the thief lunged forward with his own dagger and allowed the man to cut him lightly on his right arm, but still brought his sword up to the right. Hal didn’t anticipate the incoming punch from the pommel of the other dagger and felt it connect hard with his cheekbone. Hal took a step back.

Hal wiped the bit of his own blood from his cheek and gave his opponent an approving look. Hal struck again. And again. From both sides and he was not disappointed. His quarry put up a good defence, but it wouldn’t be good enough. Hal was just toying with him, two daggers against one long sword was never going to be an even fight. And his back was starting to ache more and more and the cuts he’d received were healing slowly. It was time to end this little game before he stood a chance of losing it.

That was enough self-esteem for this opponent, Hal decided. Swinging up from his back left side he sliced straight up the front of the stranger, slicing from their hip to their shoulder, he shifted his grip at the top of his swing to bring the sword inside to the left and thrust the sword straight through.

“Are you finished showing off now?” Regina asked, climbing down from her horse.

Hal pulled his sword free as the man fell to the ground. The fight now over Hal felt a bit like joining the thieves on the ground, he started to feel the gunshot wound in his lower back quite a bit more and dropped back to one knee.

“Jesus Christ, Hal,” Regina said coming up to him and noting the blood soaked through his doublet and shining in the moonlight. “You’re shot. I thought he just grazed you.”

Hal dropped his sword in the dirt and wrapped his left arm around his belly, there was no exit wound. Hal suspected he hadn’t healed yet because the bullet was still in him. Just as his legs would not heal until the bones were set. By now Ana had also dismounted and had rushed to his other side.

“You just had to show off, didn’t you?” she said pulling his doublet and shirt away from the wound.

“It wouldn’t have mattered,” Hal said and sank to the ground with a short gasp. “He would have shot anyway, eventually.”

“Has it gone through, Hal?” Ana asked poking around to his abdomen.

“No,” he said grunting and trying to escape her prodding and failed. Ana applied pressure on the wound and he gasped. “How the hell are we going to get it out? I don’t think this will kill me, but it might if that bullet stays where it is.”

“He’s right, Mistress,” Regina said. “We should go back to Gomel, see if there’s a surgeon who can help. He’s still bleeding.”

“Regina makes a fine point,” he said and slumped to his good side. “And I’m awfully hungry, would anyone mind if I had a quick bite before we return? Might stop me from attacking the surgeon. Or anyone else along the way.”

Ana reached for the leg of the recently felled thief and dragged his body closer. She hauled the man up by the front of his coat for Hal whose eyes flashed black at the smell and the sight of his recent kill. 

“Drink from the wounds,” she said. “We cannot leave any evidence of what we are.”

Hal pulled the man’s coat and shirt open and sunk his teeth into the wound closest to the man’s heart. The blood was no longer pumping, but it was still flowing freely and it was still warm. The fresh blood dulled the pain somewhat though he was aware that he had a bullet deep in his back. The blood stopped coming easily and he had to concede that this was going to have to be good enough.

“Would anyone care to find my horse and hoist me onto it?” he said wiping his mouth and chin with the cleanest part of the dead man’s tunic.

“He can’t have gone far,” Regina said. “I’ll have a quick look about.”

Indeed Hal could hear Achilles in the distance. The beast was smart enough to get out of harm’s way, but not far enough to seek its own freedom. It was not long before Regina returned with Achilles by the reins. 

“Up we get, Hal,” Ana said and stood, stooping down to hook her arms under Hal’s to pull him up. He stumbled to his feet, feeling light headed at the renewed pain in his back. Regina brought Achilles to him and managed to get Achilles to lower himself to the ground. They both helped him into a stirrup and onto the saddle where Hal slumped forward and began to shiver.  Hal looked pale, even for their kind, but determined.

Regina tossed the cloak up and over Hal, it would have to do. Achilles got back on all fours very carefully as if he knew that the ride back to town would need to be gentle. Hal kept a grip on the reins and the saddle horn, but did nothing to guide his horse, he was mostly holding on to stop himself from falling off. 

Regina and Ana road on either side of him to ensure he would not fall. Slowly but surely the trio made their way back to Gomel. 

 

For most of the ride Hal had stayed quiet and focused on staying on his horse. As they neared the city limits, he had a harder time concentrating and his hunger became harder to ignore. Every time he thought to move to get off his horse, the pain in his back flank would remind him that he couldn’t just go on a rampage and he would have to wait for the wave of nausea to subside. It was the only thing preventing him from going on a killing spree. So he would slump lower and lower on the horse until he was nearly resting on Achilles’ mane. The horse continued it’s gentle gait towards town. Hal stroked the beast’s neck in thanks. 

“What good is immortality if I can still feel this wretched?” he groaned.

“Just a little further, Hal,” Ana said. “Regina, I’ll ride ahead and see if there’s a tavern or an inn, ask around for a surgeon or the tools to do it myself if need be.”

At that Hal shot Ana a horrified look before she took off at a gallop. 

“It will hurt just as much whether Ana does it or a surgeon does. It’s either that or wait for your body to push it out on its own and I can’t imagine that would feel any better.” Regina said. “You’ll just have to suffer through it I’m afraid. Once it’s out you’ll feel better, I promise.”

Hal just nodded and held on to his horse, he was rapidly loosing the energy to argue.

Gomel was not nearly the bustling city it was at dusk. They had been gone for a little less than two hours and in that time it was as though the sidewalks had been rolled up and tucked away for the evening. Many of the street lanterns that had been ablaze when they left had burned out or were brought inside. At least near the city limits. Ana would not want to venture to close to the centre of town with a bleeding, starving vampire. It would be chaos. 

“There,” Regina said and pointed. “Just up ahead, Ana’s horse, she can’t be far.”

Hera was stationed just outside an inn they had passed on their way out of the city. It had been quiet then as it was now. Ana came out and met them on the road and took Achilles’ reins from Hal and proceeded to secure them to the rail.

“I’ve sent a young man to fetch a surgeon, he should return shortly if he wants to be paid what I promised. The inn keeper is sympathetic, especially since I told them that you dispatched all four thieves on your own. They were well-known in this area, terrorizing locals and travellers alike. You might even be celebrated, Hal.”

Ana rounded Achilles to Hal’s left and started to pull him gently downward by his breeches and his shirt tails, Regina pulled his right foot from its stirrup. Hal hung on for fear of falling.

“You’ll have to come down sooner or later,” she said. “We won’t let you fall.”

Hal slid sideways from the saddle and stifled a whimper when he brought his leg around to touch the ground. True to her word, Ana and Regina caught him as he slipped off his horse. The fabric of his breeches shifted away from his leg and he realized that he’d lost a lot more blood than he first thought, the garments were soaked through. His head was swimming and his hunger was growing ever more intense.

His companions slipped his arms over their shoulders and helped him stumble into the inn. The room fell silent and as they made their way across the threshold, a barmaid cleared off a table at the back of the room. This is where they deposited Hal onto his side facing the wall. The table was low and saturated with spilled ale, the smell of which turned his stomach, but it meant that Hal no longer had to be upright, so to him it was the most comfortable place in the world. He nearly fell asleep, his eyelids growing heavy. 

He tuned out the conversation around him. He had no idea what Ana and Regina were saying anyhow since they were speaking the local language. He groaned when his doublet and shirt were removed. Piles of cloth and a bowl of water were brought over along with extra candles. Hal stared at the stone wall and tried not to listen to the hearts beating around him. Exhausted, starving, probably bleeding to death and not a thing he could do or was allowed do about it, Hal decided that this was the worst he could possibly feel. 

Until the young man and surgeon arrived. 

Ana came around the table to face Hal and placed his rolled up cloak under his head. The surgeon spoke to Hal, but he didn’t understand. Ana explained and interpreted. 

“You will have to be very still, can you do that?” she asked, twisting a cloth to put between his teeth. She took both of his wrists in her right hand and placed her other arm across his shoulders. She had a firm grip. He nodded, and felt Regina hold on to his legs. The surgeon began to work and Hal managed to remain still while the area was cleaned of blood, but the moment the surgeon started to prod and dig and search for the bullet it was as if Hal’s body involuntarily tried to escape which only made it worse. He reevaluated his previous decision, this was worse.

Ana and Regina strengthened their grip and one of the patrons approached to assist and lend a strong arm. Ana kept eye contact with Hal, tried to sooth him and silently encouraging him not to manifest. Not now, please not now. Hal’s fangs penetrated into the cloth, but his eyes remained clear. He closed his mouth around the rag to hide his teeth and waited.

Then it all seemed to stop. The pain stopped just as quickly as it had started. The surgeon had found the pellet and pulled it free. There was a cheer in the room. Hal spit out the rag and almost smiled. The pain had stopped but the exhaustion and the hunger had not. Ana cautiously eased her iron grip on his shoulder, Hal did not make any move to feed. 

“You did well,” she said and placed her hand on his cheek, she could feel that his fangs were still out. “Put those away for now and rest a bit. Close your eyes, that’s it. Rest.”

Hal felt movement around his midsection. And as though one candle at a time was extinguished, the room faded to black. 

 

When he next opened his eyes it was still dark and the surface under him was much more comfortable than the trestle table he had passed out on. It did not reek of ale, or carry the risk of several splinters. Hal wondered idly in his half awake state if wood splinters would kill him if he had enough of them under his skin. He had a pillow and a warm blanket and there was a fireplace on the other side of the room.

He shifted under the covers and the pain in his back side started to return. The relief from the bullet being removed was so intense at the time that it was as if it had never happened. Now that he’d had a chance to rest and let the adrenaline wear off the aching began. His hunger had also refused to abate. He knew instinctively that he would feel much better if he were allowed to feed.

More to the point, he would feel better if he could manage to do so without being noticed, he was not alone in bed as it happened. Regina sat by the window in a rocking chair which meant that the arm draped over his chest had to belong to Ana. She was partially nestled in behind him, giving his wound a wide berth, she snored softly in his ear. He was stripped down to his drawers and he could feel bandages wound snuggly around his abdomen. He spied some of his clothes hanging by the fireplace.

Regina had not yet noticed that he was awake, so he decided to test them. To see if they really would stop him from devouring the entire inn. Slowly he slid his arm up from under the blanket to lift Ana’s wrist. She did not stir, but as soon as he started to sit up, her arm clamped down hard. Testing them was not worth the pain in his back that resulted.

“Where do you think you’re going?” she said.

“I’m hungry and I need to relieve myself,” he lied.

“There’s a chamber pot here in the corner if you need it,” Regina said, ever so helpful.

“And you can’t be dining on the other residents here either,” Ana said. “I know you’ve lost a lot of blood, but I’m sure you remember that. I know you’re hungry Hal, and that’s not likely going away anytime soon. Once we’re back on the road we will see what we can find for you. I promise.”

“How are you feeling, Hal?” Regina asked.

“Aside from the starvation, I ache,” he said. “I thought you said I would feel better once the bullet was gone.”

“I lied. Though I’ll bet you feel better than when it was still in you, don’t you?” she said and smiled. “You certainly look a lot better. I’ve never seen one of us get shot before. It was a bit scary if I’m honest. For a while there, I thought you were done for.”

Hal remembered her reassuring words in light of this information and smiled. 

“I know what you mean,” he said. “I’ve witnessed people torn apart by guns and cannons. Most don’t survive unless it’s just a flesh wound, and sometimes not even then. How will we explain my miraculous recovery to the humans downstairs?”

“We won’t,” Ana said. “I think it’s best that we depart quietly before the sun comes up which is not long from now. It’s best to leave your heroics to become a mysterious thing of legend. Do you feel well enough to travel?”

Hal sat up slowly, the aching grew to gentle stabbing, but it was tolerable. He reached a hand around to his back and felt around the bandage, he could feel that blood had soaked through it somewhat, it was still tacky. The area around the wound was tender.

“I think so, just so long as we don’t take off at a gallop and there are no more thieves along the way,” he said reaching for his shirt that Regina handed to him and winced. “If there are I may have to be ungentlemanly and hide behind the two of you for protection. I can barely get into my own shirt I doubt that I could lift my sword.”

Ana helped him pull the shirt over his head and shoulders. She pushed his bandage aside as well to inspect the wound which had disappeared into patches of dark bruising. 

“You’re no longer bleeding, I think we can do away with this,” she said and started to unravel it. “Quite an impressive bruise though, but you’ll recover in no time, I’ve no doubt.”

The rest of Hal’s clothes were still somewhat damp, but at least warmed by the fire. It appeared that someone had tried to wash out the blood stains and they were almost successful, it would have to do. Ana helped him into the rest of his clothes, but instead of handing him the sword she fastened the belt around her own waist. Hal frowned, Regina smiled.

“Don’t look so shocked Hal,” she said. “You said yourself you can’t lift this and I _have_ used a sword before. I think I see now what my late husband saw in you. In fact, when we reach Kiev I think we shall teach each other a few lessons.”

Hal smiled and pushed himself from the bed with a groan. “All the more reason to get moving. Shall we?”

The inn was quiet now, to any human observer. It was clear to Hal that everyone else was asleep, but he could still hear their hearts beating. Louder than he would have expected, he chalked this up to his hunger. Even the prospect of draining the last of the dead thieves on the road was appealing to him right now, and they were probably partially eaten by carrion animals by now. 

Hal silently darted into the kitchen on the way out where he found apples and day old bread. It would have to do. Achilles deserved a medal for getting him here so gently. A few large green apples would be more than sufficient reward.

Outside, he found that Ana and Regina were already mounted and ready to leave. Hal refused to look guilty for stopping by the kitchen. Achilles seemed to sniff out the apples right away and nipped at him as he approached the saddle bag.

“Breakfast,” he said with a wink placing the items in his saddle bag. He slowly and carefully mounted his horse, holding back every grunt and whimper as he did so. This ride was bound to be painful until he could feed properly. “Lead the way, my love.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another update! And so soon. I spoil you guys, I swear. Don't say I never do any thing nice for you ;)

She had expected too much from him, pushed him too far. He had been shot and had lost a lot of blood. To have expected that he would simply accept starvation was absurd. Perhaps she was being unreasonable, letting her paranoia rule not only herself but her companions. Nothing about her current situation should surprise her now. Though as she galloped along the narrow overgrown path through the meadow, she cursed herself for not seeing it coming. And knowing better now was of little comfort. He was going to ruin everything.

Despite how hungry she knew he was, he was relaxed and calm when they left the inn. He was focused. When they passed the bodies on the road out of Gomel he paid them no mind. During their rest stop after sunrise he spoiled the horses with crisp apples and shared out the bread he had stolen. He was subdued and Ana assumed that it was due to his injury. It was keeping him sedate and safe. Manageable. She should have known better. She should have kept a closer eye on him. Both of them should have. 

At least she still had the sword, she hoped she wouldn’t need to use it.

 

Breaking away from them had been excruciating for his back side. Staying outwardly calm and sedate until the right moment had been excruciating in other ways. He could no longer keep a firm hold on his hunger and he convinced himself the the hard ride out to escape would be worth it for all the bodies he was going to drain on his journey. He had no weapon, but he didn’t need one. He was the weapon.

He steered Achilles east, he caught a whiff of woodsmoke and the faint beating of hearts in the distance. They would do. He urged Achilles faster grinding his teeth at the pain each gallop was creating. The smell of the humans was growing stronger. It was a cloudless and windy day, he guessed it was a small village or encampment that he was downwind of and his mouth watered at the prospect of devouring all of them. 

Coming over a rise he halted and spotted the camp below. Maybe a dozen people at most. It would be a feast and he was more than prepared to gorge himself. A glance behind him confirmed that neither Ana or Regina had caught up with him yet. He let Achilles saunter down hill towards the camp. He wasn’t in the mood to toy with anyone. There would be no games, no stories.

At the bottom of the hill at the edge of camp a young woman was peeling root vegetables, she looked up at him, she smiled. She had dark eyes, dark skin and dark hair. He had never seen a person quite like her even in all his travels. He immediately wondered what her blood would taste like. A stench started to permeate Hal’s senses. A pungent cloud of garlic and onion filled the air. He looked down at the peasant, who by now had stopped smiling, from atop his horse and he grinned, fangs openly on display.

Without a word he dismounted, picked up the young woman by the front of her dress before she could escape, clamped a hand over her mouth and began to feed. Every ache evaporated, he felt better with every gulp. The feeling of her warm blood filling his mouth and his stomach was almost euphoric, though not enough to prevent him from noticing that the other members of her camp had taken notice and were starting to mobilize. Some of them had run off, but no matter. He would find them later.

He dropped the limp corpse of the young woman to the ground and charged at the remaining humans, laughing the entire way.

 

Ana heard the screaming and shouting just to the east beyond a rise and pushed Hera to go faster. Though it very much sounded like it was too late. She saw Achilles near the top of the hill, unattended and casually grazing on grass. That damn horse would never roam far from its source of apples. Hal had spoiled it well. 

Coming over the hill Ana and Regina stopped short at the scene below. 

“Christ,” Regina muttered. 

There were bodies strewn on the ground at the centre of the encampment, he had clearly drained a several of them, others were simply lifeless, impaled with their own implements or with their heads resting at unnatural angles. Hal was no where to be seen, but there was shouting coming from the bush just beyond the camp. No doubt, Hal would not be far from that sound. 

Ana rode downhill as quickly as Hera would go and Regina followed. Hal was emerging from the bush as they dismounted. He was dragging a woman behind him by the collar of her dress and a handful of hair. He wore a crooked smile, his face and neck were covered with blood and his eyes were glassy. He was blood drunk.

“So glad you could join me!” he shouted and pushed the woman to the ground at Ana’s feet. “I saved you a little something. Don’t say I never do anything nice for you.”

The woman clutched at Ana’s ankles and her dress, begging, thinking Ana to be on her side by virtue of also being female. Ana just glared at Hal and gently kicked the woman away, her death would inevitably be Ana’s fault for not keeping a tighter rein on Hal. This was precisely what she had hoped to avoid the second they left the house. This would draw attention to them, not just from any survivors Hal had not found yet, but from anyone who might be looking for them. 

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done, Henry?”

“Yes! I know _exactly_ what I’ve done. I’ve healed myself, no thanks to you. And I told you never to call me that!” he shouted, staggering slightly. “I hate that name, when I hear it, trouble always follows. You know what? Maybe I should use it, because trouble certainly followed me here. Such _delicious_ trouble. Ana, Darling you should try these peasants, they’re delightful.”

“You’ve slaughtered a small village, Henry!” Ana shouted back. “This is why we don’t let you out of our sight, this is why we tied you to a fucking tree just yesterday! This is the sort of thing that will get us noticed by the very people we need to avoid.”

“So riding over a mile off course to feed was pointless, hmmm?” he said feeling sure of himself. “Is that what you’re saying?”

“Yes, Henry. That’s exactly what I’m saying. Those who might be tracking us are not that stupid and now they have the advantage of closing the gap between us while we get back on track. You stupid boy!”

Hal stood silent for a moment, swaying slightly and still smiling, he seemed incapable of frowning, he had fed himself quite thoroughly. 

“Well then it can’t get any worse, can it?” he said and gestured to the dead camp around him and the woman who was crying at Ana’s feet. “Dig in. I’m going to wash up.”

He sauntered away to a large water-filled basin and plucked out the carrots and potatoes that were already in it and began to wash. Ana stood transfixed for a moment, infuriated. Infuriated with herself for letting this happen and because after all her shouting, he was right. At this point it was useless to resist feeding. Anyone searching for them would assume they had all taken part in this massacre. 

“No,” she said and drew the sword. She held the point against the back of Hal’s neck. “Regina please take care of that woman, her sobbing is irritating me. And you, Henry, you will clean this up. Now. I don’t care if you have to dig their graves with your bare hands.”

The woman’s cries abruptly stopped as Regina enjoyed a second, proper breakfast. Hal turned around slowly and put his hands up. He continued to smile, it was not the reaction she had been hoping for.

“Yes _ma’am_ ,” he said. She bristled and he laughed. “Do you know that you’re adorable when you’re angry?” 

He backed away slowly, laughing the whole way and went in search of a shovel.

 

Hal found a shovel in one of the caravans and worked quickly to dig a large enough grave. He took note of the way that Ana watched his every move. He had done nothing to quell her paranoia and he was sure that he had not yet felt the full extent of her wrath over the incident. Part way through his labours he noticed her stare had changed, not so much a softening, but warming. So he removed his doublet and shirt not just to prevent it from being soiled any further, but to let her know that he was aware of her scrutiny.

Ana had surrendered to her hunger with the smell of fresh blood surrounding them and had fed on a few of the campers. Hal had already killed them, there was no point in letting their food go to waste. And so with a full stomach, Ana sat in the shade and watched Hal work. She watched as he dug a large grave, she watched as he hauled each of the bodies into it, and she watched carefully as he covered them with dirt. She seemed impressed that he had thought to pull one of the wagons over the burial site to hide the freshly turned earth. 

“Are you satisfied, Mistress?” he asked putting his shirt back on. “Have we wasted enough time? Can we go now?”

“Do not forget that this delay was your doing in the first place,” she said walking to her horse and pulling herself up onto the saddle. “Get dressed, quickly. We are losing precious time. I sent word ahead of our arrival by letter when we were in Gomel, and now we are surely late. My allies will be … concerned.”

“Yes well, now that every move I make is no longer excruciating I shall be able to ride as quickly as the two of you,” he said climbing up onto Achilles. “May I have my sword back?”

“ _Your_ sword?” she laughed. “No. You can have this sword when you prove yourself worthy of it and not a moment before. You will ride at my side and you will not leave my sight. Is that understood?” she said and started to ride back. Regina followed behind her mistress without a word and waited for Hal to fall in line.

Hal frowned and followed, taking a position to her right through the meadow and Regina took up a position on his other side. They clearly felt a need to try to pen him in, though there was no need. He was entirely satisfied by his afternoon meal and actually smiled and leaned back in his saddle as they picked their way through the meadow to the road.

 

Felix had discovered that the house was empty, but only of its former occupants, money and some valuables. Felix had discovered the smouldering remains in the back garden. Felix had also discovered the ashy remains of the home’s former master in the cellar. There were wagon tracks heading north from the home any other sign of travel away from the house had been obliterated before he arrived. 

Felix had been sent to the house when Alexi had not arrived at the prescribed time. It was a meeting that Alexi would not have dared to miss so when he did not show, there was little room for speculation, something had gone terribly wrong. Felix was sent to investigate because he was no fool.

A horse-drawn wagon would be an incredibly slow escape. He knew the other occupants of the house well enough and he knew they were not stupid. One of them had clearly taken a loaded wagon and headed north, that was not in question, but it wouldn’t have been the guilty party. Instinct and what he knew of Ana’s maker told him that who ever had killed Alexi had travelled south. 

He sent a messenger from the closest town to advise William who was still in Minsk and still embroiled in his affairs. He advised of Alexi’s demise and that he was in pursuit. Felix knew that he would not need to wait for an order to seek and destroy Alexi’s murderer and wasted no time in doing so. His quarry had several hours of lead time and that was more than enough time for him to loose track of them.

As he made his way south, through Mogilev and Chachersk he had begun to think that perhaps he was wrong there was no sign of them in these places or anywhere in between. Perhaps Ana had not run home with her tail between her legs. Perhaps they had attempted to be unpredictable. That was until he arrived in Gomel.

There were very few of his kind in the city, though none of the vampires he encountered on his journey had seen or heard of Ana or anyone else she might be travelling with. She had been smart and stayed on the edges of the city. It was not until he heard a rumour in a tavern that he was reassured that he was on the right path. 

A patron was telling a tale of a strange hero with no name who, only a day and a half ago, had rid the city of a gang of thieves outside the city limits. A gang that had obviously terrorized this man at some point for he spoke of these men with a great deal of malice and took creative license with the way in which each thief was felled, as if he were there to witness it himself. The strange hero turned vigilante slew all four of them by his own hand after having been shot in the back. The following morning the mysterious hero had disappeared. He had somehow survived what should have been a mortal wounding and disappeared into the night. 

So he had been right. Ana had fled with Alexi’s recruit and instead of laying low, they had decided to play hero to these people and became legends overnight. His prey had been smart enough not to leave a trail of blood and bodies behind them, but not smart enough to remain anonymous, even without names, this story was a dead give away, if one knew what to look for.

He waited outside the tavern for the story teller, who by this time was well inebriated. Felix asked him what more he knew of these unknown heroes. What did they look like? Where had they come from? He of course had no idea. He had said there were three of them, two women and the mysterious hero. 

Felix made sure there weren’t any townsfolk about and thanked the drunkard for this information then dragged him down an alley to drain him dry. No witnesses, that was the cardinal rule. 

If Ana and her party had been through Gomel then he knew exactly where Ana was going and it gave  him pause for thought. They now had at least a day’s advantage. He would not be able to catch up to them before they reached Kiev and if he did, he would be well out numbered. She was very likely beyond William’s territory now and to seek vengeance on his own beyond those lines would be foolish. Ana’s allies, assuming she still had them, would defend her no matter what her companion had done and he was ill equipped to handle any of them. He would need to regroup and so he headed north to Minsk.

 

They made good time once they reconnected with the main road, stopping during the day only to let the horses rest and refresh for a bare minimum of time. By dusk Ana announced that she was sure they would reach their destination the following day and this would be the last night they would need to sleep on the cold ground under the stars.

They had settled down to camp away from the road. Regina had gone on a hunt for small game and found pheasants for dinner. Hal had stayed behind to set up their camp under Ana’s watchful eye, he set up their tent and built a small cooking fire. Ana’s gaze had returned to wary scrutiny as he worked. It was a cold night, Hal could no longer distract, tease or torment her by working bare chested. 

They sat in silence around the fire after dusk, each with their meal in hand. The horses were secured and had been fed and watered from a nearby brook. The night was quiet, damp, and chilly. Each of them sat closer to the fire than they might have otherwise. Ana continued to stare, but started to look weary about doing so. She looked tired, exhausted. Hal thought back to their time at the house. How she had bounded down the main hall to the drawing room where he willingly gave up one of the last bits of his innocence. She was happy and youthful, a broad mischievous smile on her face. 

Now the bounce was very much gone from her every aspect, she only appeared tired and stern and pale. It had been a long journey and it had not gone to plan and through almost no fault of his own. He had not planned to be shot. He couldn’t be held accountable for what his hunger would make him do as a result of that injury. All the same, he returned her stare and a small part of him wished to bring back the easy smile she had before this cursed journey began. The rest of him only saw a challenge.

“Would the two of you stop glaring at each other, please?” Regina said, breaking the silence. “Reconcile your differences, kiss, and be done with it.”

“I’m not glaring at her, she’s glaring at me,” Hal said.

“You’ve proven yourself untrustworthy, this is the only way I can be sure that you will not run off again and bring more unwanted attention to us.”

“I can assure you I’m not going anywhere,” he said tending the fire. “So you can stop staring now. Or would you prefer me bound to another tree first so that you may rest your eyes?”

“Don’t tempt me, Henry.You will need to earn my trust just as much as you will need to earn this sword.” 

“And how shall I do that, _Mistress_?”

“First and foremost by not referring to me as your mistress, and second by ceasing this petulant attitude of yours. If you wish to enjoy a long and prosperous life among our kind you will have to stop acting like an impulsive, demanding child.”

“ENOUGH!” Regina shouted, the wildlife near them grew silent after her outburst. “Stop this, both of you. Ana, we’ve come so far and there’s been no sign that we’ve been followed or tracked in any way. And Hal, you still need to learn some bloody self control, but considering what happened to you and how _restrictive_ our diet has been I’m not surprised by what you did. Maybe a little shocked, but not surprised. And if we make it Kiev and we decide never to see each other again, so be it. For now can we at least pretend that we enjoy each other’s company?”

Hal continued to return Ana’s gaze until she broke it, concentrating instead of the meal in her hands. A small, private victory, Hal decided, he kept his grin to himself. He returned to his evening meal instead. It paled in comparison to the banquet he’d enjoyed that afternoon. He could still vividly recall the taste of them and it made his roasted pheasant taste almost like ash in his mouth. He tore off one last piece and tossed the bones into the fire where it crackled.

“I don't know about you two,” he said around a mouthful of roasted pheasant. “But I’m tired, I’m going to sleep.”

He stood gathered his riding cloak about him and a blanket from his horse and settled himself under the canvas that served as their tent. One last time he shifted and settled until he found a comfortable position among the leaves and dirt. He did his best to wrap the blanket around himself snug to keep out the evening’s chill, he was thankful he could still feel some heat from the fire. 

The three of them had returned to not speaking to one another. He had barely managed to nod off when he noticed that Regina had also decided to retire for the evening and nestled herself next to Hal with her own blanket wrapped tightly about her. He felt her rest her cheek against his shoulder. Instinctively he brought his arm around to draw her, her blanket and whatever warmth he could gain closer to himself.

“I’m doing this only for warmth, Hal.” she said. “Don’t get any funny ideas.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it Regina,” he replied and then extended his other arm. “I’ve another arm that can be yours for the taking, Ana. If we are to freeze to death this night, let us at least do so together.”

Hal couldn't see the look on her face, but he had a good idea of it based on the sigh that emanated from her. He wiggled his fingers and beckoned her closer. He smiled when he heard her make her way to her horse for her blanket and then to their shelter, but she paused.

“I promise I will not do anything untoward, I will not run,” he said. “I will not be able to with both of you sleeping on me. Please be sensible Ana and allow yourself to rest.”

She sat down next to him and spread her blanket across herself and Hal and then laid her head on his shoulder. Hal pulled the blanket down to cover her back and slid his arm under the blanket and around her. Ana’s arm found its way under Hal’s blanket and wrapped around his waist. Hal was the first one to retire for the evening and ended up being the last one to fall asleep.

 

Hal dreamed about his lunch. He dreamed of all the things he wished he’d done instead and it was gruesome, but he wasn’t bothered by it. In his dream he was covered nearly head to toe in other people’s blood, it dripped from several places. He awoke slowly and grew irritated that there was dripping in the waking world as well. Something was dripping onto his face from above. He opened his eyes to the gloomy dawn light and found the source. It had started to rain and their canvas shelter was not as efficient as he would have liked. 

Another drop fell into his eye and he decided that everyone had had enough sleep. He sat up thus removing his arms from under Ana and Regina who had slept soundly on him as if he were a pillow. He couldn’t complain, he had gained just as much warmth from them, even if his shoulders were now sore. He was still warmer than he would have been alone.

It was going to be a long day and they were already quite thoroughly damp. He encouraged himself to get up and get moving to warm up and dangled the idea of a warm bath at their destination as a carrot to goad himself further. 

“Good morning ladies,” he said. “Though there doesn’t appear to be anything good about it so far.”

Ana sat up and stretched, looking around and looking very disappointed in the weather. It had been dry during their whole journey up to this point. Their luck had to run out at some point. 

“The sooner we get moving the sooner we will be warm and dry,” she said shaking Regina to rouse her. Regina just groaned and shivered. 

“I detest being damp, Mistress,” she said.

“I know you do, all the more reason to get up and get going,” Ana said and gathered up the blankets. 

Hal dismantled the canvas tent and folded it with Regina’s help. Camp was simple, the fire had long been extinguished by the rain. All that was left to do was depart. And so three cold and water-logged vampires started the last leg of their journey.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes arrive. The plot gradually thickens. Still no idea what happens next. Isn't this fun?

Saturated. That was the only word that could describe them. They had pushed the horses as hard and as far as they could through the morning, but the rain persisted and he road became a slick, muddy hazard. Each of them felt as miserable as they looked, horses included. Hal was certain an entire orchard would be needed to bring Achilles back around to his side again. 

The three of them discussed very little while they plodded through the mud. The rain had certainly dampened their spirits and did nothing to encourage any of them to reach out to one another for any reason.  And for the first time, while sitting cold and miserable upon his horse it occurred to Hal that he might not just be losing allies but making more enemies. If he was not careful, he might quickly find himself ostracized from the world again or worse, properly dead. Again.

This was not the first time she had been cross with him. He hadn’t forgotten the way she took him down after escaping the house the first time. Hal often pushed Ana’s patience too far and not always on purpose, but his indiscretions had been small. 

This time he had broken free and had slaughtered over a dozen people. Simply because he was hungry. He had understood their need to keep a low profile and yet he did it anyway. And he hadn’t just fed. He had killed the others not just because he knew there could be no witnesses, but because he enjoyed it. Because he could. They made it too easy for him. Even after he was deliriously well-fed he still had no problem fending them off with their own crude weapons. 

Ana hadn’t just been angry with him when she discovered the massacre. There was a hint of fear and disgust that Hal caught a glimpse of for just a slice of a moment as she surveyed what he had done. And now that he was no longer riding that high of blood lust, that look was what was haunting him. He was miserable enough, soaked through from the rain, tired, saddle sore, and cold. He did not need this guilt eating away at him to add insult to injury. He would apologize, if it made this feeling go away. He didn’t plan to mean it, entirely, but he no longer wished to be plagued by these feelings. 

And there was still that small part of him that missed Ana’s smile. He’d never really felt this way about anyone. He was ready to assume his apology was more strategically to his advantage to regain her as an ally, than to ease his own guilt. He tried to dismiss the notion that it would simply cheer her up and that he might like to see her smile, but it persisted in the back of his mind.

He nudged Achilles further up to ride beside Ana. With the hood of her riding cloak up he couldn’t fully see how miserable she looked. He suspected that he looked no different under his sopping wet cap.

“Ana,” he said trying to get her attention.

“Yes,” she said flatly. She continued to stare ahead.

“I want to apologize for my behaviour,” he said hoping this would get her attention. It didn’t. “I’ve carried on as if I know what is best, when I don’t. I’ve been surly and reckless. I acted terribly when we left Gomel, both times, and put all of us in further danger. And if I hadn’t done that we might be at our destination by now and much less drenched.”

He waited for any kind of response. She sighed and lowered her head so that it became impossible to see her face around the hood of her cloak. 

“I’m very sorry, Ana,” he continued. “I hold no expectation for forgiveness, I only hope that when we reach our destination you allow me to stay with you and that you will not hand me over to William’s men.”

She continued to say nothing, hiding her face.

“Please, Ana. Say something. Anything.”

“I shall consider it,” she said and raised her head, but did not face him right away. Hal’s heart sank a little bit. Until she turned to look at him. She wasn’t smiling, but there was a hint of the old mischievous  smile behind her eyes. And then she looked ahead and pushed her horse to take the lead once more. It was if he hadn’t spoken at all.

Just as he hadn’t imagined the look of horror on her face yesterday, he was sure he hadn’t just imagined that she almost smiled. He assumed she rode ahead to cover for this very fact. 

Regina came up to ride beside him instead. 

“Give her time Hal,” she said. “You’re not the first person to get on her bad side, but it’s not permanent. Once we reach Kiev she might soften a bit.”

Kiev, they both kept talking of the place as if it were some sort of transformative destination. Once they reached it everything would be fine, once they got there they would be safe, once they settled in everything could go back to how it was. Hal had never been this far south and certainly not to Kiev. He had no idea what to expect, in part because neither of his companions spoke much about it other than to say that everything will be fine once they arrive. 

“Have you been to this city before Regina?” he asked. “Do you know who these allies are that Ana speaks of?”

“Once, briefly.” she said.

“Well, who are these people?” 

Regina just stared ahead. “That is not my story to tell, Hal.”

“Surely you must know something,” he said. “Ana will not speak to me so you are the only person I can ask.”

“The last time I was in Kiev it was being rebuilt, it had been sacked and burned by invaders a few years earlier. I look forward to seeing what they’ve done with the place.”

Regina just smiled at Hal knowing that was not what he wanted to know, but it was what she knew. She was determined to keep all of Ana’s secrets. Hal could see why Ana would always choose Regina over himself. 

“I know who they are, Hal. I’ve never met them.”

“Never mind then, I’ll ask her myself.”

“Now?” Regina asked and raised an eyebrow at him. “Good luck with that.”

Regina had a point, he barely got more than a dozen words from her just now and he was being as sincere as he could muster. Perhaps this was not the time to start prying into her personal life. She would have to tell him eventually, before they reached the city. He would wait.

 

They continued to ride in silence in the rain. It was decided that they would all rather just keep going than stop to find any sort of nourishment. They could feast themselves at their destination. For now, if they just kept going, they could lessen the amount of time they had to spend cold and wet. As they made their way up a long hill, the rain started to solidify slightly. Instead of pelting them and soaking through it sat in a semi solid mess on their heads and shoulders and along the horses manes. Hal began to worry for the animals as well as for himself. 

The overcast sky made it difficult to determine what time of day it might be and he had lost all track of how long they had been riding. 

“How much further, Ana?” Hal asked, he did his best to keep the shiver out of his voice.

“Patience, Hal,” she said and turned to him it was the first thing she’d said to him since his apology. “It will not be much longer. We are all cold and tired, I promise it will not be long. Come, ride next to me. We have much to discuss.”

Hal couldn’t get Achilles to move any faster and so Ana had to slow to allow him to catch up. There was a bit of frost growing around the edge of Ana’s hood. Her nose and cheeks were red from the cold. 

“I have considered your apology,” she said. “And I would not hand you over to William’s men. I may still be somewhat cross with you, but I’m not sure I could be angry enough with you to subject you to that. So I will accept your apology. And while I still need to regain all of my trust in you, you may have the sword back when we reach the estate.”

“Thank you, Ana.” he said and paused for a moment. “The estate?”

“Yes, you didn’t think I would travel all this way to flee to a shack, did you?”

“No, I suppose I didn’t.”

“When we arrive I will need you to take up a position behind me and be wary until I say otherwise. There are reasons why I have not returned home in nearly 50 years. So until I am sure that we would be welcome I should like you to be… aware.”

“As you wish,” he said, understanding why she would allow him to have the sword back. “Who are these allies of yours then? What should I know of them?”

“First you should know that the Matron of the house is my maker, Helena. You will pay her the utmost respect at all times. Unlike Alexi, she is deserving of it and she will not tolerate anything less. She is over seven centuries old and has seen a great many things. You would do well to listen to her and learn from her.

“Do not speak unless you are spoken to. Do not offer opinions unless they are requested. This should provide an excellent opportunity for you to learn and observe. And I know you detest being treated as a child, but keep in mind that to Helena you are but an infant and there is still so much more for you to learn. Do not feel patronized by her, she means well. You can have a comfortable life here for as long as you wish if you play by the rules.”

“Is that why you no longer live that comfortable life? You did not play by the rules?”

“Astute as ever Hal,” she said. “But not entirely. I’ve been away for a long time now, longer than my marriage to Alexi, though that particular life choice has not been looked upon favourably by anyone else. William and Helena have been rivals for a few centuries at least. Marrying one of William’s _creations_ did not go over well to put it mildly.”

Hal just looked at her and smiled, despite the cold. “You? Defying your maker and doing as you please? I’m shocked.”

Ana laughed, she actually laughed. “Hush, you. I was rebellious once too, I was simply a late bloomer. I’ve made some choices I regret. I can only hope that Helena will forgive and forget. As her rivalry with William demonstrates, she has a tendency to hold onto a grudge. 

“My letter to her was brief and sparse in details in the event that it was intercepted. Our welcome may not be warm no matter how she feels.”

Once they crested the hill, Ana halted and stared ahead. Through the mist and fog one could just make out a clearing and a large estate house in the distance. 

“Is that it?” Hal asked.

Ana nodded. “I was so sure I would never return to this place, Hal. Not because I didn’t like it, but because I never thought I would need to.”

Regina came up to Ana’s other side and gave her mistress a reassuring smile. The poor girl’s hair had begun to freeze where it strayed out from under her hood. Ana reached under her own cloak to unfasten the belt holding the sword to her hip. She carefully passed it over to Hal.

“This will have to serve as proof of Alexi’s demise,” she said. “I cannot understate the importance of that. I’m trusting you with this, do not disappoint me.”

“I will not let you down.”

“Good, now are you quite prepared? I for one am beyond ready to face my fate if it involves a hearth fire and a warm bath.”

“My love, I would fight a whole army on my own to win that prize,” he said fastening the belt under his cloak. “I have blindly followed you this far, I would be a fool to turn away now. Lead on.”

 

Hal waited outside the gate on Ana’s left, Regina on her right. By now it was nearing dusk and Hal noted some of the estate’s windows were lit. It looked warm and inviting and as he sat shivering upon his poor abused horse, Hal hoped beyond hope that they would be allowed inside. What Hal presumed was a servant made his way to the gate to allow them entry and seemed to go to great lengths to do so as slowly as possible. 

When the man reached the gate, he held up his lantern to get a better look at who was waiting and then gaped silently for a moment, then as if he was forgetting himself fumbled with the locked gate to open it. 

He greeted Ana in what Hal guessed was German and she replied in kind. Hal was planning to exist for quite sometime, he supposed that he would try his hand at German once he mastered reading in English. 

They were allowed inside and directed to the stables on the north side of the property. It was far larger and more elaborate than what Hal had seen at Alexi’s home or any other that he had worked in before. There were a few grooms working within who took the horses to stables and warmed them. He walked slowly behind Ana, he was sore from their long ride as he assumed Ana and Regina were as well. They all did their best to mask this. Hal wrung out the water from his cap before entering the house. There would be nothing he could to to prevent the rest of his garments from dripping all over. He hoped the gesture would be appreciated. 

They were let in through a side, servant’s entrance. A maid helped them remove their semi-frozen outer garments and hung them on hooks. 

“So far so good,” Ana said. “We haven’t been staked on sight. This bodes well, but keep a wary eye and follow my lead.”

A young footman lead them from the servant’s entrance alcove and down several halls, each growing more elaborately and richly decorated than the last— the likes of which Hal had never seen — until they were left to wait outside a large set of double doors. They waited for what seemed like a very long time, but to Hal he was no longer in the rain and sleet, he would wait an eternity at this point just to remain indoors. 

When the footman returned he addressed Ana in German and they were allowed inside. 

It was a drawing room unlike anything Hal had ever imagined. Men were posted on either side of the door. Rich wood panelling, tapestries and portraits adorned every wall. There were a great number of antiquities and curiosities on pedestals and in cases. Bookshelves dominated the right side of the room. A large hearth with a roaring fire took up the centre of the back wall and Hal impulsively wanted to get as close to it as possible without setting himself on fire, but he remembered Ana’s words and remained watchful. There were two large axes hung over the mantle after all and it looked as though care had been taken to keep them sharp.

Helena was sat in an armchair by the fire with a crystal goblet of blood and a book. Hal watched as she gracefully placed her glass on a small table and then as she slowly and deliberately placed a bookmark, closed her book and set it aside. 

When she stood it was with grace and elegance. Hal had not expected Helena to look over 700 years old, every vampire he had encountered thus far appeared to be not much older than himself. He did not expect her to be greyed at all, though she seemed proud to wear a shock of white against her jet black hair. There was no mistaking that she was wise beyond her years in the way that she carried herself. She looked like royalty and was dressed to match. Once again, Hal felt like a street urchin in his wet, rumpled and blood stained clothes.

Ana stood stock still as she faced her former Mistress, and then did something Hal should have expected. She curtsied low, as did Regina and Hal followed suit bowing as gracefully as he could. Bowing was not something he had ever done for anyone. He hoped it would be sufficient, he so wished to get closer to that fire and into a change of dry clothing. He kept an eye and an ear out for anyone who might approach, wishing to follow Ana’s instructions to the letter for once.

He heard the rustling of Helena’s dress as she approached the sopping wet trio of vampires in her parlour. He looked up to see Helena raise Ana up gently by her chin. Ana once again remained still and to his surprise seemed to be fighting back tears as she was regarded by her maker. Helena’s gaze passed over the sword at Hal’s side and was detached and calculating, but softened slowly into a warm smile.

Helena held Ana by the shoulders and brought her into an embrace, which Ana all too eagerly returned. Assuming this was the signal that they would not be staked Hal let his guard down, but remained respectfully attentive. 

“Welcome home, Anillia,” Helena said and wiped a tear from Ana’s cheek. 

“Thank you,” Ana said. 

Helena then cast her gaze on Regina. “And you are, my dear?”

Regina curtsied once more and blushed.  “Regina Donovan, Madam. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

Helena regarded Regina and smiled. She seemed amused by Regina’s accent. She took Regina’s hands in hers. “You’ve come along way, haven’t you?”

“Yes, Madam, I have. From Donegal in Ireland.”

Helena laughed, “How delightful. And she is your recruit, Anillia?”

“Yes, Madam.”

“And this young man,” Helena said, firmly resting her eyes upon Hal and taking in every detail. “Is he also one of yours?”

“No, Madam. He is not, but he has been as loyal to me as though he were. Madam, may I present Henry Yorke. He is Alexi’s last recruit.”

At this news Helena’s eyes went cold, all the warmth and mirth seemed to be flushed out and she kept a measured distance from Hal and his guard went right back up again, he failed to mask his worry that he might be ejected from the house in a matter of moments.

“Madam, Henry’s lineage can hardly be considered his fault. He had no prior knowledge of Alexi or the associations he will have to carry. He holds no loyalty to any of William’s men. In fact, it is because of Henry’s skill and determination that we are here today. Alexi is no more, he was ended by Henry’s hand.”

“Is this true, young man?” Helena asked, her gaze still stone cold.

“Yes Madam, ’tis true,” he said waiting for her cue to continue. He remembered Ana’s instructions and felt the need to obey them to the letter. There was something about Helena that wouldn’t allow for anything less. 

“And how old are you?” she asked.

“Erm, 27 Madam. I think,” he said. He didn’t know when his birthday was, he’d lost count of the years as they passed.

“And how long have you been one of us?”

“About a month Madam.”

She raised one perfect eyebrow and once again Helena looked to the sword at his hip. 

“I know that weapon at your side, Henry. I’ve handled it once or twice in my day. ” she said and pulled it from the scabbard with ease, he wouldn’t dare try to stop her. She stepped back and tested its balance and then expertly duelled with an imaginary opponent ending said opponent swiftly. Hal had no doubt at this point that Helena was not someone to be underestimated. “It has been a very long time since I’ve laid eyes on it. How did it come to be in your possession?”

“Madam, it was given to me by Ana so that I might use it to defeat Alexi.”

“And so you did?”

“Yes, Madam. Quite thoroughly.”

Helena smiled at this and handed the sword back to him and he very carefully placed it back in its scabbard feeling a renewed appreciation for it. 

“I look forward to hearing every detail, Henry. But my goodness the three of you appear as though you have been drowned and then frozen four times over. Your tale shall have to wait. Rooms and warm baths shall be prepared for each of you. Tonight we will feast.”

She took in Ana once more and smiled. “It is good to see you Anillia.”

“Thank you, Madame. I know we did not part in good spirits. It warms my heart to be welcomed back so readily. I have missed you dearly.”

“As have I, after a time of course. Now, off you go. Warm and refresh yourselves. I shall await you in the dining hall at 8 o’clock, sharp.”

 

The room Hal had been assigned to was on par with Ana’s room back at the house. He started to understand why that room existed in such contrast to the rest of the house. Ana was accustomed to a certain level of luxury, perhaps she was unwilling to give it up. Everything about his room was extravagant to Hal. The velvet bed curtains, the small fireplace, the large window and the rugs beside the bed. All of it was more than Hal had ever thought he would experience in life. He could get used to this, he thought, once again squishing the rug’s fibres between his toes.

He had been provided with a small appetizer, a snifter of blood and a warm bath was almost ready in the adjoining room. He had divested himself of the sopping wet clothes and a maid had taken them away. All he had in the room were his boots which were drying by the fire and the sword. He found a large robe in the wardrobe along with a few other items. He currently sat on the edge of the bed wrapped in a robe that was two sizes too big, but it was warm and dry and that was all Hal required at the moment. 

He let himself fall back on the bed, it was softer than he expected. After having slept on the ground for the last five days, this bed was pure luxury. He looked forward to spending some quality time here later in the evening. He very nearly drifted off when a maid entered quietly and spoke to him, but he did not understand her. He just looked puzzled until she pointed to the other door; his bath was ready. 

The tub was comparatively enormous. He sank into the hot, seasoned water and allowed himself to stretch out and sink up to his chin. Yes, he could definitely get used to this. He was about to close his eyes when the maid bustled back into the room with a shelf to lay across the tub, there was soap and cloths and a shaving kit. He smiled his thanks as he did not know what language the woman would understand. He was just hoping she would go away and leave him in peace for a moment. 

She did not, of course. She returned once more with a change of clothes and then finally left him to bathe in peace. He soaked one of the cloths in the hot water to prepare for his shave and let it sit over his face. Almost every inch of him was being warmed, he immersed himself completely for the full effect. If he was not careful he might fall asleep in the bath. He wondered if it was possible for him to drown. He found that he could hold his breath for a surprisingly long time. 

He came up only slightly winded. He did still need to wash and shave and then come up with a good enough story for Alexi’s demise. His first thought was that it would be just the four of them, but an estate like this and a staff this size surely meant that more than one vampire was living here. The thought that there would be several other unknowns at this feast started to bother him slightly. The only crumb of comfort he had was that they all probably hated Alexi as much as Helena so it would be hard to disappoint them with anything other than a very simple story. 

He began shaving in earnest when he heard a clock chime seven times. He was thankful he did not hear an eighth chime, he would have felt bad being late for dinner, which surprised him slightly. Helena had given an order and he couldn’t understand why he felt compelled to obey it, but he did not want to be late. 

It wasn’t her beauty or her smile. It wasn’t even out of respect or in gratitude for the luxuries he was being afforded, he just felt a need to do as he was told. And he would without complaint. Which was a strange concept to Hal. He struggled with this concept as an adult and as a vampire until he came here. Many of the horrors that took place in Alexi’s house could have been avoided if he had just been able to do as he was told without complaint and in retrospect, Hal was very glad that wasn’t the case. There was something about Helena, he couldn't put his finger on it. He was almost certain that blatantly asking why would be a faux pas.

 

Hal struggled to straighten the ruffled collar he was provided with. He had never worn such a silly thing and had no idea how to make it work under the high collar of his doublet. There were more layers of clothing than he thought one man really needed. He felt ridiculous. The clothing he had been provided with was more formal than anything he had even laid eyes upon. 

Without a mirror or a reflection it was difficult to know if he had any of it right. He was ready to rip the collar off and throw it into the fire when there was a knock on his door.

“Come in,” he said and continued to curse under his breath and fuss with his collar.

He heard a stifled laugh behind him and turned to see that it was Ana. She was immaculately dressed and he paused his fight with his clothes to take her in. As usual she was dressed in green though more elaborately than he had ever seen. She positively glowed, and it suited her far more than anything she had worn before.

“Ana, you are beautiful as ever,” he said. “I regret that I am no match.”

“Nonsense,” she said and started to fix his collar. “This is simply clothing to which you are not accustomed, but you soon will be. It suits you.”

“I feel ridiculous,” he said.

“It is perhaps a size too large but this is the current style. Fashions change, Hal. You’re bound to wear something gaudy more than once in your life. You’ll get used to it. Just be thankful that there was something suitable for you to change into at all. For what it is worth, I think you look dashing.”

“I will take your word for it then.” he said.

“Are you quite ready then? We should not dally if we are to be punctual.”

“Very well then,” he said and offered one of his elaborately dressed elbows. “Would you do me the honour  of accompanying me to dinner, Anillia?”

She took his elbow and they made their way to the dining hall. 

“I was wondering when you would attempt to call me that. A word of advice?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t,” she said. “You dislike being called Henry possibly as much as I dislike being called Anillia. Helena is the only person on this earth who may do so and only because she has earned it. Do we have an understanding?”

“Yes, Ana. Crystal clear.”

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing: Helena.

Opulence was not a word that Hal could have associated with any of his surroundings until he arrived at Helena’s estate. He and Ana were joined by Regina as they made their way to the dining hall. Regina had also been transformed by her clothing into something far more radiant. Once more Hal felt even more like an impostor, especially since he was in borrowed clothes. 

As they passed through the main foyer and into the the dining hall, Hal was once again left speechless at the enormity of the home. It had not looked like a castle from outside in the rain and fog, but within this is what he assumed a castle would look like. The ceiling was high and vaulted, chandeliers hung from two places. There were more portraits of people he did not recognize. A warm fire was cracking in the hearth between the large windows. There were two long tables set as well as a head table lengthwise facing the rest where Helena sat in the centre. That settled it, Hal was going to have an audience, many of which were already seated and he mentally tried to rewrite his story. 

A few of the guests turned their heads as Hal, Ana and Regina entered, and there was a slight hush that fell over the assembled vampires, just for a moment. Ana stood straighter than Hal thought possible, her head held high and made her way to the head table. Hal hesitated only for a moment, Ana made it look as though Hal was escorting her rather than the other way around. 

“Are you sure about this?” he asked.

“Do not worry, Hal,” she said. “I know many of these faces and they are harmless. Many of them are only here to make themselves look better to their peers and underlings. And only a few of them are even remotely close in age to Helena. It’s all politics.

“We are her honoured guests this evening and I wish to be next to my maker. I shall not sit anywhere else. Simply mind your manners, and remember what I told you.”

Helena stood as they neared and smiled. The whisper of a hush that that began when they entered solidified. 

“Anillia, I should like you to be at my right hand. As you always were,” she turned to Hal and Regina. “Henry, Regina please be seated to my left.”

Hal pulled out a chair for Regina and then took his own seat next to Helena. If his heart could beat faster it would have. He hoped that she would not call upon him to tell the story of Alexi’s demise in front of all these witnesses. There was a goblet of wine in front of him and he wanted to down the whole thing in one gulp. Helena faced the gathered vampires and raised her glass.

“Ladies and gentlemen. Honoured guests. Today is a joyous day, a reunion more than 50 years over due. When I first met Anillia 217 years ago in Rothenburg she was strong-willed and clever. Nothing has changed since that time, except perhaps the names she chooses to be known by.”

A soft chuckle washed over the crowd.

“We have not always seen eye to eye on matters. In the beginning she was obedient, I know this must come as some surprise to many of you who know her now. I have watched her grow into the woman you see before you. A skilled vampire of merit and a woman not to be trifled with.”

At this point Helena cast her gaze on Hal as though that word of warning was for him.

“In our lives fifty years can seem like an eternity or go by in the blink of an eye. In fifty years I have been saddened and I resented her choice to leave us. I have also come to understand her need to be her own person, to make her mark on this world. I cannot and do not expect my recruits to live in my shadow forever, no matter how long it may grow. I have not always agreed or approved of her choices. Namely her marriage to my enemy’s progeny. However, I have always trusted her to make the right choice in the end. As we all bear witness this evening, we see that my trust was not misplaced.

“Anillia, Ana. I am relieved you still place your trust in me and I thank you for your continued loyalty. It is my great pleasure to formally welcome you home. Prosit!”

The toast rang out from the crowd and finally Hal was able to down the wine and calm his nerves. Helena did not sit after giving her speech and instead turned her attention to Hal and Regina.

“And as my trust has not been misplaced in Anillia I must also extend it to her companions, the two young vampires to my left. I have taught her to recruit wisely. By all accounts received it would appear that she has done so. You shall regard them as my own descendants. Please join me in welcoming them to our family. Willkommen!”

Another cheer erupted from the crowd. Hal was unsure of what had just happened. Helena had blatantly lied on his behalf and blindly brought him into her family and under her protection. Had Ana spoken to her about how Alexi perished? About why he perished and what he had done to Hal? Ana had promised to keep his secrets and he trusted her with this information, but he had no other explanation for what had just happened.

Helena took her seat and dinner service began. Hal had thought that the feast put out for William and his men was elaborate, it paled in comparison to what was placed before him this evening. 

“I see that you have questions, Henry,” she said. “We shall discuss them later in private. It would not do to have you outed as a descendant of my greatest rival in front of everyone here. This is a celebration and I shall not have it marred with controversy.”

“Yes, Madam. Thank you.”

“Eat, drink and be merry Henry, Regina,” she said and raised her glass to them. 

“Yes, Madam,” Regina said with a huge smile. “Slainte.”

 

Every last morsel of roast wild boar had been served and consumed. There had been duck and venison. There had been fresh vegetables and fruit and desserts. There had been a seemingly endless supply of fresh, warm blood, wine and ale. It was certainly a feast unlike anything Hal had experienced before. The more he ate, the more he fed the less he worried about everything. He relaxed. The hardships and misadventures of the last week melted away with every mouthful.

Hal had been introduced to several of the guests as they came to Helena to pay their respects and offer their gratitude for the evening’s festivities. They welcomed Ana back into the fold warmly and assessed Hal and Regina in the most friendly way possible. It was expected of them, regardless of their sincerity. Hal was sure he would forget most of their names by morning.

Even though Hal had been well nourished and feted, the exhaustion that had been nagging at him since noon was starting to over power him. As guests began to depart, he wished he could slip out among them and find his way to his bed, but he had to admit he was unsure he could navigate himself back to his room in this state. 

“Are you quite satisfied Henry?” Helena asked. “Have you had your fill?”

“Yes Madam, possibly more than I should have, I feel as though I will never need to eat again. This has been an incredible feast, thank you.”

“You are most welcome,” she said and surveyed the remaining vampires and stood, she held out her hand. “I wish to take a walk. Come with me, Henry.”

He stood dutifully and offered his elbow. He caught Ana’s eye as they made their way around the end of the table, she looked unsurprised. It both thrilled and terrified him that others noticed him walking out of the dining hall with the head of the household on his arm. Though he seemed to be the prize rather than the other way around. This would certainly put his manners to the test.

“Are you afraid of me Henry?” she asked once they were in the corridor. “Bear in mind that I will accept only honesty from you.”

“Yes, Madam,” he said. “To a point. I am nervous, I fear I may make a fool of myself or anger you in some way.”

“That is good, I quite like that I can instil fear in younglings without much effort,” she said and laughed. Hal just smiled.

“I was afraid that I would need to recite and recount Alexi’s demise as entertainment for the evening. I am relieved that this was not the case. Given the number of guests in attendance, I’m not sure why I thought that.”

“You do know that to end one’s maker is a serious offence among our kind, don’t you? I would hope that Ana had told you this before she encouraged you to kill Alexi.”

“She did, Madam. And I am as prepared now to face the consequences of that action as I was then.”

“Well said, though if that were true you would have not fled here,” she said.

Hal had no response to this. He didn’t want to come back by saying it had been Ana’s idea to run. It was not a terrible idea. One does not open a vein in shark infested waters and then hang about to see what happens. They walked in silence for a moment. The only sound was the rustling of Helena’s dress. They were now well out of earshot of any of the departing guests and sauntering down a still unexplored part of the home for Hal.

“The enemy of my enemy is my friend, Henry. Do not worry, I do not wish to see you punished for what you have done. Strictly between us, as far as I am concerned you have done our world a great service by removing Alexi from it.”

“Thank you, Madam,” he said. 

They came to a stop at the end of a short hall before a set of double doors. Helena produced a key from the depths of her gown and unlocked one of them.

“Come into my parlour, Henry. We have much to discuss.”

The parlour was inviting and warm simply because there were fewer sharpened weapons adorning the walls.  A low fire was burning and the air smelled sweet. A brief tang of blood sliced through the sweetness when Helena poured small amounts into two glasses. 

“Please, sit,” she said and handed him a glass. “I would like to know more about the person who ended Alexi’s life and surely put a damper on my enemy’s day.”

Hal sat in one of the arm chairs by the fire with his glass. A small part of him marvelled at how far he had come in so short a time. He did not want to ruin it with something as pesky as the truth, but he was unsure if he would be able to lie to Helena. He felt compelled to do as she asked, lying seemed out of the question.

“I can tell that you are English, where did you grow up?”

“In London, Madam,” he said. “East London.”

She nodded. “And your parents? Family?”

“I did not have any, Madam. My mother died when I was very young and I do not know who my father was.”

“So you’re a bastard then?”

Hal couldn’t do anything to stop the flush in his cheeks. “Yes, Madam.”

“How did you live then, with no parents to care for you?”

“It was not an easy life,” he said and took a sip from his glass to steady his nerves. “Madam, I am ashamed of my upbringing. It is not something I enjoy discussing.”

Helena just leaned back in her chair and waited. Saying he did not wish to talk about it in the most respectful terms he could muster would not get him out of this. He wished Ana were here. 

“None of our conversation shall leave this room Henry, I would like you to be candid with me. If I am to allow you to stay in my home I need to know who you are, I need to know if you can be trusted. I will have a similar conversation with Regina in her own time as well. Please, continue.”

Hal pulled at the collar of his doublet. “I was raised in a brothel, Madam. I am not proud of it and it was the worst chapter of my life so far. I ran away from that place when I was sixteen, I think. I had no prospects for work and I was afraid that if I stayed in that house a day longer then my own life would be forfeit sooner rather than later. I ran away and never looked back. I have not returned to England since and I have no intention of doing so.”

“You have been away a long time then,” she said. “I have travelled to London on a couple of occasions. I can see why you would not want to go back. What have you done with yourself for the past decade?”

“Odd jobs, at first. Jobs that no one else would do. I begged and stole my way out of England and onto a boat headed to the continent. I joined armies if they would have me. I was a scrawny thing at first, they gave me more odd jobs until I learned to fight, I found it suited me. The fighting part, not so much the army. So I found work as a mercenary here and there. No one seems to like anyone in this part of the world. I was rarely out of a job.”

“And is that how you found your way this far from home? Simply by volunteering to fight other people’s battles for them?”

“Yes, Madam.”

“Hmmm,” she sipped her drink and observed him. “How did you die, Henry?”

“I was run through during the battle of Orsha and that’s where Alexi found me. He didn’t even explain what he was doing. He offered me eternal life and I was dying. Of course I said yes. He wouldn’t have cared if I’d changed my mind anyway.”

Hal took another generous sip from his glass, the memory of that day was still somewhat fresh.

“Do you like what you are, Henry?”

“Yes, I suppose,” he said. “It has taken some time to get used to being a vampire and at first I didn’t believe it was possible, but I do not dislike it. I am stronger than I was and the idea of living forever is an interesting one.”

“Living a very long time does have its advantages,” she said and smiled gesturing to their surroundings. “If you like what you are then Henry, tell me why you chose to murder the man who granted you this gift?”

“He was cruel,” Hal said. He did not want to explain the methods of Alexi’s cruelty and hoped that she would not push for answers.

“Vampires are cruel creatures by nature. You will be cruel one day as well if you live long enough,” she said. “I have certainly been cruel in my long life and it has afforded me the precise type of respect and healthy fear from those under me that I require to maintain my station. Would you wish to end my life as well for that reason alone?”

“No, Madam. Of course not. You’ve shown me only kindness.”

“And if I were to show you cruelty?” she said and raised an eyebrow.

“Madam, you would not be able to inflict the same cruelties on me as Alexi did.”

“I wouldn’t?” she asked and it almost seemed like she was accepting a challenge. “Do you _really_ believe that Henry?”

Henry considered her words and her tone. “No, Madam. I suppose not, were you so inclined.”

“I strongly disapproved of Ana’s marriage to that man,” she said. “His reputation and the reputation of his sire and those associated with him was so far beneath Ana that I nearly disowned her for even considering it.”

There was an uncomfortable silence while it dawned on Hal that Helena had a good idea of the type of cruelty he had endured. He was embarrassed, but relieved that he would not need to say it out loud.

“Did you meet William?”

“Yes, Madam. I did, rather unfortunately.”

“How is that then?”

“One of the first words out of my mouth to William was a lie,” he said. “A lie that he knew I would tell. A lie for which everyone in that house save for Alexi and Andrei were punished severely. William’s men did not harm Ana, Madam. It was Alexi who had punished Ana. And I cannot imagine anyone resisting murdering Alexi after what he did. That was when Ana, Regina and I decided it was time to cut our losses and depart. Though the beatings did not stop after William departed.”

Hal watched as quiet anger seethed just under Helena’s skin when he spoke of what Alexi did to Ana. He hoped that this meant he would be forgiven for his crime, at least in this house.

“Who is Andrei?” she asked, masking her anger well. 

“He was Alexi’s favourite, a vampire who could do no wrong and was equally cruel,” Hal said finishing off the rest of his drink. “He also perished before we fled.”

“By your hand?”

“No, Madam. By Regina’s.”

Helena smiled again, she seemed to be looking forward to her conversation with the young lady. Helena stood and took Hal’s empty glass to refill. He didn’t think he needed any more, but he knew it would be foolish to refuse. He had consumed quite a lot since he arrived and quite a lot of wine as well, it had not entirely gone to his head yet, but he was getting there. Hal was starting to understand the difference between need and want more clearly since he became a vampire and he was all too willing to blur the line between the two. He graciously took the offered glass.

“Now, make my evening Henry. Tell me how you ended your horrible maker’s life.”

Where to begin, Hal thought. Actions only, words could be left out.

“Regrettably my first attempt to do so was a failure and he nearly ended my life instead. If it were not for Ana, I would not be here now. She struck him over the head with a bed warmer and we stowed him away in the cellar until we could determine our next move. And that, Madam, is when I asked for a sword or any kind of weapon to ensure my success. 

“We had him bound in one of the cells, but he managed to not only free himself from his bonds, but he made a weapon from the assorted pieces, a sort of flail which he was quite skilled with,” Hal said remembering his motivations, the words exchanged, the secrets revealed. “I eventually disarmed him and ran him through with the sword so fiercely that it pinned him to the dirt floor. And after I had let him suffer a moment I put his own hand on the stake with mine and drove it through his heart.”

“You see, Henry? You _are_ capable of being cruel,” she said. “Well done. I must say it warms my heart to know that man was taken down so deftly by a bastard son of a whore.”

Hal just looked down into his glass. He felt like it shouldn’t matter any more what he was in his human life. He was a vampire now, he could reinvent himself. Hearing himself referred to in that way was still irritating. 

“Don’t be ashamed, Henry. None of us care a wit about your human parentage. It’s your maker that counts, and for you that could work for and against your favour depending who you ask. Curious, it would seem that this life is becoming a repeat your human life isn’t it? No father figure as a child, and no father figure as an adult.”

“I suppose so, Madam. I haven’t needed a father and those who’ve sought to play the part have been abysmal at it. Better off without.”

“So it would seem,” she said and swirled the contents of her glass and admired the way the legs slid down the side of the glass. “I nearly disowned Ana for considering her marriage and make no mistake, I followed through on that threat when she married against my wishes. I told her that she would not be welcome in my home until that man was properly dead. 

“So you see your decision to murder your maker may not have been entirely yours,” she said. “Though it sounds to me as though you had plenty of motivation. Your actions have allowed my Anillia to come back to me. And for that reason alone, I will pardon you for your crime. There will still be others of course who will resent you and wish to see you punished for what you’ve done, but as long as you stay here and remain loyal to me, you shall suffer no repercussions. Do we have an accord?”

“Yes, Madam. Thank you. I am grateful and I will swear my loyalty to you by any means you wish.”

Helena sat back in her chair and smiled. Her gaze travelled from the top of his head to the tip of his toes. The fresh blood and wine had warmed and relaxed him quite thoroughly by now and he started to blush, but tried very hard to be respectful and gentlemanly while also considering what that look meant.

“Your eagerness is noted,” she said. “I expect that your journey has been a long and taxing one. Go to bed Henry.”

Hal finished the last of his drink and Helena took the glass from him, brushing her fingers along the back of his hand. 

“Yes, Madam,” he said.

 

Hands. There were hands in places that Hal didn’t want them. Pinching, poking, pushing. He tried to push them away, he whined and tried to wriggle out from under them and then the hands stopped, reduced to just one gently stroking his cheek and ruffling his hair. Many unwelcome hands solidified into one belonging to Lizzie he closed his eyes again. He woke slowly. He was in the massively over stuffed bed at Helena’s estate with more blankets covering him than he had ever seen in one place. He had pushed them down to his waist in his sleep and he felt dampness on the pillow under his cheek. The hand was still present and there was candle glow just beyond his eyelids. He assumed it would be Ana, but something didn’t feel right. She didn’t smell quite right. He took a deeper breath.

No, definitely not Ana. Not Regina either.

He opened one eye and followed the arm up to the shoulder and then the neck and found that it had been Helena’s hand the whole time. 

He swore and startled the rest of the way awake, embarrassed. He pulled the blanket back up, he was just wearing his drawers and he had only just met this woman who he was supposed to fear and respect. And here he was practically naked. She didn’t seem bothered either way.

“I apologize Madam, you startled me.”

“I can see that,” she said. “It appeared as though you were already doing a fine job of startling yourself before my arrival. You make quite a bit of noise for someone who could quite literally sleep like the dead.”

“I’m sorry if I woke anyone,” he said. “I didn’t realize.”

“You didn’t wake me or anyone that I’m aware of. Anillia and Regina appear to be sound asleep, they were making quite the ruckus earlier,” she said with a knowing smile. “I’m surprised you slept through it.”

“I was quite tired, Madam. As you said, our journey was long and taxing. And I’m grateful to have such a comfortable place to get some much needed rest.”

“I’m glad you appreciate your accommodations,” she said and smiled. “Henry I did not come to check on you because you were making noises your sleep.”

“Oh,” he said.

Helena spoke in subtleties, but somehow managed to get straight to the point. Hal remembered how she seemed to inspect every inch of him during their conversation that evening and even when he first arrived. He had said he would demonstrate his loyalty to her in any way she wished. Was this it? Was this how he would earn his stay? Hal had not had much use for mirrors nor did he care much for his appearance in the past so he had no idea why he continued to attract this kind of attention.

“Oohhh,” he said, catching on. Helena smiled. “I, um—”

“Goodness, Henry are you not interested in women?”

“What? Oh! Yes!” he cleared his throat. “I mean yes, Madam. I just was not expecting… I mean, I don’t know—”

“At ease, Henry,” she said. “Relax. In this household we have a clear understanding of consent, if you do not wish to be intimate, then we will not. Your experience here will not be a repeat of what I assume happened in Alexi’s home.”

Hal continued to be flustered and pulled the blanket up a little higher, a task made difficult by Helena sitting on the side of the bed.

“Thank you, Madam. I don’t know what to say.”

“You needn’t say anything. Though I will ask why.”

“I do not want to ruin this opportunity and safe haven you are providing me. I do still wish to prove my loyalty to you, and if this is the means to do it I will. I am just not sure how to make my approach. I suspect you could end me with your little finger Madam and I am keen not to overstep my place.”

Helena laughed. “You’re right, I probably could if I were properly motivated,” she said and then gave Hal a sympathetic look. “I am capable of empathy Hal. I am older than you can comprehend, but I can still feel empathy, at least for my own species. You are not very experienced with women are you?”

“Regrettably, no Madam,” he said, embarrassed.

“I am not your first, surely?”

“No, Madam. So far there has only been one.”

“My Anillia.”

“Yes Madam.”

“I should have guessed. She does have a fine eye for these things. With the exception of Alexi, of course. He wasn’t even handsome, I sometimes think she married him just to anger me. But you have feelings for her, don’t you?”

“I think I might, yes.”

“You think you might?”

“Madam I have not felt affection for anyone in my life. I am unsure what it feels like, but I suspect that what I feel for Ana might just be love or something like it.”

Helena sat back on the side of the bed, she leaned on one arm and smiled.

“You’re a very curious man, Henry. Do tell me, are you hesitant to make love to me because you are afraid of me or because you have feelings for Ana? Think carefully about your response.”

Hal pondered this briefly. He was unsure there was a correct answer to the question. So he played it safe. 

“Both, Madam. Equally,” he said. “I have only just come to this house and I was given strict instructions to treat you with the utmost respect that you surely deserve. The last time I angered a vampire of your experience he broke my ribs and dislocated my shoulder over a white lie. I don't have it in me to endure that again should I make you angry or prove to be … disappointing.”

“I know that Ana mostly cares for Regina,” he said. “I do not pretend that we will have a long and loving future, but I do not want to jeopardize what exists so far.”

“A well thought out argument Henry,” she said. “Well done. What if I told you that this was all just a test and not some clever ploy to enjoy myself at your expense?”

“Then I would hope that I passed,” he said. “Was it?”

“I will not lie Henry I was hoping it would be both,” she said and stood up. “Unlike your previous master, I can handle a little rejection. Do keep in mind that in other matters I may not accept no as an answer.”

“Oh! Madam I didn’t mean for—”

“Hush. If you think I can’t handle a simple no from someone as young and inexperienced as yourself then you seriously underestimate me. And that is not a mistake you want to make, Henry. I will decide how you can to prove your loyalty to me, but it would never be like this. That is not true loyalty. Should you feel bold and change your mind, you may approach me again. For now, go back to sleep.”

She took up her candle and closed her robe around her waist. 

“Pleasant dreams, Henry.”

“Thank you, Madam. Good night.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We could all use a little escape from reality today.

William read the short letter once more then slowly crumpled the parchment and tossed it into the fire. He should have staked that impudent recruit and the traitorous wife while he had the chance. There had been a time when William had thought of Ana as a friend, someone he could trust. She was clever, ruthless and obedient. That had changed in recent months, but he trusted that Alexi had a handle on the situation. William thought he had made himself clear to the entire household. Evidently he had been too kind. 

William had not cared much for Alexi’s recruits, Andrei was of no consequence to him. He valued Andrei’s intel about Henry, but beyond this the boy’s death was no matter to him. William would have his revenge one way or another. He knew exactly where Ana would have fled, straight back into the arms of that bitch of a maker of hers. Whether she knew it or not, her little pet Henry had rekindled a war. Surely she had to know what would follow such an action. 

A knock on his chamber door brought him out of his brooding. 

“Come!”

“Beg your pardon, sir” Felix said, closing the door behind him. “I trust you received my letter?”

“I had, yes,” he said moving to sit behind his desk. “The news itself was chilling, the delivery method now adds to the warmth of my office. Tell me more of your findings Felix.”

“I was able to track them as far south as Gomel, sir. I was at first uncertain that I was on the right path until I heard rumour of a young man travelling with two women who, after bravely defeating a band of thieves single-handedly, miraculously survived what should have been a fatal gun shot wound. They disappeared into the night and were never heard from again.

“I do believe they have headed further south to Kiev. Being at least one day behind and given their distance and advantage I thought it best to return and seek your advice and support. I alone am not equipped to handle all of Helena’s forces on my own. I await your orders, sir.”

“Very prudent, Felix,” William said and took up a quill and paper. “I have thought about how to best enact my revenge since I received your letter and I believe I have an idea. I shall require a volunteer and not yourself, you are too valuable to me. I require someone expendable. Find someone and bring them to me.”

“As you wish.”

 

Hal was very careful with the razor he had been provided with this morning, it was far sharper than the one he had used back at the house. A knock on the door caused his hand to jerk, he didn’t even feel the cut, but saw the blood along his jaw. Three single drops from a cut and then it was gone. He had certainly fed well last night. And he was well-fed this morning. 

He waited for whomever was knocking to just enter already. He’d never had control over who came into his room at any time ever in his life. It didn’t occur to him that he would need to grant permission to the person on the other side of the door. 

“Come in,” he said. He smiled. What a novel idea, he thought.

It was a servant, one of many. Hal was almost sure he hadn’t seen the same one twice there were so many of them. 

“Sir, your presence is required in Lady Helena’s parlour at your earliest convenience.”

“Thank you, I shall be there momentarily,” Hal said, he hid his joy at being called sir for the first time in his short life.

The servant just stood silently at the door as Hal continued to dress and tidy the shaving kit.

“Is there something else?” Hal asked.

“No, sir.”

Hal thought for a moment. He thought about the station in life he occupied not long ago and suddenly realized why the man was still there. Today was full of new experiences that Hal had not expected. The man was waiting to be dismissed.

“You are dismissed,” he said and tried to sound sure of himself. The servant bowed his head, turned on his heel and left. Hal managed to wait until the door had firmly been closed before quietly laughing to himself.

He had been provided with much less formal clothing for day wear and felt much more at ease. His boots had dried and been cleaned and were waiting for him with a clean set of clothes. He fastened the top buttons of his doublet and set out to meet his adopted maker. He wondered what she would have him do to prove his loyalty to her. She had already proven more than worthy of it. Her kindness and consideration were well beyond what Hal had learned to expect from his elders. Whatever she requested, he would do without question. 

He was chuffed that he was able to remember the path from his chambers to Helena’s private parlour. When he made the reverse journey to his own bed last night he was rather inebriated and exhausted. He was surprised he managed to find his way without ending up in some stranger’s bed chambers or a broom closet instead. He knocked politely on the parlour door and found that it was unlocked and ajar.

“Come in, Henry,” she said.

Hal entered and found that he was the last one to arrive, Ana and Regina were already seated by the fire. Ana was radiant as ever. That the sun was shining through the window directly behind her only added to the effect. Indeed, since they arrived and were welcomed, Hal had never seen Ana look so happy. 

“Good morning, Hal,” Ana said. “I trust you slept well?”

“Indeed,” he said and caught Helena’s eye for a moment. “Very well, thank you.”

“Henry please help yourself to refreshment if you desire. I would however like to get straight to business. Anillia, I trust that you took great care in covering your tracks on your way here. Were you followed?”

“Not to my knowledge, Madam,” Ana said. “I did peruse Alexi’s diary on the day we departed and he was expected to meet with one of William’s representatives that afternoon in a neighbouring village. We left the house as early in the morning as possible to gain the advantage over anyone who would be sent to the house to inquire about Alexi’s absence. 

“At no point on our journey did I have a sense that we may have been followed. We made our best attempts to keep a low profile on our journey. When we fed we did so discreetly and disposed of our meals properly.”

Hal’s heart almost skipped a beat, if it could have. He wondered if Ana would mention the travellers that he had killed and devoured. He was uncertain how Helena would react, and he could not afford to anger this woman. So far Ana had not told a lie, he had buried all of them carefully and they were all tucked away in a remote area. He had been reckless, but _they_ had been careful, no one would notice. 

“Good,” Helena said. “However, we should not assume that no one has deduced that you have travelled here. We must assume that if William had sent someone to that house then he knows you are here by now, regardless of whether you were followed or not. It would be foolish to think that there will be no retaliation.

“I will of course offer my protection to all three of you,” Helena continued. “Henry has sworn his loyalty to me in exchange for my protection, as has Regina. I suspect you will have plenty of opportunities to prove your loyalty in the coming days if retaliation is forthcoming. And I have no doubt that it will be. The safest place for all of you is here. If you must leave these grounds for any reason, arm yourselves and take one of my guards with you. Though the city is still in shambles as far as I’m concerned, there’s nothing there to see. The grounds here are quite large, there should be no need to venture beyond them. Understood?”

“Yes, Madam,” Hal said. Ana and Regina nodded.

 

They were dismissed with permission to explore, with one caveat: they were to stay out of the cellars and the kitchen was off limits. Ana decided to take a walk on the grounds with her maker alone. Regina had chosen to explore the home and Hal had also decided the grounds were more interesting, but he took a different route than his mistress and her maker. 

He found the estate gardens, both botanical and kitchen gardens alike. Helena had not lied, the grounds were indeed large, he did not encounter another soul on his walk, which he thought was rather fortuitous since he had located an apple tree and stole a few perfectly ripe ones. He sat under a tree in the shade and enjoyed one of them, he was saving the rest for the horses. 

He spied Ana and Helena at a fair distance, they were walking by a pond at the foot of a hill. They were well out of ear shot. He had no idea what they were talking about, judging by body language alone he suspected that nothing else in the world mattered as much to either of them as each other. And for a moment Hal envied Ana. She had been brought into this world by someone with compassion for their own kind. She had not been picked out of a crowd to be used or abused. He wondered what Ana had been like in her first few months and years. What had her life been like that it took her well over a hundred years to rebel and so strongly?

Hal tossed the well-chewed apple core into a shrub and made his way to the stables. He was almost in the mood for a ride, but after five days of it, and not too gently at that, he reconsidered. He would visit and spoil the beasts, but they had earned a rest. He would leave Achilles in his pen. However on his walk towards the stables he noted that several of the horses, including Achilles were out in the paddock occasionally having a run or grazing. Hal leaned on the fence and watched them for a time. Each one of the beasts ignored him until he pulled the first apple from his coat and broke it in half. 

Ana’s horse Hera had been closest and trotted over, Achilles followed close behind her. He gave each of them a half. Achilles gobbled his down and nipped at Hal’s coat looking for more. He laughed, this was the most human he’d felt in a long time. 

“I’m glad to see you too,” Hal said and rubbed along Achilles’ neck under the mane. It appeared as though Hal had been forgiven for the long and difficult ride, he smiled and tried to stand still while both horses nuzzled and licked at his face and neck. He pulled out the last apple and broke it apart. Hera seemed uninterested in another half and grazed, whereas Hal nearly lost a finger to Achilles taking the other half out of his hand. Hal ate the other half on his own, well half of it. Achilles stood there staring at the half-eaten apple in Hal’s hand and nickered and stomped in the grass.

“Oh alright, you can have it,” Hal said. “You’re a glutton, Achilles.”

“I should have expected to find you here,” Ana said. She was alone. “Are you still spoiling our horses?”

“If I don’t, who will?” he replied.

“I assure you they are well cared for. You needn’t spoil them like that.”

“Since becoming a vampire I’ve discovered how easy it is to ignore the difference between need and want. I know I don’t need to spoil Achilles, I want to. And it’s paid off on more than one occasion.”

“Walk with me, Hal. There’s something I would like to show you,” she said. Hal offered his arm which she gladly took. “I’m glad you took the opportunity to walk the grounds, I have many fond memories here. It’s rather peaceful, and sunshine is somewhat rare this time of year.”

“It’s an incredible estate. Far more impressive during the day,” he said. “Though it’s impressive in a very different way on a foggy day. I’ve never even imagined a home like this.”

“Neither had I before I came here,” Ana said guiding him towards the rear entrance, which Hal found no less extravagant than the front. Ana casually brushed away a few stray horse hairs and spittle from Hal’s collar.

“I swear we cannot take you anywhere without you making a mess of yourself,” she sighed. Hal casually wiped at his backside, there was surely grass and dirt on it from under the tree. 

Once inside Ana took him down yet another elaborate corridor to a library. Hal now understood Ana’s fondness for the written word and her knack for languages. There were shelves adorning each wall, there were two desks as well as several comfortable chairs.

“I have fond memories of the grounds, but this is where I spent a great deal of my time when I last lived here. If you wish to continue our lessons this would be an ideal place to restart. What do you say, Hal?”

“I wouldn’t have guessed that so many books even existed,” he said turning to see every shelf, each one was full, top to bottom and end to end. “Have you read all of them?”

“Most of them, I’m certain Helena has acquired new books since I was last here.”

“I admit, I am impressed,” he said. “I still struggle with the basics and here you are having read nearly every book there is.”

“It’s what makes me an excellent tutor, Hal.”

“If I recall correctly you were not always teaching me to read during our _lessons_ ,” he said and approached her slowly wrapping one arm around her waist. “And yet I still managed to learn something.”

Ana giggled as he pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck. She smelled delightful as usual and he took a deep breath, placing kisses along her neck and up to her jaw leaving a trail right up to her lips. She returned the kiss then pulled away and smiled. 

“This will not excuse you from learning to read, Hal. It’s important.”

“It has never been important before,” he said.

“Do you plan to live hundreds of years and never learn anything?” she asked and turned away walking over to one of the shelves. “Seems like a terribly dull existence if you ask me.”

Hal watched her backside as she bent forward to peruse the items on one of the bottom shelves. While she made a valid point, he doubted he would be able concentrate on words and letters this morning. He smiled innocently when she turned around with a book in hand, hoping she hadn’t noticed that he was staring. 

“When you are able to read this to me aloud and without prompting from me, then I will know that my lessons are getting through.”

She handed him the book which he opened and it appeared to be a book of children’s stories and poems. There were drawings that reminded Hal of stories that Lizzie used to recite to him from memory. 

“Is this a children’s book, Ana?” he said, flipping through the pages.

“Yes, something like that. Helena had it commissioned for this very purpose, as the words and concepts are laid out very simply. You are not the first person in this home who has needed to learn to read Hal. Like it or not. This is where you will start. Don’t worry, I’ll help you.”

“And I appreciate that, but must we do this right now?”

“How else do you propose to spend your time here, Hal? You no longer have chores to keep you busy and—”

Hal tossed the book on a near by table and once again wrapped his arms around her waist and quickly pulled her close. 

“I am finally free of that man and that house,” he said and retraced his trail of kisses on the other side of her neck. “I wish to spend some of my time thanking you for your part in it.”

“I had a rather interesting conversation with Helena this morning,” she said. Hal froze, but did not let go. Ana placed her hands firmly on Hal’s chest but did not push. “So at the very least I know that you know what will and will not be tolerated in this house. While I appreciate your desire to make amends, now is not the time.”

Hal slowly let go of her waist and took a deep breath, he forced a smile.

“Of course,” he said and stepped away, he took the book and sat in the nearest chair so that he could hide what his short burst of intimacy had started. “I apologize. I am sorry I did not mention Helena’s visit earlier. Nothing worth mentioning happened. We spoke and that was all.”

“I know,” Ana said and sat in the chair next to him. “Helena and I do not keep secrets from each other.”

Hal forced another smile until it slowly dawned on him what that meant. It meant that Helena had probably let Ana know why he declined. Ana smiled, watching him put pieces together. He felt his cheeks redden once more. 

“It’s alright, Hal. I already knew, I would have to be a blind fool not to notice. And I think it goes without saying that I care for you as well. However, this does not mean that you can think to distract me with kisses and intimacy anytime you have a task you do not like. And for heaven’s sake don’t even entertain the idea that you could get away with that trick with Helena.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Hal said. “I value my life, such as it is.”

“Do you have an interest in her?”

“What?” he said and lifted the book opened to the first tale. 

“Your life would not be forfeit if you were, she would not have left you with an invitation if she did not want you to use it.”

“Shouldn’t you be teaching me to read?”

Ana simply stared back and waited for a response. Of course, she knew everything about Helena’s visit to his chambers therefore she knew about the open ended invitation, he was almost certain he would not make good on it. 

“Helena is certainly a beautiful and powerful woman, but I do not have interests in her beyond that of a mentor. You advised me to treat her with respect and deference and I will do exactly that.”

“Do I detect intimidation?”

“I am afraid of no one,” he said with a tut. “I just have a strong sense of self preservation.”

Ana laughed. “It does not bother me one way or the other Hal. Remember what I told you before our first encounter. Love comes and goes, it makes the rounds. You do not need my permission should you be feeling particularly brave one day. You might even learn something.

“Now, shall we begin with _The Ass and his Masters_?”

 

And so Hal spent his mornings in the library with Ana struggling to read Aesop’s Fables aloud and hating every embarrassing moment of it. He rewarded himself often with a liquid lunch and a ride around the grounds in the afternoon or a stroll. Several days passed and he adopted a routine, he found comfort in it and slowly started to feel at ease in the home. He was well fed in a very civilized manner, though he felt a little itch at the back of his mind that needed a fresh kill. He wondered how much longer he would be restricted to the property. And if an escape couldn’t be arranged then perhaps he could wheedle his way into the cellars. He could not stop thinking of the travellers he had devoured mercilessly on his way here. They invaded his dreams and his thoughts during the day and only made him hungrier.

Ana occasionally visited his chambers at night, at least one of his primal urges could be satisfied. This morning he had been treated to waking up with her still in his bed, softly snoring and partially draped over him. There was no way he could say that every one of his current needs was not being met. All of them except one, perhaps.

He had struggled through _The Crow and the Pitcher_ that morning and felt he had rightly earned an afternoon out doors even if it was a cold grey day, he could no longer tolerate being inside. Though this particular afternoon he was intercepted by Helena in the main corridor before he could change into riding clothes. He had not had many opportunities for conversation with Helena since her visit to his bedroom and the morning after. Knowing that Helena had shared everything with Ana and vice versa, he was happy to keep a respectful distance.

“Good afternoon, Madam,” he said as she approached and bowed slightly.

“Good afternoon, Henry. Just the vampire I was hoping to find. Would you care to join me?” she asked.

“Of course, Madam,” he said covering his confusion and irritation well. He was rather looking forward to his ride this afternoon. Hal had learned which of Helena’s tones suggested she was not asking. “Where are we going?”

“First a test, and if you pass, I may have you accompany me into the city.” 

Hal smiled, perhaps he would be allowed his afternoon ride after all. He offered his arm, which she took a hold of, even though he had no clue where he was heading. 

“I’ve noticed that you do not keep your sword with you at all times, do you feel that safe in my home?”

“Should I not, Madam?” he asked.

“Yes, absolutely you should. I offered you my protection and you shall have it. But where have you placed such a valuable weapon? Is it secure while out of your sight?”

“I think I should gather by your questions, that it currently is not where I left it.”

“Clever boy,” she said with a wide grin. “You should be more careful with your valuables even among your allies, Henry. Though to be quite honest, there is no part of this estate that is off limits to me, which puts you and your valuables at a disadvantage. And considering that sword once to belonged to me, I have no moral issue with stealing it.”

 “I’d guess your sentimental value for that sword is much higher than mine, I have no problems with you _borrowing_ it,” he said and smiled. He was feeling particularly bold today. Helena stopped and her head snapped around she raised her brow at his impudence rather loudly. 

“I apologize, Madam. I meant it as a joke,” he said and lowered his gaze. All of his boldness quickly withered away. 

“You were incorrect, Henry,” she said and resumed their walk. “You said earlier I could probably end you with my little finger. As it happens all I need to do is look at you and your confidence is drained faster than my morning meal. I demand your respect, but I do not wish to alter what makes you who you are. Keep your little brazen streak. It’s endearing, just be wary of how you use it.”

“Yes, Madam. Thank you.”

“Besides, you’re about to need it,” she said as they reached their destination. She slid back one of the pocket doors before them to a large hall with weapons lining each of the walls, swords mostly. Hal spotted his sword among them and moved to retrieve it, but Helena had not let go of him just yet. 

“Not just yet, Henry,” she said, her grip was firm and she lead him further into the hall. On a table in the middle of the room were two identical bastard swords. She let go of his arm and picked one of them up and tested its sharpness with her thumb “I did not bring you here just to show you that I am capable of stealing from you. This is your test.”

She took a calculated swing which was easy for Hal to dodge, but it was enough to prove that she meant business. Hal took the other sword from the table and put said table between them.

“Come now, an experienced soldier such as yourself shouldn't need to hide behind a table,” she challenged. “Do not worry, you cannot harm me.”

Hal hesitated. 

“Am I to prove my loyalty to you by not fighting you or by letting you win?” he asked. 

Helena sighed. “If you have to ask that question then you’ve already failed. I would not have brought you here if I did not think I could defeat you easily. I simply wish to see what you are capable of. And I am growing more disappointed by the moment, Henry.”

She tapped his sword lightly with hers, taunting him the same way he had taunted the last thief standing outside of Gomel. He was almost certain she would not actually harm him, though he was terrified that he might hurt her and shuddered at the repercussions. Either way, he was going to make an impression today, and unless he made a move soon it was not going to be an impression the he could be proud of. He raised his sword.

Helena smiled, rounded the table and took an offensive stance. She wasted no time in coming at him from what seemed like several different directions at once. She was incredibly fast and Hal managed to block her repeatedly, until her blade grazed his left shoulder. It was only a small cut and it healed quickly, but it left a hole and a stain on his shirt.

“Care to trade your jerkin for a proper fencing doublet, Henry?” she said with a smile. She rolled her sword around her hand. “There might even be some maille garments in the cabinets at the back. I’ll wait.”

“Tis only a scratch, Madam,” he said watching her carefully. He raised his sword again and pointed at her. “And the last one you’ll inflict today.”

“That’s more like it,” she said.

She attacked again, rapidly and expertly Hal managed to block each strike until he grew tired. She danced around him and lead him around the room, but still he did not push back. Hal certainly knew how to fight back and to fight dirty, but he would only defend himself. He resisted the itch. He wouldn’t dare do otherwise and Helena seemed to grow tired of it. She spun around him and smacked him hard across the bottom with the flat side of her sword.

“You’re defensive skills are certainly no longer in in question, Henry, “ she said. “Though I have been easy on you so far. But what of your other skills? Come at me.”

“Madam, I—”

“Do as you are told, Henry. Attack.”

Hal did as he was asked, he pushed back. Gently at first, but as it became clear that she hardly needed to make an effort to defend herself, he worried that he was failing this test. He knew he could pass, but was wary of doing so. That small itch in the back of his mind that needed a hunt and a fresh kill started to grow.

“Is this all you are capable of? Surely you can do better,” she taunted. “How did you survive on the battlefield for so long? I find it hard to believe you defeated a vampire 300 years your senior fighting like this. If you want your sword back, you need to earn it.”

“If you insist,” he said. “I mean no disrespect.”

Hal finally attacked. It was his turn to lead and push her about the room. Any doubts he had about her defensive skills melted away the harder he pushed. He even dared to take a swing at neck level and she dodged it expertly. This was what he wanted, what he didn’t know he needed. 

“Yes!” she laughed. She pushed forward with equal measure now that she knew he was no longer holding back. They made use of every bit of space in the hall, that instinctual itch in the back of Hal’s mind had slowly taken over.  Hal charged, knocked the sword out of her hand and pushed Helena’s back up against a wall. He held the point of his sword just above the delicate part of her throat above the collar bone. 

“Henry!” Ana shouted from the entrance. “What the hell are you doing?!”

Ana’s voice was enough to break through the spell. Hal lowered his sword and caught his breath. He blinked and backed away slowly, he was almost sure that he was still being tested. Helena’s smile was doing nothing to dissuade him. 

“Worry not,” Helena said moving away from the wall and retrieving her sword from the floor. “I asked him, no I ordered him, to fight back. He can’t hurt me, and he did not as you can plainly see. I merely wished to test him.”

“And did I pass, Madam?” Hal asked wiping the sweat from his brow with his shirt sleeve.

“Yes, Henry. Quite satisfactory. You may keep the sword,” she said replacing hers along the wall. “Now wash up. We depart in less than an hour. Anillia, I would like you to join us, I’m visiting Kiev this afternoon on business. My guards will of course be present. And now that I know Henry is more than capable of defending himself, I expect it should be a pleasant journey for all of us.”

Ana had stood silently in the doorway only slightly agape at what she had just witnessed. Hal wondered how much of their sparring she had actually witnessed. 

“Yes, of course,” Ana said and shook herself to her senses. “I look forward to it, thank you. Hal, a word?”

“Certainly,” he said. Hal deposited the bastard sword in an empty spot along the wall and retrieved the sword he had just earned the rights to. He felt far more relaxed now than he had up to that point. That primal part of him had its itch scratched lightly, but now it wanted more. If he could sneak away for a short while this afternoon, he might be able to satisfy that part of himself entirely. 

“Are you completely mad?” Ana said and smacked his shoulder hard once they were out of ear shot.

“No, Ana, I am not. I was simply doing as I was told.”

“You were told to hold a blade to my makers throat? I highly doubt that,” she said. “I knew she would want to test your skills, but I doubt that was what she had in mind.”

“Did you not see the smile upon her face?” he said. “If you hadn’t interrupted she probably would have taken up any one of the weapons at her finger tips along that wall and she would have had me. She is far faster and more skilled than I imagined. I suspect she let me win. And I would never have harmed her. I’m not stupid.”

“Well pardon me for not wanting to see my maker impaled through her neck!” she said and stormed off. 

“Ana, wait,” he said and chased after her. He caught up with her outside her chamber door. “Don’t be cross with me, please. If you had been there for the whole thing you wouldn’t be so upset. Do you not see that I was the only one injured in that duel? You were right, I can’t go anywhere without making a mess of my clothes.”

“Look me in the eyes Hal and tell me that you were in control the whole time. Tell me that you would not have done to her what you did to those travellers. I haven’t seen that kind of carnage from someone as young as you in a long time. I’ve seen that look in your eyes before. You are strong, but angry and reckless. And do not think to lie to me, I was once as young and bloodthirsty as yourself.”

Hal stared right back and steadied his nerves. “I swear to you Ana, I would never dream of harming your maker. I am horrified of the consequences had I managed to even mess her hair. I promise you she was in no danger from me.”

“But were you in control, Hal?” she asked.

“Yes, at every moment. I swear it,” he lied. Sort of. He was in control, but only just.

Ana scrutinized his face, every feature in search of a tell that he was lying. She found none. He had got better at hiding what needed to be hidden. She relaxed just a bit, but did not smile or soften.

“I shall be watching you very closely today,” she said. “Make no mistake, I’ve witnessed what you are truly capable of, even if my Mistress has not. You will behave yourself, understood?”

Hal leaned forward and placed a light kiss on her forehead. “You have my word. I shall be on my best behaviour.”


	23. Chapter 23

The journey to the city was immediately disappointing. He had been looking forward to a ride with Achilles, fresh air and any opportunity to sneak away to satisfy one last urge. Instead he found himself in a suffocatingly small carriage that could barely contain the current fashions of the three women stuffed into it with him. He tried to be polite and insist that he ride along side the carriage with the guards, leave them more room. Helena disagreed. Though Hal was allowed a brief moment to treat his elder like a fellow soldier during their sparring, he was still not in a position to argue with her.

So he sat crammed into a corner next to Regina who seemed to be enjoying the ride. Hal just looked out the small window at the passing trees and tried not to look annoyed. He carried his sword with him now and its belt was digging uncomfortably into his hip. This was not the fresh air he was looking forward to, the small window didn’t even open. Although he could still smell the sweet perfume that Ana wore, there was an overwhelming scent of too many bodies in a very small space. He promised himself to enjoy every breath of fresh air and every inch of space around him once they reached the city.

Helena watched him carefully, he tried to smile and be polite.

“Do not pretend Henry. Even the dullest of humans could see that you are uncomfortable.”

“I apologize Madam. This is simply not the journey I was expecting this afternoon,” he said. 

“We must assume that a plot for revenge against all three of you is underway,” Helena said. “If you wish to take advantage of my protection then you must make some sacrifices. Consider yourselves lucky that I’ve brought you along at all under the circumstances.”

“Yes, Madam. Thank you. I will be on my best behaviour and ever vigilant.”

“You may not wish to hear this Hal, but I’m actually surprised that William hasn’t made an attempt on your life yet,” Ana said. “Or the rest of us for that matter. He’s not the sort to let anything go, especially what we’ve done. It took a considerably long time for him to trust me at all. He will be particularly keen to seek his revenge, I think.”

“Yes,” Helena said. “He is more likely to make his attempt while you are alone and unattended. I doubt he would expect any of you to leave the estate, but all the same, do not wander. We will not be the only ones of our kind in the city today.”

Hal did his best to hide his bitter disappointment that he would not be allowed to explore. Naturally he understood the reasoning behind it, but resented that he was going to be watched over like a child throughout the whole trip. He had fed well before their departure, Ana had insisted on it, but it was all very civilized. Goblets and decanters. His need to sneak away had little to do with his hunger and everything to do with a desire to hunt.

“Ana I would like you to accompany me directly. Henry and Regina you will be protected, but you needn’t be at my side while I conduct business. I can’t imagine you would find it very interesting at present. I expect that you will be treated as distinguished guests, please feel free to take advantage of this, but remember that you represent me, so do not kill anyone. Unless my meeting goes poorly, then perhaps.”

“Of course, Madam,” Hal said and smiled.

“As you wish,” Regina said.

“If I may ask Madam, what is this business you are attending to?” Hal asked.

“The business of keeping ourselves well fed and our existence unknown to the rest of humanity,” she said. “The gentleman I am seeing today has been putting up some resistance to our arrangement, and this will be one circumstance where if one wants something done correctly, one must do it themselves.”

Hal was impressed that anyone would be brave enough to push back against Helena. Especially a human. Despite his deep-seeded need to hunt and kill today, he still needed to be ordered to properly spar with her. He wondered if today’s meeting would end in bloodshed. He became more disappointed that he was probably going to miss out on that as well. 

Helena noted it and wore a satisfied little smile for the remainder of the journey. 

 

The home they stopped in front of still had the look of a home that hadn’t been lived in yet. Regina had been correct the whole city looked as though it was being rebuilt. They did not wait long to be allowed through the front gates. Hal could hardly wait for the carriage to come to a stop in the courtyard before he was reaching for the door handle. He felt trapped and needed to escape, but he would settle for just being on the other side of the carriage door. 

Hal poked his head out of the open door and looked about, there were guards posted on each side him. He stepped out first and offered his hand to the ladies within. A seemingly useless gesture, since he knew what each of them were capable of, even while dressed in the height of fashion. Outwardly it would appear impolite and ungentlemanly if he did not. If they wished to appear normal, he would play the part.

They were greeted by a footman who tried to appear unafraid, Hal wondered if he knew that they could all hear his heart pounding in his chest. It made Hal’s teeth ache. They were lead through the main entrance flanked on both sides by Helena’s guards, Hal and Regina followed behind dutifully. The home was simple enough, Hal thought. Now that he had seen what real wealth and power could grant someone he couldn’t help but think of anything else as quite plain. Simple. 

The house reeked of fear and it grew stronger the further in they went. This was not doing anything to help Hal ignore the itch in the back of his mind that demanded he sink his teeth into the next neck he laid eyes on. 

They were then formally greeted by what Hal presumed was the gentleman Helena had come to intimidate in person. He could not hide his shaking hands, though despite his tremor he still afforded Helena all the respect and civility that one would expect, he even bowed to her. Helena kept her little smile, she knew exactly what she was doing. 

“Lady Helena,” he said. “Welcome to my home.”

“Thank you Mykolas,” she said and then gestured to Hal and Regina. “Please see that my associates are looked after. I would like to get straight to business.”

“Yes, of course,” the man said and nodded to the footman. “This way, please Lady Helena.”

Ana followed directly behind into the man’s office and the door was firmly shut by one of Helena’s guards. Hal and Regina were directed to a parlour next to the office. Hal hoped he would be able to listen in on the conversation, but he was unable to glean anything through the thick walls. It may have been a new home, but it was solidly built. 

The parlour was comfortable at least. The window offered a view of the courtyard. A maid brought in refreshments for both of them which included kvass, Hal turned his nose up at it. He wouldn’t even try it and the maid looked terrified that she had offended him. He heard her heart thumping harder and faster, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from her neck. She was young, blonde and plump. Hal smiled at her and she seemed to blush from head to toe and he wanted to find out for sure. She had brought him something he did want to imbibe on after all. Regina swiftly placed herself between them, thanking the young woman and dismissing her.

“What were you just told, Hal?” Regina said. “Get a hold of yourself.”

“You’re no fun,” he said. “I wan’t going to kill her. Maybe just get her to offer me a nibble.”

Hal explored the parlour, knowing that no one would stop him, and found a drinks cabinet wherein he found horilka. It would have to do. He poured himself a generous glass and made himself comfortable. He raised his glass to Regina who looked only mildly annoyed. She had politely taken what was offered to her and no more. There were pastries as well, but Hal was uninterested. 

“Who is this Mykolas person anyway, Regina?” Hal said and put his feet up on an ottoman. “What do you know?”

“I think he’s the Magistrate,” she said. “He must be. If I’ve learned anything in 25 years it’s that you force the law makers to turn a blind eye if you want to feed undetected.”

Hal just raised an eyebrow and considered this. It made some sense. Hal was no stranger to intimidation tactics. You could force a perfectly sensible person into doing anything if you put the right loved ones at risk.

“I’m sorry I’m missing it—” The unintelligible shouting of the Magistrate interrupted Hal’s desire to be included and made him wish all the more that he had been allowed to sit in.  In his current mood he would have happily played Helena’s attack dog, though he couldn’t be sure he would be able to hold himself back.

“She wouldn’t kill him, would she?” he asked.

“I doubt it, then she would need to start all over again with whoever replaced him. I have no doubt that she would kill someone close to him or threaten them in the very least.  My guess is that she’s just doing a very good job of scaring him senseless.”

The shouts simmered into whimpering and Hal lost the thread of the conversation once more. He assumed Helena had achieved the results she was aiming for. Hal had no doubt that she would. She only had to glare at Hal and he backed down. He hated it, but he knew that she could remove him from this world in the blink of an eye. 

Hal grew bored again. He sipped from his glass and enjoyed the warm path the alcohol left down his throat. It was sweet and spicy, not nearly as good as blood, but he was certainly enjoying it. He was contemplating refilling the glass when the office door was thrown open. Helena and Ana emerged triumphant. 

“Come along Henry, Regina. We have one more stop to make before we return to the estate. Mykolas, it has, as always, been an absolute pleasure doing business with you.”

The Magistrate just smiled weakly and nodded.

“Safe travels My Lady,” he said. There was no mistaking the quiver and the scratched voice of a man who had just begged and screamed for mercy. 

Hal tipped the last of the booze down his throat and set the glass aside. Helena was already on her way out and Hal jogged to catch up with her. They had not had nearly enough time outside of that cramped carriage. He was in no rush to go back to it, but he didn’t dare lag behind or make her repeat herself.

 

Their next destination was not terribly far, thankfully. Hal was not looking forward to the long journey back to the estate stuffed into a corner, even if he liked the company he was stuffed in with. The carriage stopped outside another simple home, so newly built that it seemed unfinished. Hal wondered who they had come to intimidate this time.

“And what has this poor soul done to warrant a personal visit from you, Madam?” Hal asked. “Or is this a purely social call?”

“Rather perceptive,” Helena said. “This is not a social call, no. In fact, I think it would be beneficial for all of you to stay close. Not for my protection of course or yours, but so that you may learn something.”

Hal smiled and again opened the door to hop out and assist the women with exiting it. He had no idea who they were visiting, human or vampire so he thought it best to keep up appearances. Helena was the last to step out. She smiled at his outstretched hand.

“This home is occupied by our kind Henry, no need for extra chivalry though your gesture is appreciated.”

“Yes Madam,” he said and actually blushed slightly. He made a note to himself that he really needed to get a grasp on that problem.

The front door swung open before they reached it and a rather large, uniformed vampire who took up most of the doorway, waited to greet them. He was broad shouldered and taller than Helena and yet he still seemed wary of her. Hal was right, no one particularly wanted a sudden and personal visit from Helena. Hal gathered that if she appeared at your door you’d done something terrible to deserve it. 

The man took note of Hal, being the only other male in the group, though there was little doubt about who was in charge today.

“Lady Helena, a pleasure to see you as always,” he said and bowed. “Welcome to my home, my apologies for the mess of construction. It is a work in progress.”

“I am not here to inspect your home Gregor, I am here to speak with you,” Helena said. At her tone Gregor deflated and stepped aside to let her and the others inside. 

“Of course Madam. Please come in.”

The house was indeed partially completed, the smell of fresh plaster and sawdust permeated the air and masked any scent of fear that Hal thought would surely be present. They were lead to a drawing room, which was in the least amount of disarray. A young woman brought in a decanter and glasses for everyone. Protocol being what it was everyone waited for Helena to be seated with her refreshment before partaking in their own. Helena and Ana sat comfortably, Hal and Regina stood by silently.

“Gregor, you are perhaps too young to remember Anillia?” she asked.

“No Madam, I believe we met on one occasion though it has been some time.” he said. “It is nice to see you again Anillia.”

Ana bit her tongue and only rolled her eyes slightly, her hatred for that name was evident. 

“These are her recruits, Henry Yorke and Regina Donovan. It is my hope that they learn something from our meeting today. Now, to business.

“I have just come from a meeting with Mykolas the town’s magistrate to whom you referred as a coward secretly asking to be replaced. Is that correct?”

“Yes Madam,” Gregor said, uneasily but did his best to summon his courage. “He began to push back and wished to release a good number of the citizens I brought to him, Madam. He decried that their crimes were too small to be brought to him.”

“Were they?” Helena asked. 

Gregor looked to Hal as if he would speak up to back him. Hal just looked to his cup and admired its contents. Hal knew better than to take sides or any other side than Helena’s.

“Do not look to my associates Gregor, I have asked you a question.”

“Madam, I thought that it shouldn’t matter, they are only human and—”

“Answer my question, Gregor.”

“Perhaps, Madam but—”

“You’ve been rounding up largely innocent humans on inflated charges for their small crimes knowing their punishment will be death. Am I incorrect?”

She sipped from her glass and waited, no dared, Gregor to tell her that she was wrong. Unsurprisingly he didn’t. Her sudden compassion for their food source confused Hal somewhat. 

“Madam, I thought—”

In a movement so fast and so fluid Hal almost missed it. Helena had set her drink aside and had crossed the room to wrap her hand around Gregor’s throat so tightly her knuckles whitened. And yet she did not even put a hair out of place. There was a thud as his head connected with the wood panel behind him. 

“Do you know what gets a human’s attention, Gregor?”

He shook his head, not daring to reply if he even could. His face was already growing red.

“Humans tend to notice when they are being treated unfairly and in large numbers. Humans are generally quite stupid and docile, but mass amounts of them being rounded up, jailed and then disappearing forever tends to get their attention. And do you know what happens when they start to notice?”

Again Gregor shook his head and gurgled.

“They start to push back, they speak up, they ask questions. They revolt. And this is exactly the kind of attention we need to avoid, Gregor. This city is large and likely teeming with enough criminals to keep my cellar and your belly full indefinitely, there is no need to draw undue attention to ourselves by arresting and assigning a death sentence to people who were merely caught urinating in the street! 

“Do not abuse the position I have given you. And do not mistake my concern as mercy for our food source. Do you understand me, Gregor?”

He nodded feebly, she lessened her grip. “Yes, Madam,” was all he was able to gasp out.

Helena smiled her small, satisfied smile and let go. Gregor dropped to one knee to catch his breath and regain his composure. Helena casually returned to her seat to pick up her glass.

“You forget that you are not the only one ensuring a supply of humans to the estate. I will not have you competing with the others in this manner.”

“Yes, Madam,” Gregor gasped and finally pulled himself off the floor. 

“And I’m sure you can imagine my displeasure at having to come down here, _in person_ , to re-intimidate and then _defend_ the arguments of the very human being who dared to go against us.”

“Yes, Madam. I can, I apologize,” Gregor said and kept his head bowed. “It will not happen again.”

Hal watched this whole exchange in barely concealed awe. How wonderful it was to not be on the receiving end of punishment. Hal imagined this is what William’s men must have felt while watching their master dole out discipline to those under him. The threat to Gregor’s life had been minimal, but there was no doubt between them that she could and would end him if she saw fit. 

Helena finished her drink and set the empty glass down.

“I’m glad we’ve had this discussion today, Gregor. Do not make me visit you again or you shall be replaced without a second thought.”

And with that she turned on her heel and walked out of the room Hal, Ana and Regina dutifully followed behind her. Hal heard Gregor’s exhale as they departed and he smiled to himself. He had made copious mental notes through out the meeting with the assumption that the tactics he witnessed today may be useful in the future. Very useful indeed.

Once settled in the carriage and on their way home, Hal started to appreciate their journey more. He had been bitter that he was not allowed his customary afternoon ride, but this had been far more educational. Though the longer he was forced to remain idle the harder it was to sit still. His fingers started tapping out a rhythm against his thumb.

“Is this your first experience of our politics, Henry?” Helena asked.

“Yes, Madam,” he said. “Alexi was only concerned with putting me to work around the house and other abuses. I had no idea that such schemes were in place to keep the cellars stocked. Though I had wondered.”

“And what do you think?” Helena asked. Ana watched him carefully, waiting for an intelligent answer.

“I am impressed, Madam.” Hal said. “I’m curious to learn what other means are used to keep us well fed and undetected.”

“Your enthusiasm is noted,” she said and smiled. “And your thoughts, Regina?”

“Madam I find it hard to imagine why anyone would think to anger you by making assumptions or drawing unwanted attention. I am also impressed with your speed and strength. I would hardly think you need the number of guards we brought with us today.”

Helena laughed. “Remember these guards are not only for myself, but for your benefit as well. We were lucky today in that we did not encounter anyone other than who I intended. There is no harm in being vigilant under the circumstances.”

“Yes Madam, thank you.” Regina said.

 

Once again Hal was the first to exit the carriage when they arrived at the estate. He took in a lung full of fresh air and felt better. The sun had nearly set, their journey into the city and back had taken up the entirety of Hal’s afternoon. Having helped everyone else out of the carriage he politely excused himself and made towards the stables. There was just enough light left that maybe he could cajole Achilles into a run around the grounds.

“Henry,” Helena said and he froze in his tracks. “A word.”

“Yes, of course,” he replied. He turned to face her and put on his best polite smile. 

Ana and Regina continued onward into the house, Ana turned her head back and gave him a stern look. The last time she had left them alone he ended up holding blade to Helena's throat. Even if there was no real danger, one look from her made it clear that it was never to happen again if he knew what was good for him.

“Do you have a fear of confined spaces, Henry?”

“No Madam, why do you ask?”

“Are you going to pretend that you did not fidget and desperately stare out the window the entire afternoon? I witnessed it with my own eyes.”

“Ah,” was all he said. His fingers had started to idly tap out another rhythm so he held his hands behind him, one hand firmly gripping the wrist of the other. “I apologize Madam. I feel on edge today. Almost like a caged animal.”

“Have you properly hunted, Henry? When was the last time you made a kill?” she asked.

Hal hesitated, he was sure that Ana had not talked about the travellers that he had slaughtered along the way and that she had good reason to keep that secret. That incident had been over a week ago and he was still dreaming about them. 

“I can see you’re trying to determine if you can lie to me Henry,” she said. “Don’t.”

“Madam I am unsure if Ana has already told you about our journey here in great detail,” he said and kept his eyes cast down. “Ana told me that she keeps no secrets from you and I do not wish to get her into trouble with you if it turns out she has kept this one. She is incredibly happy here and I should like her to stay that way.”

“Well you have my interest now, Henry you might as well continue,” she said and held out her hand. “Walk with me, tell me what is on your mind. I promise you may visit your horse tomorrow.”

Hal looked up embarrassed, was he still that obvious? Or was Helena simply that perceptive? He offered his arm which she took and they walked the long route back to the house.

“It is sweet that you value my Anillia’s happiness so highly, do not worry about that. Speak young man. Tell me what you’ve done, it cannot be that bad.”

Hal took a deep breath, maybe she would be impressed.

“On our way here, a day before our arrival I found a group of travellers, their caravans were settled well off the main road. I was feeling then much the same as I am now,  except that I’d been shot in the back and I was starving and in a great deal of pain.”

Helena stopped and turned to him. “Someone shot you?”

“Yes, it’s a long story Madam,” he said and they continued walking. “But the travellers. I … I killed them all. There were just over a dozen of them and I ended them one by one. I didn’t even drink from all of them. I used their own weapons against them and drained the rest.

“I almost couldn’t help it, and I knew I would feel better afterwards, once I’d healed, but I didn’t stop after that. One or two of them was enough, but then I just kept at it. They attacked me and I fought back the only way I knew how. It was instinctive, Madam, I enjoyed it.”

He stopped talking and looked to her, waiting for some sort of judgement or wrath or even laughter, but none came.

“Henry, what are we?”

“Vampires, Madam,” he said. It still seemed odd to say it out loud.

“And what is it we do to survive?”

“We drink blood, from human beings.”

“Correct,” she said and smiled. “We feed in order to survive. Every animal on this earth does the same in order to survive and feels no shame, no guilt. Why should we?”

“But Madam, I did not have help. I did not even have a weapon. Ana had the sword,” he said slowly becoming aware that he might be bragging at this point. “When Ana came upon the bodies, she was… Well she was not impressed with me, rather angry actually. I assumed you would not feel any different.”

“Do you know why she was upset with you?” Helena asked. They had ventured to the back of the home to a veranda. She paused outside the door that would lead them back inside, preventing him from entering the home.

“I do not know,” he said. “I thought she was cross with me because we needed to not draw attention to ourselves, but I couldn’t help myself. I could see no other way to finding relief. We were careful, Madam. I buried all of them myself. We would have arrived much sooner had it not been for that.

“She was just as upset with me after our sparring match this afternoon,” he continued. “She worries for your safety, though I can’t imagine why. You are more than capable.”

“An animal that becomes rabid becomes as much a danger to its own kind as it is to its prey,” she said. “Keep that in mind. I also understand the need to feed in a more traditional way, which you have not done since your arrival. Perhaps I shall arrange a hunt in the next few days, it has been some time for me as well. Can you contain yourself for that much longer or do I need to grant you one-time access to my cellar?”

Hal smiled. 

“I certainly would not refuse if you granted me access to the cellar, but I believe I can contain myself for a few days longer, I suspect it will be worth the wait. Thank you for your understanding, Madam.”

“Quite,” she said, once again donning her satisfied smile as they entered the house. “Dinner is at 8 o’clock. Do not be late.”

Helena carried on without him, he couldn’t tear his eyes from her as she walked out of the room and into the corridor. Hal had barely managed to ignore that nagging desire to feed all day, no matter how he tried to appease it. He would have toyed with the Magistrate’s maid if Regina had not stepped in. He was puzzled that his need to hunt did not just involve chasing down prey and digging in. He had been in a mood to toy with her. Tease her, convince her that it had been her idea all along to allow him to bite down. He was almost sure she would have given in and he wondered how that would change the taste of her.

He shook his head and made his way to his chambers. It would not do to be found alone, pondering such things with such obvious _results_ in the middle of the corridor.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thing happens! Panic ensues.

A servant had been kind enough to freshen his room and leave behind a full decanter and a pair of glasses. It was all so civilized. It was the opposite of what he needed, but he wouldn’t turn it down either. He wondered how the blood got from the person to the pitcher in his hand with no mess. He had never taken the time to speak to Anton about how it was done, very little seemed to go to waste. The only experience Hal had with the process was what he heard while locked in Alexi’s cellar. It had been rather tidy down there considering what happened to its occupants on a daily basis. 

To anyone else, it might seem as though Hal was drinking a dark red wine, a bit thick perhaps, but unless one was familiar with the scent of it, no one would be the wiser. He took a sip and swirled the contents of the glass around and wondered who he was drinking.  A man? A woman? A child or an elderly old crone? What was it about them that made them so delicious, even in this boring, civilized glass? It was doing nothing to relieve the tension he wished to be alone with, he was going to need to do something about it soon. He had knocked on Ana’s door, but there was no answer.

A knock on his door now broke his gaze on the half empty glass in his hand. He set it down and answered the door to find Ana on the other side of it. He smiled broadly, just what he needed. She smiled in return but her smile quickly dissolved and without even seeing it, her hand lashed out and cuffed him on the back of the head.

“Ow! Lovely to see you too,” he said and backed away letting her in. “What was that for?”

“You told Helena about the travellers you slaughtered,” she said.

“Yes, she asked me when I last made a kill and I told her. I can’t lie to her, it’s infuriating. She took it rather well all things considered,” Hal said, he shut the door and picked up his glass. “I don’t understand why you're angry with me. It’s your fault that I killed them anyway. And _you’re_ the one who lied to her about it in the first place.”

“That’s not the point, Hal,” she said and made herself comfortable by the fire. “And I am not to blame for those murders. You’re the one who tore into them and killed them with their own weapons. You can’t possibly pin that on me.”

“What was I supposed to do?” Hal shouted. “I was miserable and suffering and they were my remedy. Have you ever been shot, Ana? Hmm? Have you ever been stabbed? Run through with a lance? Have you ever truly felt lasting pain or maybe you’ve forgotten what that’s like over the last 200 years?”

Ana stood abruptly and slapped him hard across the face and the glass out of his hand; it smashed on the hearth. He took a step back and rubbed his face where her hand had left a sting. She charged the rest of the way up to him, putting her face inches from his.

“Don’t you dare think for a _second_ that I don’t understand pain. You saw it yourself on only one occasion. You of all people should know what Alexi was like. Do you think that was the first time that happened? Do you!?”

“Ana I’m—” 

“And did I go on a rampage? No. Did I run away and slaughter dozens without any sense or reason? No. Was I angry? Yes. But that is still no excuse for a massacre in broad daylight. You are not the only one of us to ever suffer or feel pain, we have all died once. We are cursed, Henry. That is part of our existence and it’s time you accept that. Stop using it as an excuse to indulge yourself.”

“I cannot tell if you are angry that I told the truth or if you’re still angry that it happened at all. Ana, what has got into you?”

“I also know about the maid, Hal. Regina had to put herself between the two of you. Are you that incapable of controlling yourself?”

“Clearly I am, the maid still lives,” he said. “Ana don’t you ever have impulses? I can’t ignore what I am now, I can’t ignore what I need and it’s not just blood. Don’t you miss hunting? You can’t tell me you don’t, I’d refuse to believe it.” 

Hal pressed closer to her, pushing back until she was once again in her seat by the hearth. 

“You who sat on my lap on day one and called me a coward for hesitating to take my first taste,” he said leaning down with his hands on the arm rests. “And now you cringe at the notion that I might not only kill and feed on my own, but _enjoy it_ too? Are you afraid that I don’t need you anymore, Ana? Or are you just afraid?”

She simply stared right back, refusing to break eye contact, but not answering his question either. She had come to his room to confront him, scold him perhaps. And now he was the one lecturing her. She kicked him hard in the shin. Hal backed away, with a limp and was glad that she aimed for his leg and not an easier, more obvious and sensitive target.

“I am not afraid of you, Henry,” she said and stood up, he almost believed her. “But you should be. Your past haunts you and instead of overcoming it you simply feed, and kill and feed. You keep trying to escape the monsters within while becoming one yourself. And if you are not careful that monster will swallow you whole.”

“It’s what I am, though isn’t it? It’s what we all are, you’re no different that me,” he said, he picked up the other glass and filled it. “And you’re no better than me either. How’s your monster, Ana? The one that dragged me across muddy fields with a rope around my neck and didn’t even flinch? How is she? And the one that flogged me while I was tied to a tree? What’s she been doing all this time?”

“We are nothing alike,” she said, the seething anger was evident.

“Are you sure about that?” he said and sat by the fire. He sipped from his glass.

She gave him one more smouldering glare, turned on her heel and left the room. The door slammed behind her. Hal sat by the fire and quickly drained his glass. He pushed the broken pieces of the other glass on the floor aside with his boot. A waste of perfectly good blood, he thought.

 

Hal made his way to the dining room alone. It had been over an hour since Ana had stormed in and out of his room and he saw no reason to approach her afterwards. He would let her simmer for a while. She certainly hadn’t helped him with his tension issue either so he took the time to work it out on his own. Now washed up and appropriately dressed for dinner he found his way to the dining room, although he had already fed. He had emptied the decanter, but it was hardly enough.

Evening meals were a much smaller affair than they had been on his first evening at the estate. It was not a reason for posturing or celebration or speeches. It was simply dinner, just as it was in Alexi’s home and everyone was expected to attend. There was no grand hall, just a simple dining room that was still bigger than it needed to be. There was only one long table and Helena was at the head of it. Ana to her right and Regina to her left. A few of the other seats were occupied by other residents that Hal had met only formally, but had not bothered to acquaint himself with. The only empty seat at the table was opposite Ana and next to Regina.

Hal ignored the glare he received from Ana as he sat down. Apparently his words were still stinging, he smiled. On Hal’s left was a large, ginger-haired fellow by the name of Radley if Hal was not mistaken. Gave the air of being the strong, silent type for the most part. Radley seemed to have refined tastes by the state of his dress, not a button or ruff out of place. Hal was tempted to find a way to spill something on him just for shits and giggles. 

“Good evening one and all,” Helena began. “I would like to announce that we shall be organizing another traditional hunt, on the grounds of course. We wouldn’t want to frighten our human neighbours in the city unnecessarily.”

There was a general chuckle at that. 

“It has been brought to my attention that a more traditional meal would be appreciated by some of you and I can not say I disagree. And so two days hence beginning at sundown we will be gathering in the rear courtyard for a much less structured meal. I hope to see each of you there and well prepared with an appetite.”

There was a general cheer among the guests, Ana squinted at Hal assuming he was the inspiration for such a thing. She was clearly annoyed with him, but he could tell that a part of her would enjoy the hunt.

Once the wine glasses had been filled, dinner was served. Tonight it was mutton. A dish Hal had eaten as a child, but never remembered tasting quite like this. He remembered it being chewy and dry, but this was possibly the tenderest meat he’d ever consumed. He realized then that he had not actually had any solid food to eat all day. 

“To your good health,” Radley said. 

Hal turned to see his glass was raised, he smiled and raised his own tapping it gently along the side but did not drink. “And yours, sir.”

“Your maker seems displeased with you,” Radley noted.

Hal acknowledged the glare he was receiving periodically through the first course with a wink. It only made her angrier.

“A simple disagreement, that’s all,” Hal said. “It shall blow over by morning.”

“Bloody hell, you’re a brave soul,” he said and laughed. “I would never dare to anger her like that. You might find yourself ash in the morning if you’re not careful.”

“I’m almost certain you’re wrong, it’s not like that, but it’s about time I let it go.”

“Indeed,” Radley said. “What ever your quarrel is, it is not worth your life.”

“I suppose not,” Hal said. Pretending to be Ana’s recruit had its draw backs. He needed to pretend to others that she was his benevolent master. Openly taunting her in this way was surely going to raise questions that he would have to answer painfully later. 

“I shall be looking forward to a good old fashioned hunt” Radley said, changing the subject. “It has been far too long in this household,” Radley said. 

Hal already had the impression that Radley would never allow even speck of blood to ruin the front of his doublet and had a hard time picturing him chasing down a human being and tearing their throat out.

“Oh, is this not something that happens often?” Hal said.

“Once every few months perhaps,” he replied. “There’s hardly a need for it, though it does feel good to get ones hands a bit dirty from time to time. And there’s never a shortage of fresh blood in this home..”

“So I’ve noticed,” Hal said and finished the last of the wine in his glass in the hopes that someone would refill it with blood instead. An unexpected belch nearly escaped to an embarrassing level. To Hal’s surprise, Radley suppressed a laugh.

“Compliments to the chef,” he said.

“That’s one way of putting it,” Hal said shovelling another mouthful of mutton into his mouth. His stomach started to feel uneasy, but he assumed it was due to a day of consuming only blood and alcohol and it wasn’t sitting well. It would pass if he managed to eat, he thought. The more he ate and drank the worse he felt however and he was reminded of the last time he felt ill at a dinner table. 

A look around the table showed only dinner guests making pleasant conversation and enjoying their meal. No one else seemed affected. By the time a second course was being served, which everyone else seemed pleased to eat, Hal could barely stand to look at it. His stomach started to cramp sharply and suddenly. The conversation around him started to devolve into gibberish and laughter, and then the whole table started to shift away from him. 

He pushed his chair away from the table, feeling a cold sweat burst out over every part of him. He needed to get away.

“Goodness, Henry. Are you somehow ill?” he heard Radley say.

The entirety of his meal returning to the table and the floor in front of him was the only reply he could make before his head hit the table and the world went black.

 

Ana was doing her best to enjoy a quiet dinner with her maker and the newest members of the household. She was still cross with Hal, the fact that he was both ignoring her and openly acknowledging their little spat was infuriating. She tried to ignore it, but she couldn’t. At least he was finally starting to speak to the others.

She smiled as a second course was placed in front of her, and her glass was refilled. And then chaos ensued and her appetite disappeared. As did her anger at Hal, somewhat, when he collapsed onto the table and then the floor in a messy, bloody heap. 

Radley had unsurprisingly backed away as far as possible wishing to avoid getting anything that was coming out of Hal on his clothes. Some help he was. Regina was less squeamish and rolled Hal on to his side. 

“Hal?” Regina said, shaking him gently. He didn’t respond, his stomach continued to gurgle threateningly. “He’s unconscious, Mistress.”

“Seal the exits!” Helena shouted. “No one leaves this estate. Move!” 

The remaining vampires at the table scattered to do as they were ordered and to spread the word to secure the property. There was a poisoner among them. William had finally made his move and no one in the house had been the wiser. Ana cursed herself for not being alert enough. That could just as easily have been her or her dear Regina. Who ever this person was, they were going to pay a heavy price, she swore it.

She came around to Hal’s side of the table and saw the extent of his illness. Pale, bloody and covered in sick and sweat and it was still coming out of him in frightening amounts. Helena continued to give orders to those servants that remained to assist. Hal was pulled onto a shroud of fabric to be carried back to his chambers. 

“Go with him Regina, look after him,” Ana said watching him go. “I’m going to find whoever did this.”

“Can you do so without killing them on sight, Anillia?” Helena asked. “We need them alive.”

“I will do my best, Madam. I think a sudden death would be too good a fate for such a person.”

Helena smiled, “off you go then.”

The poison hadn’t been in the food or the drink, or everyone would have fallen ill. William liked to be specific, he had his minion taint Hal’s cup and probably the utensils as well. She bypassed the kitchen and went straight to the scullery. Whoever it was had to know where Hal would sit, where he was always sat at the table. Who ever it was had been here for a few days at least she would start here. She held her nose at the smell within the room, at the back of the kitchen. It never smelled terribly pleasant, but tonight it was stronger. She realized why as she pushed the door open. The other two servants were laid on the ground, their heads nearly removed from their bodies and they had been that way for some time. She cursed the rest of the staff for not having noticed. There was a small window at the top of the wall that was pried and left open recently. There was too much of a stench for it to have been the method of entry, that was how the bastard escaped

She saw movement out the window and called out.

“You there, come close to the window,” she said.

The young man ducked down to look inside, he looked surprised to find her there. “Mistress Ana, what on earth are you doing in the scullery?”

“The person we are looking for escaped from this window, focus your attention from here outward, I shall join you shortly.”

Ana silently cursed the fashion of the day that would prevent her from climbing straight through the window herself. She carefully side stepped the two fallen scullery maids and rushed up the stairs to the servants entrance. She met up with the young man she found near the window. He had already gathered men to begin tracking outwards. She could see in the distance that some of them were on horseback searching the back of the grounds by torchlight. Whoever this person was, they would be difficult to track at night. They might evade detection from one vampire, but not an entire household.

If this person was clever at all, they would have sought an exit near the back of the property, the front gate would be too obvious. She stood in front of the basement window and narrowed her eyes. She had the advantage of knowing these grounds exceptionally well. 

“Fan out gentleman, quickly,” she said and walked forward towards the gardens. She wanted them still hunting on the off chance that she was wrong, but she doubted that was the case. A smile spread across her lips and she quickened her pace. Hal had been right after all, she did miss the hunt.

 

In Hal’s chambers there was a flurry of activity as Regina directed staff to help remove Hal’s soiled clothing and try to clean up the mess, but he continued to make it worse. He had been placed on the bed on top of the drop sheet but remained close to the edge where one poor maid was stationed with a wash pail to catch and contain the mess as best she could. She looked to be equal parts disgusted and worried.

Hal seemed to drift in and out of consciousness, Regina couldn’t get him to make any sense or acknowledge her at all. It would have been easier if he had remained dead weight while they tried to remove his stained clothing, but he sloppily pushed them away and occasionally muttering gibberish in between vomiting episodes. Regina had not seen anything quite like this before and she wondered if Hal could properly die from this. An effective poison for vampires was hard to come by, but not impossible and William seemed to have a flair for using them. 

Hal’s expulsions slowed as did his resistance to their help and they were able to tuck him quietly under his coverings in just his drawers. He started to shiver and wheeze somewhat in place of the previous sickness. He felt hot to the touch. She sent one of the maids out to get clean cold water and fresh linens. As she left, Radley and an older, white bearded man entered. 

“Has he stopped… you know?” Radley asked from the doorway gesturing with his hand.

“Yes, are you here to help or not?” she said trying to prop Hal’s head up so he could breathe. “Who is he?”

“Templeton, Albus Templeton. Lady Helena’s personal physician, she bid me to tend to this young man herself. You must be Miss Regina.”

Regina looked at him skeptically, she had not seen him at dinner. Regardless of the curiosity of Helena having a physician at all, surely someone so important to the Lady of the house would be invited to meals as well. She wondered if he were really sent to finish the task of ending Hal.

“May I?” he said before approaching the bedside with his satchel. Regina nodded and kept a wary eye on him. He began to poke and prod around Hal’s abdomen, only a few groans escaped in response. Templeton pulled each of Hal’s eyes open to inspect them and frowned. 

“Where is the expulsion?” he asked. Regina nodded to the far end of the room where the bucket had been placed out of the way. “Good I will need some of that,” he said and pulled a vial out of his satchel. 

“Young man, make yourself useful and fill this will you.”

Radley looked at the vial and the bucket in horror.

“Radley you coward. If you do not help then I swear I will dump that entire bucket’s contents over your head while you sleep.”

Regina had not been in the home long, but her closeness to Helena and Ana forced him to take her words to heart. That and her tone, he believed she would. He held his nose and rolled up his sleeve.

“When did the wheezing begin, young lady?” Templeton asked.

“Not long ago, but it’s getting worse,” she said. “Could this actually kill him?”

“Hopefully not, for the poisoner’s sake,” he said and stood. “There are a few poisons that could cause this sort of reaction. Was he well fed before this?”

Regina laughed. “More than well fed, Hal likes to indulge.”

“That might be the only thing keeping him with us now. Keep him comfortable, a cold compress should help with the fever. Radley, thank you. Come with me, we must see if our poisoner has been found. In the mean time I have work to do. I shall return Miss Regina. Have someone find me if his condition worsens before then.”

“I will, thank you.” she said and settled on the bed next to Hal to help keep him covered, she placed a cold linen on his brow.  He continued to mutter occasionally, but the wheezing made it difficult to understand. 

Most of her life she had only been afraid of sharp pieces of wood, she had no idea this could happen to their kind. Of course she knew that if someone came at her with an ax she’d be done for, but at least she could see that coming. This was different. She hoped that he would survive not just because she cared whether he lived or died, but so that she wouldn’t have to worry about what she ate or drank killing her for the foreseeable future. She needed to know that it wouldn’t work even while knowing that if this was William’s doing it was certainly meant to.

 

They had found him hiding in a tree, he must have thought he could climb up it and out along a limb to escape over the wall. He was not careful, and tipped off the search party by letting the branch sway too much. The sad little man fell from the tree about a foot away from the back wall. Ana had smiled down at him as he tried to pick himself off the ground and kicked him hard in his midsection. She had dragged him back to the house by his collar and then literally tossed him into one of the cages in the cellar, the corner of which he was currently cowering.

“What did you use?” she shouted. “What poison did William give you?”

The man just cowered further into the corner and shook his head. “My master said not to tell you and I won’t. You’ll never find out so you might as well kill me now.”

He began to laugh nervously, he had to know that Ana would not accept that for an answer. That much was evident in her eyes which had gone black. She tightened her grip on the cat-nine tails in her hand.

“I won’t kill you, I’d hate to deprive Hal of the pleasure of doing that himself. You _will_ tell me, and sooner than you think,” she said. “I promise you that.”

 

They wasted no time, the rope lashed out and coiled itself tightly around Hal’s throat. He was barely able to hold onto it as he was dragged along. He was once again in the cavern, the walls and the ceiling seemed to taper down to a point which ended at a door. A simple wood door that looked familiar. Hal hadn’t been through that door in over a decade. The rope retracted and he was pushed toward it. There was no other escape, but Hal knew better than to think that he would be going to a place better than this. 

And he was not wrong. His old bedroom in England was on the other side of the door, and it was not empty. He remembered the man who was waiting for him, Chapman. He had seemed much bigger when Hal was a child of course. He was the one that Hal hated the most. He hated all of them, naturally, but he was the most of afraid of this man. Chapman was always rough and unforgiving.

The door slammed shut behind Hal and would not open. No matter how hard he pounded on the door and pulled at the knob. Chapman sat on Hal’s small bed with two mugs of ale, he offered one to Hal. They always did that. As a child Hal would have been nearly inebriated by the master of the house before being left alone with any of his regular visitors. 

“Come on lad. I just wanna have a chat with ya.” Chapman said and patted his knee for Hal to sit. He always said that. It always started like this, an attempt to be friendly that quickly turned to the opposite no matter what Hal said or did. 

So, this was hell.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a tiny bit schmoopy at the end. I'll make up for it later somehow.

In a somewhat forgotten wing of the estate, Albus Templeton was busy at work and had roped Radley into assisting him. A few small pots simmered over low heat, which he had Radley stir occasionally. Each of them contained a different potential remedy for which ever poison was used. He would either find it himself or await news from Ana. She had her methods, Albus preferred more scientific ones. While Ana would need time and various methods to get one answer, Albus already had three separate hypotheses and was prepared to assist immediately as soon as he had an answer. 

He had visited Henry a second time to gather more information that would help him narrow down his options and found that his condition had not improved.  He had grown paler and though he was still warm to the touch, he was no longer sweating. Miss Regina had thought that was a good sign. It broke his heart to tell her that it wasn’t. 

Though the boy had expelled much of what had been ingested the poison was still running its course through him. Miss Regina was doing her best to keep him comfortable, but there were clearly limits to what she could do. Until he had some results, there was also little he could do unless Ana came up with an answer quicker than he could. He instructed Radley to continue his work, stirring the pots. He gathered up a small blade and a large bowl, he would pay the boy another visit. It was the next best thing he could do.

Albus had always tried to rely on reason and science, even before he became a vampire. He had sought to understand and explain how they could even exist. He had travelled a number of places over the past century as a vampire and through out his human life as well. His interest in what he now was is what lead him to becoming a vampire in the first place. He had trained to be a physician in his human life, but his interests went well beyond medicine. He studied nature and botany and was fascinated by the work of DaVinci and Paracelsus. It seemed an odd approach considering Hal was not human, but until he could find an answer, it was the only other way he could remove the poison from his system. He was going to have to bleed Hal. 

 

The second Ana had what she wanted she left the broken, bleeding vampire in his cage and ran straight to Albus, she had been told that he was tending to Hal and trying to determine the name of the poison should her interrogation be unsuccessful. Ana had sometimes thought of Albus as a bit of an eccentric. A vampire with a few screws loose and blamed this on his being recruited far too late in life. Today she would take it all back if he was able to save Hal’s life. 

In the laboratory she found only Radley looking bored and disgusted, stirring pots.

“Where has he gone?” she asked. “I have the name of the poison —What are you doing Radley?”

“Stirring, Ana,” he said and continued to do so with very little enthusiasm. “This is apparently all I am capable of. These are the possible remedies for what that old coot thinks the poison might be. He’s a bit odd that one, but at least he’s prepared.”

Ana smiled, she would have to take back all the things she’d said and thought about that old man. 

“Please tell me that one of them is an antidote for wolf’s bane,” she said and inspected each pot. They were labelled.

“I think it’s this one,” he said pointing to the middle pot. “He used some silly latin name for it, _aconitum._ I’m thankful you’ve found an answer, at last. I can finally stop this boring task and leave this dark, foul-smelling laboratory. I shall never get the stench out of this doublet.”

“Yes, Radley because that’s the only reason I tortured and nearly killed someone. To save you from  further inconvenience,” Ana said and searched for a cup. “You are the most self-centred twat I have ever encountered, I swear. Help me pour this out and then you are free to continue not giving a shit about anyone but yourself.”

Radley did as he was told. 

“For what it’s worth, I do not wish to see the boy die,” he said.

“Thank you, Radley. How very selfless of you,” she said and rushed off with the cup full of what Ana hoped would be a fast-acting antidote. She hoped she was not too late. She spilled only a small amount on her dress in her race to Hal’s room. Radley had been right, it did smell terrible, but she wasn’t concerned for the state of her dress. If she were, then she would also have to be concerned with the other vampire’s blood all over it.

She found both Regina and Albus in Hal’s chamber. Regina was sat on the bed next to Hal trying to soothe him and hold him still while Albus held Hal’s arm over a bloodletting bowl that was nearly full. Hal did not seem to be awake, but mumbled and whimpered in his sleep. He was paler than she had ever seen, but he was still with them. She wasn’t too late yet.

“I gather by the smell that you’ve determined the poison used on this young man, Ana.”

“I have,” she said and came closer. “I did not know how much would be needed, I brought almost all of it. How is he? I’m not too late am I?”

“He isn’t well, but he soon will be,” Albus said and tied a bandage around Hal’s arm at the elbow. “Give it here, help him up a bit to drink, there we are. Now, Miss Regina if this works as well as I think it should he will want to stop drinking it right away. Be a dear and hold his hands tightly. This mixture tastes worse than it smells.

“Everyone ready?”

Ana had positioned herself behind Hal to hold him upright, Regina had taken hold of his arms. They nodded. Hal’s head lolled to one side so Albus held it up by the chin and began to slowly pour the mixture into Hal’s mouth. Hal swallowed instinctively but then started to choke and sputter. He turned his head away from the cup and as predicted tried to push it away.

“Mmmm no, please,” he slurred. “I said I’d behave… nnnnno more.”

Regina held tight and Ana used a free hand to hold Hal’d head still while Albus poured the rest of the antidote down Hal’s throat. Ana did her best to calm him, but Hal had also done his best to avoid drinking the mixture. He still swallowed more than he spilled. He coughed and looked utterly disgusted, but it stayed down. 

Ana slowly lowered him back onto the pillows, he hadn’t entirely awoken just yet and still looked ashen. She brushed a few stray hairs from his forehead, he was unusually warm. She took one of the cool damp linens and wiped up the spilled antidote that had dribbled down his neck and onto her dress. She tried to quell a panic inside when the results weren’t immediate. She didn’t want to think that all her efforts had been for naught.

“How long will it take to work?” Regina asked.

“A few hours at most,” Albus said. “He will need to sleep and time to recover. We will know by sunrise. Have some nourishment ready if he wakes in the night, I suspect he will be ravenous, but likely too weak to do anything about it.”

“Thank you, Albus,” Ana said. “I never thought we would need to see your skills put to use like this. I doubt that Radley has kept an eye on your other concoctions though. You may wish to make sure your laboratory is still in order.”

Albus smiled and nodded and gathered his instruments. He looked rather pleased with himself. He had been prepared. Helena would be pleased with him too, no doubt. 

“Regina, help me out of this ruined dress please,” Ana said. She turned her back so that Regina could begin untying the bodice. “Thank you for staying with him. You did well, but you’ve earned a rest. I will stay with him overnight.”

“Are you sure, Mistress?” Regina said bundling the soiled dress for one of the maids to deal with. Ana was now just in her chemise. 

“I’m sure my love,” Ana said and cupped Regina’s cheek. Ana kissed her once, gently and rested her forehead against Regina’s. “Get some sleep. I suspect our lives are about to become far more interesting at daybreak. There shall be retaliation, there will likely be war. Enjoy a good night’s sleep while you can.”

Regina smiled.

“Yes Mistress,” she said.

Regina left with the staff and cleared out the mess. Pails and basins and linens had littered the room. And now it was quiet, it was just Ana and Hal. Ana smiled at the young woman who brought in a clean decanter of fresh blood and a cup to the bedside table. Ana climbed into the bed next to Hal and pulled him close to her. He was entirely limp, there was no resistance. He was still too warm for their kind, but shivering. She pulled the blanket up to his ear and settled in. 

She thought about the young man in the cellar and the young man in her ams. The latter had been uncomfortably correct about the lengths she would go to to get information from the former. She was far more in touch with her inner monster after all. 

 

Helena had visited the cellar during the interrogation. She had hardly needed to assist in any way, Ana had the situation well at hand. So she stood back and observed. It became clear to Helena just how important Henry was to Ana. Helena had taught Ana well, though Ana was reluctant at the beginning in her early years. Ana now excelled at extracting information. Given proper motivation. 

She would be lying if she said that she was happy to only observe and not participate. She had taken a secret delight in listening to the screams of one of William’s hapless disciples. They had the information they needed now, there was nothing stopping her from having a bit of fun at his expense.

“What’d’ya want now bitch?” the vampire said.

Helena laughed. 

“Strong words coming from someone in your position. Not terribly bright are you? If that’s the best insult you can come up with, by all means, go on. Give me a proper tongue lashing. You’re going to die anyway so you might as well let it all out.”

The bruised lump of vampire just sat in his corner seething. Either his vocabulary really was truly limited or he saw no point. 

“What is your name?” Helena asked.

“What do you care?” he said.

“I don’t. I simply expect an answer to my question. What is your name? Tell me or I shall make one up. I honestly do not care either way.”

“Yorick,” he said.

“Was that so difficult?” Helena said. She found a stool and perched herself on it. “Tell me _Yorick_ , how did you manage to enter my home without my knowledge, hmm? Who did you bribe?”

Yorick just laughed until he coughed and groaned. 

“I didn’t bribe anyone m’lady. You and your staff are too stupid to notice a new face. Do you even know who works for you?”

“Yes, I know all of them, which is why I need to know how you slipped in among them. Clearly I have a traitor in my ranks and I would like to remove them.”

Yorick laughed again.

“From this plane of existence.”

Yorick stopped laughing. 

“I didn’t bribe anyone, I told you. No one noticed me, it was like I had always been here. I just stayed out of your sight and no one else was the wiser. Interesting though innit? I could have just strolled in here and poisoned you instead, couldn’t I? I guess my Master will never know how easy it could have been now, eh?”

“Indeed,” she said. “Though that will no longer be the case.”

“So what’ll it be then, come on and get it over with,” Yorick said hauling his broken body off the floor. His left arm hung awkwardly from the shoulder, the fingers he still had were bent into unnatural angles. His shirt was stained red and shredded. “Stake through the heart? I did my job, I’m ready.”

Helena laughed and continued to laugh until Yorick looked fully confused. “You think your poison worked do you? I’m far more prepared for such things than William realizes. No, Henry is not properly dead. In fact he is recovering as we speak.”

Yorick grew pale. He had failed at his task and would be killed for it anyway. He had been clinging to a small scrap of pride, knowing that he was going to be praised by his master even in proper death, but now he had nothing to show for his efforts, his death would mean nothing.

“I think I shall let Henry decide your fate, how you should die. I have a feeling he’ll want to add a personal touch. I suspect he is quite capable of having a flare for the dramatic. I’ll leave you to think of the many ways in which you might be punished and _then_ killed. 

“Good night, Yorick.”

 

Hal’s torment had started with Chapman and then moved down the list of Hal’s regular childhood visitors, Chapman featured prominently. The routine of his childhood seemed to carry on in a loop. He would relive the indignity, then and only then would the door open. But it would just open to a different room in that house. The master of the house would find him hiding, loosen him up and send him through yet another door. Hal resisted at every iteration. Every loop. Every visitor, but he still lost in the end. He lost track of how many hiding places he'd found and how many doors he’d been shoved through until the last room which was empty. 

The door was still locked behind him, so for the first time he considered himself safe, finally. A feeling he never experienced in that home. So he curled up on the tiny raised platform that served as his bed and closed his eyes. No one else came through the door. No one found him. Sleep came over him like a warm blanket being tucked around him. 

When he next opened his eyes it was entirely dark and warm and the body next to him trembled and shook like it was crying. He took a deep breath and got a lung full of citrus and rosemary. He was no longer in hell, or so it seemed. It had all either been in his head or this was a new twist. A blanket obscured most of his view, Ana’s chest and red curls obscured the rest. She was holding him close with both arms, his head resting on her shoulder. He wanted to return the embrace but found that his arms wouldn’t obey him. His fingers felt tingly, tucked neatly between himself and Ana. 

When he opened his mouth to speak it felt strange, numb. He tried to lift his head and noticed that he had drooled on her quite profusely. She didn’t seem to care.

“Hal!” she cried and hugged him tighter still. “Thank goodness you’re awake. Don’t ever do that to me again.”

“What’d I do?” he slurred.

“You got yourself poisoned is what,” she said and wiped the drool from his cheek. “Though I suppose it wasn’t your fault. I’m just glad you’re awake. I was worried. How do you feel? Are you hungry?”

“Mmmm, I feel strange. I can’t feel my arms or my face,” he said, his words came out almost as one long word. “I don’t like it.”

“I’ll get you something to drink,” she said and gently removed herself from under Hal’s head. “A bit of proper nourishment should help you feel better.”

She poured a small amount for him and then propped him up so that he could drink. The blood was no longer warm, but it was fresh enough. It blazed a trail down his throat and cleared out the terrible taste in his mouth that he woke up to. His stomach gurgled, though not with anger like he had remembered it doing earlier during dinner. He wanted more, but Ana put the cup back on the bedside table and climbed back into bed next to him.

“There will be more for you in the morning,” she said. “It isn’t going anywhere. In the meantime get some more rest. I’m not leaving your side until you’re better.”

Hal couldn't argue with that, his eyelids still felt heavy and everything about her was comforting, her warmth and her arms around him under a pile of blankets. Not since childhood had someone been able to make him feel quite this safe. And even then it never lasted for long. His first instinct was to not get his hopes up,  to expect the worst. Something about her and what he was now was slowly writing over that feeling.

“I love you,” he said and drifted off to sleep.

 

Hal woke again to the sound of Ana’s soft snoring and smiled. It was almost as if she were purring and he found it endearing. He also found that his limbs would obey him now, even if they felt like they were weighted with lead. He carefully snaked his arm around her waist so as not to wake her. 

The two of them dozed for a while, Hal watched as the light in his room slowly changed, from black to the grey of dawn between bouts of dreamless sleep. Even in her sleep, Ana looked as exhausted as he felt. He was in no hurry to get out of bed and the longer she slept the less likely it would be that he would have to get up. He didn’t understand, he had gone out of his way to anger her last night, to irritate her. And here she was, still by his side.

He soon found that she had been awake for longer than he realized. She rolled onto her side to face him and slid down so they could see eye to eye. Her hand brushed against his cheek and forehead like she was feeling for a fever. He smiled at her.

“Good morning,” she said. “Feeling better?”

“I think so,” he said. The numbness had gone, but his throat was still raw. “Tired, sore, but still here. What about you?”

She frowned and then laughed. “I wasn’t the one who was poisoned, silly. I’m fine.”

“Ana I know you were crying in the night. I might have been nearly paralyzed, but it would have been hard not to notice. And your normally radiant face looks exhausted. Were you that worried for me?”

“I will ignore your honesty about my appearance only because you look no better yourself, but yes I am tired. And yes I was worried for you, but that is not the only reason.”

Hal only looked at her confused.

“Why, what’s happened?”

“You were right,” she sighed. “And I hate it.”

“Fine, I take back the comment about your appearance if it means I get to be right for once. What was I right about?”

“About the monster’s within us, Hal,” she said and looked away. “About the one within me. I’ve done some things I’m not proud of.”

“Well, of course you have,” Hal said and gave her a squeeze and pulled her a little closer. “You’ve been at this a lot longer than me.”

“Well, if that’s the attitude you’re going to have about it,” she said and tried to roll away, but he didn’t let go. He had been right for once, but now he was slowly regretting it.

“No, no. I’m sorry. What’s bothering you, Ana? Tell me,” he said. She continued to look away. Hal tipped her chin up to look her in the eye. “Please?”

“The reason you are alive and well right now is because we found the man who poisoned you. More specifically I found him. And of course he was reluctant to tell me what I wanted to hear,” she said and sighed. Her eyes started to water. “I was _insistent_ that he tell me. More than a little insistent. Hal, I beat and tortured that man until I got what I needed. I did things I never thought I’d be capable of again. His fingers…” 

She trailed off, and started to cry once more. Hal forced his leaden arms to pull her to him the rest of the way and tucked her head under his chin. He didn’t care about what had happened to the poisoner’s fingers, they could be scattered along the back walls of the estate or fed to the pigs for all he cared. She had done what needed to be done to save his life and he would forgive anything she did to achieve it. He was at a loss for words, he knew she was just as capable of cruelty as the rest of their kind, but he hadn’t expected remorse. Saying I told you so, seemed too cruel. Even if he was still right. They both were.

So he just lay there with her held close and brushed his fingers through her hair until she stopped sobbing. A gentle snore once again drifted up from where her head was tucked into his shoulder. It was a contagious sound, and he was still exhausted. He followed suit soon after.

 

With all the doom and gloom of the night before it seemed wrong that the sun would be shining so brightly in the morning. The crisis had been averted of course, Hal had survived, but the bright strip of sunlight sneaking through the drawn drapes and right into Hal’s face was a little too much optimism for anyone in the house, especially Hal after the night he had. He envied Ana who was still tucked into his shoulder. He pulled the blanket over his head. 

He no longer felt ill, per se, but even the idea of getting out of bed, dressing or doing anything at all seemed impossible and exhausting. Ana stirred next to him, he kissed the top of her head. 

“Did you mean what you said last night?” she said.

Hal had said a lot of things last night, many of them were unkind. He couldn’t remember all of them. 

“Probably, what did I say?” 

Ana laughed and groaned. “Of course you don’t remember. Never mind.”

“Ana,” he sighed.

“You said you loved me, Hal. You said as much out loud.”

“Ah. That I do remember, sort of,” he said and blushed. Dammit, she would always find a way to do that to him. He hoped she couldn’t see it under the covers. He remembered thinking it very loudly in the moment, but was unsure that it actually came out of his mouth.

“Yes, I did,” he said. “You keep rescuing me, it would be rude not to adore you.”

She shifted up to face him and pulled the blanket back down so that she could see him properly.

“Is that the only reason?”

“Course not, I can think of at least a dozen other reasons,” he said.

“Oh really?” she said and propped herself up on her elbow, head in hand. “Name them.”

Hal smiled, she looked very serious. Very well, his body may have been only partly recovered, but his mind was still sharp. 

“Let me see, there’s your strength, your dedication, your intellect,” he started. She smiled. “That smile of course, and everything that comes with it which would surely be more than a dozen reasons right there.”

She laughed, “A poet you are not.”

“Well, I can barely read, did you think I’d start reciting poems at you?” he said. “I know a few limericks, but they’re hardly fitting.”

“I suppose I didn’t,” she said and laid her head back on the pillow. “I simply don’t want you to love me for the wrong reasons. Those are pretty good reasons.”

“I’m almost certain I fell for you the moment I first laid eyes on you, Ana. Despite the ways you sometimes infuriate me, you are the only person that makes this existence tolerable.”

“Who needs poetry?” she said and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. 

“I know you’re not proud of your actions, but you did save my life, again. And I’m grateful for it. I forgive you, even if you can’t.”

“Thank you, Hal. I don’t know why I should feel bad, he’s unlikely to survive in any case. One does not launch an attack on any member of Helena’s household without expecting a few casualties. And that he targeted you? I just saw red. He didn’t stand a chance.”

“I doubt it would have been any different if he had gone after Regina or Helena or anyone else you remotely care for,” he said and again tried to pull her closer. “You always defend the ones you love, in the end, at least.”

“I have doubts he is alive even now, probably put out of his misery,” she said running her fingers down his side and clearly hit a sensitive spot, he jerked away and laughed. She had found a ticklish spot, that had remained hidden until now. There was a wickedness in her grin. He shook his head.

“No,” he said and tried to shift away from her. He didn’t trust that smile. He still felt like his limbs were made of lead, there was no way he’d be able to stop her. “Ana you wouldn’t torment a sick, defenceless man would you?”

She sighed, “We both know I would. And you’re hardly sick any longer. Are you?”

“Not really, nothing a healthy breakfast couldn’t fix. But I’d still prefer you didn’t tickle me.”

She narrowed her eyes and then pouted and then slid out of the bed, shaking out the creases in her stained chemise. She took the dressing gown from his wardrobe and wrapped it around herself against the chill in the room. Hal moved into the warm space in the bed that she had occupied. She filled the cup on the bedside table and took a sip before handing it to Hal.

“Very well, but don’t fool yourself into thinking I won’t take advantage of this new-found knowledge later,” she said and winked. “Now I say this with only love in my heart and knowing I’m probably no better, but Hal you smell absolutely terrible. I will have someone prepare a warm bath for each of us. Try to make the most of it. Today is likely to be a very long day.”


	26. Chapter 26

After he finished off the decanter, he had drifted back to sleep in the spot on the bed that Ana had occupied. It was still warm and it smelled of her. His face was half buried in the pillow when a timid maid shook him gently. She squeaked lightly when he startled awake and bared his fangs at her. It was instinct. He had almost felt bad for frightening her, but it was more amusing to watch her tremble and tell him from a safe distance that his bath was ready. 

Now fully immersed in the tub, steam wafting up all around him, he was starting to feel that much more alive. His muscles ached from head to toe and he moved slowly to the bath with only a blanket around him. Ana had stolen his robe and it was far too cold in the room to even think about crossing it in his just his under clothes. And he had given the maid enough of a start, without adding walking around nearly naked to tax her last frayed nerve.

He was taking Ana’s advice, trying to relax and enjoy a warm soak before the day began. He found something sticky in his hair and sunk under the surface to wash it out. He wasn’t dreading a long day, if anything this would break up the tedium and get him out of morning reading lessons. He was sure that he wouldn’t have to withstand the embarrassment of trying to struggle through yet another one of Aesop’s Fables today.

A light knock and a soft voice on the other side of the door reminded him that he could not spend the entire morning lazing about. 

“Excuse me, Mr. Yorke, Sir,” he said. “Mistress Ana has asked me to remind you that you are still expected for breakfast this morning. And to offer, erm, assistance if required, sir?”

Hal sighed, “I will join them shortly, thank you,” he called. Ana hadn’t thought him an invalid who needed help getting out of the bath. Her message was quite clear, ‘you’ve milked this whole poisoning thing long enough, get out of the bath or someone will drag you out of it’. Though by the sounds of it, she hadn't sent anyone capable of actually doing it.

He left the bath without bothering to shave, Ana would simply have to cope with a couple days growth. The young man had dismissed himself, but not before making the bed and setting out clothing for Hal. Once dressed his earlier assumption that getting up, washing, dressing or doing anything would be exhausting seemed to be correct. The sword that he felt compelled, now more than ever, to keep at his side felt like it weighed three times as much. He would just need to make it as far as the breakfast table and all would be well. 

Standing in the corridor, that breakfast table seemed to be an impossible distance, but he was already late. He moved as quickly as possible. Upon his arrival all seemed to be forgiven. Regina greeted him warmly and to his surprise Helena stood.

“So glad you could finally join us, Henry. Please, sit,” she said. “How do you feel?”

“My apologies for being late,” he said and landed harder in his seat than he had intended. “I am exhausted and very hungry, Madam. Thank you for waiting for me and for your care in my rehabilitation. Your kindness knows no bounds.”

“Think nothing of it,” Helena said and sat herself back down. “I offered you my protection and last evening I failed to do just that. I have enacted several measures to ensure that it cannot happen again to any of you. You may have noticed the staff are in short supply and rather timid this morning. Pay no mind. I found it necessary to … cull some of my staff in light of what has happened.”

“Understood Madam,” he said and filled his own cup from the pitcher in front of him. He added bread and butter to his plate.

“There is just one more vampire left to remove from my home and I would like to bestow that honour on you, Henry. The henchman who attempted to kill you is locked away in my cellar. I think it would only be fair that his life, or what little is left of it, be placed in your hands.”

So the poor sap was still alive, and likely suffering if what Hal imagined about the man’s fingers was true. Ana hid her feelings spectacularly, she would not show such a weakness in front of her maker, and neither would he.

“I see, thank you Madam. I am honoured,” he said.

“Feel free to do with him as you wish,” Helena said. “I will not judge or condemn you for it, unless you choose to allow him to live.”

“I had no intention of doing that, Madam. I assure you.”

Helena smiled and raised her cup. “To your good health, Henry.”

 

“What will you do with him?” Ana asked. Helena was well ahead of them, likely not out of earshot for someone like her, but far enough.

“I haven’t decided yet,” Hal answered back. “This feels like a test of my loyalty and I do not wish to fail.”

They were making their way to the cellar. A place that Ana was already more than familiar with, but a place that Hal had been secretly looking forward to visiting since he arrived. They bypassed the busy kitchen to a second entrance on the main floor. Helena could hardly be expected to travel through a messy, busy kitchen any old time she needed a nibble, no she had her own entrance. It was well sealed. Hal had hardly noticed the sound of human hearts until he had approached the door and even then, not really until it had been opened. 

There was still a short set of stairs to a second door which lead to the cellar proper. Hal could not have imagined such a place. It was enormous, it easily took up a whole wing of the home below ground. There wasn’t a window in sight, it was torch light or darkness. A corridor to Hal’s left was well-lit and lead back to the kitchen. It reminded him of a place he still wasn’t sure he had imagined months ago. Before him was a series of cages, tall enough for a person to stand in or sit, but not much else. They were neatly arranged in rows, their bars set into stone walls which served as the back wall of each cell. Not all of them were full. 

In fact one of the many staff members was currently removing someone from one cell to another room and that human did not look too happy about it. He shouted something in a language Hal did not recognize to Helena as he was pulled along. It sounded an awful lot like pleading, she ignored him completely. Hal wondered if this was one of those sentenced to death for murder or for stealing a loaf of bread.

“This way Henry,” she said and lead them to the right. They passed two more rows that seemed to be more populated, and then turned at a third row and came to a stop. 

Hal took in the sad lump of vampire siting in the cell before him. He started to understand why Ana might have felt some remorse, though Hal still didn’t feel bad about what had happened to this man. He might have been more impressed by Ana’s skill if she hadn’t confessed to feeling guilty about what she had done. Perhaps Ana was not the strong person, the vampire of merit he thought she was. Hal had been in the same state as this poor soul himself once, though with all his fingers still attached to his hands. The man was a bloody mess hunched over in a corner, but the cuts under his tattered shirt were nearly healed and the places where his fingers used to be looked as though they had stopped bleeding long ago. Though he still had no idea what had happened to them, there was no evidence of them near by. 

“Yorick, I would like you to meet Henry Yorke, the man you were sent here to murder. As you can see he is very much alive. He will be the one to decide how you will perish and when. What he chooses to do with you between now and then will be at his discretion.”

Helena gave Hal the key to this particular cell. He held it in his hand for a moment and thought hard about what he would like to do. What he should do. What Helena expected him to do and what Ana hoped he wouldn’t do. This one-eyed man before him had nearly ended Hal’s life. Hal had suffered at his hands and if it weren’t for the women at his side, he very well might have died. Hal placed the key into his pocket.

“Are you hungry, Yorick?” Hal asked.

“Of course I am, we always are you fucking imbecile!” Yorick shouted and held up a hand with only three obscenely bent fingers on it. “I’m nearly blind, but surely you can see the state of me? What do you think?”

Hal tutted and crouched down to look Yorick in the eye that he had left. “Harsh words for someone with a death sentence. I could be merciful and end your suffering right now if I so choose. I’ve been where you are, though with all my parts attached, did you know that? I know _exactly_ how hungry you are.

“Do your neighbours know what you are? I would guess by the way they’ve flattened themselves against the bars furthest from you that they do. Broken and bruised and not a drop of blood in sight  or within arms reach. And the smell of it in the air,” Hal took a deep breath and smiled. “How can you stand the sound of their pounding hearts, hmm? It’s an awful racket.”

Yorick glared back. He tried to spit on Hal but he literally didn’t have it in him. Hal smiled and stood again, slowly against the stiffness in his muscles. There was only so much breakfast could do and it was cold in the cellar despite the abundance of torches on the walls. 

“Madam, I think that Yorick should spend some time thinking about what he’s done. No food or water or blood, well not any that he can drink. I’d like to see a warm tempting cup of it just beyond his reach until I decide he has suffered long enough.”

“A fine start, Henry. Very perceptive,” Helena said and smiled and waved at one of her staff. “I will see that it’s done. The key I’ve given you will only grant you access to Yorick, you will need my permission to access the cellar should you wish to end this man’s suffering later on. I wouldn’t want to miss seeing that.”

“Yes Madam, thank you,” he said and followed behind Helena back to the main floor. 

It was not until they had emerged into the main corridor of the home that the air became fresher. The smell of blood among other fluids in the cellar was intense, it made his teeth ache. That Yorick was going to sit down there broken and bleeding and starve while surrounded by humans seemed all the more fitting a punishment. 

“May I ask, Madam. Will there still be a hunt tomorrow?” Hal asked.

“Of course,” Helena said. “I’ve been craving a good hunt since before you arrived. And to think life about the estate was getting dull. Anillia, you and your companions are just what this household needs right now. There are preparations to be made for the hunt and for proper retaliation, if you’ll excuse me.”

Hal and Ana both bowed to her and then watched her as she marched down the corridor. Helena seemed to have a lightness in her step that Hal hadn’t noticed before. Despite his healthy fear and respect for Helena there was still something about her that encouraged him to find his bravery and make his approach. 

“So this is your plan? You’re simply going to starve that man half to death until you get bored?” Ana asked taking Hal’s arm and leading him towards the library. It appeared that he was not going to escape the tedium today.

“Can we even starve to death?” he asked. “I’ve certainly been hungry, but I didn’t think it would actually kill me.”

“I don’t know. I can’t imagine going without for more than a few days like we did,” she said. “But we had other food and water. That man will have nothing at all, his hunger will eat away at him slowly until he goes mad.”

“Doesn’t bother me, does it bother you?” Hal asked and then shook his head. “Don’t answer that, I can see that it does. Whatever happened to that man’s fingers anyway?”

“I tore them off one at a time and tossed them aside. I have no idea where they are now.”

“And his eye?”

 “I don’t wish to think about it.”

“Ana, you don’t still feel bad about what you did, do you? I’ve never laid eyes on a more obvious display of dedication before. The lengths you went to in order to get information that would save my life is gruesome and incredible. I should be flattered, I can’t understand your remorse. It’s not as though he didn’t deserve it.”

“Our politics are complicated, Hal,” she said and held him tighter. “You’ll find that out soon enough. I’ve had a much longer life than you can yet imagine. I’ve learned so much that I want to forget. Not all of my lessons have come from books. Helena’s teaching methods are much more _practical_ than Alexi’s were. I shadowed her, I learned from her. I did as she did. All of her techniques and skills including the extraction of information. Do you think that a woman can get this far ahead in our world without being absolutely terrifying and remorseless?”

Ana trailed off as they drew closer to the library. “Do not misunderstand me Hal. I have no issues with killing and feeding as needed. It’s cruel but it’s what I am and I accepted that a long time ago. Human’s are a food source and nothing more, but our own kind? Tormenting that man was easy enough in the moment, it needed to be done. Afterward I wished he had just perished and now he will sit there for as long as you see fit. I honestly thought you would have been quite yourself and ended his life then and there.”

“And now you’re annoyed that I didn’t? Ana, I’m not sure what to make of your compassion for the man who tried to kill me,” he said and stopped and pulled his arm away. “Especially now that I see what you did to him. I thought you were a ‘vampire of merit’ and ‘not to be trifled with’? I’m not even going to lay a finger on him, or rip any off as the case may be. This seems like a strange time for you to discover your merciful side.”

“Do not mistake my feelings for compassion, Yorick deserves none of that. Mercy would have meant killing him as soon as I had what I needed,” she said. “That I left him there to suffer is no different than what you wish to do and in my anger last night I was perfectly happy to let him rot. Mercy would have meant staking him through the heart just now. All I ask is that you to keep your inner demons in line. Don’t draw this out longer than necessary.” she said and tried to take his arm once more. 

“I do not need you to be my conscience,” he said and refused to budge. “I do not need you to watch over me anymore as if I were a child. I don’t need you to guide me or give me orders. You are not actually my master and I’ll thank you to stop acting as though you are. Ana, I may love you, but I will not be ruled by you. Enjoy your time in the library, I need some air.”

 

The morning sunshine was misleading, it was much colder out than Hal would have liked, but he was not about to go back inside. Ana had called after him, but he kept walking. He had a warm cloak and where there was no wind he could almost imagine feeling warmth from the sun. A tingling even though he couldn’t be certain if this was warmth or part of his recovery. Achilles had no problems with the cold and was happy to run and walk about even if Hal had neglected to bring him an apple this morning. They had paused for a moment at the back of the property near a small lake, where he had spotted Ana and Helena walking on his first day. It was quickly becoming one of his favourite spots as well. 

Today though he sat upon Achilles brooding instead of enjoying the scenery. He was tired still and irritated. There was no pleasing Ana. She was cross with him when he was brutal and impulsive and just as angry when he chose to control himself and do nothing. She seemed to have an awfully low tolerance for suffering for someone who claimed to be frightening. Though Hal had no doubt she was probably quite frightening last night. He almost wished he could have seen it with his own eyes. 

The sound of approaching hooves broke him from his thoughts and charged his anger slightly, had Ana come all the way out here to continue to nag at him? The figure approaching him was Regina and he hoped that she had not come in Ana’s place to lecture him. She slowed her horse to stand beside Achilles and the two beasts greeted each other. And much more warmly than Hal greeted Regina.

“I’m surprised to see you up about,” she said. “If you’d seen the state of yourself last night you’d be surprised too. I thought you were done for. Though to be honest you’re not looking too well right now. How d’you feel?”

“I’m fine, Regina,” he said and recoiled from his own terseness. “I’m just tired, sorry. I have a lot on my mind.”

“Ah,” was all she said. She watched as her horse ducked down to take a drink from the lake. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“That depends, did Ana send you out here to look for me?”

“What no, course not,” she said. “I was growing weary of the gentleman who insisted on speaking with me, Radley. That man’s a bit thick if you ask me. I don’t know many of these people and I’m not sure I care to know them to be honest. So I thought I would come and find you. See how you’re getting on.”

“You know that I visited the man who poisoned me this morning, don’t you?”

“I do,” she said and set her horse walking slowly. Achilles followed.

“So you know he still lives,” he said.

“Yes, and between you and me you had far more restraint than I would have if I were face to face with such a person. Would have given him a swift kick in the fork and that’s just to start with. I understand why you’re letting him live and suffer that way. I couldn’t do it though.”

“Oh not you too, Regina.”

“I’d have wanted him dead straight away, I wouldn’t be able to wait.”

“To put him out of his misery?” Hal asked rolling his eyes.

“No, to put me out of mine. I have no patience when it comes to that,” she said. “I don’t blame you for wanting him to suffer a bit, but I’d be too angry to wait. I didn’t toy with Andrei. I put him down quickly and without mercy or remorse. I’d do the same thing to that suarachán.”

Hal raised an eyebrow. He had no idea what she’d just called Yorick, but he was sure it wasn’t nice. At least there was no guilt or hint of mercy in her reasoning. Hal was quickly learning that mercy was not something well tolerated among their kind. Helena was almost proud of him for letting the man suffer indefinitely. He couldn’t figure out why Ana would discourage him from doing what felt natural and just. 

“Ana will do anything she needs to in order to protect those she cares for,” Regina said, breaking their silence. “She wasn’t vicious or violent in her human life, I think she’s managed to keep a tiny bit of that part of herself tucked away all these years maybe. Is she upset with you?”

“She really didn’t send you out here did she?” he asked. Regina shook her head. “Yes, she’s annoyed with me. She seems to be overly worried about how I do everything. How I feed, how I act. How I choose to punish the man that tried to kill me. She thinks I might lose control like an impulsive child.”

“Well, Hal. To us you are young, like a child. And sometimes you are a bit impulsive,” she said. “What you did to those travellers…”

“Again with those people! What does it matter? They’re dead now.”

“A rabid animal is a danger to all creatures including its own kind,” she said.

“Helena told me the same thing.”

“Of course she did. She told the same thing to Ana and Ana passed it down to me. You aren’t the only one of us who’s ever been mistreated and angry.”

“What? Of course not. Humans are stupid and mostly vile things and some of them have become stupid and vile vampires. Just because Yorick and I are the same species doesn’t mean he is any less of a villain. He deserves what he’s getting. I’m starting to think Helena and I are the only ones who agree on that point.”

Regina stared ahead in silence for a moment. Without realizing it she had lead him and Achilles back to the stables. Which was probably for the best, despite the sunshine he had not actually warmed up or felt any better since leaving the house. The idea of sitting by a fire started to appeal.

“What Yorick did to you he could have done to any of us,” she said. “You probably don’t know, but I sat at your side through most of it. I witnessed the worst of it first hand, the sickness and the fever and all of it, but Ana didn’t. Maybe that’s why I have no trouble understanding your methods.”

“I did not know that,” he said. Hal smiled and pulled his cloak closed a bit tighter. “Thank you Regina, I had no idea you cared that much. And it appears you haven’t stopped. It seems you’ve corralled me back into the stables.”

“I was pretty good with sheep in my human days,” she said and smiled. “Grumpy, sickly vampires are no different.” 

They each dismounted, Hal a little clumsily, and handed their reins off to the grooms in the stables.  

“I am not grumpy,” he said slowly making his way towards the house.

“I don’t hear any denial about the sickly part,” she said and easily caught up with him. “Go and find a warm hearth. I think I could use a bit of warmth myself and and something warm to drink too. I’ll see what I can get out of the kitchen staff and then I’ll join you.”

 

The hearth in Hal’s room wasn’t nearly warm enough so he sat himself by the larger one in the grand parlour where he first met Helena. Though he had moved his chair closer to the fire, he still had not been able to get the chill from his bones. He wished he had kept his cloak on. And so he sat there in the arm chair with his sword before him, point to the ground in its scabbard and spinning it idly. He admired the sharp points of the axes above the mantle. And thought about how he might finally end Yorick’s life. A stake would surely do the trick, he wondered if Helena would let him use one of her axes. The man who had tried to kill him was somewhere below him, starving and in pain sitting on a cold stone floor. Hal was just as cold, but thankfully not starving. 

He’d found a decanter of blood in a cabinet and was sipping from a large cup, though it was giving away the shiver he couldn’t shake. Which of course is when Regina found him.

“I thought I’d find you here,” she said. “If you get any closer to that fire, you’ll set yourself alight. And I’m pretty sure we vampires wouldn’t survive being on fire for too long. Are you that cold?”

“No,” he said and set his shaking hand and the cup in his lap. Regina just looked at him. “Okay, yes. A little. Maybe it was unwise to go outside.”

“Probably, you were nearly proper dead less than 12 hours ago,” she said and made herself comfortable in the chair across from him. “I managed to convince someone to bring out some mulled wine and some strong tea for you. Blood might be the only thing that keeps us going, but never underestimate the power of a good, strong cup of tea.”

Hal just smiled and continued to drink from his cup. No matter how much of a brat Hal had been, Regina was still willing to back him up or pick him up. He was sure he didn’t deserve it. Even considering the horrors of the household he was brought into, he was still lucky to have someone like Regina on his side.

“What was life like before Alexi, Regina?” he asked. “What adventures did you have with Ana before that house killed everyone’s spirit?”

Regina thought for a moment and smiled. “She found me in Donegal, in Ireland and we didn’t stay long. Ana thought it best to leave as soon as possible. We started south and east, we were actually in London for a short while. You’d have been just a babe then. If I’d known then what I know about you now then I’d have snatched you out of that house. But I was fairly new to this life and I probably would have eaten you so it’s for the best that I didn’t.”

She laughed uncomfortably, Hal had taken in the last of his cup’s contents and very nearly spit it back into the cup. He forced himself to swallow before he would allow a laugh.  “I’m not sure yet if you’d have been doing the world a favour if you had. Would have saved me a lot of grief, but on the other hand, I do enjoy being alive, so to speak. What else have you seen, Regina? How did you end up in this, rotten part of the world?”

“Spain,” she said and smiled. “It was warm, the sun shone brightly most days. We kept ourselves well fed and well travelled and slowly made our way eastward, leaving a discreet trail of bodies behind us of course. Ana looked out for me and looked after me. I learned so much from her in those first years. I fell in love with her almost immediately.”

“I think I know the feeling,” Hal said.

A maid entered quietly and set out two steaming mugs one cup of mulled wine for Regina and strong, black tea in for Hal. The wine smelled incredible and he wanted to swap his tea for it, but he knew Regina wouldn’t agree to that. 

“So I’ve noticed,” Regina said and winked. “Have you ever visited France, Hal? Surely you must have at least passed through it to get this far.”

“Briefly, a few years back. The Spanish pay handsomely for someone who knows how to wield a sword properly.” He sipped his tea and thought that just maybe this would do the trick and finally warm him from the inside out. He had never had a cup of tea quite like this in all his years.

“France was the greatest part of our adventure. Though there was that incident with one of the king’s advisors who couldn’t accept no for an answer. Got into quite a bit of trouble with some palace guards on our way out, but what an experience. And let me tell you I was tempted to do the same thing with Radley earlier this morning,” she said and sighed. “Anyway, Ana was a bit more fierce then. We took abuse from no one in those days, I miss it.” 

“I shall have a word with Radley if you think it would help,” he said.

“And deny me the pleasure of _educating_ him myself? I don’t think so, but I appreciate the sentiment all the same.”

“Well, if you change your mind…” he said and continued to drink his tea. “I do have one question, Regina and it’s been bothering me for a while now. How on earth do you get away with calling Ana ‘Mistress’? She nearly had to beat that habit out of me.”

“I thought you’d’ve figured that out by now, Hal. It’s a pet name, one you are not allowed to use.”

Hal thought about this for a moment and sipped his tea. Ana did say that before Alexi came along Regina was her partner in crime all things associated. It made sense of some of the peculiar ways that Regina used it and explained why Ana was so insistent that Hal used her name and her name only. 

They were interrupted once more by one of footmen quietly clearing his throat in the entrance. 

“Beg pardon, Miss Donovan and Mr. Yorke. Lady Helena requests your presence in her chambers forthwith. If you would kindly follow me.”

Hal and Regina exchanged a look, Hal was almost certain that neither of them were in any trouble. This footman was hard to read. Hal set his cup aside and stood to refasten the sword to his hip. 

“Ladies first,” he said.


	27. Chapter 27

Any reading lesson she could have forced upon Hal would have been interrupted so it was just as well that he’d stormed off. She knew he wouldn’t go far, not in his condition. He thought he had hidden it well, but not from her. Helena had requested Ana’s assistance shortly after their meeting in the cellar this morning. Helena had not exaggerated when she said that preparations would need to be made and that exciting times had come upon them. 

She arrived in Helena’s parlour turned office and found it had been a flurry of activity. There were maps spread on a large side table and on other surfaces and small stacks of letters and invitations on her desk were waiting to be dispatched. 

“Anillia, darling come in, come in,” Helena said from behind her desk. “I require your assistance, more importantly, your knowledge of William’s allies. Please sit down.”

Ana sat herself down across from her maker just as a footman bustled in to take a stack of letters for delivery. “Of course,” she said. “What would you like to know?”

“I need to know who is still loyal to that man. I have my sources, but none as good as you who _fraternized_ with the enemy for twenty years.”

Ana forced herself to ignore the barb from her maker. “William paid that house a visit not long ago, Felix was with him then with a few assorted others I did not know. They appeared to be quite new and they did not care to know who I was. They only seemed to care about how much they could drink and brag.”

“Typical,” Helena said. “That man never cared about intellect, just brute strength and empty headed loyalty. Maybe a pretty face if it suited him.”

“My last knowledge of William was that he had travelled to Minsk, some sort of pressing business he would not go into great detail about within earshot of me. But I know he has a home just outside of Minsk, I expect he is probably still there if he has not mobilized already. William favoured Alexi highly, Henry was hand-picked and given to Alexi as a gift. This attempt on Henry’s life will not be the last we hear from him.”

“Of that I had no doubt,” Helena said and sipped from a goblet on her desk. “I have sent word out to several of my people in the city and surrounding area, they have not heard even a whisper that William or any more of his men are near by. But I shall not be surprised if William comes to my door step demanding satisfaction once he finds that his assassination attempt has failed.”

“Oh, and how do you intend to notify him?”

“I have my methods, though I suspect your young lover will have ideas of his own if prompted,” Helena said. “I may entertain them if suitable.”

“He very well might,” Ana said. That Helena was only encouraging Hal would not help her keep his monsters at bay. Though, against William it made sense to retaliate in equal measure. Her main concern was that Hal didn’t discriminate between his enemies and his food source when it came to cruelty.

“I am pleased with him so far,” she said. “There is potential for more than mediocrity in him. With the correct guidance he could be very useful to us.”

“And I would hate to disagree with you on that point Helena,” Ana said very carefully. “I have spent more time with him than you have and I wouldn’t hesitate to guide him more closely. He still needs to learn a great deal more about self-control first.”

“Duly noted,” she replied. “Though I do seem to recall, and to me it does not feel like all that long ago, that you had a similar issue and you are still here with us and welcome in my home. Do not fret, Anillia. It has been sometime since I recruited anyone myself, but I still clearly recognize the early stages of development. He will get over it, one way or another.

“Now, I have increased the security on these premises, it will become increasingly difficult for anyone to come or go from this estate without being noticed,” Helena continued. “And that includes you, my dear. I wish to keep those close to me safe. I do regret what happened to Henry, he is not as close to me, but he is clearly very important to you. I was nearly ready to lock you and your companions away for your own safety, but we both know how well that would have gone.”

“Indeed,” Ana said. “Our kind do not take well to captivity, for our own good or not.”

Helena handed Ana a list of names, some of which she recognized. “Do you recognize any of these people as acquaintances of William’s or his men? Are any of them even merely sympathetic to him?”

Many of the names she knew only because she had spent nearly 150 years in this home, she knew Helena’s allies well and it appeared that all of them were now under scrutiny. In her time away from the house Ana had come across a number of different territories and their leaders, both friendly and hostile. She had slipped through and around a good many rivalries and from an outside perspective saw how petty vampires could be. On this list she found a few of those individuals who had petty grievances with other so-called clans, but none of them seemed sympathetic towards William. 

“There are names here I do not know,” Ana said. “Of those that I do, I have not met them personally or spoken to them in a very long time. This one here, Francois Bellamy. I only knew of him while I was in French-held territory, before Alexi, and from what I gathered he seemed indifferent to William at that time. There is no way to gauge their feelings now. I’m afraid I’m not of much use to you.”

“Indifference is no better than sympathy as far as I’m concerned. They are either on my side or they are not. I will not entertain any sort of middle ground on this matter. Do you mean to tell me that you lived with Alexi for 20 years and you did not meet any of his associates or William’s men?”

“Of course I met some of them, eventually,” Ana said and hoped that her maker would not think she was lying, she put the list back on Helena’s desk. “It took a number of years before William fully accepted me as part of their… ‘men’s club’. He was as annoyed by my marriage to Alexi as you were, though he would never admit it. William was civil and polite almost jovial at times, but he would not discuss anything important near me for several years. I finally had to convince him that I was entirely disinterested in his politics before he would even visit the home without ensuring I was not there when he arrived. Which was no easy task I might add.”

“Why on earth did you stay there for so long?” Helena asked.

“At first just to anger you, and then because I had no where else to go,” she said. “I thought perhaps it would get better. It wasn’t always terrible, but when I considered the alternatives, staying in that home was the best option. I wasn’t about to come crawling back to you so you could gloat.”

Helena laughed. “You’re right I would have gloated, but I would have been just as likely to stake you through the heart as well. You sought to anger me and you did, quite thoroughly. I was angry for a long time. I will hold a grudge against William for as long as he exists, but you are one of my own. A bit misguided in your youth, perhaps, but you’ve come to your senses. Not unlike a certain young vampire of your acquaintance.”

“Fair point, Madam.”

“Speaking of which, where have your companions gone this morning?”

“I doubt they’ve gone far. I last saw Regina attempting to rid herself of Radley while on her way to the library. I expect that Henry has chosen the company of his horse over anyone else in the house as usual.”

Helena smiled and nodded, and summoned one of her footmen. “Find Mr. Yorke and Miss Donovan, and bring them here, thank you.”

 

Several of Helena’s staff bustled past from both directions on their way to her chambers. Hal assumed they were preparing in someway for retaliation or the hunt. He had no idea what it would entail, but if it allowed him to chase down at least one human and feed properly, he didn’t care what needed to happen first. 

Regina tried not to be obvious about slowing her pace to match his, but Hal knew better. Today she seemed content to keep up the charade that he was fine, she played along and he pretended not to notice. Inside Helena’s chambers he kept it up and insisted that he would be fine to stand and let Regina sit. Hal took in the maps and papers scattered about. He looked over them and leaned on the table.

“How can I be of assistance, Madam?” he said.

“Firstly, Regina I would like you to review this list of names. Tell me if you recognize any of them, take your time,” she said. Regina took the list and began to read. 

“Henry, I have no doubt that you are rather proud of the punishment you have devised for Yorick, but surely you must know that it cannot continue indefinitely.”

“But, Madam it has only been a few hours—”

“I am aware of that,” she cut him off. “I am not suggesting an end to it right this moment, be patient and allow me to finish. You will only get away with interrupting me once, I hope you made the most of it. Now, if we wish to make the most of our victory, we must make William aware of his minion’s failure. And before you think to suggest it Henry, no you may not lead a small army to his door.”

“Then I suppose the hiring of old comrades to pay him a special visit is also out of the question?”

“No, not unless you wish to send them to their death,” Helena replied. 

A fair point, though what a devious way to rid oneself of one’s enemies. He filed it away for later.

“We could always send Yorick’s ashes back to William, and include all of him. All the missing parts if they’re still about. How many fingers did you rip off, Ana?” he said, Ana just stared back. “Did you have something else in mind, Madam?”

“Sending back just his head would have sufficed,” Helena said. Ana tried not to blanch at the idea that the torn fingers would be sent back as well. “But you have the right idea. I like it. Under no circumstances do I want William to think he can send assassins into my home without dire consequences.

“Though we must not wait too long before doing so, it will take time to deliver such a package and we have no way of knowing whether or not William has mobilized, I have no doubt that you were not his only target Henry. If you cannot find it in your heart to end Yorick’s life by morning I will need to do it for you. I would like this business dealt with before the hunt begins. Besides a little extra terror instilled in our residents downstairs should only add to the fun tomorrow evening.”

“Yes, Madam. I will do so by the end of the day with your permission and as my witness,” he said. He would have liked to see the man suffer much longer, but he would not get a chance to do so this time. Hal was truly curious about what would happen to a vampire if they were starved, but he didn’t want to suffer through it himself to find out.

“Excellent, I look forward to it,” she said and directed her attention to Regina. “Young lady have you thoroughly read over that list?”

“Yes Madam.” 

“And are there any names you recognize?”

“A few, Madam, yes.”

“Tell me about them.”

“Well,” Regina started and then looked to Ana, worried. “This fellow here, Pavel I met him when Alexi was courting my Mistress. He seemed to be looking for a partnership of his own if you understand my meaning, Madam. I didn’t want anything to do with him and I told him so. I’m sorry I didn’t mention it Mistress. I know it would have brought out your temper and I didn’t want to interfere or cause tension. I wish I had now, though. These last twenty years might have been a bit different otherwise.”

“And was he one of William’s or Alexi’s supporters?” Helena asked.

“We didn’t talk much, but he was always around that group trying to be friendly with Alexi or his men. He seemed kind enough, but I wasn’t interested. He stopped coming around after a time. I don’t know what’s happened to him.”

“Thank you Regina, that is very helpful,” Helena said. “Who else do you recognize?”

“The rest are people I only heard of in passing, I did not meet them. I have no idea where their loyalties lie, Madam.”

“Noted, thank you,” Helena said taking the list back. “You are both dismissed. And Henry no one shall judge you harshly if you need to retire for the afternoon, you look dreadful and I would hate for you to miss the hunt for lack of rest.”

He thought about disagreeing with her, he thought he had done a better job of covering for his weakness today, and it hadn’t even been his idea to get out of his bed or the bath today anyway. Apparently there was no fooling Helena. Or Regina for that matter. 

“Yes, Madam,” he just nodded and made his way to the door. He hoped someone would have replenished the decanter in his room while he was out of it.

Regina followed behind him, not very stealthily.

“I’m sure I should be grateful for everyone’s care and attention, but I find it irritating,” he said without looking back to her. “At least walk by my side if you’re going to pretend to be my chaperone or my nursemaid.”

“I am not your nurse, Hal and you hardly need a chaperone,” she said. “Has it not occurred to you that I might prefer your company to the other vampires here. Oh Christ, speaking of.”

Radley was approaching from the other end of the corridor and smiled warmly at their approach. 

“Mr. Yorke. I’m pleasantly surprised to see you back on your feet so soon. How are you feeling?”

“Just fine Radley, thank you,” Hal said and continued along his way hoping that Radley would catch on that he was not in the mood for a chat and perhaps leave both of them alone. Instead he remained obtuse and walked along on Regina’s other side. Radley offered his arm which Regina ignored and took Hal’s instead which was not even being offered.

“I had hoped that we could continue our earlier conversation, Miss Regina,” Radley went on, either resolutely or cluelessly, Hal couldn’t be sure. “Perhaps over a glass or two.”

“Thank you Radley, but I should make sure Hal here gets a bit more rest instead,” she said taking the role of nursemaid after all, dragging Hal into the situation as an excuse. Hal faked a cough to give it weight.

“Ah, I see. Perhaps afterward?” Radley persisted.

“If it’s all the same to you Radley, I’d simply rather not,” she said firmly. 

Radley continued to walk with them. He huffed and turned on her, puzzled and a little angry. “Why ever not?” he asked.

“Because I choose not to,” she said and stopped but didn’t let go of Hal. “Is that not enough in this house? Or am I mistaken?”

“I could see if you’d rather be with this one,” Radley said and nodded to Hal with a sneer. “I’d prefer you didn’t lie to me.”

“I wouldn’t want to be with either of you. I don’t even like men, but at least Hal respects my choices,” she spit at him. “Do you not see, Radley? I’m going out of my way to not lead you on and yet you follow me anyway.”

Hal stood by her silently, enjoying watching Regina tear a strip off the pompous vampire in front of them. Radley still looked confused. As if she’d spoken to him in a language he didn’t understand. And he clearly didn’t understand her meaning either by what he did next. He took her arm tightly and said, “Perhaps you just haven't had any experience with a man who actually knows what to do. _Right_ Henry?”

And at that Hal could no longer be a quiet bystander. He knew Regina would be cross with him for interfering, but there were simply lines one did not cross with Hal and manhandling or threatening violence to people he cared for (and cared for him) was one of the first. Despite the exhaustion Hal moved quickly. His hand snaked out and gripped Radley by the throat pushing him into the wood panelled wall of the corridor.

Radley looked stunned momentarily, but couldn’t catch his breath. Hal squeezed and Radley started to turn pink. Hal leaned in close to his ear.

“Are your ears so stuffed with your own self importance that you can’t hear the the word no when it’s said to you?” Hal squeezed a bit harder. “Do you hear it now?”

Radley nodded quickly the best he could with Hal’s fingers around his throat.

“Good,” Hal said and let go. Radley coughed and sputtered.

Hal extended his arm to Regina which she just stared at and then stormed off ahead of him. Hal was right, she was cross with him. No matter, he didn’t regret anything. He carried on down the hall leaving Radley embarrassed and gasping behind him. With his back turned, Hal didn’t have to to hide his smile any longer. That had felt better than he expected and Regina would get over it. 

Eventually. 

 

Zbyszek had expected to go to jail, if he was caught. He’d been as careful as he could be. He was a good pickpocket as a child, he looked innocent enough that he could get away with just about anything then. That innocence was starting to fade away into his adult life. Now he’d had to actually be crafty. He always knew that one day he was going to pick the wrong pocket. That he’d been caught stealing so little now seemed unfair considering where he now found himself. Zbyszek expected to go to jail, but that was not where he currently found himself. Not exactly. 

He had been listening to the cries and screams of his fellow inmates for a few days now. He’d been fed and watered, just barely. He and those around him, now had a better idea of what kind of jail this was after watching what had happened to the fellow across the aisle from him. It was one they wouldn’t ever leave. Zbyszek had listened to the man across the way scream through the interrogation, and closed his eyes, though the wet crunching sounds sparked his imagination all the same. 

That man was now splayed on his stomach across his cell, panting and desperately trying to reach a flagon that had been placed just out of his reach. Yorick, was his name, or so he’d gathered. Yorick’s face was pushed against the bars in his struggle to reach the handle of the mug, a few more inches would do.

Yorick’s eyes pleaded with Zbyszek to help him out, to push the cup a little closer to him. Except that Zbyszek knew what Yorick was now. He had no idea why this creature was also being punished so severely, but he’d clearly done something to deserve it. 

Zbyszek pulled himself from the back corner of his cage and pointed to the cup with a questioning glance and Yorick’s face lit up as though salvation was about to be delivered. Zbyszek’s arm could very easily reach the cup and he knew what was in it. He also knew how badly the vampire wanted it, it was so close to Yorick’s remaining unbroken fingers. All he had to do was turn the cup so that Yorick could get a grip on the handle. Instead he picked it up and moved it a few more inches from Yorick’s grasp. 

Yorick howled and swore in a language that Zbyszek didn’t understand, if there was to be no hope for Zbyszek, then there would be no hope for anyone else. He sat back in the corner of his cell and took as much satisfaction as he could from the ravings of the creature across the aisle.

 

William had not expected his little assassin to return, but he had expected him to do his job. Felix assured him that Yorick would be capable of entering the home undetected and delivering the poison as instructed. He assumed the young man knew that he was unlikely to survive such a mission, but he had taken it without question. William would have been sad for the loss of such an obedient and unquestioning follower, but he already had more of them than he knew what to do with. 

There had been no other word from the house from any of his spies. Knowing Helena they were likely sought out and purged from the household and the city without hesitation. Again, one would have thought he’d be angered by the loss of his men, but he was more smugly satisfied that he had managed to get under Helena’s skin and infiltrate her home so easily. He wished he could have seen the look on her face when it occurred to her what William had accomplished. 

There had been no word, but this was no reason to assume that Yorick had failed. He would choose to assume Henry was no longer a threat, an annoyance, until informed otherwise. And he wanted to see for himself. Which was why he had set out for Helena’s estate not long after his naive assassin had set out. He was still well within his own territory. A couple day’s ride from Kiev and ensconced at an inn that was no challenge to overtake. Its residents were surprisingly delicious and his men needed to be fed. He would wait until the right moment, no one would suspect otherwise until he made his presence known. He would make sure that Helena watched while he took care of Ana and that little shadow that followed her himself. He sat by the fire with his wine and smiled, replaying in his mind the different ways he might go about it.

 

Hal had retired to his room as suggested, though it felt less like a suggestion and more of an order. Especially after Albus Templeton showed up at his door. The knock was timid, Hal almost didn’t hear it having almost nodded off in a chair by the fire side. It woke him before he had a chance to spill his tea over his lap. Hal answered the door with one eye open and took in the elderly bearded gentleman. 

“Who are you?” he said.

“The man who saved your life young man,” he said and extended his hand. “Albus Templeton.”

Hal cleared his throat and thought better of shutting the door and shook the man’s hand. He was still tired and irritable that much was apparent and he was not in the mood to meet yet another new face, but this one had apparently saved Hal’s life. It would have been rude to close the door on his face.

“Ah, I am in your debt sir, thank you,” Hal said and stepped back. “Do come in. What brings you all the way up here?”

“The Lady of the house bade me to check on you,” he said coming in and sitting by the fire. Hal handed him a cup of tea from the pot that had been brought up. “Oh, thank you. I am curious to see how you’re doing. You’re the first poisoning victim this house has seen in a very long time. I did my best to keep you alive until we knew what you’d been given. I had thankfully narrowed it down and hoped it was not too late.”

“As you can see, your timing was just right,” Hal said, slumped back into his chair and raised his tea cup in salute. “Are you a surgeon then Mr. Templeton?”

“Not exactly,” Albus said. “I was a trained physician in my younger, human days. I’m the sort of person who dabbles in a variety of fields. Now that I will live indefinitely, this has never been more true. I am very much interested in the natural world and chemistry as well as medicine. It’s this very knowledge that saved you.”

“I’m amazed I should be so lucky then,” Hal said. “So you’re the reason I woke with such a terrible taste in my mouth? Which I guess I should be grateful for.”

Albus laughed and then sipped his tea, he found it exceptionally strong and placed it on a side table.

“I suppose you have a point. I did not envy you having to drink that concoction. The antidote for Wolfsbane is particularly… pungent. Now then, lets have a look at you.” Albus said and pried himself from the opposite seat and shuffled over to Hal who leaned back, not wanting to be touched. “I’m not going to hurt you, be still for a moment.”

Albus placed both of his cold hands on Hal’s cheeks and tilted his head up toward the light from the window. He pulled down Hal’s lower lids and stared intently. “Look up,” Albus said. Hal did as he was asked, Albus just made a satisfied noise and let go. 

“Did you experience numbness or or an inability to move?” Albus asked reaching carefully into one of his pockets.

“A little yes, my arms and hands,” Hal said. “How did you know?”

“I know a lot of things,” Albus said, the twinkle in his eye gave little away. “Give me your hand a moment, would you?”

Hal did as he was asked, but reluctantly. Albus took Hal firmly by the wrist and pulled a long, sharp sewing needle from his pocket and began to prick the end of each of Hal’s fingers which Hal immediately tried to pull away from, the grip on his wrist tightened.

“No permanent damage,” Albus said with a wink and let go. “A good sign.”

“I could have told you that,” Hal said sucking the blood from one of his finger tips. “I’m fine aside from feeling tired. Considering I nearly died I’m sure that’s perfectly normal.”

“Indeed. I’m surprised to see you out of bed to be honest. If you’d seen the state of you last night…”

“Regina said the same thing earlier. I guess I must have given her quite a fright. I don’t remember any of it.”

“Consider yourself lucky then. It was… messy.” Albus said. “Wolfsbane at the right dose will kill a human being in a matter of hours. It would have taken longer to kill a vampire, we’re resilient that way, but it very well could have done the job without an antidote. Dinner will not be for several more hours. If you wish to feel better and enjoy your dinner my only advice is bedrest,” he said and pulled the blankets back on the bed. “There’s no point in struggling to stay awake at this point simply because the sun is up.”

“I’m comfortable here by the fire, thank you,” Hal said and shifted further into his seat.

“Oh, well then. What do I know? I’ve only studied humans and vampires alike for over a hundred years. When m’Lady asks how you are I shall inform her that you know better than I do and that I’ve left you to your own devices, shall I?”

Hal sighed and finished his tea. He set the cup down and shuffled over to sit on the edge of the bed and pried off his boots. He felt like he weighed a thousand pounds. The mattress was soft and the coverings were warm, perhaps this wasn’t a terrible idea after all. 

“Thank you, Mr. Templeton,” he said, unbuttoning his doublet. He could already feel himself sinking into the bed now that he was sitting on it. 

“’Twas no trouble, Henry,” Albus pushed Hal’s shoulder gently and he flopped sideways onto the pillow. Albus tucked Hal’s feet up onto the bed and pulled up the blanket. “Sleep well and thank you for the tea.”

Hal didn’t respond and he wouldn’t remember the man leaving the room or even pulling up the covers. He was once again sleeping like the dead.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, wherein things happen. Oooooo. If this plot thickens any further it's going to be paste.

Regina ignored everyone else that she passed by on her way to the library. She had found a soft chair in a corner and stared out the window. There was an open book in her lap that she was also steadfastly ignoring. She watched as men worked under an overcast sky building a rather large temporary pen in the yard. It was by no means restrictive, but their pray would not get far. She doubted they would get as far as the cordon, she was very much looking forward to the hunt herself and had no intention of letting anyone get too far from her grasp. The grounds were likely too big to allow the humans to run freely. It was a large estate and Regina could only imagine the chaos that would result should one of them manage to escape over the wall. 

She heard the soft rustling of fabric and once again pretended to read her book, hoping that whoever was approaching would take the hint, especially if it was Radley, she was still not above violence to get her point across. She didn’t even care for the book’s topic, it was just a signal to others: piss off I’m reading.

“I know you’re not actually reading,” Ana said. “You can’t fool me. What is on your mind my love?”

It was a signal to everyone except Ana, apparently. Ana sat herself on the window nook, blocking Regina’s view of the workers in the yard. Regina closed the book and tossed it aside on a table. 

“I thought that coming to this house would mean an end to… to being bothered,” Regina said. “I was wrong to believe that would be the case. And I am just as angry about that as I am at Hal for interfering.”

“What?” Ana said, immediately becoming protective. “Who has been bothering you? They’ll have to answer to me.”

“See that’s just it, Mistress. It’s not just that I don't want to be chased after, I also grow weary of other’s feeling a need to fight my battles for me. It’s not just you, even Hal seems to think I need protecting. As if I couldn’t take care of the issue myself. I know I appear to be young, but I am not.”

“I didn’t know you felt like this Regina, is this why you didn’t say anything about this Pavel character all those years ago?”

“Yes, and I handled it just fine on my own. I don't actually need anyone to fight my battles for me. Though Pavel could take a hint. I told him to leave me be and he actually listened. In the end.”

Ana forced herself to relax a little, she made no promises that she wouldn’t confront whomever it was that was harassing her paramour. But she wouldn’t get any more information from Regina if she kept posturing as if she was about to tear a new opening in the next person who even glanced in their direction. 

“What happened, Regina? I promise I will not do anything you don’t want me to.”

“You wouldn’t have to do anything, Mistress. Hal saw to that,” Regina said. Ana looked worried about what Hal might have done. “In retrospect, I suppose Hal probably saved Radley from having most of the bones in his hand broken. And please do not tell Helena, I think Hal made himself quite clear. I don’t want to cause anymore _excitement_ in this home than there already is.”

“I should thank him then,” Ana said and suppressed her anger that someone would think to lay hands on her Dear Regina. “For protecting you and for proving that he is not as selfish as he appears to be in almost everything he does. I’m sure he meant well, I would have done the same.

“There may very well be other times when myself or Hal will not be around and you’ll have opportunity to stand up for yourself and I believe you to be more than capable, I truly do, I’ve taught you well. But you can’t fault me for wanting to keep you safe considering how we met. I made a promise then and I aim to keep it, though I’ve already failed you once. Nothing you can say or do will change my mind.”

“I know,” Regina said. “And I love you for it. Mostly I wish you didn’t need to keep such a promise and I resent needing protection from you or Hal or anyone else. I suppose I should be thankful for it.”

Ana stood and slowly pulled Regina from her comfortable chair and held her close, saying nothing. The embrace was gladly returned, they stood there in the library for what felt like a long time. 

“What’s this for?” Regina asked.

“No reason,” Ana said not letting go.

 

“Thank you for taking the time to speak with me Lady Helena,” Radley said and bowed slightly. “I understand you are very busy with preparations for—”

“Get to your point Radley, I am pressed for time,” she sighed.

“Madam I have concerns about where the loyalties of the newest house guests lie,” he blurted out.

Helena stopped what she was doing immediately and placed her quill carefully on her desk. She sat back in her chair waiting for him to continue, practically daring him to go on.

“Please explain,” she said. “And remember who you are addressing.”

“The three of them tend to keep mostly to themselves, rarely speaking with anyone else in your home. Just this afternoon, I was accosted by Henry when I attempted to engage in polite conversation, he very nearly snapped my neck. Are you certain that they can be trusted?”

“Do you have any proof, Radley?” Helena asked.

“No, Madam,” he said. “Other than Henry’s violent behaviour. And an assassination attempt that was hardly successful. It could be a ruse. How can we know that he didn’t bring it on himself to allay suspicion?”

“How long have I allowed you to live in my home Radley?” Helena asked.

Radley swallowed carefully. “Five years, Madam. And I am very grateful for that but—”

“Five years!” Helena exclaimed and laughed. “That’s all? And you think that you know my own recruits better than I? You have not even reached a century yet, have you?”

“No, Madam,” he said and stared at his knees. Helena took in the flush in his cheeks. “I have not yet reached that milestone. Though, with all due respect, I fail to see how this is relevant.”

“And I fail to see how a anyone’s disinterest in being your friend is relevant to my current situation. This is a waste of my time. You are but a speck, Radley. I recruited Ana myself, I know her better than you could ever hope to and I will take her word over yours. Always.”

Helena picked up her quill once more and carried on with the task at hand. “Frankly, if Henry ‘accosted’ you I’m certain you did something to deserve it. Now get out of my office.”

 

Hal slowly became aware of his surroundings and the presence of another sitting on the edge of the bed. He had not moved one inch since getting into bed, and couldn’t even remember doing so. He thanked himself for having had the good sense to remove his boots first. It was dark on the other side of his eyelids, that much he could tell and that the person at his side was not Ana though they faintly smelled of her. He cracked one eye open.

“Regina,” he croaked. “Am I to be lectured further? Told that I look unwell, and yet forced out of bed anyway? What is it?”

“Are you always so surly when you wake?” she said. “I should wonder what my Mistress sees in you.”

“I’ve wondered the same thing on occasion,” he said pushing the blanket down. He noticed he was still half dressed in his doublet, one sleeve on and one off. Regina laughed at his confusion. 

“You must have been tired,” she said.

“Clearly,” he said sitting up. “I don’t even remember getting into bed. That surgeon fellow, Templeton was here and then I was asleep. How long have I been up here, what time is it?”

“It’s just past seven,” she said. “Dinner is soon, wouldn’t want you to miss out.”

“Ah, so just a wake up call then. Surely one of the maids could have done it.”

“Your maid is afraid of you, Hal,” Regina said. “I can imagine why now. She brought up warm water for you to wash with and seemed terrified to come near you, asked me to wake you instead. Which is just as well. I want to talk to you about Radley.”

“Look, I know you wanted to deal with him on your own, but he crossed a line. I will admit to joy watching you tear into him. I should have let you continue if only for my own amusement. As soon as he laid a hand on you… I know you are capable, but there are lines one does not cross.”

“But it wouldn't have come to anything, Hal,” she said. “I wouldn’t have allowed it. I’m more than capable of taking care of myself, you know that.”

“I’ve already had to listen to you go through what Radley threatened to do this afternoon and there was nothing I could do to stop it then. I was not about to let any one even suggest it now. And that he assumed I would agree with him or that I should take his side or participate? Christ… Pout all you want, I won’t apologize for reacting like I did.”

Regina sat quietly for a moment and looked down fiddling with her sleeve. Hal had almost grown accustomed to seeing her dressed as per the station she was being brought into now. She sniffed.

“What’s wrong?” he said.

She didn’t reply but reached out and pulled him into a firm hug before he could react and did not let go. He wasn’t sure what else to do, so he sat there confused. Regina made a sound that Hal couldn’t distinguish. It could have been laughter it could have been sobbing. Some bizarre combination of the two? He reluctantly returned the embrace and she stopped making the sound and sniffed instead.

“What’s this for?” he said.

Regina laughed again. “No reason,” she said. “Thank you for stopping me from breaking all of Radley’s fingers, or possibly his arm.”

“Now that I would have paid money to witness,” Hal said and broke the embrace. “If I had any money to speak of.”

“I shouldn’t think you’d need any money living here,” she said and tugged at the sleeve of his doublet that was still on his arm. “I should leave you to wash up. Will you make it down to the dining room without help? Are you feeling better?”

“Yes, I should be able to make it that far and to the cellar later this evening, but let us just say that I will still sleep well tonight even after this.”

 

Hal managed to wash up and straighten his clothing in plenty of time to make his way to the dining room. The sword at his side felt slightly less heavy than it did that morning, he considered it progress. Though it’s not as though the sword had done anything to protect him from being poisoned. He wondered why it was so important. It was certainly old, that much was clear by looking at it, but in such good condition he could hardly believe it had ever been used. 

His casual grip on the handle of it tightened slightly at the sound of the softest foot steps behind him.

“Worry not, Henry. It is only me,” Helena said. “Are you well rested?”

“Yes, Madam. Thank you,” he said and offered his arm and smiled. “Would you do me the honour of accompanying me to dinner this evening?”

“I would be delighted,” Helena said and smiled. She humoured him tucking her hand in the crook of his arm. “I’m rather impressed you heard me coming at all, well done.”

“Thank you, Madam. An attempt on one’s life does tend to heighten the senses.”

“Indeed. And are you well rested enough to dispatch your would-be assassin after dinner?”

“Absolutely, I look forward to it,” he said. 

“Glad to hear it,” Helena replied. “I know you were certainly well enough earlier today to manhandle one of my more permanent residents. Ending the life of someone who has _actually_ wronged you should be of little consequence, should it not?”

Henry’s heart sank a little. He knew Regina wouldn’t have mentioned it, so Radley must have tattled. He braced himself for some sort of repercussion or reprimand.

“I’m told you accosted Radley earlier today after an offer of friendly conversation. I have known Radley longer than I have known you, which is precisely why I am less inclined to believe what he says. He seems to think that you, Regina and my Anillia are traitors who cannot be trusted. What do you have to say to that, Henry?”

“That tight-arsed little weasel,” he grumbled, Helena raised an eyebrow and suppressed a smile. “My apologies Madam, I will not deny that I laid hands on Radley this morning, but only because he had made a clear threat to Regina and I could not contain my temper. I am surprised that this hasn’t been made known to you otherwise. Though I do know how Regina prefers to avoid creating a fuss.”

“I have that impression, yes. I shall have a private conversation with her later,” Helena said as they approached the dining room. “I want her to feel safe in this home as should you and Anillia. The house rules have been made clear to everyone. And you can be sure that I will have another _conversation_ with Radley, clearly he has chosen to forget said rules.”

In the dining room there were still some guests who had yet to arrive, Ana was already present, She smiled and rolled her eyes at Hal as they entered. Hal escorted Helena to her rightful place at the head of the table and pulled her seat out for her. It was the gentlemanly thing to do and it seemed to be both irritating and amusing Ana which was good enough reason alone to keep up the charade, though retreating to his usual seat spoiled the illusion.

Helena held his arm as he walked away. “Sit, Henry,” she said and indicated the chair to her left where Regina would normally be. She had not arrived yet and it seemed rude to take her seat, but it would be even more impolite to refuse.

“As you wish, Madam,” he said. He smiled and nodded to Ana across the table. “Good evening, Ana.”

“Hal, I trust you are well this evening?” she replied. 

“Quite well, thank you,” he said. “Is Regina not joining us this evening?”

“I am,” Regina said approaching the head of the table and winked at Hal. “I see that I need to arrive earlier to retain my seat at the table.”

Hal stood and pulled out the seat he would have otherwise occupied for Regina and tucked her in. 

“Merely reaping the rewards of being punctual, Regina. And I have you to thank for waking me in time. I might have slept straight through till morning otherwise.”

“I shall remember that then,” Regina said and relaxed into her seat somewhat. “Good evening, Madam.”

Helena smiled warmly, “Regina, lovely to see you.” 

In a distant room a clock loudly chimed eight times and it was time for dinner to begin.  Hal took note of who was missing from the table who had been present just the night before. Helena had clearly purged more than just her staff. Though Radley was also curiously absent. Surely he had to know his lie would backfire. Perhaps he was too embarrassed to show his face at the table. Helena also took note.

There was a slightly unquiet silence throughout the first course. Each person at the head of the table aware of exactly what happened earlier that day, but not wanting to discuss it openly. Hal enjoyed the last mouthful of his soup and looked out the window. He could just see that it had started to snow, he appreciated the warmth from the hearth and from the bowl in front of him a little bit more. It would be a cold hunt tomorrow evening if this kept up.

As dishes were cleared to make room for the next course Hal decided he couldn’t stand the silence any longer, but did not wish to embarrass Regina, so he broached another topic. One that was long over due.

“Madam, if it would be considered appropriate, I have a question which I regret not asking until now.”

“Go on,” Helena said leaning back as a second course was placed before her. She took a sip from her glass.

“This sword that you’ve trusted to me, that you allow me to keep. I wonder at its importance. Why do you insist I keep such a close guard over it it?”

Helena smiled and looked to Ana who tried to feign innocence, she hadn’t bothered to tell Hal anything about the sword and he hadn’t asked. Helena assumed that he already knew. It turned out that Hal would prefer to gather the story from someone closer to it. He knew there was something interesting about it from the moment Ana pulled it from the trunk at Alexi’s house, but no one would openly acknowledge it.

“A fair question, Henry. It’s about time you knew how much history you currently carry at your side. That weapon was given to me by my own maker as a reward for my good service and skill. The sword is Norman and it is at least 400 years old. I think it fitting that you should have your own reasons for distrusting and despising William or any of his subjects. My distaste for that man goes back even farther than that sword and began over a simple choice our maker made over three and a half centuries ago.”

Hal stopped chewing, and for the first time tried to imagine being old enough to have memories from over three centuries ago. That Helena shared the same maker as William had not gone unnoticed.

“Do not look so surprised, Henry. The blood that carries our curse has been passed down through several generations and it originates from the first of our kind. Surely Alexi taught you this at the very least?”

“No Madam, he did not. Alexi’s lessons were more practical,” Hal said and cut into the sausage on the plate in front of him. “He was more interested in the ways he could control me than providing history lessons. Ana was more interested in teaching me to read among other things.”

“Alexi is a perfect example of why one should be more selective in their recruitment,” Helena said. Ana kept her head down at that comment. 

“William and I were brought into the same home, though at different times, we were sired by the same vampire. A man who goes by the name of Snow. While William was my elder by almost 60 years I was more readily favoured. Our rivalry started innocently enough, but grew more and more serious over the centuries. I can hardly remember a time when William and I spoke as friends and to be perfectly honest, I prefer it that way.

“Control of this territory was granted to me by Snow. I was ambitious and eager. I had ideas and to my surprise Snow was willing to listen to me and to grant favours. William however expected to simply be handed power solely because he had been in the household longer than I. To say he was upset would be a grave understatement. It is one of the reasons why he quite unofficially holds territory next to mine. He has attempted and failed to acquire these lands for himself several times.

“I oversee all of our dealings in this part of Europe with Snow’s blessing and I do it exceptionally well. The reward for my service is currently attached to your hip, that sword was a favourite of Snow’s. William has simply taken what he wants without asking and because our maker has a peculiar sense of fair play he does not interfere. Personally, I think he has rather enjoyed watching our rivalry unfold over the centuries.”

Hal continued to listen with rapt attention, as were the rest of the dinner guests. The sword at his hip grew heavier due to its significance alone.

“William has managed only one minor victory in all that time and it was in that battle that I lost the sword you now carry. I’m told it was presented to Alexi as a wedding gift. William does have a keen sense for the absurd and inappropriate, after all.”

“Madam, I feel both unworthy to carry it and very honoured that you’ve allowed me to go near it at all.”

“That sword has vanquished many of my enemies over the years and not just by my hand it would seem. It is only right that it was used to rid this world of Alexi. You may keep it only so long as you remain loyal to me.”

“Yes, Madam,” Hal said, he had no idea who this Snow was, but judging by the reactions of the other supper guests, Hal gathered he was very important indeed. “I shall.”

 

Additional rest and a belly full of food and blood was certainly improving Hal’s evening and he hadn’t even been to the cellar yet to end his attacker. And knowing that he was being trusted with such an important weapon only added to his good spirits. Tomorrow he would be back to normal and there was a hunt to look forward to. Despite the attempt on his life, Hal was in a particularly good mood.

Ana declined to accompany Hal into the cellar to see her victim put out of his misery and elected to spend quality time with Regina instead after supper was done. Which  surprised no one what with all the glances they stole throughout the evening meal.

Helena had Hal follow her back to her parlour turned office to retrieve a simple sealed box, she handed it to Hal. “Open it,” she said.

Hal removed the lid and was greeted with the stench of what used to be Yorick’s fingers and a shrivelled eye stared back at him. He shut the lid firmly. Hal had witnessed a number of horrors on the battlefield, but he’d always had the good sense to keep his distance from the pocky corpses. He’d done enough grave digging to know that smell was one to avoid.

“You’re nearly green Henry, are you certain you feel up to this? Remember that this was your idea. I had someone go to great lengths to find those.” Helena said.

“Yes Madam,” he said and cleared his throat. “Lead on.”

She smiled and handed him a wood stake, it had an elaborately carved handle and its tip was stained the colour of rust. Another heirloom, Hal assumed and tucked it into his belt. Hal walked at Helena’s side to the cellar entrance, keenly aware of what he held in the box in his hand. The artifacts within it had dried and one of them rolled about as he walked.

Through the first door it became apparent that Hal’s punishment had worked. Yorick was letting a stream of invective and insults loose at the human across the aisle from him and anyone who cared to listen. As they rounded the aisle they could plainly see why. The humans around him had grown bold throughout the day. There was a distinct odour in the cellar but it seemed to be more concentrated here. 

“Are you finally here to put me out of my misery? I welcome it,” Yorick said and tried to haul himself to standing.  His voice was hoarse from shouting.“Get it over with. The sooner I can leave these humans behind the better.”

“Afraid of a few human beings are we, Yorick?” Helena said. “What on earth for?”

Again Yorick tried to spit, but had nothing to spare. “I am not afraid of them. This one though,” he said and pointed to the man across from him. “I would like to see him devoured before I go, the vindictive little cock sucker.”

Hal simply raised an eyebrow and turned to the man in the cage behind him. A thin lanky fellow with hardly any meat on him. The man actually smiled, back and nodded to Hal and Helena. 

“I should thank you, for helping to torment my would-be assassin,” Hal said. The man just stared back confused, shook his head and resumed staring at his knees. Helena spoke to him instead in a language the man could understand.

“ _Why does this vampire hate you so_?” she said and pointed to Yorick.

“ _Because instead of helping him, I have tormented him. I have moved the cup out of his reach, I have spit in it. I have urinated in it, each time he grows angrier and I laugh_ ,” he said.

Helena crouched down and spoke softly. “ _Why do you do this?_ ” she said.

“ _If there is no hope for me then why should there be hope for him._ ”

Helena smiled and stood. “Y _ou may yet be useful to me, what is your name?_ ”

“Zbyszek,” he said.

“Dziękuję Zbyszeck,” she said. “It would appear that the blood you have left out to torment poor Yorick has been rather contaminated. Do you still want it, Yorick? One last drink before you depart?”

“I would rather die, if it’s all the same to you,” Yorick said.

Helena simply stood back and waited for Henry to do what needed to be done. Hal took the key from his pocket and unlocked the cell door. He took Yorick by the collar and dragged him out into the aisle and propped him up against the bars. Hal shook the small box in his hand.

“A little parting gift,” Hal said and held it out to Yorick who just stared at it. “I thought you might want these back.”

Hal opened the box and smiled while Yorick blanched. 

“Now is that anyway to receive a gift?” Hal said. “Hopefully William will be much more appreciative once we send them to him with your ashes. We wouldn’t want him to have to bury you with any parts missing.”

Yorick started to laugh, it would have come out more hysterical if he hadn’t spent the entire day shouting. “Just go and do it already,” he said. “I won’t stop you. I might even do it myself if you don’t get on with it. Are you a coward, Henry?”

Hal pulled the stained blanket from one of the other cells and spread it on the ground, he pulled Yorick to stand in the centre of it. 

“I’m not afraid of anyone, I simply want to be sure that not even a speck of you remains in this house,” Hal forced the small box into Yorick’s hands, broken fingers be damned, and drove the stake straight through. 

“I wasn’t alone,” Yorick gasped out before crumbling onto the blanket.

“What did he say?” Helena demanded.

“He said he wasn’t alone, whatever that means,” Hal said pushing the eye back onto the blanket, the box broke open and its contents spilled out. “Did he have help, you think?”

“Guard!” Helena shouted. “Find Radley.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not as long as other chapters, but better to post as is than cram in useless words for padding. I like to make each word count and for what it's worth, it's still good if shorter.

Radley hadn’t been left with much choice in the matter. As soon as his ploy to defame Ana failed he had no other option but to leave and get as far away from Helena’s estate and William’s territory as possible. There was always a possibility that scoundrel Yorick would implicate him and the longer that man lived, the greater the risk. Seeing that Henry was indeed alive and well this morning meant ultimate failure. He knew nothing of chemistry and that doddering old fool had resorted to latin in concocting his stupid antidote and he hadn’t had enough time to tamper with it when left unattended. 

Helena would surely have him killed for his disloyalty, she would probably do it herself, the bitch. He had witnessed as much for himself that morning. Her purging of staff and residents alike was precise and brutal. The message was clearly received by all: loyalty or death. 

It had been easy enough to bribe the man at the gate. He told the man he was just riding out to the city for the afternoon and would return. He had packed no bags, it was believable enough. Helena had given orders that only a small purse of gold coins could persuade a man to defy. Once out of sight he urged the horse into a gallop south east. 

William had put him up to this, forced his hand. William knew things about Radley’s past, things that Radley had managed to keep well hidden, things that even most vampires would find shameful. Radley couldn’t help himself, children were delicious and the smaller the better. All would be revealed if he didn’t participate and his life would surely be ended at Helena’s hands if she knew even half of it. And now that Henry was still alive and well, William would kill him for failing at this one simple task. All he had to do was swap out Henry’s cup and utensils for tainted ones while no one was looking. And he’d done it. No one was the wiser.

Radley had done his job, it wasn’t his fault that it wasn’t enough poison or that there was an antidote. It wasn’t his fault that Yorick gave up the name of the poison. It was Yorick that had failed, not him. None of this was Radley’s fault, but he ran anyway because no one else would see it that way.  

He urged the horse to run faster. 

 

Riding the household of Yorick had been incredibly satisfying, even knowing that Radley had likely been just as responsible for his suffering hadn’t dampened his spirits in the least. He would have a chance now to end Radley once he was found. Though in retrospect Hal wished he had squeezed a little harder when he had Radley by the throat earlier. He knew there was something not quite right about that man. 

Helena instructed Hal to stay by her side, until Radley was found she considered his life at risk and was not about to let anything happen to him this time. He sat by the fire in Helena’s office and watched as one of her guards brought the gateman forth. A small purse of gold was tossed onto the desk. 

“Radley is gone, Madam,” the guard said. “Bribed this man to open the gate this afternoon. I think it unlikely he’ll return.”

Helena picked up the pouch and dumped its contents onto her desk. She counted it carefully while the gateman watched. She then swept the coins into a box in her desk drawer. She stood, calmly and quietly rounding her desk and approached Henry with her hand out. Hal took the hint and gave her the wood stake.

“Please Madam! I beg mercy!” the gateman cried. “I didn’t know, he said he would come back. I didn’t see the harm, I swear!”

Helena took the man by the front of his shirt and pushed him towards the stone hearth and away from the rug. Fire licked at the man’s heels and he tried to squirm away from it.

“I am not doing this because you opened the gate or because you are easily bought, I am doing this because you thought you knew better than I,” she said and wasted no time in driving the stake through. She held onto the clothes while the former vampire within them crumpled in front of the fire. She tossed the clothing into the flames and shook the remains from the skirt of her dress. 

Hal casually reached for the small broom near the hearth and swept the ashes into the fire. It was truly something to see her in action. 

“Stephan, I still want that man found,” she said.

“But Madam, he has almost a half day lead and we have no clues as to where he might have fled,” Stephan stammered.

“Did I misspeak?” she said and pointed at him with the stake in her hand. “Or would you like to join the gateman on the hearth? You are the Captain of my Guard Stephan. If you wish to remain as such, you will find him,” she said. Her tone left no room for further argument. 

“Yes, Madam. As you wish,” Stephan bowed and backed out of the room in a hurry. 

Hal knew it was unlikely that Radley would be found at this point, but he knew better than to tell Helena that. Surely she knew this already. There was a quietly seething anger just under the surface, it was there in the cellar and hadn’t faded one jot. Radley had lived in her home, he had taken advantage of her hospitality for years and managed to deceive her thoroughly. 

“What will you do now, Madam?” Hal asked. 

“Right now, regrettably there is nothing I can do about Radley. Unless I wish to mount a horse and hunt him down myself, which I am sorely tempted to do,” she said and returned to her desk. She tossed the stake onto it. 

“I feel as though I need to destroy something,” she said and picked up a small vase from a nearby shelf. Hal’s eyes widened hoping he would not be a target. “Do not look so shocked, you are not the only one of our kind with a temper.”

“Well aware, Madam. I have lived through proof of that on more than one occasion already,” Hal said and pried himself from the chair by the fire. He attempted to be as respectful as possible while trying to make his intentions clear. Helena had clearly demonstrated just how frightening she could be this evening and even though it made her even more enticing, even though he had been thinking of doing this most of the afternoon, he was not foolish enough to approach without caution. 

“I wouldn’t want to overstep my place by suggesting how you should treat your valuables,” he said and gently took the vase from her hand, he put it back on the shelf. He took her other hand and gently kissed the back of it. “But may I suggest a diversion instead?”

Helena softened only slightly and smiled, she placed a hand on his jaw and rubbed her thumb on the stubble, her slender fingers wrapped around the back of his neck. “And you would offer yourself as that diversion?” she asked. For the smallest moment Hal wished he had shaved earlier and started to wonder what he had volunteered himself for, but it was too late to back out now. 

“Indeed, I would be more than honoured, Madam.”

Helena leaned in and kissed him fully, and he returned it. And on it went. She hadn’t let go so there was little other choice, but he wasn’t about to protest. Already he felt inadequate, Ana had never kissed him quite like this and he found his hands suddenly didn’t know what they should be doing. He barely felt it when she lightly pierced his bottom lip with one fang. 

When she pulled back, more of her anger was gone and there was a softer smile on her face. She let go of him and returned to her desk. She sat down and picked up her quill and a piece of parchment. Hal wasn’t sure what to do, he had thought there would be more to it than that. Perhaps he had misinterpreted her open invitation. 

He cleared his throat, “Madam?”

“You are excused, Henry,” she said and did not look up from her letter. “Wash up and knock on my chamber door in one hour. I shall be expecting you.”

“Yes, Madam,” he said and left quietly.

 

Regina’s quarters were no less lush than Ana’s or Hal’s. The fire was slowly dying in the hearth, but Regina and her love were snuggled under thick  pile of blankets to ward off any chill. Regina had noticed the snow piling up on the other side of the window before they settled in and had felt involuntary chills ever since. She resisted the urge to place her cold feet against her maker’s warm body. Ana was quiet next to her, but she wasn’t asleep. Regina rolled over to face her. Ana’s eyes stayed closed.

“You’re not asleep, Mistress. You can’t fool me,” she said. Ana opened her eyes slowly and smiled. 

“I wasn’t trying to fool you, love. I just do not wish to keep you up,” Ana said.

“Nonsense,” she said. “You can talk to me. What’s worrying you?”

“I can’t keep anything from you, can I?” 

“Afraid not,” she said and gave her Mistress a squeeze. “Come on, out with it.”

“I have been thinking since dinner about Helena’s story, about the sword and its origin, where we all came from. I know that the blood in our veins carries the curse from the first of us, but I wonder how it’s meant to shape us. William’s recruits seem to be alike, violent and thoughtless creatures with no conscience or scruples, is it the blood? Is it only the curse or is there something about one’s maker that determines a vampire’s character.”

“Certainly not trivial thoughts, Mistress. What do you think?”

“I want to think there’s something to be said for being guided and taught by the right person. William’s men seem to breed and attract others like themselves. And I wonder if it’s just the way these people were in their human life or if somehow it’s to do with the blood of who recruited them. Helena and William share the same maker, but they are entirely different. I don’t understand how one can be so ruthless and cruel and the other so hell bent on doing what is right. 

“Helena has taught me well and I hope I’ve done the same for you,” Ana said and brushed a hand along Regina’s arm. “I know I have. I just wonder why we are the way we are, I guess. And I worry about Hal. He is Alexi’s recruit, is the cruelty that William and Alexi were so casual with passed down to him somehow?”

“I don’t know about that,” Regina said. “I wasn’t a cruel person before you turned me. I don’t like to think I’m a cruel person now. I need to feed to survive. I have nothing against humanity, it’s not personal. I just need to eat.”

“I was not exactly a saint before I was turned, my dear,” Ana said and smiled at her own memories. “But I did not turn out to be wicked. Hal has had a terrible life before all of this and it only got worse for a while there, I just do not want to see him follow a darker path. I hope it is not too late, and that it is not impossible.”

“He’s still very young, but I have faith in him. And with Helena around now to influence him, it can’t be all that bad,” Regina laughed. “After all, she tamed you in the end didn’t she?”

Ana laughed along with her, but it was a bit sad. “I’m not sure that tamed is the word I would use. She taught me to focus my energy on those that deserved it, or at least on those that she felt had deserved it. I’ll give her credit for that, but if you’d seen that man in the cellar, you’d rethink using the word tame.”

“It still bothers you, what you did?”

“It does,” Ana said. “Knowing he is out of his misery by now helps somewhat.”

“Good,” Regina said and snuggled closer. “Anything I can do to help ease your mind?”

“You’ve already done it my love.”

“My pleasure.”

 

Helena knew exactly what she was doing by sending Hal away. She would not allow him to act on impulse alone, she wanted him to be sure, she wanted him to think first. An hour would be more than enough time for him to decide either way. Aside from that, there was still work to be done. She could do nothing at that moment about Radley, but there was still Yorick’s remains to be delivered. She also wished to speak with the man in the cellar who had tormented Yorick all day and all night. She contemplated having him recruited, she needed a new gateman, now that the last one had proved to be untrustworthy, but a conversation would need to be had and contract would need to be drawn up. 

Hal had looked puzzled, but confident upon his exit. She was looking forward to seeing what the young man had to offer. But in the meantime, there was still business to be done. She had written her terms in simple language, she had no idea of Zbyszek’s intellect or education. She would only have staff that understood the terms and requirements of their employment and all that comes with it. Obviously she would not recruit him herself. She had staff for that. Her responsibility for him would extend only so far as the contract allowed, she would provide employment, shelter and sustenance in exchange for hard work and loyalty but she would draw the line at providing her own blood. 

The cellar was generally quiet this time of night. Most of the residents having fallen asleep if they are able to, others sat in stunned silence waiting for the inevitable. She wondered if news of the hunt had reached them yet. She had not forbidden anyone to talk about it.

She made her way to the third row and stopped in front of Zbyszek’s cell. He was awake still, it appeared as though he had not slept for days, but he was still young enough to recover. He could still be useful. He looked up at her as if he had expected her arrival, but he had not been looking forward to it.

“ _What do you want, Lady?_ ” he said.

“ _What is your crime, why have you been sent to me?_ ” she asked.

“ _I stole from people’s pockets to buy food and have shelter,_ ” he said shifting in the corner of his cell pulling himself up to stand and look her in the eye. “ _Why do you care to know?_ ”

“ _Zbyszek do you know that everyone who is in these cells has committed a crime? Each of them deserves a punishment. I do not wish to feed on the innocent unless absolutely necessary. Kiev has provided an almost unending source of nourishment for myself and my staff.”_

She waited for the gravity of that statement to sink in. Though she was sure that he understood quite clearly that his jailers were not human.

 _“Do you know what we are_?”

“ _You are_ wampir,” he said. Helena smiled.

“ _Yes_ ,” she said, she smiled and allowed herself to manifest. Zbyszek did not flinch in the slightest. “ _You understand then that you have been brought here for your crimes and to serve as sustenance for this household. It will not be an easy existence and your life will be considerably shorter than it might have otherwise been._ ”

“ _Are you here to kill me now, Lady? I am tired of this cage,_ ” he said tapping his finger on the bar. “ _I look forward to leaving it one way or another_.”

“ _I will kill you if you wish me to, but first I have a proposal for you. Can you read_?”

He nodded. She handed the rolled parchment to him through the bars. He took it and leaned against the back wall of his cage and read over her terms. He frowned at it, and then started to laugh.

“ _You want me to become one of you_?”

“ _I want nothing, I am making the offer. Accept only if you desire it, Zbyszek. I will not have anyone in my employ who has not chosen this life_.”

“ _And if I agree to your terms_?” he said. 

“ _Then you will be turned. You will be given meaningful work, food and shelter. You will also remain loyal to me until your proper dying day. Any deviation will result in irreversible contract termination of the sort you have witnessed with your own eyes. But you can live comfortably as long as you always do as you are asked and put the needs of myself and this household above your own._

“O _ur kind are cursed, Zbyszek. Do not be mislead on that point. Take time to think on this concept. You will be required to do things to survive that many of your kind would shudder at. I will revisit you in the morning and I shall expect your answer._ ”

“ _You will have it_ ,” he said and retired to his corner once more, he tucked the contract into his shirt and tried to sleep.

 

Hal was confused. And aroused. He found this to be a rather vexing combination. He was so sure he understood her invitation to approach her. He had been working up to this most of the afternoon and was entirely sure he wouldn’t be rebuffed and he hadn’t been, not really. He had to admit to himself he wasn’t sure what he thought the outcome would have been. He certainly hadn't expected to have made love right there in her parlour, but to be sent away was puzzling at the very least. 

He might have acted on impulse otherwise, which was his default when it came to these matters. If the moment called for intimacy he went with it if he wanted to. Now he was forced to think ahead about his actions and how to follow through. Was it just because he knew that Ana was spending the night with Regina? He had been exhausted before dinner, but now he wasn’t sure what to do with the excess energy, had he got a head of himself this time? It wouldn’t be the first time.

And what on earth would he do with a woman as experienced and powerful as Helena now that he had to? He tried to think of what he knew, what he had learned from Ana. Would it be enough? Would she laugh at him? Or simply give him a pat on the head for trying? 

He had an hour to plan and to find a way to cling to his resolve. He had an hour and he hoped that he would not lose his nerve. She had been so calm about the whole thing, calm and very much in control. He had little doubt that that would change after he knocked on her door. That kiss was still lingering in his memory and on his lips, there was still an aftertaste of his own blood in his mouth. Perhaps he would just follow her lead. 

He shaved, he was getting much better at it and could do it now without any nicks or missing spots. He washed up as best he could with the water in his basin. He sniffed the clothes he was wearing and noticed there was a peculiar odour to them, they smelled like the cellar and of ash. He found a clean shirt in the wardrobe.

Once he was sure he no longer smelled repulsive and that his face was cleared of beard stubble he found himself with time to spare. He had heard a clock strike eleven shortly after leaving Helena’s parlour. There was a small clock on his mantle, he had just over twenty minutes. 

He practiced with the sword and he paced. He didn’t even realize he was doing it until he’d completed half a dozen laps. He heard the whisper of a note sliding under his door. He eyed it suspiciously, did the author of the note not understand that he could barely read?

He opened it and discovered that the author was definitely aware of how well he could read. It was a simple map. It hadn’t occurred to Hal until now that he had never been to Helena’s personal chambers. She had drawn him a map. Clearly he had not misunderstood her invitation. He was slightly less confused about being sent away now. He would have no excuse now to not follow through, she had quite thoroughly left it up to him to continue. Her directions were clear, he could not claim ignorance nor say that he got lost later on.

By the time it came that he should be on his way, he was much less confused, still aroused and now anxious. Instead of thinking of all the things he could that might impress her, he had ended up with several ways he might fail. He hoped it did not show. He thought about her kiss as he made his way to her door. It was not very far, but from the outside in the corridor her door looked no different than any other. A little wider perhaps. He could see a glow under the door from her hearth fire.

He hesitated for only a second, then raised his hand to knock gently. Once then twice. He heard nothing from within for a moment or two and started to doubt that he had the correct room or perhaps she had changed her mind. His only indication that she had come to the door was the shadow cast through the gap under the door. He quickly gathered what confidence he could find.

The door quietly opened and there she was. She had let her hair down, it fell in a mess of loose curls past her shoulders, the white streak tangled within it. She too had changed her clothes. Hints of a night gown poked out from slits in the sleeve of her dressing gown, a high-collared, but open full length black coat that appeared to be lined with fur. It was tied shut with only a grey silk sash and it left little to the imagination.

She stood there a moment, amused by Hal’s stare, his eyes went wide taking her in. She stepped back to allow him in. 

“Come in, Henry.”

“Yes Madam.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the dedicated readers, a new chapter is my gift to you.

The weather had turned decidedly unpleasant since leaving the Inn the day previous. There was little else en route to Kiev. For once, William was perfectly happy to be jostled about in his carriage if it meant staying sheltered from the rain and now the snow which was coming down with some intensity. He could see the sudden accumulation in the surrounding trees as dawn started to seep in. His men had grumbled at first and masked it with concern that they should either turn back to the Inn or seek shelter. William implied that the next man to even dare to shiver in his direction would be castrated without hesitation. 

The weather had done nothing for William’s temperament which was poor to begin with. He was not covered in snow, but he was certainly no warmer than the rest of them. They would keep moving. Kiev was not much farther and William could not be bothered to wait any longer to confirm that the man who murdered one of his favourite recruits was properly dead. He had pushed his men and the horses hard since mid morning and by his estimation they would arrive at Helena’s gate the following morning. The man at the gate was easily plied with a few coins, it would be no trouble to get in. 

William had not planned to knock politely and then wait to be allowed in. And he would not take no for an answer.

 

Slowly but surely consciousness crept back into Hal’s mind. The bed was soft, the pillow under his face was even softer and a little suffocating. He turned his head slightly to get more air and it dawned on him that this was not his bed. One eye snapped open, he was facing the far wall, though he lay on his belly. It was still dark, but he could just make out some of the tapestries hanging there. Sensation began to reassert itself in his limbs, his muscles ached pleasantly from exertion. 

One by one, memories surfaced to remind him of all the reasons why he ached. None of them were currently bad and he had readily agreed to each and every one of them. The bite marks on his neck and shoulder and thigh had healed but felt sticky. The scratch marks on his back were only a pleasant memory. The bruises around his wrists from her grip would heal, and she had allowed him to try to turn the tables. Both of them knew who the stronger vampire was in this arrangement, he was sure that she had allowed him to give as well as he got only so long as she was enjoying herself. Hal had no doubt that she had thoroughly enjoyed herself, even if it was often at his expense. He certainly hadn’t minded. 

He had been entirely correct about her approach. She had been in control in the parlour and that had not changed one jot upon his arrival at her door. She provided clear instruction at the start, he could put a stop to the whole thing as long as he called for it, but he found that he didn’t want to. 

She announced each move at the start. She had undressed him expertly and had encouraged him to do the same for her. They had started gently enough, but escalated quickly and carefully. She had manoeuvred in ways that Hal hadn’t experienced before. She did things that Hal had only been aware of from one perspective and had no idea how good it could feel to be on the receiving end of. At times he had been greedy and grabby without asking first, Helena had immediately shown him the error of his ways, but it had only added to the enjoyment. For both of them he suspected.

He regretted nothing.

Under the covers he sensed movement from behind him, he knew it was Helena. He did everything he could to resist reacting, shifting or running away as a cool hand with strong slender fingers tickled its way up from the back of his thigh to his shoulders.

“So tense,” she said and started to roll his shoulder muscles in her hand. “I would have hoped to find you as relaxed as myself. You were quite right, a diversion was most welcome.”

He inhaled sharply and turned his head to face her when her thumb pressed sharply against a knot in his shoulder. She did not let go, but hushed him instead. “Breathe, Henry. Let go.”

He did as she commanded and he felt the muscle quiver and relax under her grip. Her fingers continued to press into his shoulders finding new knots to untangle. Knots that had been there for years. Each time her thumb pressed down he fought the urge to slide out from under her grip, but he had little doubt that she would let go, so he tried to grin and bear it. 

“Madam, I appreciate your efforts, but this massage has become more painful than relaxing.”

“It was not meant to relax you, Henry. Breathe,” she said as one more knot crumbled under her grip.  
“Only to help, but I will stop if you wish.”

Helena’s hand rested flat between his shoulders, Hal rolled the rest of the way to face her. His blood was still smeared across her cheek. He was sure he looked no better or worse, they had been messy eaters in the heat of the moment. He smiled, and reached up and tried to wipe the blood away with his thumb, but it was dried. His hand lingered a moment until she smiled and took his hand in her own. 

“Should I assume by the fact that I’m still in your bed that I was satisfactory?” he asked.

“You still have much to learn, Henry,” she said. Hal frowned. “But I am well pleased, you have an abundance of curiosity and enthusiasm, it’s refreshing. Consider yourself lucky that you have so much more to learn and experience for the first time. I envy that.”

“Yes, Madam.”

She propped herself up on her elbow, her mess of dark hair cascading around her arm holding her head up. The covers slipped down her shoulder and side revealing more evidence of their encounter. She had allowed him to bite just once and it would be sometime before he forgot that taste, he had not let a drop from her neck go to waste before it healed. Her free hand traced light circles along Hal’s palm and up his arm.

“Why did you come to my chamber door tonight, Henry? What changed your mind?”

“I have watched you over the past few days and since our duel. I have seen you in action. I don’t know, really. I suppose I admire your strength. Even if I am still terrified to cross you. And you have gone out of your way to ensure my wellbeing when you barely know me.”

“Is that all?” she asked.

“Of course not, I know you have not seen your own reflection in a very long time, but surely you must know how beautiful you are.”

“I am aware, yes. Thank you,” she said. Her fingers brushed along his arm and lightly over the bruise she had left, it was only slightly tender. The wrist was by no means broken, but there was no denying now how very strong she was. “And your experience? I’ve introduced quite a lot to you in one night, I expect it was quite different than what you’re used to.”

“In some ways, yes,” he said. He thought back beyond his experiences with Ana, there were a couple of similarities, but this time he had been given power to stop everything. She smiled sadly.

“I know we have not spoken out loud about your _other_ experiences, but I would hope that what we’ve done tonight was not difficult for you.”

“No Madam, not really,” he said staring at the bruises. “The difference is that I trust you. Had I asked to stop I’m certain you would have. And it’s not as though you didn’t allow me to give back as well as I received.”

Helena laughed, “you certainly tried. My only concern is that you did not ask to stop at any point. I want to be sure you that you did not simply comply out of a need to appease me or fear of repercussions.”

“No Madam, I regret nothing,” he said and kissed her hand once more.

“Are you certain?”

“Yes Madam,” he said and looked her right in the eyes. “I can’t lie to you, remember?”

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him once more, softly. “And you would not simply tell me what I wish to hear?”

“I wouldn’t dare,” he said, rising to meet her and returning the kiss. 

“Good,” she said and pulled him closer as she lowered back onto her pillow. “I’m in the mood for something much gentler if you’re agreeable.”

Hal found that his brief sleep had recharged him, and despite his pleasant aching he found that he was most agreeable indeed.

 

Silence hung in the air in the cellar as heavily as the stench. Having lived in a gutter once or twice in his life, Zbyszek had grown accustomed to the smell, but he found the silence unnerving. He had learned the daily routine here in the short time he had been incarcerated. There were men working down here early in the morning who would periodically take others from their cages, it caused quite a ruckus. Sometimes those people would return, sometimes they would not. 

Zbyszek had no doubts now about what happened to his cell mates. He had not been selected yet, and tonight he had managed to purchase himself another reprieve by catching the attention of the Lady of the house. However, that no one was being taken this morning made him wonder if there was something far more horrifying in store.  He understood almost no English, but he had heard the word ‘hunt’ a number of times among the workers who taunted the other prisoners.

What ever fate awaited the rest of the people in the cellar he could avoid it. Once more he read over the letter that he had been given. The terms were simple enough. Zbyszek had spent enough of his life living in the worst of circumstances. He had never had a proper job before and it wasn’t as though he had not tried. And now here he was being offered a job, a home. All he had to do was swear his loyalty to this woman and turn his back on humanity. He looked around the cell and up and down the aisle. He might even end up feeding on blood from the man three cells down. He wondered if he would even know whose blood he drank or if he would care.

His alternative was a long, slow death. Or if what he gathered from the jailers was true, a quick and horrifying one. Not one person in his short life had afforded him much. He was certain that he did not owe his own race anything. The first kindness he’d received was from this woman who was offering him everything he had ever wanted in life. A home and a place to belong. 

The more he thought about it, the easier the decision was to make.

 

He remembered having fallen asleep with his arm draped over Helena, and when she stirred next to him he sleepily adjusted his grip around her waist and hugged her closer. She chuckled and easily rolled out from under his arm. 

“I have a man to see about a job, Henry. I must tidy myself.” she said and kissed his forehead, she pulled the blanket up around his shoulders. “Take a moment to wake, but do not languish in my bed all day.”

He watched her leave the bed and drape her housecoat about her. She tied the sash tightly. He continued to watch her walk away and to her private bath room. He smiled when she looked back and winked before disappearing behind the door.

It had been a long time since Hal remembered waking up feeling quite this satisfied. He had been allowed to indulge, he had been pleasured thoroughly and gave as much in return. He was warm. He was cared for and well fed. Absolutely every need was being met and tonight he would be chasing down his own meal. Not every one of the travellers he’d slaughtered on the way to this house had fought back, those that had run from him were the ones that tasted best. He had his work cut out for him with the last woman, she had been quick, but he was faster. And when he had finally pounced, he felt power like nothing he had imagined before.

The only thing that dampened the day was the knowledge that this was a rare occurrence in this household. He was unsure he would be able to go months at a time without properly hunting. No matter what other needs were met. And he had to seriously contemplate whether or not this life of luxury was worth not being able to act on instinct. He filed the thought away for now and burrowed into the bed covers against the chill.

A maid entered with hot water for washing and then pulled the drapes back. The sun was shining extra brightly today, Hal assumed it was due to the snow fall the night before. The maid said nothing, acting as though she did not even see Hal on the bed. The only hint that he might be there was the top of his head sticking out from under the blanket and his clothing still scattered on the floor. He watched while she gathered his clothes, placed them on a chair by the hearth and rekindled the fire. 

Once the maid left, he stretched and braced himself for the cold air in the room. He washed quickly as best he could. He was also in need of a proper bath and hoped one would be waiting for him in his own room. He was not so bold as to assume he could join Helena in hers. He dressed in front of the fire place and hoped that he had straightened his hair properly. A glance out the window as he slipped back into his boots confirmed that the snow had not stopped over night and a thick, blindingly bright blanket of white covered everything.

He smirked thinking about the ways in which he would stain the snow in the yard red. This was turning out be a wonderful day. He quietly made his way to the door and out to the corridor. He was just closing it when he scented something familiar in the air. He hadn’t decided whether or not he was going to tell Ana about this, but now that decision was made for him.

“Good morning, Hal,” Ana said as she walked by. She did not stop, the annoyance in her voice was well masked, but not impossible to discern. 

“Ana wait,” he said and caught up with her. “Why are you upset?”

“Why ever would you think that?” she said and continued to walk, staring straight ahead. “I am not upset, I am simply walking through the corridor to return to my chambers. You are not the only one who slept in someone else’s bed last night.”

“Which is why I can’t understand why you’re upset,” he said and finally took her arm and stopped her in her tracks. She spun around and looked at his hand on her arm and then looked at him. He let go. “You were the one who encouraged me to pursue this in the first place.”

“I can’t understand why you insist that I’m upset about whatever it was you were doing in my maker’s bedroom that you’ve emerged from it in yesterday’s clothes, with your hair awry and dried blood on your neck.”

Hal wiped at his neck. 

“Other side,” she said and sighed. “I do not wish to discuss this with you right now Henry, I’d much rather return to my room and take a warm bath if it’s all the same to you.”

She turned on her heel and walked away, Hal let her go. He watched her go, lightly stomping her way down the corridor. 

“Will I see you in the library?” he called after her. She did not even pause or give any clue that she had even heard him.

“Shit.”

 

Zbyszek was standing there waiting for her, leaning against the bars with the contract in his hand. He had found something with which to prick his thumb and had left his mark on the bottom of the contract. He handed it to her without a word.

“ _Do you not have questions_?” she asked. “ _You seem very sure of yourself_.”

“ _I have thought hard through the night, I did not sleep_ ,” he said. “ _I am sure_.”

“ _You do realize that regardless of your choice, you death is assured. Though you will come back as one of us you must die first_.”

“ _I am to die anyway. I would rather it was quick and to come back than suffer slowly and stay dead,_ ” he said and waited while she reviewed the contract once more. The thumb print was still tacky and she ended up with residue from it on her finger. She tasted it, he was palatable and more than sufficient for staff meals. “ _How does this work_?” he asked. 

“ _I regret to inform you, your death will still be somewhat slow, it takes time to drain a body_ ,” she said he looked horrified as though she had changed her mind. “ _We can still use your blood while you’re human, Zbyszek. Before you slip away one of my staff will feed you from their own vein, and that person will be your sire. You will learn from them and under any other circumstance they would be your master,  but make no mistake that anything I request takes precedence in this home_.”

“ _Yes, My Lady_ ,” he said. “ _Will it hurt_?”

“ _Yes, of course it will, but only for a moment,”_ she said and beckoned for one of the guards. The cell was unlocked and the guard took Zbyszek by the arm and lead him away. _“Welcome to the household Zbyszek_.”

 

While soaking in his bath and then through breakfast Hal puzzled over Ana’s behaviour. She kept a lover, in fact he _was_ that lover. Ana spent more of her spare intimate time with Regina than with him, why on earth was he not allowed to do the same? Did she think him incapable? Was she being greedy or selfish? Why on earth would she have encouraged him to approach Helena if it was just going to make her angry in the end? He wondered if she only encouraged him because she assumed he would never go through with it. Or was she still annoyed at him about something else? Was she still upset about Yorick? The man’s remains had to be well on their way to William by now.

Through breakfast everyone had behaved civilly. There had been polite conversation and anticipation for the evening’s hunt. Hal had mostly kept quiet and listened. Ana had been right about one thing: shutting up and listening was proving to be valuable. Helena had subtly probed other guests at the table for information about Radley. The general consensus was that had any of those in attendance known about Radley’s duplicitousness they would have staked him themselves. It appeared as though he had still not been found. Hal idly wondered if Stephan was still the Captain of her guard and how much longer he would hold that position.

After breakfast Helena excused herself to attend to business matters. She regarded Hal no differently outside of her bedroom than she had before he knocked on her chamber door. Ana excused herself to the library but did not request that Hal join her nor did she speak to him once during breakfast. Regina had looked puzzled that he had not immediately followed. 

“It’s like the two of you can’t stop fighting,” Regina said. “What is it this time?”

“I wish I knew for sure,” he said. “I’m almost afraid to ask.”

Regina snickered. “I thought you were ‘afraid of no one’, Hal? Go on, talk to _her_ , it’s the only way you’ll find out. I’m tired of always being the one that you two come to to complain about each other.”

“What? I don’t complain… Ana complains about me to you?”

“Go and talk to her, Hal,” she said and walked away.

Hal made his way to the library, he was even more confused and a little angry. What else about him does Ana discuss with others? He found her sitting comfortably with a large tome in her lap. Aesop’s Fables was still on the shelf where they had left it after his last lesson which seemed ages ago. She had clearly not intended to continue. He cleared his throat quietly when she did not look up or greet him though she continued to ignore him.

“Ana?”

“Yes, Henry?” she asked, still not looking up from her book. This was the second time she’d used his formal name. He took it as a sign that she was still upset if not quietly seething. He noisily dragged a chair from the table to directly in front of her and sat down. Still she refused to look at him.

“You’re upset with me, there’s no point in denying it. You’ve been annoyed with me for days now and it weighs on me, but if you insist on not talking to me about _any_ of it I shall shrug that weight off indefinitely.”

“Are you giving me an ultimatum, Henry?” she asked finally glancing up from her heavy book. “Answer carefully.”

“What? No, I just want to resolve this… this,” he gestured between them. “Whatever it is that’s between us and move on.”

She looked back down at her book, but she wasn’t reading. 

“Now is not a good time, but you are right. I need time to reflect. I will come to you when I am ready,” she said looking at him once more. She reached out and took his hand. “I promise.”

 

Hal left the library no less frustrated than he had been before. He didn’t care for the company of any of the other residents of the household. He could be civil and polite to them at meals, but he had no interest in small talk beyond that. And now that Regina had revealed that she was tired of being his confidant he had no other choice. So naturally he dressed for the cold and made his way to the stables. He had of course found an apple to sneak out to Achilles. The grooms working in the stables were annoyed with the way he spoiled his own horse and complained that he was making it impossible for anyone else to care for the animal without bribery first. Like Hal, Achilles did not care for other horses or other people either.

Hal rode out along the outside perimeter of the pen that had been erected for the hunt that evening. It was large enough to give the humans a sense that they stood a chance at escape, in the dark they would not be able to tell the difference. But the fence was high enough that they would not find a way over it if they made it that far. At the lake, he dismounted and fished the apple out of his coat to share with his horse.  He broke it in half and picked out the seeds.  He handed one half to the horse and took a bite from the other half himself. 

Achilles quickly and noisily crunched his portion letting bits of it drop into the snow and then tried to take Hal’s half as well, nipping at his fingers. 

“Don’t be greedy,” he said and gently smacked Achilles’ nose, and pushed him away. The horse just stomped in the snow and looked at the apple forlornly. Hal pointed to the half chewed bits of apple left on the ground. “You haven’t even finished all of yours.”

Achilles sniffed at the pieces and licked at them but was uninterested. Hal took a few steps away and took another bite. Achilles sidled up closer to him and nickered. Hal started to wonder himself if he had gone too far in spoiling this beast.  He finally gave up and let the horse have what was left of the apple.

He thought about what it might be like if he and Achilles left. It wouldn’t be like the first time he’d run away. The first time it was out of fear and desperation. This time it would be different. This time he had nothing to fear. If he played his cards right, he might even be encouraged, go with their good graces. 

This estate was a comfortable life, the kind of life a person with his upbringing couldn’t have even comprehended let alone dreamed of. He could be well cared for, well fed. He could have lovers and companions and a simple life for a very long time. Every need but one would be met. All he he had to do was give up his base instincts both new and old. All he had to do was live a civilized life, indulging only once every few months or when Helena was in the mood to organize a hunt. He was sure he would rather die of boredom than stay in this house forever. 

Helena had strict rules about prey and while Hal could understand her reasoning behind it, he simply didn’t agree nor did he care about whether or not his prey deserved to be punished. And he didn’t want to let Ana hold him back either, since leaving Alexi’s house she had pressured him constantly to maintain control, to behave. And he just couldn’t. He loved her and he knew that there was no way she would willingly come with him. He wasn’t even sure if she loved him anymore or at all now. If he had to leave, he would also have to leave her. And it might be safer if he left. William would inevitably come to the house and when he found that Hal was still alive it would be chaos. His presence in the house put everyone else in danger. And that one supposedly selfless reason was the one he would use to try to convince Ana that he was right. To convince himself. 

There was so much more for him out there. He imagined just himself and Achilles out in the world, just like this. Just like it used to be, but with his own horse for once and no one to tell him what to do. With his back to the house and only a frozen lake and trees before him it seemed like the only solution and an ideal one at that. He survived just fine on his own before this with far less to go on, he could do it again. But he would need to leave soon, the longer he waited the greater the chance that William would either come upon the house while he was still there or catch up to him once he left. He would need to get a lead as well, head south first and then west, find somewhere warm.

He hugged his cloak a little tighter and turned to Achilles who had finally resorted to eating the slobbery half frozen bits of apple in the snow. He climbed back up and they took the long way back to the stables.

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm building towards something. I haven't figured that bit out yet, but it's building. Last update for 2016. See you next year Dear Readers!

Nikolai had hoped that he would make it all the way to William’s home, he would be able to leave the package of ashes at the gate and then leave. It was the only scenario he could come up with in which he was not killed. He wondered if Lady Helena had sent him on this suicide mission because he had displeased her in someway. Surely she had to know that his life was going to be forfeit if he encountered William’s men while in possession of the remains of one of their own. 

He grew more and more hopeful for this outcome the further he travelled until he came upon a rise and saw the small caravan that had to be William and his men approaching from a fair distance, he heard only the heart beats of the animals. He hoped he had not been spotted himself. In all the scenarios Nikolai had imagined he had been brave, he had faced his first death with a complete lack of grace or composure, but he wanted to face his final proper death with dignity. Now all he wanted to do was leave the small crate in the middle of the road to be found and take off running. There was a letter included, he didn’t really need to be there to explain to William what was in the box. 

He could ride back and warn Lady Helena, let her know for certain that William was on his way. They would be able to prepare. Perhaps his cowardice would be forgiven, but only if he could outrun them. He dismounted and unlashed the box from his saddle. He was sure to leave it in the dead centre of the road. It would be unmissable in the snow. His lead time was less than an hour and they would know he was not far off. He remounted his horse and goaded it to run as fast as it could. They were running for their lives.

 

The snow had only just relented so they knew it could not get worse from this point, the sky had cleared to show off brilliant warm coloured red and gold sunrise. It did nothing to fool William into feeling any warmer, he was still chilled in his carriage. They had become stuck only once delaying their arrival slightly. He would be at Helena’s gate by the following morning. They were travelling as quickly as they could through the snow and he was close to abandoning his carriage to ride his own horse at full speed to make up for lost time.

The carriage slowed much to his chagrin and finally stopped. He got out in a huff. “What’s going on, why have we stopped? We are wasting precious time.”

“Sir, there’s a crate left in the road with your name on it,” his lead rider said. Felix also dismounted and approached he put himself between the box and his master in the event that it was rigged somehow. Ominous packages for dangerous vampires were to be approached with caution and Felix would not allow anything to happen to his master and benefactor. Felix picked up the letter and opened it, he handed it to William.

Felix pried the lid open and unwrapped the blanket inside it and blanched at the frozen, shrivelled blue eye staring back at him.

“‘Dear William,’” he began. “‘I should hate to have you missing any part of your fallen comrade. He put up a good fight, but as usual my house has emerged victorious. Come to my home if you will, but I can promise you no better or worse a fate than your poor assassin enclosed herein.’

“‘You should also note that this delivery method was Henry’s idea. See you soon, Lady Helena.’”

William’s hand shook not from the cold, but because of a rage that was growing within and quickly.  He tore the letter to shreds and let the pieces fall to the ground. He roared, took the box and hurled it into the woods at the side of the road. The crack of the crate on a tree trunk was almost satisfying and the ashes exploded outward. The ensuing silence was uncomfortable for those around him, but no one would dare show it. 

“Everyone look lively!” Felix said to the rest of the men. William was still too angry to speak. “The coward who left this here cannot be far off. We will forge ahead and if we meet this fool we will have our revenge for our fallen comrade. Onward!”

 

Hal had spent the afternoon sparring in the weapons room. He had no partner, but he didn’t really need one, his temper and foul mood were more than adequate company and probably meant it was better that he didn’t have anyone that he could harm in the room with him. He wouldn’t take Helena’s sword with him. He had enough respect for her to leave it behind. Since learning about its origins he felt less entitled to it, but no less honoured to be allowed to carry it this far. Any of the weapons displayed would be just fine by him.

He had enjoyed handling the sword one last time before he retired to his room to wait for the hunt to begin. There was still a freshly filled decanter in his room to whet his appetite for the main event. He sat by the fire and savoured it. The grounds outside his window were still white and pristine. Only foot prints from fellow residents and staff had marked the snow below his room.

He wondered how many of the prisoners in the cellar would be unleashed into the pen and if it would be a free for all. Could he devour as many as he could get his hands on or would he be limited to one? Would he have to fight the other residents for more? He wouldn’t mind if he did, though he doubted that would be encouraged. That this hunt was a rare occurrence suggested that all participants should still behave diplomatically. No slaying anyone who gets in the way.

He rifled through the wardrobe to set aside the warmest clothing for his journey. He wouldn’t dare steal Helena’s sword, but he felt that the clothing was entirely at his disposal. He would need to dress warmly and he would need to blend in. Much of the clothing that he had been given access to would draw unwanted attention from thieves who would assume he had money to steal. On the other hand it would be one way to lure prey that deserved to be eaten. 

There was a gentle knock on his door, he ignored it. He was inclined to ignore any approach from Ana, whether she was ready to speak to him or not. He had only two things on his mind. Feeding and fleeing. The knock grew louder and was accompanied by a throat clearing. It wasn’t Ana and it was not Helena, but it was clearly someone who thought that Hal ought to come when called.

“What is it?” he called out, not wanting to be distracted from the task at hand.

“Hal, let me in would you?” Regina said, her voice muffled by the heavy door. Hal quickly placed the clothing he was going to abscond in on the top shelf in the wardrobe and closed it.

“What do you want, Regina?” he asked through the door.

“I just want to talk to you, you _leibide_ ,” she said.

Hal pulled opened the door. “What did you just call me?”

“Nothing horrible,” she said with a wink and a smile. “Can I come in?”

“I thought you were tired of listening to me talk,” Hal said and stepped aside to let her pass. She was dressed for the hunt already, plainer clothing that would be easy to remove blood stains from and something easy enough to run through the snow in. 

“I’m tired of you complaining to me about Ana when you could just be a grown man and talk to her yourself, but I still enjoy your company. Besides, I’m too wound up about this hunt to sit quietly in my room or in the library waiting. I can almost smell the panic from the cellar.”

Hal couldn’t argue, he had noticed it as well. He thought it was just his own anticipation, but there was something more to it. 

“Have you done anything like this before, Regina?” Hal asked and and poured out the last of his decanter’s contents into his own glass and a second one for Regina.

“I haven’t, not quite like this anyway,” she said and sipped from her cup. “I doubt it would be dignified or restrained for decorum’s sake. We are vampires after all and there’s no danger in any humans seeing the carnage we’ll leave behind.”

“One can only hope,” he said and returned to his brooding by the fire. Regina sat opposite. She swirled the blood around in her cup and watched as it slid down the sides. 

“You don’t seem very excited, Hal. I can hardly sit still. I thought you’d be overjoyed.”

“I have a few things on my mind, that’s all,” he said. “Nothing you want to know about or need to worry over. There is still over an hour until the hunt begins, no point in spending energy needlessly.”

“Is this still about Ana, Hal?”

He huffed, “no.”

Regina just stared at him over the rim of her cup while she drank. She didn’t believe him for a second.

“Not entirely, but I will not bore you with it. It will sort itself out sooner or later,” he said realizing that it would sort itself out rather quickly once he left. His opinion on the matter would be pretty clear after that.

“Well she’s not talking to me either, I have no idea what’s going on so I’ll leave it to the two of you to sort out, which is how it should be. I won’t lie, I like that you’ve found each other. You just need to sort out your differences and you’d be happy together.”

“I fear we may be too different Regina,” he said and downed the last of the blood in his glass. “She is mature well beyond my years. I’m not sure I could tolerate her incessant _wisdom_ in the long run.”

“Do you love her?” she asked. 

“You’re the second person to ask me that,” he replied.

“Do you?”

“Yes, just not enough,” he said. “I will always be grateful and indebted to her and yourself for helping me escape from that house. Since we left that place Ana and I have done nothing but argue. Everything I do is wrong, there’s a lecture every—”

“Hal you’re complaining again,” Regina said.

“You asked,” he said.

“I asked if you love her, a simple yes or no would have sufficed,” she said and stood. “I’ve been told that we’ll be gathering in the Great Hall before the hunt to socialize. I know that’s not something you’d particularly enjoy, but I thought I might try to persuade you to join me. You would be saving me and yourself a lot of forced polite conversation with the other residents.”

“If we are to stay here we’ll have to get along with them sooner or later, Regina,” he stood and offered his elbow. “Unless you’re not planning to stick around.”

“After twenty years in Alexi’s house I can’t imagine wanting to live anywhere else. You’re right though, we should try to get along with them if we’re going to stay. It’s a long and unpleasant existence if you hate everyone you live with, trust me I’ve learned this lesson already. Even in a home as nice as this that’s big enough to hide from everyone else.”

Hal escorted her from his room and closed the door firmly behind them. He could feel the tense excitement almost vibrating from Regina. He was surprised she wasn’t skipping down the hall like an excited puppy.

“Well it works for the surgeon, why not us?”

“I think he probably spends a lot of time in his laboratory, he’s not nearly as idle as we are,” she replied. “And it’s a good thing he does or you might have been done for.”

Hal laughed. “So I may be a social hermit only so long as I’m useful on occasion?”

“Exactly.”

 

It was snowing ever so lightly when they emerged from the house. Clumps of flakes fell almost gracefully to the ground or stuck themselves to hats and cloaks and hair. The other residents had dressed for the occasion, unlike the formal dinner he had attended on his arrival, their attire was much more practical. Hal found a spot in the garden a little out of the way but not too far from where the humans would enter the cordon. He wouldn’t mind dining on someone with false hope, let them think they had managed to escape only to find him waiting.

He had listened carefully to the rules of the hunt, there were not many. This hunt was intended to allow them let loose. To give in to their nature for an evening, but they were to feed only. No weapons would be permitted and they were not allowed to do anything else to their prey. Attack, feed, and kill. But nothing more. Hal was almost sure he knew what that meant, it was far too cold out to do anything more than feed anyway.

He could hear them emerging from the house, they were let out of the servant’s door. There appeared to be a mix of men and women adults only, maybe one or two elderly men. They said almost nothing, some of them muttered and cried in languages Hal hadn’t thought to learn yet. From that entrance it would appear to them that they could run, there was really only one direction for them to go and there was no doubt they would head straight for Hal. 

He was not the only one hiding, observing. He had spotted Helena and Ana on the back verandah above the garden. As the humans came around the corner he saw both of them sharpen their gaze on a few unsuspecting men. Every one hunting stayed well out of view until all of the humans had made their way to the cordon and the house was sealed. There would be at least one human for every vampire. If one wanted more they would have to be quick about it. Helena addressed them from her vantage point. 

“I may consider pardoning you if you survive, but I doubt that very much. If you want to try, I’d suggest you start running.”

She manifested and the humans started to panic, a few of them screamed but they all scrambled clumsily. When Helena leapt over the rail and landed gracefully in the garden below, Hal stared in awe. The humans finally found their feet and began to tear across the snowy yard. Hal had a need to kill and feed, and he had day dreamed about the horrors he would inflict tonight, but it seemed to pale in comparison to what Helena was capable of. He stood back and watched while she tracked one of the young men who had made a break towards the stables. She was on top of him in an instant and pulled him to the ground effortlessly. He screamed for only a second or two and then abruptly stopped. 

With the smell of blood now in the air others began to chase after their prey. Ana had quickly made her way down the side stairs, her eyes still fixed on the same set of humans she had spied earlier, with her single-minded focus and eyes turned black she was truly terrifying, the smile on her face only added to the effect. No matter how many horrors he had faced on battlefields in his day, Hal would have run screaming from that. She wasted little time in building to a run and charged at the trio and they scattered. She kept her focus on the shorter of the three. 

One of them was heading straight towards Hal’s hiding spot, but was surpassed by a young woman who was determined to break free. She held her skirts up in a bundle in her arms and ran as fast as her pale legs could take her, her heart beat a steady, hard rhythm, it was not panic driven. She was fit. Far more enticing than the man running in his direction who would be too easy and the closer he got the worse he smelled. 

Hal set his sights firmly on the woman, he let her get a fair distance before he started running after her. The further she ran the more pristine the snow, and she tumbled into a small gully that was hidden by a snow drift. It was just enough for Hal to easily close the gap between them, in fact he slowed to allow her just enough time to get back up and start running again before he pounced. 

They tumbled into another snow drift, Hal hardly noticed as snow found its way up his sleeves and down his collar. He took a handful of the woman’s hair in one hand and handful of her dress in the other and turned her onto her back and pinned her in the snow. She didn’t seem as terrified as he had hoped and she continued to fight. Hal understood suddenly why they were told not to do anything else to their prey. Helena knew they would be tempted, and Hal was certainly tempted. The woman kicked him hard in the shin and sent her knee into his gut as far as it would go, but he hardly felt it. Not now, not with the sound of the blood in her veins being the only thing he could hear. 

He ripped the collar of her dress loose and bit down as hard as he could. Her scream was the only thing that broke through the sound of her heart pounding in his ear, but only for a moment, and then it was gone. He drank as quickly as he could, almost unable to keep up with the flow of blood from her neck. Each gulp warmed him from the inside out and he drank until he could pull nothing more from her, even after biting down further there was hardly anything left and the thought of other humans distracted him somewhat. He could still hear a few more heart beats scattered about the garden. A scream in the distance signalled that another resident had found their evening meal. 

He looked down at the woman he had left in the snow, he admired the blood splatter in the snow next to her from his first bite. He had felt it spatter against his cheek when he bit down. Hal thought she had been pale before. She was the same colour as the snow around her now.

Hal turned as he heard two sets of foot steps and one heart pounding through the snow behind him. Regina, was chasing down someone much larger than herself. There was already quite a bit of blood spilled down the front of her dress and smeared across her chin. She had a devilish smile plastered to her face. 

“Want any help?” Hal called as they both ran past.

“If you like!” she called back. 

The man just screamed and ran faster, but there was no way he would be able to out run both of them, not after they had just fed. Hal set out wide to get ahead and around this one. He was going to enjoy seeing the look on this human’s face when he realized he was between a rock and a hard place. Hal had not planned to give him much opportunity to run in any other direction. And when Hal charged from the mans’s right he abruptly stopped and changed direction, but ran full bore into Regina who wasted little time in tearing into his throat. 

He was taller but that was not going to stop Regina. She was small but not to be underestimated and she had leapt onto him wrapping her legs around his torso, Hal stood back and watched for a moment while the human struggled to pull her from his neck without success. Hal came up from behind him, pulled down his collar and dug in on the other side of his neck, it was not long before the only thing holding this man upright was Hal’s grip on the sad excuse for a coat the man was wearing. 

Hal stopped feeding, and allowed Regina to finish the rest, he let them both tumble to the ground, Regina squealed a little when they hit the snow and loose flakes flew up in the air around them. She took one more pull from the now dead man’s neck and started to laugh. She rolled off her meal and flopped into the snow on her back.

“Is this not the most glorious night you’ve ever had!?” she exclaimed to the whole garden. Her face was coated in blood from the nose down, the front of her dress was thoroughly stained. “Join me in the snow Hal,” she said and pulled at the end of his cloak until he slipped stumbled into the snow next to her. 

They both looked up at a small clearing in the clouds. There were more stars than Hal could count in his lifetime and he planned to live for a very long time. 

“You fucked Helena, didn’t you?” Regina asked.

“More like the other way around,” he replied. 

Regina continued to laugh, Hal found it contagious. So they both lay there in the snow next to a bloody corpse with their bellies full and giggled at the stars.

 

Once the carnage was over everyone had returned to the house, snow covered, wet, bloody and bloody drunk. They stood out in stark contrast to their lavish surroundings. There was a small bit of food set out for those that wanted any. Not many of them did. Ana continued to ignore Hal and curiously Helena as well and instead spoke to the other residents. Hal excused himself to his room, if he was going to leave while everyone was asleep, he would need to prepare a few more things first like a store of apples from the pantry that he was forbidden to enter and yet never had a problem sneaking into. And he needed to swap out Helena’s sword for one from the armoury.

With his belly full and feeling almost entirely satisfied he suspected that the rest of the household would be asleep in a matter of hours. He was certainly hearing the call of his bed, but he would need to resist if he wanted to get out of this house. Now that he’d had another taste of what it really meant to be a vampire he couldn’t imagine spending another day let alone 100 years living here as Ana had. He couldn’t comprehend how someone could go from the exhilaration of that hunt to, being civilized. It wasn’t enough, it could never be enough.

After washing up he put his soiled clothes aside and thought about the kills he had been encouraged to make. He thought about the woman who tried to fight back, he could feel a tender spot in his abdomen where she had driven her knee in as hard and fast as she could, but it was nothing more than stitch in his side. She had been delicious and the spirit with which she fought back only made her more so. It had awakened something else in him too. If it hadn't been for the rules of the hunt he might have acted on it.

A knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts. He looked about to make sure his things were well hidden before acknowledging the person on the other side of his door.

“Who is it?” he called. He could smell her, he knew it was Ana. He just wanted her to wait and stew a moment. Though her timing was less than ideal. The more she had ignored him the more he had looked forward to slipping away in the night and then trying to forget her all together. This would certainly put a kink in his plans.

“It’s me,” she said. “Can I come in?”

Hal pulled the blankets back on his bed, perhaps she would see he was about to retire and leave him alone. He scooted under the blanket.

“Hal?”

“Come in.”

She looked around the door before she came in, taking note of the bloody clothes on the floor and a half naked Hal on his bed. She came in and shut the door behind her quietly. She had also discarded her blood stained clothes for something to sleep in. She made her way to the bedside.

“I wanted to talk to you before you went to sleep,” she said. “May I join you?”

She had clearly chosen to ignore the hint. And even though he knew this would probably sabotage his plans he shuffled over and lifted the blanket for her to slip under it. Blood was not his only weakness, it would seem. He dropped the blanket back and draped his arm over her belly. He waited.

“So talk then,” he said.

She just looked at him and creased her brow, she very nearly got right out of the bed.

“If that’s the way you’re going to be,” she said but he didn’t let her leave instead pulling her closer with the arm he had around her already.

“No, I’m sorry. Ana stay,” he said. “The sooner we resolve this the sooner we can carry on with our lives, such as they are.”

“Fine.”

“Why did you encourage me to sleep with your maker if it was just going to upset you?”

“I didn’t think you would actually follow through with it. I didn’t think it would bother me. And it doesn’t. Not really.”

Hal just looked at her, one brow raised. “Ana…”

“Okay so it bothers me,” she said and sighed dramatically and looked away. “A little.”

Hal failed to hold back a laugh. “Are you jealous?” he asked. She refused to look him in the eye. “Oh my god, Ana. You’re jealous.”

“I’m not—Don’t be absurd,” she huffed.

“Well you can’t possibly have been worried for her safety from me. Not this time. You know her far better than I and after seeing her at the hunt tonight, I should be laughed straight out of this bed and home for thinking I could harm her in the least.”

“Fine. Helena is a beautiful and powerful woman and I’m a little jealous,” she said. “And this is not the first time that Helena has seen fit to ‘sample’ my lovers. She claims that she wishes to make sure they’re worthy of me.”

“Good that’s sorted, I know that’s not the only reason you’ve been annoyed with me lately,” he said and pulled her a bit closer and tucked his arm under her pillow. “Come on, out with it.”

“I worry, perhaps needlessly, about you. Not for the sake of my maker’s safety or anyone else’s but your own. It bothers me that you seem to have no trouble discriminating between human and vampire in your cruelty. I worry that you might become one of the worst of us. Helena has very particular rules about prey and I don’t want you to over step your place and anger her. Trust me, Hal. Helena’s bad side is not a place you want to find yourself. She is the only reason that William has not murdered you yet.”

“And when he comes to the gate and finds that I’m still here? What then?”

“Then we will fight back of course,” she said and turned to him. “I might be annoyed with you, as you say, but I am still not about to let that man come into my home and murder my lover.”

“Well, that’s a relief.”

She poked him where she knew he was ticklish, he snatched at her wrist before she could poke him a second time. 

“Don’t be smart. I’m serious, Hal. Surely you didn’t think we would just hand you over.”

“No, I didn’t think you would, but my being here puts the entire household in danger, maybe it would be better for everyone if I left.”

“Nonsense,” she said and put her arm around his waist and held tight. “My presence and Regina’s are just as likely to draw William’s anger as yours and I have no plans to leave. You leaving the house will solve nothing. So you can abandon the idea of sneaking out in the night. And besides, I would miss you.”

Hal just looked at her incredulously. “What? I wasn’t…”

“Hal you are so young, and still not as stealthy as you think you are. I can smell the apples from here and this bed is cold. You only just got into it and I suspect you weren’t planning to sleep in it tonight, were you?”

“That’s absurd,” he said. It was his turn to deny the obvious. “And risk you hunting me down again? No thank you. I already have William to worry about without adding you to the list of people who would mercilessly track me down.”

She just raised a brow at him and waited. Hal sighed.

“I didn’t exactly expect you to come to my bed tonight. You’ve ignored me all day.”

“So you _were_ going to just leave in the middle of the night without even a good bye? And all because I didn’t want to talk to you?”

“No of course not. Well, not for that reason. Ana I don’t belong here. I thought at first I could get used to this kind of luxury, but it’s too much. Even this bed is too much. I grew up living in a forgotten room with nothing more than a raised set of planks for a bed. I’ve slept on the ground or the floor more often than I can count and in my human life a tattered hammock was pure luxury. This bed, this house. Everything about it is just so bloody _civilized_. I’m not sure I can stand it.”

“Are you really complaining about having a warm home and a steady diet? Don’t tell me you’re actually upset because we expect you to drink from a cup and use manners?”

“What? No. I mean… I’m not complaining. I’m just not accustomed to this and I don’t know if I ever will be. I can’t stay here forever. I know you would not come with me, perhaps I thought it best to just cut my losses and go quietly.”

“And you said you loved me,” she said. “How am supposed to believe that now?”

“I do, believe me or don’t. It won’t change anything.”

She smiled. “That’s the first thing you’ve said tonight that makes sense. That I believe.”

“But you still won’t allow me to leave.”

“Absolutely not,” she said and held on tighter. “If you leave this house you also leave behind Helena’s protection and right now that is something you do not want to give up. If you speak to her about your intentions she may still protect you, but I promise if you leave in the wee hours of the morning without a word to anyone and with her sword? You’ll be cut loose and left to fend for yourself. And I care for you far too much to allow that to happen.”

“I hadn’t planned to take her sword with me,” he said. “I wouldn’t dare. I was going to swap it out for one in the armoury, but you showed up at my door before I could do it.”

“Good, then my timing is impeccable,” she said and kissed his forehead. She smiled impishly. “And I should hate to see you go before giving you a chance to show me what you’ve learned from Helena.”

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And a happy new year, Dear Readers. Always be strange, but don't be strangers. Drop me a line. This whale of a tale is coming to and end soon(ish). Enjoy it while you can.

The estate was quiet, intensely quiet. The kind of quiet that comes from deep satisfaction if one is a vampire. And the kind that comes from absolute terror if you’re human. Zbyszek had been human recently enough to understand both. He had no doubts about the choice he made, but he had still been terrified of it. He could only remember bits and pieces of his death. He remembered sitting in the chair. He remembered the straps in case he changed his mind. He remembered feeling faint and then there was an offering. The dream he had as he died was peculiar, but he paid it no mind.

When he came around again the same guard was there offering him a cup and he was just thankful that there was someone there who understood how thirsty he was. Zbyszek drank it down quickly, nearly choking on the thick red liquid. He had asked for more, the guard laughed and filled his cup again. 

That was as much time as he had to recover and then he was put to work. He had been spared the duty of cleaning up after the hunt. His mentor took him straight to the gate and was given a quick lesson in the who’s who of the house and their comings and goings or rather not going as the case may be. Which turned out to be just about everyone in the house save for Lady Helena and members of her guard. He was to allow Nikolai back into the grounds if he returned, but no one else. And if anyone else but Nikolai came to the gate he was to ring the bell. He was to allow no one else to leave under any circumstances. He knew that the last gate man had lost his life because he could be bribed, Zbyszek already had what he wanted and no longer needed money he couldn’t spend. 

From his position in the hut near the gate he couldn’t hear the heartbeats of the human beings in the cellar. He had noticed that first and foremost when he woke, he was happier outside away from all of them. Not to mention the air was fresher than he ever noticed or could have appreciated before. The quiet was welcome now, even if he seemed to hear every woodland creature from a mile around. He stood and watched the snow fall, he watched the clouds drift past over head. The sound of hooves and a racing heart started to build from the slightest hint of sound that he was almost sure he had imagined to something more. He wondered how far away it was and what he should do now that he was sure he wasn’t imagining it. He panicked. 

He rang the bell.

 

Hal had tried a few of the things he had learned, he was not entirely sure if he had done them right, but Ana had seemed to enjoy herself anyway. It would be the last time he would lie with her, he tried to make the most of it. Just because she was on to him was no reason he should not still try to flee. He had survived on his own for years in far more dangerous situations, abandoning Helena’s protection didn’t concern him. 

They lay in a tangle of limbs and blankets. The fire in his hearth had dimmed and there was just a red outline of her face silhouetted by its dying light. He studied her and tried to remember each feature, the slope her nose, the slight pout of her lips and the wild red curls that they had gone to great lengths to put into disarray. She was asleep with his arm under her head and the other arm draped over her midsection, his hand resting on her breast. The arm resting under her had gone numb. He had stayed next to her and watched her fall asleep and waited for her to begin snoring. Ana slept lightly, but he felt it was wise to wait until she was truly asleep. 

And as soon as those endearing little noises came from within her, he took one last look at her, risked kissing her shoulder and started to slowly remove his arm from under her. She continued to snore gently. He carefully untangled his legs from hers, rolled away and sat up. He exhaled a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. The second he moved to leave the bed he felt a firm arm grip him around his gut and pull him back onto the bed.

“And just where do you think you’re going?” she said.

“My arm had fallen asleep I needed to roll over, that’s all,” he lied. He had his back to her, he hoped she would believe him. He looked back at her, her grip was strong and she threw a leg over both of his and locked him in place. She raised an eyebrow, she didn’t believe him for a second.

“Ana please let go.”

“No. Now I can’t trust you,” she said and tried to turn her death grip into something more comfortable and slid her arm under his neck and across his chest to hold tighter. “And that’s worse than if you had just left me in the night without a good bye.”

Hal struggled anyway, trying to wiggle out from under her by rolling towards her and out from under her. He moved quickly, but she was still faster. She pulled his wrist back and around until he was pinned face down on the mattress then she sat on him.

“I will chain you to this bed or lock you in the cellar if I have to, Henry,” she said. He continued to wriggle. “Be still! This is for your own good.”

“Right, where have I heard that before?” Hal said and continued to wriggle, he was in a position he found uncomfortably familiar. “I will not go anywhere Ana, I promise. Let me go!”

“You will not leave?”

“I swear I won’t leave!”

Their struggle was interrupted by the sound of a bell tolling. Ana knew exactly what it meant. She leapt off of Hal and scrambled for her clothes. She threw his discarded trousers at him.

“Get dressed quickly and meet me in the armoury. I’m not the only reason you’re going nowhere tonight.”

 

Hal dressed as quickly as he could in some of the clothing he was planning to abscond in. He hastily grabbed the sword and made his way to the armoury where every vampire in the house seemed to be present. He was not the last to arrive, but there was already a considerable force gathered. Many of them appeared to be Helena’s personal guard but there were residents here as well. All of them were armed. 

Hal found Ana and Regina speaking with Stephan, the head of Helena’s guard.

“What’s going on?” Hal asked.

“It would appear that your _little quarrel_ is about to break down the front gate,” Stephan said. “William and his men were spotted just north of here not 24 hours ago and we’ve only just received a word of warning now. Are you prepared to defend not just yourself, but this home and Our Lady?”

“Of course,” Hal said fastening the last buckle on his belt. “If for no other reason than to end this petty squabble once and for all.”

“And you know how to wield that weapon?” Stephan asked skeptically.

“I survived nearly ten years in my human life as a soldier and mercenary, I think I can handle a few vampires.”

“Hal many of the men you’ll face tonight are at least twice your age and have experience to match,” Ana said. “I know you feel confident in your abilities, but please keep this in mind. Confidence makes for a poor shield.”

“I would take that personally if I didn’t think you were saying it _for my own good_ like you seem to say everything else,” he said. He hadn’t let go of her pinning him to the bed. Thankfully he could take it out on his enemy. “Alexi was over 300 years old, and I managed to kill him.”

“Eventually,” Ana interrupted.

“If you’re all so concerned for my well being then give me a proper shield.”

“Consider yourself lucky that you are being allowed to participate at all, Hal. I am still prepared to make good on my earlier promise,” she replied.

Stephan just looked between them. Regina also raised an eyebrow and with one simple expression signalled to Stephen not to bother asking. Hal took note of the bow slung across Regina’s back, the cross bow in her hand and the full quiver at her hip. Hal looked about and there were a few other archers in the room. She smiled and winked at him. 

“This night just keeps getting better and better, doesn’t it?”

Hal was about to question her definition of better then realized that this was a golden opportunity for Regina to seek revenge for what she suffered at the hands of William’s cronies. Helena cleared her throat and it was enough to get the attention of the room.

“For those of you who were hoping for slightly more carnage, your wish has been granted. Once more William and his underlings think that they can march into my territory, into my home and take what they want. Those of you who have been here long enough likely remember how well that went last time.”

There was a general chuckle from a few of the more seasoned vampires and some of the guard. “This morning William seeks to end the life of one close to me and those close to her and I am reluctantly allowing them to participate. I applaud their dedication, but anyone seeking to safeguard Anillia, Regina or Henry will certainly find themselves in my good graces. I have promised them protection and they shall have it.

“Archers you are dismissed to your vantage points, may your aim be true and keep those on the ground safe from harm. Good luck.”

Regina kissed and embraced Ana before departing with the other archers, she was wearing an adorably wide smile. 

“Stephan, have your men placed outside the gate, if we can prevent them from even entering the grounds the battle is won. The rest of you will stay within the walls both front and back, should William push past the gate you will prevent him or anyone else from entering this house.

“No doubt, William will becoming specifically for you two,” she said and looked directly at Ana and Henry. “I expect you to stay within this house Henry, but to remain wary and ready to defend yourself. Have I made myself clear?”

Hal sighed but nodded.

“Of course Madam,” Ana said.

“To your positions everyone!”

The remaining vampires scrambled to their posts. 

“Madam if I may ask,” Hal began. “You are allowing Regina to actively participate in our defence is she not also a target?”

“Yes, but she is also skilled and she will be well protected,” Helena said and walked to the cabinet at the back of the room. “She has been assigned a higher vantage point than the others in the east turret which is secure. I have faith that she will not only be safe but of great benefit in winning this battle.”

Helena opened the cabinet and selected several pieces of mail which she then handed to both Hal and Ana “I will hear no arguments, you will armour yourselves. I may have faith in my personal guard, but I am also very familiar with William’s stubborn nature. And yours also Anillia.”

Henry wouldn’t argue, this was finer armour than he’d been provided with in almost ten years of soldiering. It was intact and not rusted, he happily slipped it over his doublet, it felt right and comfortable, he considered stealing it when he left, that idea was far from abandoned. Helena helped Ana into a bishops mantle of mail and attempted to avoid tangling any more of her hair in the links than was inevitable. Helena had her own piece which Ana helped her into.

Hal refastened the belt around the mail which went as far as his hip. He looked about the room for a shield as well. He hadn’t been joking about using one, even if it seemed as though he might be stuck inside the house and unable to participate. Helena had made a valid point after all, William was coming to murder him specifically and anyone else who got in the way. Had there been any plate armour he would have put it on too. A shield would have to do. The remaining shields in Helena’s collection were not entirely unfamiliar. He had seen a few of them on his travels across Europe. He picked a red Hungarian shield from the wall and slipped his arm through the straps.

“Armour is very becoming on you Henry,” Helena said. “You wear it well.”

“Yes, it’s a shame that he will not have a need for it after this,” Ana said. Helena took note of the look exchanged between them. 

“Is there something I should know before we begin?” Helena asked.

“No Madam,” Hal said. “Am I to remain in the armoury or is there a more _useful_ place for me about the house?”

“I want you at the back of the home should anyone decide to try to enter through the veranda. Anillia, you will be with me at the front entrance. Good luck,” she said and placed a light kiss on his cheek before she departed with Ana. “And do not forget to take a stake with you Henry,” she called back.

 

Helena mostly followed the rules of warfare. William knew where she was mostly likely to cheat, but he also knew that she expected William to break any and all rules.

He had sent his men off the main road well before any of his caravan would be spotted. He knew that the coward who left his assassin’s ashes in the middle of the road would have pushed ahead to warn Helena of his arrival. It didn’t matter much to William, he had not expected to have the element of surprise. Surely Helena would know he was going to come for her and her favourite, spoiled brat of a recruit. As he rounded the bend in approach to the gate he took note of what looked like Helena’s entire personal guard blocking his carriage’s path.

William smiled. He would have a little bit of fun before breaking down the gate. He wouldn’t kill all of them, a few disfigured vampires in her guard would send just the right message. He tapped on the roof for his driver to stop. William pushed open the carriage door and took up his war hammer and drew his sword upon exiting. 

His smile widened almost impossibly as he charged.

 

Regina had hardly blinked since taking up her position. The windows had been removed from two of the panes which let the cold in, but it would let her arrows out and she was eagerly anticipating emptying her quiver into Williams minions, and William himself if she had an opportunity. She scanned the grounds visible to her, taking note of the residents who had been stationed around the home and back to the front gate. She saw William’s carriage come to a halt part way up the road. She immediately wondered where the rest of his cadre were and returned to scanning the grounds. 

A few of the other resident vampires scattered to the far west wall where some of William’s party were scaling it. Then the shouting of Helena’s guard pieced the air. She saw William tearing into them like they were paper dolls, he was a blur of hammer and steel. Regina could not get a clear shot of William and forced herself to refocus her efforts on those breeching the wall. She could hear shouting from other parts of the estate and she knew that her current targets were not the only breech. 

She took careful aim and immobilized three of them for easier disposal by her fellow housemates. She noticed a few more charging from the other side being taken out by one of the other archers. What remained of Helena’s guard scattered to each side of the road in search of more infiltrators. William began to take his war hammer to the front gate, while a few crippled guards looked on in horror unable to stop him. 

Regina drew an arrow and kept him in her sights. Once he cleared the gate she would take her shot. The clang from each blow of the hammer rang out through the surrounding woods and a murder of crows fluttered up and out of the woods at the clatter. It would not be long now, Regina held her breath waiting for her shot. She knew she couldn’t end him, but she could slow him down to allow someone else to make the fatal blow. 

She expected the lock on the gate to eventually break apart, but what she did not expect was to see Helena and her Mistress approach the gate. What on earth was she doing? William would kill them both. She had watched William tear into Helena’s well trained guards in a frenzy. Helena had drawn a long sword, and while Regina had no doubt that Helena knew exactly how to wield it, she still worried for their safety. Regina caught sight of another vampire that had scaled the wall and was currently charging towards her Mistress. Her focus shifted just so and she lodged her arrow into the stray enemy’s neck and he dropped into the snow. Ana was upon him in moments and drove a stake into him swiftly. 

As much as Regina was worried for her Mistress’s safety, she did enjoy seeing her in action. She managed a smile and searched for further targets. The sound of shattering glass drew her attention briefly, and she forced herself to keep her focus on the events unfolding in the front court yard.

 

Hal watched closely from the darkened lounge. He saw several of William’s men taken out by archers and finished off by other residents. He wanted very much to join in on the fun. He didn’t recognize any of these men as the one’s that had visited Alexi’s home. He was sure that none of them would recognize him as their target. 

To hell with what Helena said, he had been sent here to protect this entry point and it was becoming clear that his assistance was going to be needed sooner rather than later. Placing all of the guards near the front entrance had been foolish. 

He saw the ax just in time to duck and felt the shards of glass bounce off his back and his neck as it sailed through the window just next to where his head would have been. Perhaps they did know who he was. So there was no point in continuing to hide now. He kicked the rest of the glass out of the door frame and charged into the yard. 

He had missed this.

He swung wide at at the first one to come at him and sliced cleanly into his neck mostly removing the head from the body. Hal heard the second one come up from behind him and found that the point at the top of his shield made for an adequate stake when he turned and drove it into the chest of the vampire behind him. 

Hal ran to the aide of another of the estate’s residents, Gustav was his name, if he was not mistaken. He and the last of William’s men to enter the rear yard were fighting hand to hand and an archer would not be able to take a clean shot. Hal would have to draw them apart. 

“Why don’t you act like a proper bully and pick on someone half your age?” Hal said. “I’m the one you’re all supposed to kill anyway.”

Gustav was able to push back further and get a safer distance from the vampire he was fighting, his attention drawn to the intended target. Hal lifted his chin, inviting the other vampire to make his move. The vampire smiled, thinking of the praise he would receive from his master for ending Hal. The smile turned to surprise as an unleaded wood bolt shot through his chest. The man crumbled to the ground before he could reach Hal. 

Hal kicked snow over the ashes. “Idiot,” he said.

Renewed shouting at the servants entrance got both Gustav’s and Hal’s attention and they ran to assist. As they rounded the corner they found that Felix had wounded and then staked the last of the residents defending this quarter. 

“Go to the back door, and guard it!” Hal said. “It’s been breeched, we cannot let anyone else inside. I will take care of this one.” Hal chased after Felix before Gustav could argue further. 

 

Helena crossed the court yard and watched as the lock on the gate gave way. She sighed inwardly as William kicked the gate open. So overly dramatic, so typically William. 

“Your need for petty revenge really knows no bounds, does it William?” she said and stopped waiting for him to come to her. 

She would stay safely within the range of her archers. She noticed one of William’s men running towards them from the western wall and laughed as an arrow embedded itself into the poor man’s throat. Ana wasted no time in staking him properly to put him out of his choking, sputtering misery. Helena smiled.

“Is this really the best you can do?” she asked.

“I can do much better than this,” he said. The sound of shattering glass broke Helena’s smile. “In fact I’m doing it right now. Step aside now and I promise to make your precious recruit’s death quick and painless. I make no such promises about her little bitch, Henry's or yours.”

He took a few more steps toward Helena and was halted by a crossbow bolt in his thigh, a second arrow from the east turret stuck into his chest and buried itself deep into William’s abdomen. He was not dead yet, but dropped to one knee. 

“You won’t kill me Helena,” he gasped and dropped to one knee. “Without me you’ll have no one left to hate and you’ll have to start taking it out on your precious food supply. I would encourage you to get on with it, but then I’d miss seeing you do something you’d regret. And I do so love to see you hating yourself.

“You can try to end my life but my men will only pick up where I’ve left off.”

 

Hal recognized Felix from his visit to Alexi’s house. He was obnoxious and arrogant and right now he was tearing through the house seeking a stairway up to the turrets. Hal had barred the servant’s entrance from further entry. Hal’s first thought was to end this son of a bitch’s life, his second was that he needed to protect Regina from him. Hal was sure that Felix was the instigator in what happened to Regina and now he had a chance to stop him from hurting her further. 

Felix had no idea which turret Regina was stationed in, it was the only advantage Hal had. Terrified staff cowered in corners in corridors and ducked into empty rooms as the two of them ran past. Hal wouldn’t fault them for being terrified, they were servants. They could probably tear out a human’s throat no better or worse than Hal, but they could not be expected to chase after someone like Felix. 

Hal took the stairs in the main hall two at a time, trying to close the gap between himself and his quarry. At the top of the stairs Felix had thrown down any furniture or curiosities he could find to trip Hal up or slow him down. Hal had spent the better part of the last year of his human life fighting in over grown woods. That he was a vampire now only made him more nimble. He continued to pursue Felix down the main corridor and when he was close enough he leapt to take him down. There was locked door at the end of the corridor and Hal knew it would lead up to the east turret at the front of the house. Hal was determined that Felix would not make it. 

They landed with a thud, and rolled partway down the hall. Hal did everything in his power to land in the dominant, prone position. He had leverage and held his sword at Felix’s neck. For a moment or two anyway. Felix kicked and heaved Hal up and over and head first into the door at the end of the hall. Hal crashed into it upside down and landed awkwardly in front of it. He heard the door crack on impact. It was still locked but now it was much less secure. 

“I will come back for you in a moment,” Felix said yanking a slightly gasping Hal out of the way. “Don’t go anywhere.”

Hal finally understood what Ana meant by confidence making for a poor shield and tried to catch his breath. Felix broke the knob from the door and tore it open. He made his way up the stairs and Hal hoped upon hope that there was a second door to slow Felix down. No matter what, who ever was in that turret would be prepared having heard the commotion below.

Hal picked his wheezing self off the floor and gave chase up the stairs. He left the sword behind and instead gripped his stake and held his shield tightly. A pounding at the top of the stairs confirmed that there was a second door that would have to be broken and it allowed Hal to catch up, he ran up the narrow spiral stairs to the landing at the top and wasted no time in engaging the enemy.

“You just don’t know when to give up, do you?” Felix said.

“It’s one of my best qualities,” Hal replied and took his first swing with the stake which Felix easily blocked. Hal then tried to pummel Felix with the shield and remembered that the tip of it was just as good as the stake in his right hand. 

“Hal?” Regina shouted from other side of the door.

“I don’t know which of you to kill first,” Felix said. “But you’re currently the most annoying one Henry. Or Hal or whatever the hell you call yourself. Besides I think I’ll have a bit of fun with her first.”

Hal lifted the shield and tried to bring the pointed end down towards Felix’s throat while aiming to drive the stake in under the rib cage. The shield made a connection, but his wrist was caught before the stake could find its target. Felix roared and grabbed at the shield which had torn into his shoulder, he threw it down the stairs behind Hal and then pushed until Hal tumbled all the way down the stairs with it. There was a satisfying thud as Hal followed the shield to the bottom of the stair case. Hal did not remember landing at the bottom.

 

William was down. Not dead yet, but much easier to kill in his current state. She waited for Helena or Ana to stake him once and for all. She loaded a bolt into her cross bow just in case and waited. Since hearing the glass shatter she had heard other noises from within the house. She knew the house had been breeched in some way, but she would not take her focus away from her Mistress and her benefactor. It was not until she heard the first crash at the base of the stairs that she blinked and thought better of defending herself as well as her elders below. There was another archer, she would have to trust that they would not falter and hope that they were not also about to be taken out. She was suddenly very glad that she had thought to reload her crossbow.

She turned from the windows and put her back to the wall between both of them. There was a second crash followed by pounding on the door and shouting from the other side. 

“Hal?” she yelled

There was no confirmation only more shouting and pounding against the door and the sound of something falling down the stairs and then quiet. She waited a moment, the last man standing on the other side of the door moved away and down the stairs. She very quietly unlatched her door and peeked around the side of it. There was no one on the landing. She deftly made her way down the spiral steps with her crossbow at the ready. 

At the bottom of the stairs in the broken doorway she saw Hal splayed out on the floor at unnatural angles and unmoving. She recognized Felix from his voice alone and it had stoked her anger. She remembered him first and foremost from his visit to Alexi’s. She remembered what he had done, wouldn’t soon forget it. And now he was poised over an unconscious Hal with a stake. 

She pulled the lever and her aim was true. There was no lead tip on her bolts, the small stake met its mark and protruded from his chest. Felix stumbled sideways and leaned on the door jamb before crumbling into dust. 


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A delightful blend of badassery and fluff for your reading pleasure.

”Return to the house Anillia,” Helena said, the tip of her sword pressed threateningly against William’s throat.

“But—”

“Do not argue with me! Go inside,” Helena commanded. It had been a while since she needed to take that tone with Ana, but she would not take no for an answer. “I am fully capable of handling myself as you well know. Report back to me what you find.”

“Yes Madam,” Ana said and set off at a run back the house. 

They had all heard the glass break and the shouting. William stayed down on one knee and smiled at the ruckus he had caused. The surviving members of Helena’s guard were moaning on the other side of the broken gate. Stephan limped to Helena’s side and offered a look of quiet approval at William’s current state. There was a deep gash in the back of Stephan’s right thigh that was still healing no thanks to William. 

“The perimeter has been secured Madam,” he said. “What’s left of my men are scouring the grounds and working their way into the house to find any of his stray vermin.”

“Good. Kill all that remain,” she said and pushed her sword just a little bit farther. “I’m sure none of his men had trouble killing any of mine. I should like to send William home alone in his precious carriage to think about what he’s done.”

“Yes Ma’am,” he said, smiling and took off towards the house. 

“You keep refusing to kill me Helena,” William said and laughed. “You do realize this is the reason I keep coming back. You have no one to blame for my continued assaults but yourself.”

“Shut up!” she said and pushed him back into the snow. He grunted as the bolt and the arrow shifted within him on impact. “I do not kill you because it would anger our maker. The moment you fall out of favour with him your life is forfeit. Until then, make no mistake if you so much as think to try this again, if you so much as look at any member of my household with even a hint of malice, I will not hesitate to remove your head from your neck and send it to Snow with a letter documenting everything you’ve done to justify it. Have I made myself clear?”

“I have a right to revenge!” William argued.

“No, Henry was the one who was wronged, _Henry_ was the one with a right to revenge and he has taken it. You have a right to nothing!” she replied and let the tip of her sword break the tender skin at the base of Williams throat. “Alexi deserved his end and you know it. You will not touch a hair on that boy’s head or so help me I will bring Snow down you myself. You know I would. You may be older than me William but you will never be my better.”

Helena ripped the bolt from William’s thigh, but left the arrow in his chest cavity. Let him sort that out on the long ride home.

“Driver!” she shouted. “Come and collect your master, before he bleeds to death on my lawn.”

Helena turned and walked away, leaving William bleeding profusely in the snow and unable to get up on his own accord. She noted the lightening of the sky, a faint hint of a glow on the horizon and smiled. 

 

Inside the house Ana found unwelcome guests. In the parlour she found a pair of William’s minions terrorizing the staff, they had one of the maids cornered next to the hearth. One of them was undoing his trousers. The maid was not making it easy for them she was still a vampire after all, but she was still out numbered. Until Ana entered.

Ana pointed her stake at the one who had just loosened his trousers. “Put it away,” she said.

The other one recognized Ana as one of their targets and shoved the maid aside. He drew his weapon and advanced on Ana with such arrogance that it would have made her stomach turn if it wasn’t for the fact that Ana knew this thug’s life was about to end at her hands. So she laughed instead. 

“Our Master will be happy to see you, doubt he’d fault us for having a bit of fun first.” said the one with the loose trousers. He hadn’t bothered to do them up, perhaps thinking that she might be a better target for what he intended with the maid. He approached from her other side. She strengthened the grip on the stake in her right hand.

“Your master has been beaten and will be lucky to survive the day,” Ana said. “What a pity I can’t say the same thing about either of you.”

Trousers approached from the right and tried to take her by the arms, but he barely managed to get a hold of her right arm before she swung it forward in a wide arc throwing off his grip and at the bottom of her arc she embedded the stake in Trousers’ abdomen. He doubled forward and she shifted her grip and swung back around to embed the stake properly in his back and through his heart. She kicked the dust from her skirts as he crumbled onto the carpet.

“At least you won’t have to die with your manhood on display,” she said and slowly approached the other one. He backed away slowly. The maid had not run when Ana entered the room and without warning the young woman snuck up from behind with poker from the fireplace and partially buried it in the back of his head with a satisfying twang.

Ana smiled knowing the vampire was still just barely alive, though his eyes had rolled upward. She took up a handful of clothing to hold him upright and drove the stake through with the other hand. 

“Dust is so much easier to clean up. Thank you Madam,” the maid said. “I shouldn't have wanted to try to drag him out of here on my own.”

“You did very well. What is your name?”

“Irina, Madam.”

“Thank you, Irina. Have you seen or heard any one else go by that should not be here?”Ana asked and was interrupted by a loud thud from upstairs.

“Yes, Madam. Your friend Henry, he chased one of them upstairs.”

Ana was off in a hurry. She ran back to the main entrance and the stairway. There was a blur of motion near the first landing. She rounded the ornate bannister and with her skirts in a bundle she flew up the stairs after it. If this was not the vampire that Hal had chased then he would soon be out numbered. She dodged bits of furniture that had been thrown down to slow Hal’s pursuit and found her quarry approaching the end of the corridor. 

Ana knew that Regina had been stationed in this part of the house, but she assumed that Regina was still safely ensconced in the turret behind locked doors. She could just see that the door was open and broken. She did not expect to see Regina lunge for the man’s throat before Ana could stop him. 

Regina screamed in pain instead of rage when she collided with her prey. It was then that Regina caught a glimpse of Ana over the vampire’s shoulder and looked terrified and relieved. Ana wasted no more time in charging at the vampire who had tried to kill her lover. Once again, she expertly placed her stake between the ribs and straight into the shrivelled heart within. 

The man disintegrated into a pile of clothing the bloody stake he had used to stab Regina clattered to the floor. He had been what was holding Regina up and at the moment of his death ceased to be supportive and Regina slumped to the floor soon after. It was now that Ana realized that both of the people she currently loved were in dire straights now that she could see Hal’s broken body in the doorway next to a pile of ash and clothing. 

Regina gripped her side to try to stop blood from flowing out, but was hardly successful. Ana rushed to her side and took up the skirt of Regina’s dress in a ball and pressed onto the wound. Regina whimpered, but caught Ana’s worried glances between herself and Hal.

“He’s alive Mistress, but broken,” Regina panted.

“Irina!” Ana called. “We’ll get help, just be still for now. Both of you will be fine. I’ll see to it.”

The maid arrived breathless at the end of the corridor and stared wide eyed at the scene before her.

“Find Templeton, get help,” Ana ordered. Irina stared for one more moment. Ana broke the spell. “Quickly!”

 

Ana had insisted that Regina rest. Regina did her best not to roll her eyes in protest. She was a vampire after all she wasn’t exactly about to die. It wasn’t just a flesh wound either, though it was nothing a decanter or two full of blood or a resident from the cellar couldn’t fix. She thought it rather unfair that if she’d been stabbed with a dagger she’d be fine by now, but the bastard had used a stake and buried it into her side so she’d be stuck in her bed for a while longer yet. 

Ana was fussing with blankets and pillows, Regina found it endearing, but wished she would stop and just settle, then Regina could relax.

“I’m fine Mistress,” she said. “I am comfortable and I’m warm enough, the surgeon has done his job. You can stop fussing and stop worrying. Please.”

Ana sighed and poured blood into a large cup for Regina to sip and sat on the side of the bed. “Very well. Drink this and then I shall leave you alone. But you cannot fault me for my concern Regina, if I hadn’t arrived that man may very well have killed you both.”

“Oh ye of little faith,” Regina replied and winked. She drank from her cup, its contents were still warm. She could feel it working already. “I suppose I could have shot him, but he was rather fast and I wasn’t going to let him get to Hal, especially if it meant going through me. I did what I needed to do and I wasn’t about to give up even after he stabbed me either. You got to him before I could.”

Ana just smiled warmly, “I have no doubts you would have tried. And you did very well this morning. I’m proud of you all the same. William is on his way home with your arrow still lodged in his chest.”

“So he’s not dead then?”

“No, not dead. But suffering a great deal I can promise you that. It will be a long while before he considers trying this again.”

“How many did we lose?” Regina asked and took another drink.

“That’s not for you to worry about right now, Regina.”

“And Hal?” Regina hadn't forgotten the pool of blood under his head or the grotesque angle of his arm as he lay on the floor. If he lived he would be covered in one large bruise.

“Hal is, as you said, alive but broken,” Regina could see the concern Ana was failing to hide. She had seen the state he was in. She had helped to move him to his room so she knew very well how broken he was, but would not speak of it. “We shall focus on the alive part for now, but he will recover. As will you.”

Regina finished the last of her drink and settled further into the pillows. She pulled the blanket up just a little further and had to admit to herself that sleep would be welcome. She looked forward to feeling just a bit better and closed her eyes. 

She noticed when Ana left, but sleep would not come. She ached just enough to stop herself from getting any sleep. She slowly shuffled to sit against the headboard and poured herself another glass from the decanter at the bedside. It was a challenge to do with one hand, it still hurt to lift her left arm, but she managed to settle in and enjoy a second glass. She idly rubbed the area where she had been staked. She smiled at the notion that she’d been staked and lived. It certainly still hurt, but she hadn’t crumbled to dust. She lifted the blanket and her chemise to look at the wound. It was certainly not as bad as it had been, though the bruise was spectacular. Even Regina had to admit at the time that she was equally as concerned as Ana when it happened, while she was still bleeding. 

Perhaps it was the blood she had consumed, perhaps it was their victory (even though it came at a cost), but she felt very optimistic. William was taught a lesson and no doubt was told in no uncertain terms to leave the three of them alone. Regina knew that Helena had influence. They would be okay now, she would get better and so would Hal, eventually. They had everything they could want. She slowly shuffled back under the blankets and this time sleep was much easier to achieve. 

 

Hal remembered the weightlessness of falling. He had reached out to pull Felix with him but couldn’t get a grip on anything and instead clutched at the air. He remembered the pain in his arm when he reached out to break his own fall and break it he did. Momentum pushed him the rest of the way down the stairs and the very last thing he saw was a step coming at his head at high speed.

Then nothing. No dreams, no men with sticks and rope. There was simply nothing until the aching started to creep in and dragged him back to reality. To say everything ached would not be an exaggeration. Each bruise and each bone in his body started airing their grievances to Hal, but none more loudly than his entire left side and his head. He couldn’t move his arm at all which was probably for the best. The bed that he had complained about being too luxurious not long ago was suddenly a blessing.

Being in this moment it slowly occurred to Hal that not only was he still alive, but William had surely been defeated without his help. He might be nearly crippled right now, but his enemy had been defeated if not killed and there was satisfaction to be had there. If he had left when he had planned, he would surely be properly dead, the only advantage to that would be that he wouldn’t be in as much pain as he was currently in.

He braved opening his eyes and tried to look about. He thought he saw movement from the corner of his eye, but even moving his head to see beyond the bed posts proved excruciating. He tried to lift his head and caught a glimpse of Albus Templeton looking very concerned then blacked out again.

When he came around again he still ached from head to toe but he had been shifted so the he could see better without effort. And he also noticed the he was no longer alone in his bed. In fact, that someone was holding his hand, the one that wasn’t attached to an excruciating limb, and squeezed gently when they noticed he was awake.

“Hi Hal,” she said. It was Regina. “How are you feeling?”

He turned his head to look at her, and regretted it, wincing at the pain in his neck and shoulder. 

“That good eh?” she said and laughed.

Hal just groaned. 

“We’ve got some nourishment for you,” she said. 

“For both of you, actually,” Templeton said. He poured out two large portions into cups. Hal hadn’t noticed Templeton either, but remembered him being present before. He handed one of the cups to Regina who carefully reached across Hal for it. Templeton then carefully scooped up Hal’s head and brought the cup to his lips to drink. It hurt like hell, but the blood was warm and Hal greedily took every last drop being offered to him. 

Once again Hal found that his arm wouldn’t move and not just because it hurt to do so but it seemed to be stuck to him. Templeton pulled the blanket back slightly to reveal the bandages and sling holding it in place.

“Your arm is quite broken Henry and at least a rib or two. I’ve set the broken bones I could find the rest is up to you I’m afraid. You’re quite black and blue young man,” he said. Templeton replaced the blanket and lifted the end off Hal’s feet. He pulled the sewing needle from his pocket again and pricked the bottom of Hal’s feet which got the desired reaction. “Wiggle your toes.”

Hal did as he was asked and found that that hurt too.

“Good. I would give you strict orders for _bed rest_ ,” he said and gave a chiding look to Regina. “But I suspect you won’t be able to get up on your own for a while yet. Unlike your companion.”

“I’m resting in a bed now,” Regina said. “Does this not count?”

“You were not to leave your own bed young lady and you know it.”

Hal looked between the two of them, confused. He noticed that Regina was wearing loose night clothes. He knew that there was no way anything else had happened between the two of them in this bed, so her presence was even more confusing.

“Have I missed something? Are you injured Regina?”

“Yes, you missed all the excitement, Hal. Felix was just about to end you once and for all before I came down the stairs and put a wood bolt into his heart. After that another of William’s men came for us, being the only conscious and unbroken of the two of us I lunged. He staked me. Well, he tried, but he missed. Ana took care of him, thankfully.”

“Wait, you were staked, with a piece of wood, and you’re not dust?” Hal asked 

“Nope, I didn’t give the guy a chance to aim properly, he was too close for me to shoot him so I went for his throat and he got me in the side. See?” she said and lifted the blanket and her chemise just so. Her whole left side was a deep blotchy purple, but there was no visible wound. “Hurts like hell though. I can’t say I’d recommend trying it out.”

“You risked your life for mine?” Hal asked.

“Well when you put it that way it sounds much more noble,” she said and laughed but winced. “I was really just enjoying winning the battle. Surely you understand Mr. ‘I survived ten years as a mercenary’,” she said poorly mocking his east London accent, Hal looked unimpressed. “And you _are_ my friend, Hal. I wasn’t going to let you get killed. You’d have done the same for me.”

Hal smiled, he’d never really had friends before. She said it so casually, like she didn’t give it a second thought. Hal liked to think he would have done the same for her and he had tried to stop Felix from getting to her, so maybe he would. “I suppose I would,” he said.

“Anyway, Mr. Templeton here and Ana are upset with me because instead of staying in my own bed I decided to see how you were. And no one would tell me for some reason, I thought, to hell with orders I’ll go and see for myself. And for my selfless concern I received a ‘scolding’ so I argued that this bed was just as good as my own and made myself comfortable.”

Hal laughed and regretted it almost instantly. 

“I’m afraid you’re stuck with me Hal until they let me go back to my room or until they stop making such a fuss. Don’t worry. I don't snore.”

“It’s fine, and it’s not like I could stop you. I wouldn’t dare.”

Albus just sighed and shook his head and refilled their cups. “One more for each of you, then proper rest and I’m in earnest here. This is one order you shan’t disobey.”

“Yes, sir,” Hal said and almost repressed a smirk. A smirk that was quickly turned into a grimace when Albus lifted his head again to help him drink. 

Regina took her time with her beverage, perhaps in part to spite the good doctor, but she drank it down and handed the cup back to Albus. She carefully tucked herself back under the blanket as painlessly as possible and to avoid disrupting Hal next to her. It wasn’t as though the bed wasn’t big enough for both of them. 

Once Albus was gone, Hal waited a few more minutes to be sure the man was out of earshot. His mind had snagged not just on the idea that his friend had risked her life for him but that he had a friend at all. Ana was a lover that was different. In his human life he had no friends, he had fellow soldiers and there was a sense of duty (a very loose one among mercenaries) to protect those you fought with, but they weren’t what one would call friends. He had no friends as a child or young adult. It seemed like an odd concept for Hal, but not an unwelcome one.

“Regina?” he whispered.

“Mmmm?” she replied, her face buried in the pillow.

“Did you mean what you said earlier, about being my friend?”

“‘Course I did, silly. How have you failed to notice that?”

“Don’t know, I’ve never really had a friend before,” he said and tried to find a comfortable position to sleep in. “I don’t know what it's like. I guess I thought maybe you were kind to me because of our situation or that you were just putting up with me.”

Regina cracked one eye open and smiled at him. “I admit I found you irritating when you first came to the house, but you’ve grown on me,” she giggled. “I’m touched that I’m your first friend, Hal.”

“I think you’re my only friend,” he said.

“Ana cares for you, as does Helena. Do you think we would go out of our way to protect you if we didn’t like you at all?”

“I suppose not. I guess I’m just not used to people doing anything for me without wanting something in return or because they feel obliged to.”

Regina’s hand found his under the blanket and squeezed it gently. “You’re one of us now, all we ask in return is friendship and loyalty. Easy enough, right?”

“Yeah,” he said absentmindedly. He still hadn’t abandoned the idea of leaving, but this idea of friendship was complicating matters. “I’m glad you’re my friend, Regina.”

She just smiled and closed her eyes, it seemed she was going to take Templeton’s order seriously.

“Thanks. Sleep well Hal.”

“You too.” 

 

Ana found Helena in the lounge at the rear of the house. The sun was now over the horizon though the sky was overcast and grey. The air in the room was decidedly cold due to the large hole in the door to the veranda. Helena was staring at the broken glass scattered on the floor and the ax lodged in the side table next to the sofa. She yanked the ax from it and sighed.

“I liked that table,” she said and tossed the ax onto the sofa. “How are your companions?”

“They live. My dear Regina seems rather pleased with herself for surviving a wooden stake, though the impish little thing disobeyed both myself and Mr. Templeton to visit Henry. Though I have no idea when Henry will wake, Albus expects them both to make full recoveries, in time.”

“Good, I’m glad to hear it.” Helena said and sat in an arm chair. “This morning could very well have gone much worse, and certainly much better for my guards, your companions and my furniture. I don’t like to assume a victory before the battle is won, but I am certainly glad it was not much worse.”

“It very well could have been. Madam, I need to speak with you about Henry.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one Dear Readers. Sometimes I just can't stop writing.

There hadn’t been much daylight to take advantage of. On the few occasions Hal woke during the day, there was nothing but grey to be seen through the window so he’d drifted back to sleep. Regina had been a constant. Not just because she was a friend, apparently, but because she had slept soundly all day. She hadn’t moved a muscle. It was getting dark again now and Hal lay on his bed trying to will his various aches into subsiding. His head was starting to ache less already and he was no stranger to broken bones so he could tell he was on the way to recovery and by morning he would  still be sore but otherwise back to his old self again. 

He pretended to be asleep when he heard a servant come in to keep the fire burning in the hearth and again when someone came to replenish the decanter of blood at the bedside. He was not in the mood for polite conversation or anyone asking how he was feeling or the inevitable advice on how to feel better that would follow. The people in this part of the continent always had some bizarre, foul-tasting remedy for him to try. And he thought that how he was feeling should be obvious to any one with eyes. When his door opened a fourth time in one day he again pretended to be asleep hoping to convince whoever it was this time to go away. He caught a faint whiff of citrus and knew it would be pointless to keep up the charade, Ana always knew when he was faking.

“We know you’re awake Hal,” Ana said.

He opened his eyes to find both Helena and Ana at the other side of the bed where Regina was still deeply asleep. They both smiled, but seemed to lack warmth. 

“Madam. Ana,” he said. Regina hadn’t let go of his hand when she fell asleep and he didn’t have the heart to let go and wake her at the time. He gave it a light squeeze under the blanket to wake her now.

Ana sat on the side of the bed next to Regina and waited for her to wake up gently pushing unruly ringlets up and away from her face. “How do you feel my dear?” 

“Much better,” Regina replied. “I suppose you were right after all. I needed a good rest.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Do you think you can withstand the journey back to your own room? I think Helena would like to speak with Hal alone.”

Hal’s heart sank and he knew right then that Ana had squealed. She’d told Helena about his plan to run away and now he was going to have to be punished for it. At least Hal was sure that it wouldn’t be as painful as these things often were. Helena seemed to have a moral streak, so he was almost certain he wouldn’t be flogged this time. Regina looked back at Hal and then to Helena and a mix of realization and confusion seemed to dawn on her sleepy face. 

“Of course I can, I got here all on my own didn’t I?” she said pushing the blanket back to get up. “I’m sure you’ll insist on helping me back to my own room whether I like it or not so I’m not likely to fail.”

Ana helped Regina out of the bed and as they made their way to the door Regina turned back with a smile. “Good luck,” was all she said and they were out the door.

Helena made herself comfortable on the side of the bed next to Hal. She seemed almost expectant, but Hal felt like this would be a good time to abide by one of the first rules he was given: do not speak unless spoken to. He couldn't tell if she would be interested in any of his excuses. Alexi certainly wasn’t when he was recaptured. Neither had any of the army captains that he’d had to face. Her expression gave nothing away.

“How are you feeling, Henry?”

“A bit sore still mostly just my arm and chest, but much better. Thank you. I’m not dying, it’d be rude to complain I think.”

Helena smiled, but only briefly. 

“An interesting choice of words coming from you, Henry. Do you know what else would be rude? Leaving my home, my protection and my generosity behind in the middle of the night without even a word of gratitude or a farewell. Not even a note.”

Hal was about to point out that his penmanship would have been no better than unreadable scribbles on a piece of paper, but thought better of it. 

“Why would you do such a thing?”

“It’s not that I’m ungrateful for everything you’ve done for me. I really am, honest and truly. I just don’t belong here, Madam,” he said. “I don’t get on with anyone else besides yourself, Ana and Regina. Everyone else seems to look down their nose at me. It’s like they know that I’m just a bastard son of a nameless whore. You can dress me up all you want, that’s who I am under all those fine clothes. A man with no future who made a living off of war hoping it wouldn’t get me killed. Glorified murder, that’s all it is. And now that I’m a vampire that’s all I want. This house is far more than I could have even imagined as a child and it feels wrong somehow, like I don’t deserve it.”

“You don’t deserve to live in civilized comfort? Or have peers?” Helena asked, one brow firmly cocked with disbelief. “That sounds like rubbish to me and I won’t accept that as an answer. Try again.”

“I’m better off on my own,” he said. “That’s all. I’ve been on my own for a long time and I prefer it that way. No one to look after and no one to look after me, I don’t need it.”

“You prefer to not have friends or loved ones?” she said. “You wish to live and die alone prematurely. Is that what you’re trying to tell me?”

“No, I just never really had friends or loved ones before and I did just fine. It’s nice to have them, I suppose, but I can get along just fine without. I need to sort out what this new life of mine is without everyone around me telling me what I should do or how I should think. I miss the battlefield. Last night the hunt only reminded me of what I’m missing.

“It’s not that I don’t like having a friend or a lover, I owe them both my life a few times over. And I enjoy Ana and Regina’s company, even more so when they’re not lecturing me. I’m a grown man and I don’t need to be constantly told what to do. On my own I can make my own decisions. Smart ones, too if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Helena sat and absorbed this for a moment. She poured out a serving for herself and for Hal, and handed him the cup. He sipped awkwardly, it still hurt to try to sit up far enough to drink.

“For someone who mistakenly thinks he knows everything already, that’s almost an intelligent answer Henry, I will give you credit for that. And I do believe there’s potential in you to be something better than where you began. However, you’ve essentially argued that you want to run wild, a youngling like yourself with almost no experience or guidance or consequences. This is precisely the kind of action that would have got you killed this morning. If Anillia had not been on to you, had you slipped away in the night, William would have found you soon after leaving the gate and you’d be gone. Properly dead. And that is not something I would wish upon you or your companions. You’ve been a part of their lives for a short time, but think of the influence you’ve had. You inspired them to kill, to flee from twenty years of comfort and routine, from their home. They left everything behind for you, they risked their lives for you. And you would repay them by leaving in the middle of the night without a word.

“I’m sorry Henry, but I cannot understand why you would think to run away from all of this and until you can admit that your reasons are entirely selfish I cannot believe any other excuse you provide.”

This was why he wanted to leave in the middle of the night. To avoid having this conversation and to avoid anyone trying to convince him to stay. 

“Madam, running away is what I’ve always done. Since I was 16 years old I’ve been running. I ran away from the brothel, I ran away from England. I ran from armies. I ran from Alexi’s home. It’s what I’ve always done when I feel caged, it’s what I know.”

Helena actually softened a bit, not enough to give the impression that she believed him or accepted this excuse over any other, but just enough to convince Hal that she understood.

“Henry, you do realize that you are not my prisoner. There is no escape to be made if you are not being held captive.”

“I sure felt like one this morning with Ana pinning me to my own bed,” he said and tried to shift slightly to sit up so he could level with her. He couldn’t get very far with only one good arm. He gave up and sank into the pillow further and gave the impression that his whole body was pouting. 

“Ana saved your life this morning and I won’t hear any more complaints about it, but that still does not make you a prisoner. I required you to stay within the grounds for your own protection which I offered freely. And as you saw earlier today it was well founded, not the least bit unreasonable. Are you not grateful to still be alive?”

“Yes, Madam, of course.”

“William may remain a threat to you, though I have made the repercussions clear to him should he try to harm you or Regina or my Anillia ever again. He does not fear me nearly as much as he fears Snow and for the time being I hold more favour with our maker than he does. If you were to leave this home, I could not offer you the same protection as I could were you remain and I want to make this point perfectly clear: you are welcome to stay in my home as a guest, not a prisoner. Regina is fond of you, clearly. Anillia cares for you a great deal or she would not have come to me about any of this. And I wish to keep your company on occasion as well.”

“Really?” Hal said a little surprised. He didn’t think for a moment that he’d be given another chance to lie with her again.

“Yes, Henry. How else will you learn?” she said and winked. “I will not force you to stay, though Ana wishes I would. She does not want to see you go. Consider your options Henry, you have no where to go for the moment and nothing but time in which to think. There are limits to my protection beyond my territory, but you have proven your loyalty to my satisfaction and I would consider extending my protection should you wish to leave. All I ask is that you keep in mind that there are those who want you to stay. And no more of this sneaking away in the middle of the night business. We deserve better from you. And so do you.”

She helped him finish the last of his cup’s contents and took the empty goblet from him, she pulled the blanket up further and placed a hand on his cheek. “Get some more rest. We will discuss this in the morning over breakfast.”

“Yes Madam.”

 

Hal had done what Helena suggested, she was right after all. He had nothing but time to think and no where to go, though he wasn’t certain at this point if his inability to move was from healing bones or stiffness. Helena had left without exacting any sort of punishment, physical or otherwise. He thought he’d at least be given some sort of unpleasant task to complete. Armies had a fondness for making deserters dig latrines if they couldn’t afford to hang anyone, and Hal had dug his share. Helena had done the opposite. She had lectured him, certainly, but she required nothing from him. No lashings, no labour. She didn’t even raise her voice. She only required that he take a moment to think while he recovered in absolute comfort. 

Her lecture was precisely the obstacle he was trying to avoid by leaving in the middle of the night. He  was being entirely selfish, he knew that. She knew that so there was no point in saying it out loud. He didn’t want to be convinced to stay, he wanted to leave and never come back. That was before the lecture. That was before he realized he had a friend. He still wanted to leave, but now he was starting to wonder if it was folly, that he’d be a fool to give up all of this. On the other hand, there was still a whole world to be seen and people to eat. 

He had slept through much of the night, but having rested all day long he found himself again awake at unreasonable hour. He decided to push himself a bit. His arm and his side still ached, but he was good and truly done with letting his injuries slow him down. He pushed off of the pillows to sit up and then one by one slipped his legs over the side of the bed to sit properly. 

He ignored the chill as his blankets slipped away and the ache as he tried to work out the stiffness in his back and shoulders. The floor was cold under his bare feet and he didn’t mind in the least, no one had minded the fire while he slept and it had reduced itself to embers. In the low light the bruises along his arm and everywhere else looked far worse than they felt. There was still half a decanter of blood on the bedside table. He carefully poured out a measure for himself and drank it slowly. 

Hal looked down at the tangle of bandages that bound his left arm to his side and frowned. He wiggled his fingers and they moved without much complaint. He had no idea where to begin in trying to untangle himself with only one arm. His preoccupation with finding his way out of the sling meant that he hadn’t noticed anyone enter the room.

“Please tell me you’re not thinking of leaving again,” she said.

He turned about quickly, just slightly faster than his body would have liked. Ana was almost up to the bed, he hadn’t heard a thing. He did wonder how she managed to be so silent, but was still unwilling to stick around to find out. He was sure he’d figure it out in time.

“No,” he said and put the cup down on the table. “That’d be foolish.”

She sat on the bed next to him and stopped him pulling at the bandages. “Between you and Regina I’m not sure which of you is more determined to ignore your physician’s orders. Your arm is bound for a reason and until Albus deems you fit enough to remove it, you will leave that alone.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he sighed. 

“What are you doing up anyway?”

“Tired of laying on my backside I suppose,” he answered. “Don’t worry, this is as far as I’ve got. And I couldn’t sleep anymore anyway, I think I’ve had enough. It’s been a whole day since William attacked and all I’ve done since then is lay about half awake.” Ana leaned into him gently and slipped her arm around his waist carefully. “That and receive lectures. I shouldn’t be surprised that you would tattle about my plan to leave this place. I’ve been told I’m not allowed to complain about it though since you probably saved my life, yet again, by stopping me from doing it.”

“You’re welcome,” she said and rubbed her hand lightly across his shoulders and up his neck into his hair. There was still a tender bump underneath it and he pulled away from her. “Sorry. If this is as far as you’ve been able to go this morning, perhaps I can convince you to return to your pillow so that I may join you? I applaud your determination Hal, but if the simple act of sitting is going to cause you to break a sweat then perhaps it’s ill advised.”

The novelty of having his feet on the floor had worn off and the chill was becoming harder to ignore. He nodded and let her tuck him back under the covers. She tucked herself in beside him where Regina had rested, but much closer than Regina would have wanted to. She propped herself up on the pillows and her elbow.

“I’d have thought you were still too cross with me to even come near me or that you’d rather spend time with Regina tonight. Or are you here to lecture me as well?”

“Believe it or not, I actually want to see how you’re feeling, I was worried. I’m not here to lecture you. I know that’s what you think I do, but I really just want to speak with you. Is that really such a burden?”

“Sometimes.”

Ana just sighed, she couldn’t tell if he was pulling her leg or not. “Why must you be so contrary, Hal? No one here wishes to see you fail or flounder. You’d be smart to heed the advice you’re being given. You say you don’t like being told what to do, but no one here wishes to order you about.”

Hal laughed and it hurt, but it was worth it.

“That’s all you do, Ana. From the moment we left Alexi’s house it seems you’ve done nothing but tell me how to behave, what to think and what decisions I should be making and I’m tired of it. I’m sorry that I was going to sneak away without a word, but I didn’t have the stomach for yet another one-sided argument. Calling Helena to your side was almost cheating, even though she would let me go if I wanted. I can’t lie to her, I can’t argue with her either. I haven’t changed my mind and I’m not going to. It’s your mind I need to change. You seem to think I want to leave this place and go on a rampage across the country side killing every human I meet. But that’s just not true.”

“I think that only because you’ve done precisely that.”

“Christ, would you let that go? I did that once and with good reason,” he said and turned to meet her eyes.

“Not a sufficient reason,” she said and did not blink first. “That was well beyond what you might have needed to heal and you won’t convince me otherwise. We shall have to agree to disagree on that point. Frankly I’m tired of arguing with you about it, you’ll see that I’m right one day, but today is not that day.”

“Clearly not,” Hal muttered. 

Ana backed down for a moment, and tried to tuck in a little closer. She idly brushed a few stray hairs from his forehead.

“What will you do out there on your own? Where will you go?”

“I’ll probably do what I’ve always done, find an army of sorts and follow them until I find a place I want to stay or until I get bored. I want to go somewhere warmer at the very least. Maybe head back westward. I remember France and Spain having a much nicer climate than here. Where did you go when you finally rebelled and left this palace behind?”

“I travelled west, but I headed north first like Anton and then made my way westward. I did not want to stay near Köpenick very long and I could not bear to see my home even though everyone I knew there was long dead since I’d left it.”

“Cuepinick? Where on earth is that?” Hal asked. Ana laughed at his sad attempt to pronounce the name of her home town. 

“It has been several different places since I was last there. You know as well as I do that it all depends on which army wins. You’ll find it a difficult stretch to cross on your own now that you’ve a vampire. Religion has gripped that part of the continent quite firmly.”

“I know, I’ve made a living fighting their wars for them. I suppose holy war is out of the question for me now that I can’t look at a crucifix without wanting to vomit or gouge my eyes out.”

“Quite. If you travel across this territory, I would recommend doing so quickly and without drawing attention to yourself, if you think you’ve seen superstitious people before, you’ve got a whole new world to worry about now that you’re a vampire. In fact you’d be better off just staying here.” she said and winked at him.

“Ana, I’m trying to be serious.”

“So am I,” she said and gently pulled him a bit closer. “You’ve spent most of your time as a vampire among your own kind, and each time you’ve ventured into a city or a town I’ve had to watch you like a hawk. And there’s safety in numbers, you’d be shocked at the things humans are capable of when they believe monsters are in their midst.”

“That I don’t doubt, human beings are atrocious at the best of times from what I’ve seen and I was no better. I’m sure I will not be lynched, as if that would work. I know you think I’m young and foolish, but I do understand the importance of keeping ourselves a secret. I would be careful. I wish you would give me a bit more credit.”

“I’m sorry, I know you’re not a fool. I just worry. I was young once too and I was very lucky to have someone like Helena as my maker. Seeing how Alexi treated you and how he treated Andrei just made me appreciate Helena more. I just want you to have the same start in this life that I had. I would be a very different vampire if it were not for her guidance and endless patience. I sometimes forget that I got to see new and interesting places as a youngling. She took me from my little town on the long route to this estate. I had a chance to see a world beyond home before I settled down.”

Hal turned carefully to look at her in the faint light from the fire place. He couldn’t picture her as wild and as hungry as he usually was. Her features were forever frozen at a young age, no more than 25, but there was something behind her eyes that betrayed just how long she had walked the earth. 

“Settled down? You?” he asked and laughed. “Is that supposed to mean you were once unruly and impulsive? I can’t believe that for a second.”

“It was a very different world two hundred years ago Hal and I was a very different person. And in two hundred years you’ll look back — don’t roll your eyes at me. You’ll look back and realize how very different you are. A seemingly endless life changes a person after the first century or so.”

“I suppose,” he said and shifted under the blanket. “I never thought I’d live as long as I have, but here I am, practically immortal and the same person I was before. Just hungrier.”

“Give it time,” she said. “You either learn to control the hunger or it controls you. Trust me.”

“Wonderful. More advice from the perfect, obedient recruit.”

“I was far from perfect or obedient, Hal. If you ask Helena she will tell you stories, though I would prefer you didn’t, it’s embarrassing. There’s a reason why I’m thankful now for her endless patience. I certainly wasn’t thankful for it then. I didn’t come from a life like this. I was poor once, desperate.”

Hal looked her over once more and took in the perfect curls in her hair and the fine night clothes she wore, the way Ana spoke and moved. All of it would never let him believe that she had been a street urchin. 

“Don’t look at me like that, I can tell you don’t believe me, but it’s true. I stole from those who looked like they had enough to spare and shared it among my friends. We all did, until I picked the wrong pocket.”

“Who’s pocket?”

“Helena’s pocket.”

Hal just gaped, “How did you manage that?”

“That’s just it, I didn’t. Though to this day I still think she allowed me to try and she caught me practically red handed. I begged forgiveness and gave back what I’d taken hoping that she wouldn’t call for a guard or the magistrate. I tried to explain why I took the money and that I just wanted to buy food and she actually took pity on me. She let me keep what I’d taken, it was so little to her but it would have fed me and my friends for a week. I was so grateful at the time I nearly kissed her feet. I was starving.

“I took the money back to my little gang to share out so we could buy bread or maybe even a little bit of meat for once, but they had done the math. They knew they could have a greater share if they didn’t have to share it with me. Knowing I wouldn’t give it up lightly they opted to take it by force, they slit my throat left me bleeding to death behind a tavern. Which of course attracted Helena’s attention. You know how the smell of fresh blood entices. She offered me this life and I was just barely clinging to my own so I accepted it. I swore then and there I’d do anything she wished if she could save my life.”

“Is this the reason you can’t understand why I’d want to leave a place like this? Because you wouldn’t have?”

“Perhaps. You seemed to be doing much better than I was, even if you died in battle. At least the armies fed you something. You made money and you had work. I had nothing. I refused to sell my body so that I could eat. Helena offered me a new life, patronage and education. Coming to this house was everything I could have wanted and more.”

“Then why did you leave? You can’t fault me for wanting to go when you did the same thing.”

“I left Hal, after a century and a half not when I was hardly a vampire for two months. I left after learning everything I could, I was very keen and Helena was happy to indulge me. I had stability and a steady diet. It was at times a very comfortable life and I had adventure and travel at Helena’s side. I hadn’t entirely meant to stay away for as long as I did. I wanted adventure at a time when it wasn’t convenient for Helena so she sent me off on my own. Then I made the foolish mistake of falling for Alexi and I was no longer welcome here. I might have properly returned here with Regina much sooner if it had not been for that lout.”

“And I wouldn’t be lying here broken,” he said and again flexed his fingers under the blanket. 

“Quite possibly not. You might have died months ago in a forest alone and forgotten. Hal, we can wonder what might have been all we like, but it doesn’t change what happens now. You know I don’t want you to go and I know that Helena will not force you to stay. And I suppose you want to go out and make your mark on the world, but there’s no rush. Just keep our words in mind please?”

“If it will make you happy,” he said. This was the other obstacle he was hoping to avoid, his own weakness for her. He was so determined not to let her change his mind, he wanted to believe he could just leave her behind, at the very least he would certainly miss her. He closed his eyes again and tried to sleep. She kissed his cheek and settled in next to him. Hal found he was able to get a bit more sleep after all.

 

Breakfast was a smaller affair than usual. There had been casualties on both sides after all and Hal and Regina were not the only ones recovering or still moving slowly. Albus visited once the sun was up and declared Hal well enough to get out of bed and had untangled Hal from the mass of bandages wrapped around his shoulder and torso. Hal was still a few different colours in that area but he was functional again. Even more so after a warm bath. 

Hal reluctantly allowed a servant to help him dress after several failed attempts to find the sleeve of his doublet. Hal had scoffed Albus’s suggestion that he wear a sling if need be. After swallowing the embarrassment that he needed help getting dressed it was starting to seem like a good idea. In the end he decided it would make him appear weak, and if he was going to have to defend his decision to leave, then weakness would not do. 

So he sat at the breakfast table casually eating and drinking with one hand for the most part and hoping that no one would notice. Albus of course noticed. The poor man looked exhausted beyond measure, but he had one of the servants fetch a length of linen which he then tied into a sling, placed it around Hal’s neck and carefully tucked it under his elbow. 

“There’s no shame in it, boy. If you were human you probably would have lost that arm altogether,” he said and returned to his seat. “It’s temporary, Henry. No need to look so embarrassed about it.”

“Embarrassed isn’t the word I’d use. Thank you Mr. Templeton for proving yourself to be yet another member of this household who thinks they know what’s best for me.”

Regina nearly spit her kompot back into her cup, Ana dropped the bread she was holding. The few other vampires at the table fell silent. Helena was, as usual, the embodiment of grace and tact and slowly turned to Hal with a cool smile before addressing the other residents.

“Ladies and gentlemen, Albus. I apologize for the rudeness of our guest, would you mind excusing us for the remainder of breakfast? I should like to speak with our guests alone.”

Everyone seemed relieved and saddened that they were about to miss out on something dramatic, but were equally pleased that Helena’s displeasure was not going to be directed at them. The last one to exit closed the door to the dining hall behind them. 

“Hal, that was rude,” Regina said and lightly slapped his good arm. Helena glanced at Regina and she put her head down. “Sorry Madam.”

“Ms. Donovan is correct. Henry, I expect better from you. These people are still your peers, many of them your betters. If you do not wish to stay that is fine, but it is no reason to disrespect those who care for your well being. Albus has spent a good deal of his time caring for you without being asked and of his own freewill. I do not intend to force you to stay in my home, but I caution you against continuing to behave in this way or you may end up leaving my home quite suddenly and at your own peril. Have I made myself clear?”

“Yes Madam,” Hal said and reverted to the old trick of averting his eyes and stared at the crumbs left on his plate. “My apologies, I’m simply irritable this morning. I meant no harm.”

“And you will apologize to Albus Templeton?”

“Of course, Madam.”

“Good.” Helena resumed her breakfast and Ana followed suit. “Now, have you considered what we discussed yesterday evening? Do you still wish to depart?”

Regina looked shocked, clearly Ana only squealed to Helena. 

“What? You’re leaving?” She said. Hal had no idea how to respond. “Why on earth would you do such a thing?”

“Regina I—” Hal started.

“After everything we did to get you here in one piece? After we fought for you, I defended you with my life! And now you just want to bugger off on your own?”

“If you’d let me—”

“When were you planning to even tell me, Hal? Or were you just going to piss off in the middle of the night without a word to anyone? I thought I was your _friend._ That’s not something that a friend does, Hal. Of all the selfish—”

“Regina that’s enough!” Hal shouted, the echo of his voice around the room stung his ears. The look on Ana’s face suggested that if he raised his voice towards Regina like that again, she would be happy to see him go. Helena looked smug. She’d deliberately left Regina out of the loop. If anyone was going get away with tearing Hal down or convincing him to change his mind it would be Regina. “Please, if you would just listen and allow me to explain. I’ve changed my mind.”

Ana once again dropped her bread onto her plate in surprise.

“In a manner of speaking,” he said. He didn’t want to get Ana’s hopes up. “I still wish to depart, see the world on my own. That has not changed, but I do not wish to stay away forever.  You’ve all made it clear to me that having allies is not something to be taken for granted. Friends and lovers even more so. 

“Regina, I’m sorry for shouting at you, I didn’t want you to say something you’d regret. I’ve never cared about anyone else in my life except for myself and it served me just fine as a human. What happened with William has proven that maybe it’s time to stop. I’m perplexed to find that I care about someone other than myself for once and it’s complicated my decision.”

“Good, it’s about bloody time,” Ana said. Helena put her hand up to keep her quiet.

“What have you decided Henry?”

“I would like to be able to come back after a time, if you’d allow me to Madam. The idea of having a home to come back to is new to me, but not an unwelcome one. I do still want to go and take time on my own to sort out what this new life is about, but I don’t want to abandon those that, for some reason, seem to care if I live or die.”

The silence that followed lasted much longer than Hal had anticipated. He expected to be rejected, he expected more arguments and he expected to lose. Finally, Helena smiled and broke the silence.

“Well said, Henry, well said. I am relieved that you have come to your senses. I will consider your decision, I may have requirements for you to meet should you wish to remain a part of this household in your absence. While you are no doubt a grown man capable of fending for yourself, you are still inexperienced as a vampire and I would ask that you keep our house rules in mind where ever you go. I expect that you control yourself and your hunger. If you wish to be a representative of my household abroad I will expect you to act accordingly. And, I hardly think I need to remind you to do your duty in keeping our existence a secret.”

“Of course, Madam. Absolutely.”

“Anillia, Regina? Do you have anything you would like to add or say on this matter?”

“Well, I’m not happy about it,” Ana said and sulked. She really thought she had got through to him. “How long do you plan to roam the country side finding yourself?”

“I don’t know, a few months or a few years. I hadn’t thought about it.”

“A few years, Hal,” Regina said. “Christ. Anything could happen in that much time.”

“I’m sorry Regina, I just don’t know. I will come back, though. I’m not just saying that. I wouldn’t lie, you know I can’t. And I would ask for nothing to help me in my journey aside from the clothes on my back.”

“How will you live then?” Regina asked. “You have no money to speak of. Do you really want to set off into the world with nothing but the clothes on your back and no where to live? That seems like an unnecessarily harsh life.”

“I’ve done it before as a child, I can do it again. And this time I’m a grown man and I’ll have a horse. I do have a few useful skills, Regina and not all of them are killing people for money. Though I’m sure I could still find work as a mercenary, I have contacts who wouldn’t know I had died. I’m certain I’d be fine.”

“So your plan is to live among humans and pretend to be one of them, casually killing them in the name of war? With _your_ hunger and lack of self control?” Ana said still disbelieving. “Helena surely you must see the danger in allowing him to do this?”

“I am neither allowing or preventing anything Anillia. Henry is not a prisoner here, he may go as he chooses and neither you or I have a say in the matter. Make no mistake Henry, while you remain within my territory, you will conduct yourself appropriately. And if I find you have not then there will be consequences. You witnessed the fate of my late gatekeeper, do not think for a moment that I wouldn’t follow through.”

“Yes Madam. I wouldn’t dare disappoint you.”

“But he’s too young! Helena you would never have allowed me to do this.”

“Anillia, please do not expect me to control this young man that _you_ brought into my home, I am not his keeper. And for the record, you didn’t want to leave when you were his age. You didn’t seem to care one way or the other until you were nearly 150 years old. I probably wouldn't have allowed you do embark on such an adventure, but only because killing did not come as easily to you as it does for Henry. I think this will be a good opportunity for him to grow.”

Hal blushed briefly. “Thank you Madam.”

“That being said, I do expect you to remain here until you’ve fully recovered. I will not hear any argument against it. And I shall only take Albus Templeton’s word on the matter. Which I think is fair and reasonable.”

“Absolutely Madam,” he said. 

“Good, now I’d like you seek him out and apologize for your behaviour. He is likely in his laboratory. You are dismissed, Henry.”

Hal rose from his seat and secretly found himself grateful for the sling, he did ache still just as his legs had after they were broken. Ana still looked displeased, she had fought to keep him here and lost. Regina wouldn’t even look at him as he left the table. He did his best to convince himself that this was a victory, that he had made the right choice, that he was doing the right thing. And in the moment he couldn’t. Distance would help.

He closed the dining hall door behind him and sought out the laboratory.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost done... I'm so not ready for this.

“Did you already know about this?” Regina asked. Ana’s silence was enough of an answer, Regina didn’t need anything else. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“We needed your reaction to be genuine,” Ana said. 

“We? What do you mean, by we?”

“I asked Anillia not to tell you in the hopes that your temper would goad Henry into thinking twice. I had no idea that he had already altered his position,” Helena explained. “I apologize that we manipulated you unnecessarily.”

“Unnecessarily?” Regina said. “We accomplished nothing, he’s still leaving. I can’t believe either of you would let him go like this.”

“It’s better than what he had planned in the first place, trust me.” Ana said, she tried to convince herself that what she was saying was true. “And he won’t be gone forever, he’ll come back.”

“And you believe that?”

“I have to,” Ana said. “Helena is right, he is not a prisoner. No matter how much we would like to keep him here, we cannot.”

“Sure you can. The doors have locks on them do they not?”

“Regina —” Ana began.

“May I be excused, Madam?”

Helena sighed and nodded. Regina stood abruptly, her chair squeaked across the floor behind her, she stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Ana moved to give chase, but Helena stopped her. 

“Allow her to be angry if she needs to be. We created this and we need to let her anger run its course. You were just as upset when you came to me about all of this. She is resilient, it will blow over in time. Let her speak to or shout at Henry if she wishes, he’s not gone yet.”

 

One of the servants had given him directions to Templeton’s study and laboratory. He had needed to venture into a part of the home he’d never seen before which explained a bit why Albus wasn’t seen more often. This part of the home was cooler and had a particular odour of soot and urine and something sweet that Hal didn’t recognize. It was a stench that made him morbidly curious about what was in the concoction that Albus had forced him to drink not long ago. If Hal had forgotten his directions halfway there, he was sure now he would have found it by the strange odours coming from the lab getting stronger as he approached. Hal’s mind boggled at how the old man could stand it.

Hal knocked on the door, but did not hear anything right away. He was about to give up, when he heard shuffling from within and a muffled: “one moment.”

The door unlocked from within and a masked Albus Templeton emerged, shooing Hal away from the door which Templeton closed behind him quickly. The stronger stench from within the room made Hal’s eyes water. The mask was little more than a rag tied over Templeton’s nose and mouth, and there was a strange, hinged apparatus on his head holding a piece of glass in front of his eyes. Albus squinted through the glass and pushed it upwards. 

“Yes?” was all he said through the rag.

“How can you stand the smell in that room?” Hal asked.

“I can’t, but the work is important,” he said and pulled the mask down. “Surely you did not come all the way here to ask me that?”

“No, I came to speak with you,” Hal said and sighed regretting the deep breath he took and tried not to cough. “To apologize for—”

“Oh! Well then, hold on just a minute,” Templeton said and gently pushed Hal down the corridor a few paces to another locked door which was hastily opened and Hal was shoved inside. “Wait here in my study, I can’t leave my experiment unattended for long. I will join you shortly.”

Templeton readjusted his mask and his visor and shuffled out back to his laboratory. The study did not smell much better than what was coming from down the hall, it was musty and smelled of an old man but it was tolerable. Like Helena’s parlour there were curiosities and collections of random objects on the shelves between books, but they were much more grotesque. Hal squinted at the contents suspended in liquid in a large jar, it appeared to be gelatinous but it had talons. The longer he looked at it the less he wanted to know what it was.

“Please have a seat,” Albus said bustling back into the study removing the mask and visor. His hair and beard were in disarray, and he tried to smooth them back. Hal looked about there was only one slightly tattered arm chair by the fire which Albus promptly sat himself in and a foot stool but there was no other furniture except a desk and small tables. It was becoming evident that Albus did not often have guests. “Any where you like, sit sit sit.”

Hal smiled and shook his head, he sat on the small foot stool, his knees bent up in front of him. He lost his balance for only a moment before finding a comfortable position. He might as well have sat on the floor. 

“Well, go on,” Albus said and smiled like he anticipated grovelling or for Hal to beg forgiveness. Something Hal would absolutely not be doing, but he had to stay on Albus’ good side if he wanted to leave the house so an apology that at least sounded genuine would be in order.

“I apologize for my short temper this morning at breakfast. You were only trying to be helpful and I’m thankful for your assistance,” he said and idly massaged his upper arm. “I am also thankful to still have both of my arms thanks to your skill and knowledge.”

Albus’ smile softened under his beard and moustache. “I accept your apology, young man. Even though I’m certain that you would not have come down to offer it freely without our matron’s influence, am I right?”

“Not entirely,” Hal said and averted his eyes once more for effect. “I am here by Lady Helena’s bidding, but I’d have spoken up eventually. And I am thankful to still have all my limbs. I remember feeling the first break when I fell. That’s a sound I won’t soon forget.”

“No, I don't imagine you would,” Albus said and leaned forward gesturing for Hal to come closer. Albus took the healing arm in both hands and started to poke and prod gently at the site of the break. He made curious and satisfied grumbling noises as his fingers continued down Hal’s forearm and around the rib cage. Hal did his best to hold his temper and not back away. 

Albus slipped his hand into Hal’s and told him to squeeze which Hal did as best he could. Albus pried himself from his arm chair with a grunt. Hal assumed it was an act or an old habit, Albus was a vampire as well he couldn’t be that crippled. Albus crossed the room to a cabinet at the back and produced a small, leather-bound ball and placed it in Hal’s hand. 

“Hold on to this and squeeze it, keep doing it periodically until your strength returns. Rest when you need to. Now, if you’ll excuse me, my experiment cannot wait any longer.”

Once again Hal was shooed away, this time from the study and he was perfectly happy to get as far as he could from the smell in the corridor. He casually squeezed the ball in his hand and retreated to the warmer less odorous parts of the estate. 

 

Regina knew about loyalty, she had stayed by her maker’s side through the good and absolutely terrible moments of the past twenty five years. She had seen a great deal in that time and she was experienced, but she was not so arrogant as to believe that she could take on the world by herself. And here was Hal, barely a few months into this life thinking he can just pick up and leave both of them behind. She had shown loyalty to Hal, at first because she thought it would make her Mistress happy, and then because she had truly thought of him as a friend. She had risked her life for him _twice_. And now this? He would have just left in the middle of the night, without a note or a word of thanks or even a good-bye. 

Ungrateful. Thwack! Insolent. Thwack! Selfish little TWAT! 

Regina knocked the head clear off the sparring dummy in the weapons room. She had found the archery range, but decided that firing arrows in the cold would not alleviate her anger. She needed her anger to make a noise so she had come to the armoury. The dummy could withstand her temper distilled into a long staff, at least she thought it could. The head had spun from the shoulders, bounced and rolled toward the door, it stopped just over the threshold. Easily a distance of fifteen feet. Regina smiled, satisfied. Even if she was still angry. She gave the dummy one more thwack and threw down the staff before she moved to collect the runaway head. Hal was standing in the doorway by the time she had reached it. He was looking down at the displaced head on the floor at his feet. He pushed it lightly with the toe of his boot. 

“I’m glad that’s not me,” he said and bent down slowly to scoop it up. He looked at the base of it where there should have been a neck, it was just stuffing and torn canvas stitching. There was still a wooden shaft sticking out of the body behind Regina. 

“You’re lucky it’s not,” she said and took it from him. She casually shoved some of the stuffing back into it and tried to put it back on the dummy. It drooped at a strange angle and there was a long dent in the side of it. Hal decided to approach with caution.

“I know why you’re angry, Regina.”

“Good, at least that proves you’re not a halfwit.”

She picked up the discarded long staff to replace it along the wall. Hal squeezed the ball in his hand a little harder.

“Regina, I’m sorry—”

“No. You aren’t,” she interrupted and pointed at him with the staff still in her hand. “You’re selfish and ungrateful.”

“Regina, please—”

“No! You won’t shush me this time. I thought of you as my friend, Hal. And I’ve spent most of my life trying to avoid men, politely pushing them away just as human society expected me to. I met my end because I didn’t finally give in. I wasn’t chaste because that’s what I was supposed to do, it was what I _chose_ to do. Even after I became a vampire these stupid rules applied, but with Ana they didn’t. Even in that fucking house those rules did not apply. I was left alone. You are the first man I’ve thought of as more than morally repugnant, the first man I could have thought of as a friend. Someone who would be on my side. And this is what I get for doing so. Proof that I was wrong and now I’m the fool for thinking you would be any different.

“You’re the one who’s in the wrong, you’re the one who’s behaved terribly. Why am I the one who feels bad, or guilty or embarrassed? Why am I the one who should be silent? I put my own life on the line for you because that’s what you do for those who are important to you. I’m angry because you’ve given me reason to regret that choice.”

Hal’s knuckles were white around the ball in his hand, at the start of her speech, he squeezed until it hurt, until her hurt became more evident. He had forced himself to be still while Regina ranted with the staff in her hands, she had waved it about, but hadn’t touched him with it. He had listened to her while going through maneuvers in his mind to disarm her until her eyes started to well up.

“I don’t know what to say,” he said and gently pushing the staff aside, she quickly repositioned it to point at his chest. “Regina I cannot fight you, nor would I want to. Please, put the staff away. You wanted me to talk to you about this, so let me.”

Regina lowered the staff slowly, and sighed. “Christ, Hal. This had better be good,” she replaced the staff in its place along the wall and backed away. Hal relaxed just a little bit more. He offered his good arm in the hopes that he could escort her out of a room filled with weapons for their conversation. She ignored the bait, but took the hint and walked out of the room ahead of him. 

She was already moving slower, Hal wondered if she might still be as sore as he was. If that was the case he’d be sure to be impressed later that she was able to decapitate a sparring dummy while healing from a stake wound in her side. She lead him into the parlour and took a seat in a soft armchair in the corner. Hal sat across from her. 

“I want to apologize, Regina. Helena has reminded me of what you and Ana have done for me and I’m sorry that I had thought to abandon you. And I honestly thought you knew, this morning at breakfast. I had no reason to think that Ana would keep any of this from you. I’m sorry that you were used like that. I could see why though, few people have a better knack for getting through to me like you do. It worked,” he said and smiled.

“So you’ll stay then, just like that?”

Hal’s smile faded quickly, “No, but you did alter my choice somewhat. I had planned to leave in the night, after the hunt. I had planned to just slip away and never return because it was the easiest way for me. I wouldn’t have to face anyone, I wouldn't have to argue or defend my reasons. It was cowardly and I apologize. I could have just disappeared and that would have been the end of it. Except that Ana found me out and then William and his merry band of arseholes showed up which halted my plan quickly and indefinitely.”

“Good,” she said and leaned back in her chair. 

“Until our little conversation about friendship I was still planning to make haste out of this house as soon as the battle was over, as soon as I was recovered. Ana was furious with me, Helena was otherwise occupied with her politics and I didn’t think you cared all that much until I woke and found you at my side keeping a vigil. It would have been so easy, no one would have missed me in the end and you all would have got on with your lives without me. That’s how it works. I’ve left or run away countless times and life goes on.”

“But I do care, Hal. You know that now, and yet you still want to run off and go on a spree.”

“I’d do no such thing,” Hal scoffed.

“I know you, Henry you don’t even pretend to have control over your hunger most days. I can see it. I may have twenty-five years experience over you, but I was your age once and not nearly as long ago as it was for Ana and Helena. I can still remember what it was like. Don’t lie to me about that, I’ve been there.”

Hal leaned back in his seat, he twirled the ball in his good hand. Perhaps she had a point and perhaps one day when he was older himself he’d recognize it in others, but right now he couldn’t see it and resented the lack of faith. 

“Everything about this house is perfect. It’s so fucking perfect. It’s comfortable and civilized. Do you know that on my first night in Alexi’s house I tried to sleep on the floor, not because I was intoxicated, but because it felt right. It’s where I felt I belonged. The floor, the ground didn’t matter. I thought maybe I could get used to this sort of comfort and civilization, but it grates on me. I miss being outdoors, I miss being my own person. And now that I am what I am I can admit that I miss the battlefield, Regina. I miss the killing and the bloodshed. I have everything I could want here, except for that. And it’s what I want most, what I think we all want, deep down. And don’t deny it yourself, I saw the smile on your face during the hunt.”

“And that’s exactly why I don’t think you should go.”

“Regina I understand that keeping ourselves secret is important, I will not go on a public, day-light rampage or a spree as you call it. Give me some credit.”

“Fine. Then I just don’t want you to go, because you’re my friend and I would miss you. All right? I’ve said it out loud, are you happy?” she said and pouted. She refused to make eye contact. Hal almost laughed at the childishness of it and thought better of it. “But all my other arguments are still valid.”

“Of course,” he agreed. “But they don’t have to be. Regina, you’re the reason I’ve decided to come back, at all. I hadn’t planned to ever return. I was willing to accept that leaving here without a word would burn the bridge behind me and that would be that. Your friendship complicated things for me. Everyone in this household being willing to fight and defend me from my enemy, _that’s_ what will bring me back here.”

“Yeah, in a few years…or you may just forget about us altogether.” she said.

“Regina, please. This isn’t easy, and I mean what I say. I will come back. I have allies here, lovers. A friend. I need to know that you’ll still be here. I need reasons to come back. I want you to be one of those reasons. Please?”

“I don’t like it,” she said.

“I haven’t failed to notice that, Regina.”

“How will we know you’re coming back? What guarantee do we have that you’ll ever return? How will we know how you’re getting on? What if you need help? You can’t exactly write a letter. What if you’re killed? We’d never know.”

“I’m aware of my barely passable literacy, Regina. There are other ways to send messages, you’re grasping at straws now.” he said. She made a sour face at him. “This is going to happen, but I would feel better if I knew that I had a home and people to return to. That’s your proof, you’re my guarantee.”

“And there’s really _nothing_ I can do to change your mind, is there?” she asked.

“I’m sorry, there isn’t.”

“What if I offered to come with you, for a while?”

“As much as I would enjoy your company, I would never ask you to leave your new home and the love of your life. And I doubt you would make such an offer simply out of a desire for friendship,” Hal said. He sat back farther and started to suspect the real reason she did not want him to go. “I’m beginning to think your desire to keep me here has more to do with your lack of trust in me than my friendship. Are you that desperate to keep an eye on me?”

“Can’t it be both?”

“We’ve both witnessed what Helena is capable of and you heard what she said at breakfast. I have the threat of whatever consequences she deems necessary hanging over my head while I’m out there. That’s enough of an incentive to behave myself. Trust me, you don’t need to watch over my every move.”

Regina sighed, got up and made her way to a drinks cabinet and filled two glasses. She handed one to Hal. “Here,” she said. “If it’s not too much of a burden to be a tad civilized.”

Hal rolled his eyes, took the glass and thanked her anyway. It wasn’t the freshest blood he’d had in this house, but it still satisfied and dulled the aches.

“I hate losing,” she said once again refusing to make eye contact. 

“I know you do,” he replied. “I know you do. But I’m not gone yet, there’s no reason we can’t be civil. Let’s not spend my last couple of days here arguing about it. Truce?”

She made an effort to stop pouting and raised her glass, but she refused to smile. “Truce.”

 

Ana had retired to her room with a favourite book from Helena’s library. She wished to be left alone and wanted to leave no room for doubt about that fact. When she heard a knock on her chamber door she ignored it. She took a sip from the tea cup on the side table by the fire and continued to read. She knew it was Hal on the other side. Ana knew that Helena was occupied with her business and Regina was angry, she would have knocked much harder. She was not in a mood to talk to anyone today, least of all Hal.

She would have been having him reciting Aesop’s Fables about this time of day, the sudden significance that she was reading without him distracted her further. He knocked again politely, as if she hadn’t heard him the first time. She continued to ignore him though now he was most definitely interrupting her reading, shaking her focus.

“Go away Henry,” she said and tried to refocus on her book. “Now is not the time.”

She heard dejected foot steps shuffle down the hall. The more she tried to concentrate on the words in front of her the less she was able to do so. Henry had left her alone, but he was still distracting her. She put the book down and finished her tea. She would try something else. Ana rummaged through the trunk in her room. There were still some artifacts from her life here before Alexi, before adventure called. She found an old box of drawings. She had tried her hand at portraiture when she was younger. She could never quite master her subjects’ mouths, but she quite liked the results even if the expressions between eye and mouth never matched. 

She sat on the floor by her trunk with a piece of charcoal in her hand and attempted to sketch Hal from memory. Maybe that would get him out of her head and she could go back to spending the rest of the day ignoring him. She found that she had been out of practice, but she still managed to get the eyes right, but once again failing at the mouth. She sighed and put the drawings aside, she washed the charcoal from her fingers and continued excavate the trunk. 

She unearthed her first diary. Helena had taught her how to read and write and insisted that Ana keep a diary so that she could practice not only the art of handwriting, but in taking the time to put her thoughts in order and onto the page. She had been so much simpler then. Ana had written her full name across the front page in sloppy, blotchy letters. The pages that followed it in Low German expressed such simple thoughts with a great deal of enthusiasm. She had been so proud of her penmanship. No one would have taken the time to teach her in her human life. 

Becoming a vampire and coming to this house was the greatest thing that could have happened to her. She had been cared for, educated and protected. That Hal did not want the same start in life confused her and broke her heart a little. Helena had not lied though, as she went through the diary she remembered her trepidation for killing. She had no qualms about it once the blood was flowing, but she was timid about making the kill herself. She’d never harmed anyone in her human life. She had stolen, surely, but she had never needed to resort to violence. Hal’s life had been incredibly violent from the moment he was born and had not stopped in the twenty-seven years since. She knew he would not starve on his own, if anything she was worried he become a glutton and there was little doubt in her mind that he would survive. He might even thrive and the thought irritated her. She wanted to be wrong, she wanted him to have to come back grovelling and half starved so she could gloat and she knew he wouldn’t.

A long-unfinished piece of embroidery finally succeeded in distracting her for the remainder of the afternoon. She had been trying to stitch the grey alder tree that she had always admired from her window, the tree was much larger now. It wouldn’t quite be what she had set out to do 80 years ago, but it would pass the time. By the time she noticed it was getting dark she had completed most of the leaves and a decorative border around it. 

A second softer knock tapped against her chamber door as she sat admiring her work. 

“Mistress, may I come in?”

In her desire to ignore Henry all day she’d also shut everyone else out and she started to regret her time spent having a brooding tantrum in her rooms. “Of course, Regina. Come in.”

Regina surveyed the mess of personal artifacts that Ana had taken from the trunk and picked up the stack of drawings and began to shuffle through them. “Is this what you’ve been up to all day Mistress, crafting?”

“It would seem so. I required solitude, not idleness. I passed many days away like this when I was Hal’s age, when I was your age too. I thought you were cross with me as well. I’m surprised to see you here.”

“I was more cross with Hal, but we’ve had a talk,” Regina continued to shuffle through the drawings. “You know exactly why I’m annoyed with you Mistress, but I also know that you’ll do what your maker tells you to do. And your little ploy worked, to a point.”

Regina stopped shuffling through the drawings. “Goodness Mistress is this our Hal?” she said showing the drawing to Ana. “You’ve ignored him all day, but spent your afternoon drawing his likeness. That’s a tad silly, isn’t it? It isn’t a bad likeness of him, though the mouth is wrong. His smile tilts on the other side, I think.”

Ana took the stack of drawings from Regina’s hands and put them back in the trunk with her implements and embroidery supplies and her diary. 

“I’m going to miss him too and I’m angry with him, but that’s still no reason to pretend he’s already gone. You’ve wasted a whole day shutting him out while clearly thinking about him, when you could have spent time with him instead like I did.

“It could have been just the three of us,” Regina said and sat on the trunk after Ana locked it. “Instead it was just him and myself and all he did was mope because you told him to go away.”

“I find it hard to believe that someone as selfish as Henry would have moped about all day over being rebuffed,” Ana said.

“Fine, so not the whole day, but he did mope a little. His need for adventure is obviously more important to him than we are, but that doesn’t mean that we are nothing to him. Quite the opposite. Anyway, I came to make sure you joined us for supper, it might be the last one we have as a family. No more pouting in your room, come and be with your loved ones.”

Regina held out her hand, suddenly appearing like the wise and mature one. Ana had to admit that she’d gone out of her way to have silent tantrum and perhaps it was time to let it go. After this, it would be difficult to call Henry selfish. It would be like the kettle calling the pot black. Ana took Regina’s hand and allowed herself to be lead down to the dining hall for their last supper.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not ready for this saga to end, but the saga is. I don't know if it's the emotional attachment to the characters laboured over or it's the way this ends, but I got a little choked up writing it. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with my spare time. Damien said it himself once, there's over 500 years of back story to play with. I'm probably not done writing by a long shot, but I think I'm done writing this. 
> 
> Thanks for coming along on the journey, Dear Reader. This has been epic.

Everyone had gathered for what Hal assumed would be one last supper. It was very civilized as everything was at Helena’s estate. His companions were civil, the other guests were civil and his host and patron the most civil of them all. Ana had made polite conversation and made a cursory effort to involve him in it. She had not said a word to him since breakfast and she seemed to only be doing so now for the sake of appearance and to be polite. The topic of Hal leaving was off limits. Whether it was because no one wanted to argue or it still stung for those that disagreed, Hal couldn’t tell. 

It had been a thoroughly satisfying meal despite the awkward conversation and deliberate avoidance of the possibility that this may be Hal’s last supper with all of them. There would not be a repeat of the arguments that spoiled breakfast. 

Hal had spent the day talking to Regina. Answering her questions, which seemed endless, and proving again and again that he had solutions for every scenario she could think of that might befall him while on his own. They had spent time walking on the grounds briefly and the remainder of the afternoon in the grand parlour drinking to their own good health and by the end of the session, both of them were well on their way to a perfect recovery. Regina admitted she was still sore, her bruise having only faded to a light green when he had come upon her and the decapitated sparring dummy. And as promised he was suitably impressed. 

Hal no longer needed a sling by the time supper had ended and had spent a portion of his late evening stretching and testing his muscles and marvelling at the rate at which his body healed. As a mercenary or a soldier he would be almost invincible. As much as he had ached the last two days, he was astonished at how well he felt now. Another day of rest and lots of blood was exactly what he needed. That he had also settled things with his first and only friend helped somewhat. That his relationships mattered to him at all and to this extent surprised Hal just as much as his rapid healing.

He expected to be declared fit enough to leave tomorrow and he hadn’t reconciled anything with Ana. He lay in his bed, staring at the wood canopy over his bed wondering if he could. He felt like he was on a roll this morning with Albus and Regina, but Ana had told him to go away. She wasn’t interested in reconciliation and he found that hurt more than he expected. He decided he would sleep on it, perhaps it would sort itself out. And if not, then he would inevitably move on. But sleep would not come. 

He tossed and turned until he heard footsteps stop just outside his door, then silence, then a sigh and then, and only then, the lightest knocking on his door. 

“Come in,” he said. The door did not open right away, as if the person on the other side was still contemplating their visit and for a moment Hal wondered if he had imagined it or if maybe the person had just walked away. When he heard the knob turn and the door creak open he was relieved to see Ana step around the door. She stood there leaning against the door after closing it, unsure if she should come any closer. 

“I’ve been chased out of my own bed by my paramour. She insists that while she will spend the rest of her life with me, you might leave us tomorrow and never be seen again. She makes a valid point. Sometimes the young are not unwise.”

Hal shifted under his blanket and lifted the corner of it as an invitation. She smiled and approached the bedside, stepped out of her slippers and slid under the blanket next to him. Hal lowered the blanket and embraced her in one smooth movement. 

“I’m glad you’ve come,” he said, squeezing her slightly. He wasn't sure what else to say. It had been easier with Regina, and she had threatened to beat him senseless with a long staff. “Do you want to talk?”

“Not just yet,” she said and snuggled closer, but put her back to him. She pulled his arm around her waist a bit tighter and held his hand. Her hair was in a loose braid but it still tickled his nose and he found he didn’t mind. He took a deep breath, he would miss the smell of her, that was certain. He was sure it wasn’t a perfume, it was just her.

“Are you smelling my hair?” she asked.

“Mmhmm.”

“Why?”

“Because it smells nice,” he said half into the pillow and into her hair. “And it’s a little hard to avoid at the moment.”

Ana turned over to face him and to stop inadvertently smothering him with her locks. Hal refused to let go of her.

“I don’t want to go with you still cross at me, Ana.”

“Then I should stay angry with you forever.”

“That would be a miserable existence for both of us.”

“Is your need for adventure really more important to you than we are?” she asked. “After everything we’ve been through, after everything we’ve done for you?”

“No, of course not,” he said and kissed her forehead. “Why do you think that?”

“I should think that was obvious, Hal.”

“Because I still choose to leave? Ana that has nothing to do with how I feel about you or Regina. Or even Helena. I do love you and I see no reason to stop doing so just because I’m no longer here. I’m not running away out of fear this time and I will come back. I promise.”

“When you tire of sleeping on the ground? When you tire of killing for profit and your own enjoyment? Or when you tire of being lonely and homeless? How long do you think that will take?”

“I don’t know, I honestly don’t. You are simply going to have to take me at my word on the matter. That’s all I can offer.”

“Then I also demand your word that you will take care, that you will consider your actions beforehand and that you be mindful of Helena’s rules while you roam her territory.”

“Of course. I have no desire to fall out of favour with her. To do that would put my very life at risk and that is not something I would do willingly. Or by accident if I can help it.”

Ana sighed and tucked herself in closer under his chin, Hal wrapped both arms around her, now that both of them were in good working order. He kissed the top of her head.

“Are we alright, Ana?”

“In time,” she muttered. He could feel her relaxing in his arms. “Just remember that in this moment, I do love you Henry Yorke. Don’t forget that.”

“I won’t.”

Hal had fallen asleep to the little snoring noises Ana made while nestled next to him. By morning their positions had reversed entirely so that he was now the one tucked up next to her and he slowly woke to the sensation of her nuzzling the back of his neck. She playfully bit him when he stirred. 

“Mmmm don’t tease,” he said still half asleep.

“If you insist,” she replied. As her hand moved slowly from his chest to his groin Hal woke up, fully and completely. He was about to find out exactly what he was going to miss.

 

The two of them had very nearly missed breakfast as well which had not gone unnoticed by anyone. Especially Regina who smirked when they entered late and arm in arm. Hal was sure they would be forgiven. And if not? Well then he didn’t have to stick around much longer. The sun was shining brightly through every window in the household and a fresh layer of snow only amplified it. Today seemed like as good a day as any to set out into the world and he announced his intent to do so after breakfast had been cleared and most of the guests had departed. He didn’t want to recreate yesterday’s drama.

“And you feel well enough to do so?” Helena asked.

“Yes, Madam. Quite well,” he said. If his performance this morning was any indication he could take on the world indefinitely.

“And does your physician agree with you?”

“I have not yet seen Mr. Templeton today, Madam. So, no I do not know, but I’m certain that he would.”

“You know my conditions Henry.”

“Yes, Madam,” he said and repressed a sigh. He had already submitted to one very thorough and very enjoyable physical examination this morning, but it was not Ana’s word that Helena wanted. “I will seek out Mr. Templeton today to get his say on the matter.”

“I shall make this easier for you,” she said and beckoned one of the servants. “Please find Mr. Templeton and have him meet me and Mr. Yorke in my study in one hour, thank you.”

Hal hadn’t planned to lie about this, but she seemed determined not to allow any room for doubt on the matter. And that was the end of breakfast. Helena stood and the matter was closed. Ana came around the table and took his elbow.

“Walk with me Hal,” she said and lead him out of the dining hall and back towards her chambers. He already had a clear idea of what he was going to be missing, but if she deemed it necessary to show him again, he certainly wouldn’t argue.

Once inside her room with the door closed he made his approach. Proving both of his arms were more than capable, he pulled her close and kissed her with a great deal of enthusiasm. And she returned it, briefly before pushing away.

“Is that what you thought I brought you here for?” she said, smiling widely.

“Perhaps,” he felt his cheeks flush slightly. He was going to leave this house today, one way or another and yet she was still able to make him blush. He was starting to think he’d never overcome it.

“I wanted to give you something,” she said and opened her trunk. She shuffled through its contents to reach the bottom and came away with a small satchel. “I can’t sway you in your decision, I know. And I will worry while you are away, but I can still help make your journey a bit easier perhaps. Here, take this.”

Hal opened the leather satchel and found a variety of gold and silver coins inside it. It was more money than Hal had ever earned.

“I can’t take this,” he said and tried to hand it back.

“You can and you will,” she said. She stepped away and refused to take it back. “It is mine to give freely and I want you to take it. It’s not as if that’s all the money I have in the world, Hal. You don’t always have to sleep on the ground under the stars. And you will need to properly care for Achilles as well. Take it.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Thank you would be a good place to start.”

He smiled and kissed her once more. “Thank you.”

 

Hal sat in Helena’s study waiting for Albus to arrive, he resisted every urge to tap his foot, wiggle his toes in his boot or drum his fingers on anything. This was all that stood between this house and freedom to do as he pleased. 

“Are you aware of the boundaries of my territory, Henry?”

“I am, Madam. I studied your maps when you were preparing for confrontation with William. It is impressively large territory. Your maker must favour you very highly and I am sure you have earned it.”

“He does and I have, but please do not assume these two facts are related. I have held my grounds and expanded them over the centuries. I have earned more than I’ve been awarded. Snow does not necessarily agree with everything I do but he sees that my system works. We are well-fed and remain a secret, he has no real reason to complain. I was handed this territory for my experiment and to test my ideas, and no one has questioned my expansion or the laws I enforce. At least they have not done so and lived to speak of it.”

“If I may ask, Madam,” Hal said curious to see what he would really get away with. “How do you keep track of every vampire in your territory. How do you police them?”

“I have my ways,” Helena said and smiled and seemed to stare into Hal’s soul, if he had one. He tried not to squirm. “Are you wondering how you may avoid detection should you find yourself disobeying the law of the land?”

“No, Madam. Of course no—” Hal was interrupted by an abrupt knock on the door to the study. Albus had finally arrived and not a moment too soon, Helena was on to him.

“Come in Mr. Templeton,” she called and the elderly vampire shuffled in closing the door behind him. “Please have a seat. Our eager young recruit wishes to rush out into the world today a few short days after nearly losing an arm. I would be remiss as his patron if I allowed him out into the world at large in poor health. If you would be so kind as to provide your _expert opinion_.”

Something in her tone suggested that she wished for Albus to provide a favourable answer made Hal nervous. Albus seemed to notice it as well and fumbled with his words.

“Oh yes, absolutely. Yes, yes. I see,” he said and pushed himself out of the chair he’d just sat in. “Your arm please young man.”

Again Albus poked and prodded and moved Hal’s arm about looking for weakness which Hal would surely have hidden, even if there were any. He knew he was entirely fit, perhaps more than he ever had been. Albus tested his strength having him resist and push against Albus’s grip. The physician found nothing wrong, nothing to keep Hal there any longer and with his back to Helena, Hal could see the look on his face as he debated telling Helena what she wanted to hear, what Ana would want to hear, or the truth.

“I suspect it is not what you wish to hear My Lady, but there is nothing unfit about this young man. A picture of vampire health as it were, Madam. I have no concerns whatsoever should he wish to go out into the world on his own.”

“Very well,” Helena said and leaned back in her chair. “Thank you, for your expertise Albus it is always valued. No doubt you have several concoctions and experiments in your laboratory, I shall not keep you. You are dismissed. Henry you will stay a moment longer.”

Helena waited until Albus had departed and shut the door behind him.

“It seems you have been granted your wish. A clean bill of health and the reluctant acceptance of your companions. What assurance do I have from you Henry that you will not ignore my laws and immediately take the shortest route out of my territory?”

“I am not fleeing in fear for my life,” Henry began. “For once I have a choice and no reason run as far away as possible. Tis true I’ve felt caged here, as though I was being held back, but I do not fear for my safety as I have in the past. I have nothing to fear and no need to run. I have also witnessed what you are capable of and the consequences of your _disappointment_ would certainly keep me in line for as long as I am a guest in your home and in your territory. In short, you terrify me, Madam. And yet I do not fear for my life. It is refreshing to say the least. I will not let you down.”

Helena was silent for a moment, contemplating his words, knowing it would be easy enough to right any wrongs Hal might commit, it was unspoken, but she would certainly be keeping an eye on him. There was curiosity as well, she saw potential in him and this was but one way to see if her faith was well placed. “And you wish to take nothing with you save for the clothes on your back?” she asked.

“Yes Madam. I have made my way in the world before with much less. Ana has found it in her heart to assist me in my journey by providing me with means to care for myself and my horse and it is far more than I deserve.”

“Has she? Consider yourself a very fortunate man, Henry. Anillia’s stubborn streak is almost legendary. That she has not only ceased to argue with you on this matter and has provided you with the means to survive is not something to be looked upon lightly. I know her very well, better than she may know herself, and she cares for you a great deal. I hope that you will keep your word and return to her, in time. Break the news of your departure gently, do not be smug.”

“Yes Madam,” he said. “Actually Madam, I do have one request.”

“Go on.”

“I would ask that I am allowed to arm myself. I would not be so bold as to think I could depart with your sword, but I would like to have the means to defend myself if need be. A simple blade and a shield is all I would require.”

“Very well. I suspect Anillia would agree if not insist upon it and I would not want to deny her that one small victory.”

“Thank you Madam, for all you have done for me. It’s more than I deserve and I will always be in your debt.”

“I know,” she said and winked. “Now I shall not hold you back any longer,” she said and rose from her seat and Hal followed suit. He waited as she rounded her desk. “I have matters that require my attention, as you know, the business of managing this territory takes up much of my time. I have certainly enjoyed your company and I look forward to your triumphant return, whether it is next week or next year. Farewell, Henry.”

Hal took her offered hand and bowed to place a light kiss on the back of it. 

“Farewell, Lady Helena.”

 

Hal had chosen a simple bastard sword and the red shield from the armoury, they had been set upon his bed while he contemplated changing into finer warmer clothes. He was going to take nothing more than the clothes on his back, but had not specified which clothes. It was most definitely winter in this part of the world, and though he planned to travel south, it would take him sometime to get there and he had no intention of freezing along the way. 

He had money now, he could acquire more appropriate clothing later on in his journey south. He was standing in just his stockings and a pair of lined leather trousers when Ana knocked. He looked down at his state of undress and smiled. He decided he didn’t mind one jot if she saw him half dressed one more time.

“Come in!” he called. He hadn’t been entirely wrong about who was at the door. Ana came in followed by Regina.

“You’re not going anywhere dressed like that,” Regina joked. “Or is this purely for my Mistress’s benefit?”

“If she likes,” he laughed and winked at Ana and for once, finally, she blushed and looked away. “You’ve simply caught me in the middle of changing into more appropriate travel attire.”

“So this is it then? You’re leaving us today, right now?” Ana said.

“I am.” he said, poking his head through the neck hole of a heavy linen shirt. “Once I’ve dressed. I would have come to say a proper farewell to you, but here you are. I know this might seem very sudden to the two of you, but I’ve been wanting to do this for a while now. I’ve thought long and hard about it and it’s time. Mr. Templeton has given me a clean bill of health and I’ve said my farewell to Helena. To loiter about would appear strange.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Ana said and picked up the shield. “Are you expecting to do battle right away?”

“No, but I do have enemies now that I’ve chosen a side. Better safe than sorry. And William still lives. Frightening as Helena is I doubt he’d leave me be forever. Anyway, I thought you would approve. Helena certainly thought you would.”

“Fair point,” she said. 

“I don’t know about you Ana but I think I’d fancy a bit of a ride today. I think Hal has the right idea, it is a beautiful day even if it’s a bit chilly. What you think Ana? Hal would you allow us to join you for part of your journey?”

“I have no objections if you wish to prolong this good-bye as long as long as you possibly can,” he said and slipped into a doublet layer of wool. “Just so long as you know that we’ll have to part eventually.”

Ana stepped up to him and began to fasten the many buttons on this middle layer of clothing, he tried to shoo her hands away but she slapped his knuckles. “I know, Regina is probably right. And some fresh air will probably do all of us a world of good. We will meet you at the stables, Hal. Do not think to leave without us,” she said and kissed him lightly. 

“Yes ma’am.”

Regina bustled up to him and hugged him tightly without a word. She very nearly knocked him backwards. Considering she was ready to decapitate him yesterday, he took this as a sign that he was or would be forgiven for leaving. He returned the embrace though it seemed to last longer than he expected it to and eventually pried himself free.

“I shall meet both of you momentarily, I promise.”

As he watched them exit he thought only briefly of riding off before they could arrive at the stables, but he reminded himself of everything that they had done for him. No, he wouldn’t do that to them. He couldn’t understand why they would want to drag this out, he could tell it was painful. He pulled on a final layer of leather— a doublet, his boots and a cloak from the trunk in his room. With the sword and satchel and a pair of gloves tucked into his belt he was as ready as he would ever be. He picked up the shield and left his bedroom. He didn’t look back.

 

In the stables he found that the one of the grooms had been instructed to prepare Achilles not just with  his saddle, but supplies. A blanket, tent and saddle bags with everything he would need including a shave kit and a flask of fresh blood. A gift from the Lady of the house he was told, he knew the shave kit was likely Ana’s doing. And it was certainly more than he deserved. At this point he might even feel bad if he never returned.

He would have felt a small amount of remorse if he didn’t wait around for Ana and Regina, thankfully they did not make him wait very long. He’d had the grooms prepare horses for them both. Very few of the residents he’d come across on his way out the door bothered to do more than nod or wish him safe travels.  A pair of maids curtsied at him, but that was as much fanfare as his departure was going to gather. It was more attention than any of his departures had ever mustered.

He took a moment to reacquaint himself with his horse and to allow Achilles to search through his garments in search of an apple. He had not brought one, it was the only thing he had forgotten. As he was fastening his shield to the saddle he noticed Achilles’ sudden excitement. He turned and found that Ana and Regina had arrived and Ana was gleefully feeding an apple to his horse. She giggled as the horse sniffed at her clothes looking for another one.

“Are you spoiling my horse, Ana?”

“Yes. And why shouldn’t I? I’ve known this animal longer than you have, you know. And I might never see it again.”

“I did promise to come back, and I hope to still have Achilles with me.”

“I know you did,” she said allowing Hal to lead her to her horse and help her up onto it. “But there are still many different things that could prevent your return other than you simply not wanting to come back.”

“Trust me, I know,” he said and moved to help Regina, but she was already half way up. “Regina has already educated me and tested me on all the various things that could happen. I may be fairly new to this life, but I was not born nor turned yesterday. Ana I will be fine. And so will my horse.”

Hal climbed up onto his horse, pulled the collar of his cloak a little closer and readied himself to leave once and for all. 

“Shall we, ladies?” he said and nudged Achilles forward from the stables and toward the gate. 

This was it, this is what he had been wanting to do since before the hunt, before William’s attack. And secretly, unbeknownst to him since he came into this life. When he had run away from Alexi’s home this is what he had wanted. Only now it wasn’t out of fear. This time he wasn’t angry. He had support and the blessings of those closest to him. No one would hunt him down and drag him back, there would be no punishment, and no more ownership. He couldn’t stop his smile. 

He was going to leave a mark on the world, he was going to master this life that some would call a curse. He was going to go far. He wouldn’t just join armies he was going to lead them. He decided he would go very far indeed, possibly quite literally. Ana and Regina would only follow him so far before they would need to turn back. Once they parted ways Hal had no intention of staying within Helena’s territory. 

Hal nodded to the gateman and paused.

“You’re the fellow who tormented my poisoner, aren’t you?”

Zbyszek just looked up and smiled, confused. He did not understand much English and Hal’s accent was not helping. He looked to the Ana and Regina for help and Ana obliged and translated both for the gateman and for Hal when he replied.

“He is, one in the same Hal. It appears as though he’s much happier as one of us. He will have a home and a stable diet and meaningful work. At least some of us appreciate it,” she said and winked. 

Hal tipped his cap to the gateman and nudged his horse into a trot.

 

Ana and Regina had followed him as far as Kiev. They tried to be subtle about watching how he behaved as they neared the city, just as they had in Gomel. Hal pretended not to notice. Kiev was a whole different beast. He had been here only once before and under the watchful eyes of Helena, her guards and his current companions. And he was safely ensconced by the carriage. Of course he knew they would be scrutinizing his every move, expecting him to snap and tear into the nearest human being. Possibly hoping he would so they could justify forcing him to return to the estate.

And of course he could hear the human’s hearts, he could smell them, imagine their blood filling his mouth, and hear their gurgling screams, but he did not act. He would not act. He would control himself. He surprised himself, if he wanted something badly enough, he could control his hunger. And he certainly would not lunge for anyone’s throat while he was being watched. And in Helena’s territory he had to assume he was always being watched. Once they were satisfied that he would not massacre a large portion of Kiev they said their good-byes. 

Hal dismounted and helped Ana down from her horse. He held her close with one arm and caressed her cheek with an ungloved hand. 

“Until we meet again,” she said. Hal leaned in and kissed her like he’d never see her again. Even Regina who had been intimately involved with both of them, averted her eyes. They were not exactly in public, they had found a quiet place to part ways near the river, but such a display of affection was bound to attract some attention. 

He rested his forehead against hers, taking one last breath of her scent. “Until we meet again, Ana,” he said and in that moment he still could not decide if it was a lie or not. A tear in Ana’s eye suggested that she did not believe him for a second, but she still let him go. 

All too soon they were gone. Ana was settled back on Hera, she and Regina hesitated in turning round, but eventually they nudged their horses and they rode away slowly. Neither of them looked back. Hal wasn’t sure if he imagined the slight shudder that rippled through Ana’s back was a trick of the wind in her cloak or genuine emotion. He stood by his horse and watched their backs as they rode away and disappeared among the crowds and buildings of the city. 

Achilles nickered and nudged his shoulder, whether it was because of hunger or affection, Hal couldn’t tell. He reached up and patted the beast’s neck. 

“Right you are Achilles,” he said and pulled himself up into the saddle. Hal took a long drink from the flask he was given. It steadied his nerves and he was careful not to allow himself to manifest or spill a drop. “A proper meal, and then adventure. Life.”

He steered his horse in search of seedier parts of the city to seek out deserving prey. With no one about who was worthy of judging him, he let his smile spread wide. 

 

fin.


End file.
